Second Coming: Providence
by Minion of Set
Summary: It hadn't been such a happy ending after all..Daemon had seen to that. Now the only survivors of the Digital Holocaust are sent back in time to save their loved ones. And all of existence. Worth the read. Please review.
1. A Glimmer of Hope

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter One: A Glimmer of Hope

"**SALVATION CANNON**!"

For one brief moment in history, the world of the Dark Ocean was completely illuminated. The dull blacks and grays of the twisted world were obliterated. The light had no recognizable color, but it was blinding none-the-less.

Takeru Takaishi raised his good arm to shield himself from the flying beach debris, the wind howling against his ears. It was an arduous task for the child of Hope, already suffering from exhaustion, blood loss, and various broken bones. But he stood his ground as best he could, planting his feet into the soft soil as he struggled to catch sight of the combatants. He had to see it... he had to see that bastard get deleted.

A stray log thwarted the Digidestined's efforts to stand. TK cursed as it crashed into his already sprained shoulder, causing him to lose his footing. The winds easily swept him up, drowning out any screams he may have emitted as they sent him crashing into the cliff. Rubble piled over TK's form as he found himself growing weaker by the second.

His eyes became glassy as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Between this realm and the next.

_No!_ He vehemently rejected the thought of death. _I can't... die... yet!_

Coming back to his senses, TK realized he was regaining his sight. He peeked through the cracks between the rocks to see that the light was withering. Taking deep breaths, he pushed the stones off of him. Blinking rapidly, TK took the moment to survey his surroundings.

His eyes first came upon the motionless form of Neo Saiba, currently missing his head. Silently wishing he had the time to search for the head to keep as a trophy, he rose shakily to his feet. He looked frantically for the only other human on the battlefield.

There in heap of tattered blacks and reds lay Takato Matsuki. His chest was rising and falling weakly, breaths coming in weak gasps... but he was still alive. TK didn't have the time to fully heal him when Neo impaled his lung, but it would keep him from choking on his own blood until he could get sufficient treatment. The spinning in his vision was stopping; he was becoming numb to all pain. As his breathing calmed, the Chosen Child looked to the last of downed combatants.

The Brave Shield lay in shattered fragments on the sandy beach. Every piece of his armor was battered, his flesh just plain butchered. Even the Dramon Destroyers had been broken off and cast into the sea. He had battled fiercely against the remains of Daemon's evil forces, particularly in his final battle against Daemon's advisor, Barbamon, who struck him down. He could only hope that there was enough time to pay his respects after viewing the result of the battle.

He looked up into the darkly hued sky. The light was completely receding to the source now, allowing him to confirm his greatest hopes and fears simultaneously. It was a sight that brought more than deja vu to TK. Floating high in the sky as their forms dissipated from bottom to top, was Daemon, the self-proclaimed overlord of all existence, and Paladinmon, the DNA Digivolved form of his and Takato's partners.

Unlike when this exact event occurred between Devimon and Angemon almost a decade ago, there was no maniacal laughter. The Demon Lord Digimon stared in horror at his body, realizing his Super Ultimate Digivolution had failed him. Daemon wailed chillingly as agony in its purest form made itself known to him. His data was not simply dissipating… that attack was completely _decomposing_ him. He would not be reborn into the Digital World; his data would not be reformed. This was truly the end for him. All his planning… all his plotting... all of his forces... had failed him.

Good riddance.

Paladinmon watched passively as the virus was deleted, just as inexplicably calm as Angemon had been when he first died. If one could see through his helmet, they would note his expression was one of complete acceptance. It was the look one attained when they became completely at peace with their place in the world.

Takeru watched with horror as Paladinmon dissipated, but his subconscious listened with extreme vindictive pleasure as Daemon howled with pain unimaginable. After one final cry, Daemon became completely engulfed in the colorless, divine energy, erased from existence like an unwanted email.

Seeing that his mission was complete, Paladinmon sighed, stopping his struggle to hold what was left of his Super Ultimate form. His body was enveloped in that same colorless light as he De-Digivolved, splitting into two small Digieggs. One was deep blue with a golden, holy symbol on it, the other a dark crimson with a black hazard symbol. With nothing to support them, the two eggs plummeted towards the dark ocean. TK knew that he had to act quickly.

_Move dammit!_ He commanded his weakened body. The Crest of Hope glowed faintly on his chest, his eyes glinting red as he struggled to fly. _Love._

He hovered an inch or two off the ground, pushing the wind beneath his feet. It was a fraction of what he was usually capable of, but it would have to be enough. Using every last bit of Digisoul he had left, Takeru jetted forward, flying over the deadly waters bellow. Large ripples were created as he flew with desperation. The Digieggs descended through the air quickly. _Too_ quickly!

_I'm not going to make it!_ That simple thought of despair caused him to waver, almost sinking into the water as the glow of the Crest of Hope faded. _No! No, I will make it. I _will_! _With renewed vitality, TK continued forward. He flexed his arms, wincing as his broken humerus objected. He stopped directly under the path of the falling Digieggs, throwing his arms up to create a small gust to halt their decent. He caught them gently, handling them with great care. Sighing, his eyes began to glow grey as he stepped onto the water, creating a small wave to ride back to shore.

Once there, TK staggered to Takato's prone form. Setting the Digieggs down, he sat the other boy up by his shoulders, placing him against a large stone. Takato said nothing, still unconscious. TK placed the Digieggs into Takato's crooked arms. Standing upright, he took a moment to look down at the sight. It struck him now that it was finally over.

The war had ended.

Takeru was on his last legs. It would only be moments before he blacked out, possibly to never wake again. But he had to bid farewell to an old friend first. He stumbled his way over to BlackWarGreymon. Once there, he collapsed to his knees, panting. He was vaguely aware that he was kneeling in the dark fluids BlackWarGreymon excreted from injuries.

The Mega had shallowed breathing. TK knew that the control spire Digimon didn't have long. As if sensing the presence of the Child of Hope, the Virus type opened its golden eyes weakly, turning them to Takeru.

"Is it done?" BlackWarGreymon asked in a strained voice.

"Yes. Paladinmon destroyed him." His voice was deeper now, as one would expect form the sixteen-year-old leader of the Virus Busters.

"Good." The Virus Digimon laughed his dark laughter for a moment. Even though he had heard it many times before in the echoes of their battles, and even as subdued as it now was... it was still bone chilling to TK. BlackWarGreymon was quiet for a moment, contemplating. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up. "What of the hamster and the glutton?"

Takeru gave a ghost of a smile. "Reverted back to Digieggs, but still alive."

The Mega nodded slightly, what little armor remained on his head creaking. He jerked, coughing up some black substance. "I don't have much time left… I'm dying soon."

He looked down at his faithful ally sadly. "Yes... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, sounding significantly stronger in voice. "In this second life I have gained true purpose. Once he has hatched... tell the hamster I thank him for resurrecting me. Tell my story to any who ask to hear it: both the benevolence and the misdeeds. Leave none of my actions concealed, and let me be judged accordingly."

TK laid a hand on the Mega's spiked shoulder. "You've done great work, BlackWarGreymon. We couldn't have done this without your help. You're beyond judgement now." The Digidestined grinned humorlessly. "And on Patamon's behalf, thanks a lot lizard-lips."

BlackWarGreymon chuckled lightly as his eyes glazed. "You're welcome... rodent." With that, his head tilted and his breathing stopped. The Digimon made from one hundred control spires burst into a black cloud of corrupted data.

The Digidestined watched with a range of emotions, the most notable of which was surprise. Unlike all the other Digimon made from control spires, BlackWarGreymon had dissipated in data instead of simply falling apart. That meant he would be reborn in Primary Village... whenever it was rebuilt.

He sighed once more as he stood. TK started making his way over the black sand towards Takato before he froze, his injuries catching up to him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled forward. Darkness claimed him.

Takeru's eyes snapped open the moment he regained consciousness. Virus Busters rule number one: never be caught without your Digivice, as long as you have it, you and your partner may survive. He looked to see it lying on a dresser, its gold and white design glinting from the lamp.

Virus Busters rule number two: always know the whereabouts of your Digimon partner. Lifting his upper body, TK looked to his left, brightening as he saw a blue Digiegg resting peacefully on a pillow near his head.

Virus Busters rule number three: always be aware of your surroundings. TK only had to glance out of a window and see a school of fish swim by to confirm he was in Gennai's house.

Now all he needed to know was how he got here, and where was Takato.

He picked up the scent of baking. A lot of baking. He sighed in relief. _Takato's okay... but how did we get here? He was certainly in no shape to carry me._ TK threw the covers off of him, feeling his left arm and ribs to be wrapped in bandages but otherwise fine. _I'm almost completely healed... How long have I been out?_

Sighing, TK sat in an upright position, noting he was wearing Gennai's robes and underclothes. Having not worn anything but his usual green uniform for a number of years, TK was reasonably uncomfortable.

But it was just as well. He was tired. Tired of being marked as the Digidestined of Hope when there was none. Tired of being the leader of the Virus Busters when he had just gotten all but two of them killed. He rummaged through his hair, feeling the goggles still strapped to his head. He sighed again, not for the first time wandering how _they_ would have handled it. Not a day went by that he didn't wish Tai or Davis were around to succeed where he failed. _He_ was no leader.

Sure, he had been something of a go-to-guy, a second-in-command even. But those situations weren't marginally as dangerous as the terror Daemon and his army presented. It hadn't been a 'hey there are those Digidestined on that cliff, let's go attack them' sort of thing. It had been a God-dammed _war_.

But hey… who would have thought that Daemon had been building his forces after Ken sent him into the Dark Ocean? That he had followed the same rift that Ryo had between this Digital World and the other? That he would find the D-Reaper program and adapt it to himself? _Who_ would have _thought_ that he would have raised Hell's army practically overnight?

No _fucking_ one, apparently.

It was quite an interesting story if one wasn't too scarred to hear it. It began long before even the original Digidestined had been summoned to battle evil. The original Digital World, the one in which TK and his late friends had their adventures, was becoming massively overpopulated by Digimon. Yggdrasil, the closest thing the Digimon had to a God, sought to remedy the situation by creating another Digital World where there would be enough space for Digimon to continue growing.

It succeeded, copying only the bodies of the four Sovereigns and a small number of other Digimon into the second Digital World, while taking almost half of the Digimon in the original DigiWorld with them, erasing all of their memories of the original Digital World. Thus creating enough space for all to thrive.

But this act left Yggdrasil far too weak for a return trip back to the original DigiWorld or even to close the rift that connected both Digital Worlds. Without the strength to maintain its form, whatever the hell it had been, Yggdrasil broke down, reformatting into the creatures known as DigiGnomes and a Digimon known as Calumon, the greatest source of Digivolution in the second Digital World.

Digital life did not recycle the same in the second DigiWorld as it had in the original. The data belonging to defeated Digimon, instead of reformatting in a safe haven such as Primary Village, was simply up for grabs. It was a crude but effective way to keep the population under control. But it also meant that any Digimon within the second Digital World could upload the data of another.

Apparently, Yggdrasil had created contingency plans of Digidestined coming to the original DigiWorld in case they were ever needed. The 'God' did not have time nor power to relay this message to the Digimon Sovereigns of the second Digital World, which lead to a parallel Real World. This lead to a single DigiGnome finding and implanting the thoughts and programs of Digimon into the mind of Shibumi, one of the 'Monster Makers' of the parallel Earth that the Tamers hailed from.

That one DigiGnome must have been the strongest incarnation of Yggdrasil, because it relayed visions of the Adventure Digidestined and the hardships they faced, up until they destroyed Armageddemon. Shibumi had not only started the program to 'make up' Digimon, but had also written the 'storyline' for the 'television series' of the parallel Earth. None of which he ever got credit for. This was all in accordance to Yggdrasil's plans to bring the Tamers into the second Digital World. The only thing the 'God' had not anticipated was the creation of the D-Reaper program.

That single miscalculation lead to the near destruction of both Digital Worlds and Real Worlds alike. Daemon had found the rift the connecting the two Digital Worlds, searching for methods of gaining strength. Unfortunately, Daemon had found this portal only a few months after the D-Reaper had waged war on the second Digital World and destroyed over half of it.

Impressed in a way only a psychopath could be, he and his followers had blended in stealthily, searching for what had caused such destruction. Inevitably, Daemon had found the D-Reaper program and adapted it to himself, giving him a frightening boost in power, and the ability to upload some of his own data and power to his disciples. The Demon Lord then fought and killed the four still-weakened Digimon Sovereign, uploading their data.

That had truly marked the beginning of the end. With more power than any Digimon before him, the evil bastard waged war against three unsuspecting worlds. The Daemon Corps were no longer a small band of Ultimate level Digimon; among their ranks were Mega-levels and plenty of them.

The parallel Earth had been far too easy for them to conquer. With so few Tamers to stand against them, and the complete uselessness of modern weaponry against the Digimon, the Daemon Corps had almost completely taken over Takato's world. But ultimately, thanks to the Adventure Digidestined, they failed.

Things had been far more complicated in the Adventurer's Real World. Not necessarily _better_, just more complicated. With so many more Digidestined in this world, the battles were far grander.

They had been disorganized at first. It was just about every Digidestined and Digimon partner for themselves. Daemon was merciless and unrelenting, fully using that to his advantage by ordering the slaughter of straggling Digidestined one by one. But Davis had managed to rally them all together in the Digital World, forming a massive army known as the Digidestined Alliance.

The governments of the world were of little to no help. Barbamon was a cunning bastard. The first thing he had done when attacking their world was destroy the United Nations headquarters. By destroying the center of unity that a large portion of the modernized world held, the Daemon Corps were able to capture a large number of cities that the Digidestined couldn't defend. Some nations even turned on one another, blaming other countries for the destruction. Divide and conquer, as they say.

They fought valiantly, every one of them, but it was a losing battle. With so many Mega Digimon to combat, only a handful of the Digidestined were able to actually make a difference in the battles. Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only Digimon they had that could stand up to the strongest of the Daemon Corps. But there was one other Digimon who proved able to defeat Daemon's Mega-level henchmen.

MagnaAngemon. While not a Mega level, he was still as strong as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. This was the reason that TK, along with his brother Matt, Tai, Davis and Ken lead 'platoons' whenever they were not stationed in their home base. This was largely because of the primary need to protect groups from the evil Mega Digimon. At least long enough for backup to arrive, in TK's case.

Davis and Tai wanted to focus the attention of the army on being able to destroy all the Mega Digimon first, theorizing that the virus army would fall apart without them. But their primary concern was protecting as many people as they could. They realized that they either needed more numbers, more Mega Digimon on their side, or, preferably, both. With little other choice, they turned to the Harmonious Ones for help.

The four Mega Digimon, still weakened from being sealed for so long, decided that they could open a portal into the second Digital World and search for help there. Of course, nothing was that simple. Their strength was limited to send four beings: two Digidestined and their partners.

TK had volunteered for the mission, stating that, while he and MagnaAngemon could hold off the Daemon Corps, they were not key players like the Mega-levels. Kari then volunteered, reasoning that she and TK worked well together. As a testament to his maturity as a leader, and as a person in general, Davis did not shout an objection or try to knock off TK's hat. He considered the reasoning for a moment before nodding, telling them to be careful.

That mission had not... ended... well. But after a grueling trek through the Daemon controlled world, the two Digidestined had managed to find the Tamers. After stunned silence, and several explanations of their quest, the Tamers became convinced that by attacking with the Digidestined, the attacks on their world would cease. Most of the Tamers had gone to fight with them, but Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and a number of other Tamers stayed behind to continue the battle on their front.

The Child of Hope and the Tamers returned to the original Digital World to find their theory correct. While the Daemon Corps had not completely withdrawn from the parallel Real World, all Mega and most Ultimate level Digimon returned to the first Digital World to wage war. That had made things significantly less demanding for the parallel Earth; winning more struggles than before with less numbers.

With their forces fully assembled, they began to turn the tide of the war. Battle after battle after _battle_, they were victorious, taking back cities and reuniting countries. Naturally, there were some hefty losses, but on a war scale they were outweighed by victories. It seemed inevitable that they were going to be triumphant.

If only things had been that simple...

During all that time, during their victories and defeats in those two and a half years of war, Daemon had not been resting. He was reformatting the _massive_ amount of data he had acquired during his conquest of the second Digital World. Taking on a new form, he had Digivolved to the Super Ultimate level, something they hadn't even known existed.

He had shown himself to the entire army as they gathered. With a simple flick of his wing, Daemon had killed off forty Digidestined and their Ultimate level partners. Experienced in the art of war and knowing when to run, Davis ordered a full retreat. Daemon had no intention of allowing them to escape. He was planning on finishing the Digidestined once and for all.

So few had survived that attack. That _massacre_. It had taken the sacrifice of four Digidestined and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode fighting with all of his strength to allow them to escape. Were it not for the Demon Lord's inexperience in fighting in his newly acquired form, he would have to destroyed them all. As it was, Imperialdramon had been able to revert Daemon back to his Mega form at the cost of his life.

With their leaders and most powerful ally's defeated, the Digidestined had been forced to run for sometime. Divided, they fell one by one. TK had tried to lead what was left of their army as best he could, but he was no Davis _or_ Tai. Rallying a group of people into a powered frenzy in those circumstances wouldn't have been easy for anyone, and for TK, it had been nearly impossible.

Nearly.

Desperate and with dwindling numbers, Takeru methodically rebuilt what was left of the Digidestined. He formed rules, battle plans and escape strategies, renaming them the Virus Busters. He turned to the Sovereign, imploring them to each contribute a portion of their power if the worlds were to survive. With only seven of them left, and two able to reach Mega level, it would not have taken much of the Sovereigns' power. For the Digimon unable to go to Mega, each of the Harmonious Ones had given a Chosen Child or Tamer their own power core... except for TK. Azulongmon had been more than a little reluctant to render to TK the Sphere of Hope.

Takeru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Now he _knew_ why, and he was going to give that judgmental son of a bitch a piece of his mind. He stood suddenly, only to quickly sit back down as his ribs cracked. _Ugh. After I'm feeling better._

Sighing, he threw on some of Gennai's old boots and made his way to the kitchen, the scent of baking becoming much heavier with every step. He could hear the sound of furious munching and the occasional swearing. He smirked slightly. So that was who saved them.

TK slid open the door to see Takato wearing the same robes as himself, with his pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron and baking in blurred motions. Beelzemon sat on the matted floor, griping about there being no chairs and spiked combat boots not going well with Japanese styled housing as he viciously bit into the bread.

He sighed again, something he had been doing more and more of during the years. Baking was Takato's productive way of remembering his parents, repressing painful memories of a world without them. Beelzemon never powered down from his Mega form after he had lost his Tamers. The red bandana they gave to him was worn, like his own goggles, but tied as tightly as ever around his arm. He mostly spent all of his time randomly picking battles against Daemon's forces, riding through the DigiWorld on his Behemoth motorcycle.

They both turned to him as he entered the room.

Before either TK or Takato could speak, Beelzemon greeted him in his usual friendly manner. "So youse finally decided to wake up, you lazy bum?" his voice carrying the usual heavy New York accent.

"Nice to see you too," TK answered in deadpan.

"You're damn right it's good to see me again! What would your sorry carcasses have done if I hadn't swung by? You'd still be bleedin' to death on that damn beach, that's what!" He shrugged his shoulders in what seemed to be a sympathetic gesture. "Honestly, youse humans. Never lookin' before you leap. You owe Behemoth a good scrubbin' by the way; all that damn sand..."

TK scratched his head, face still expressionless. "Well I hadn't planned on things getting so bloody. Still, being attacked on two fronts made them weak enough for us to get by. If you and the other Digimon had come with us instead, their forces wouldn't have been divided enough to penetrate. At least not without using too much energy."

The Virus devil gave a mock salute. "Whatever youse say Admiral Takeru. Probably right though. If I'd known where youse two was really headed, I would have tagged along." He punched his palm. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have seen that asshole deleted."

Takato cut in as Beelzemon groaned. "So how are you feeling, TK?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered quickly. "You were in much worse condition."

"You can thank the Sovereign for that," Beelzemon answered as he snacked on a muffin, not noticing their darkening gazes. "They sent that Sorcerymon to heal youse two. Seeing as to how you're both still kickin', I'd guess he did ok."

Takato scoffed. "I guess we have something to be thankful to the Sovereign for... for a change."

Beelzemon blinked his three eyes. "What?"

TK answered calmly. "Let's just say we discovered an… unsavory truth about the Harmonious Ones. More importantly, how long have I been unconscious? And what's the status of the Real and Digital Worlds?"

Beelzemon leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "First, tell me what happened to Daemon. I want details, dammit!"

TK walked to the stove as he began to boil some water. "You know, I could find out about everything from, well, just about anyone. But I'm the only eye witness to Daemon's death." While not entirely true, Patamon was still egged, and since Guilmon wasn't scarfing down massive amounts of bread at the moment, TK assumed the same for him.

The Virus Mega sighed, yielding to the thinly veiled threat. "Fine, ya grimy little punk. Youse will be glad to note that all of the Daemon Corps are dead. I guess it happened when the bastard died. And youse been a lump for a good two weeks now. Anyhow, your Real World and DigiWorld is all safe now, and I assume the same for ours," he turned to Takato with the last statement.

With a nod, TK accepted. "Good, good." He then went on to describe the battle he and Takato waged against the world of the Dark Ocean.

Beelzemon whistled. "'Salvation Cannon' huh? Sounds killer. Well good riddance to the bastard." He stood, grabbing a rough handful of baked goods as he prepared to leave. "Well, I'd love to stick around but some of us got work to do. Tell pineapple-head and Patamon I said," he snapped his fingers, giving a double thumbs-up. "Aaay."

Takato sweat dropped. "That's never gonna catch on..."

"Yeah it will! Later chumps." He was gone in a matter of moments.

TK sat quietly, sipping on his cooling tea. Takato ate a muffin in silence, opting to drink coffee instead. They just ate inaudibly for what seemed to stretch into hours. It was their way of silently thanking one another for the support they gave each other in battle.

Takato finally spoke up. "I want to check on my world. Make sure everything is taken care of."

"..."

"TK?"

"It'll take both of us to open a portal."

"Right," he agreed, standing and pulling out his D-Ultima. The Harmonious Ones constructed these special Digivices for the Virus Busters to use. Similar with one another in design and function, but unique to each of the seven members, these powerful devices performed almost all the functions of the D-3s, D-Terminals, and the D-Arcs... and so much more.

Takato's was shaped like a crimson dragon's head, a blood-red fang-like design pattern running down the sides of both white grips. The end of the dragon's mouth, located at the bottom of the Digivice, held a slot for Card Slashing/Digi-Modifying. In the center of the D-Ultima was the same hazard symbol from Guilmon's chest, a square screen in the middle of it. To top it off, literally, was a horn like antenna. A clip on the back allowed it to be clipped similarly to the D-Arc, or strapped to the wrist. In a circle around that clip was the Digicode from his second D-Arc.

Wordlessly, TK mirrored Takato's actions. His D-Ultima was a near duplicate of the hilt of MagnaAngemon's Excalibur, complete with a metallic wrist strap. The angelic runes held the tales of all his past battles and adventures. Two wing-like protrusions were located on the sides, along with two antenna shaped like the wings on Seraphimon's helmet. The Sphere of Hope was contained where MagnaAngemon's center gem would have been; taking the shape of a golden jewel that projected a viewing window when necessary.

They each left to grab their Digieggs, unwilling to leave them unprotected. They meet outside the stairs of Gennai's house to get the best reception possible. Once there, TK just stared at Takato.

"What? What is it?" the Tamer asked.

TK shook his head. "Nothing, it's just... Are you really going to greet the forces of your world in an apron? A _pink _apron?"

Takato flushed in embarrassment, scratching his head. "Oh, uh, hold on for a second," he said in a rush as he shoved Guilmon's egg into his arms. A few minutes later he emerged wearing only the robes. "Okay," he said taking back the egg, "let's do it."

TK nodded, smirking slightly. As Rika used to say, no matter how tough he got, Takato was just a goof. They both held their D-Ultimas to the same point in the air. As one they called out, "Digiport open!" From thin air came a vortex in the space-time continuum. But it was not a 'normal' Digiport; this one was strictly for communicating, unable to travel to the parallel Earth unless in the second DigiWorld. These portals also happened to be extremely bright.

Takato placed his red goggles on, his old blue ones ruined in their early battles. Takeru reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of shades with dark yellow lenses and a crooked, zigzag frame around the ears. Not too long after forming, the portal showed a startled G-man with blonde hair and dark sunglasses.

"Takato!? Takeru!?" The man's eyebrows became visible above his glasses, a clear look of surprise on his face. He calmed, saying, "We haven't heard from you for so long," expressionlessly.

"Uh, hey Yamaki," Takato said, glancing at the silently ominous TK. "I know I'm a few years past deadline, but we have something to report."

Yamaki glanced at their forms, noting their drastic changes in appearance. "Those must be Digieggs... and you're both limped." The man flicked his lighter for a moment. "You've come from a battle recently. I suppose that has something to do with the destruction of the Daemon Corps?"

"Yes," TK confirmed dully. "We've called to affirm the successful destruction of Daemon, as well as the Daemon Corps in World One and DigiWorld One. By what you've just told us, Daemon's army has been destroyed in your world as well."

Yamaki adjusted his dark glasses. "That is correct. At first we suspected it was some kind of trap. They just started to dissolve, like the D-Reaper's agents."

Takato nodded. "Makes sense. We've learned that Daemon uploaded some of his data to his cronies. Since this was after he uploaded the D-Reaper program to himself, they were all connected to him." _Whether they knew it or not_ Takato thought privately. He wondered if Daemon informed his subordinates of that nasty little surprise. Or if he himself had been aware of it. Oh well.

"I see," Yamaki muttered, satisfied with the report. It quailed so many suspicions. "Well, as the liaison between our world's governments and the Virus Busters, I formally congratulate you on your victory."

And TK _lost_ it.

"_Victory_!?" TK whispered hoarsely, his face and tone redefining the word sneer. "Everyone and everything we've ever given a damn about is dead or ruin. Four worlds have forever been scarred by near oblivion at the hands of the _fucking_ Anti-Christ!" The child of Hope leveled the shocked government agent with a deadly glare beneath his shades. "Does that _sound_ like a victory to you?"

Yamaki simply stood, haunted eyes shielded by his sunglasses. "I... I knew you had suffered casualties but... all the others..."

"What others?" TK asked lividly. "Yamaki. We're the _last_."

"Yeah," Takato sighed out dejectedly. "Two years ago, when TK called and told you we were now the Virus Busters, Daemon had just attacked us. By that time," Takato's head slumped, "there were only seven of us left. You probably noticed that you couldn't reach any of us after that. The rift that connected the two Digital Worlds, the one that allowed you to contact us, was... closed. Without that rift constantly pulling in our messages to one another, the Daemon Corps could easily sense when we made, or attempted to make contact. We had to go dark."

The G-man flicked his lighter vigorously. "I see your reasoning. But... there were _hundreds_ of you before you reformed into a small group. How could Daemon have defeated so many?"

TK just stood silently, having no further use for speaking. That left Takato to answer.

He cleared his throat. "You see, Yamaki, Daemon reached a new level of Digivolution: Super Ultimate. He killed off most of us when he attacked that day. In order to beat him, we had to become stronger than ever. And that... that took time." _So much time..._

"A level beyond Mega," Yamaki repeated in shocked awe. "I didn't even know such a thing existed."

"It doesn't," Takato said mistakenly. "I mean it does but it didn't before."

"And so you managed to reach that level of power in order to defeat Daemon." Yamaki almost gaped. "Incredible. You two don't disappoint."

"Yes," TK contradicted flatly. "We do."

Yamaki cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "So… Takato," he turned to the young man, "when will you be returning to our world? My superiors will want to discuss the security of our world with you when they hear you're alive."

Takato simply blinked. An unseen gestured. Then he gave a sad smile, shaking his head. "Yamaki I... I'm not coming back. There's nothing left for me there."

"...Takato, we _need _you back."

"I can do good for everyone by staying in this Digital World. No powerful enemies will come there looking for revenge or anything. And here, I can stop real threats before they start."

The man drew in a shuddering breath. "Takato, I implore you, please return to your home world."

"I am home," he answered with much finality.

"Dammit you selfish clod," Yamaki snapped, losing his cool, "think about Suzie! Do you want her to be the last Tamer on Earth? Do you really want all the burden to be buried on an eleven year old girl!?"

Managing to resist the urge to scoff, Takato merely grunted in frustration. "Don't try to play me, Yamaki. I know neither you nor Mr. Wong would let that happen. Besides, Henry made a Tamer manual for just this occasion." His face softened then. "And… give the Wong family my condolences."

Yamaki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

Yamaki squirmed uncomfortably. "I feel like, I don't know, I should say something more. I guess... goodbye and good luck." He saluted them. "Thank you for everything."

Takato returned it. "Same here." He nudged the immobile TK, probably cracking a few ribs.

Sighing, TK mechanically gave a salute. "Your assistance was very appreciated," he said in complete monotone.

Yamaki dropped his salute. "All right then. Could you, maybe, get this thing out of my office?" he gestured to the portal.

Takato grinned slightly. "Sure thing. Later, Yamaki."

The portal between dimensions closed an instant later.

Adventurer and Tamer stood quietly for a moment as they removed their shades.

"Now what?" Takato asked. Before, there had always been an immediate objective to address. But now...

TK turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction of the house under the sea. "I've got questions. Only the Dragon of the East can provide the answers." He stopped, turning back to Takato. "If you don't think you're up for it..."

He sighed. "Let's go. There's no stopping you now anyway."

TK nodded and continued his route. In their condition, it took them a few hours to reach the edge of the shore. Once there, TK whistled loudly. After a few moments of what seemed to be nothing happening, the waters began to bubble. A large, red, serpentine creature emerged from the ocean surface.

"MegaSeadramon," TK called out in what was intended to be a congenial voice, "would you please spare some time and take us to File Island?"

The Ultimate looked at them for a moment before nodding silently, swimming closer to the shore so they could hop on. They smiled gratefully before jumping onto the creature's neck. That was singularly the most consistent pleasantry of the DigiWorld.

You could always get a ride.

Going at top speed, they arrived in two hours. MegaSeadramon let the two Chosen Children onto land.

"Thanks MegaSeadramon," TK said as he landed. "I'll be sure to bring you a snack the next time we meet." The Ultimate nodded before shooting up into the air and diving into the ocean.

"Talk about a mon of few words," Takato muttered. He turned to see TK already walking away. "Hey, wait up!"

They stopped to rest a few hours later. It happened to be the same lake where Gabumon had first Digivolved to defeat Seadramon. TK sat, quietly meditating with his back to the surrounding woods. Takato sprawled out on the ground, thinking. Both held their eggs protectively.

The Child of Hope began to fidget as his felt his second-in-command give him curious glances. "What?" he snapped, turning his head to give a look bordering on anger.

Takato looked away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. What's bothering you?"

The other boy seemed apprehensive. "I'm just wondering... how exactly are you going to approach the situation?"

"Bluntly." TK answered, er, bluntly.

"With Daemon finally dead, you shouldn't go starting a war with the Sovereign," Takato advised sagely. "I'm just saying a little tact won't kill you." Takato could practically_ feel_ TK's eyes roll toward him.

"I will not act on anger. But I'd like to ask, how do you feel about it?"

"Seriously? For them to judge you like that is nothing short of a heinous crime," Takato said forcefully.

"I was feeling a bit anxious." TK nodded. "I'll keep my cool. By the way, we may have to climb Infinity Mountain."

Takato gaped. "Climb the mountain? In the condition we're in!? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No. But it's unlikely." He stood. "Let's move out."

Soon enough they were at the foot of the mountain, where they had first battled Devimon. Faint tears and cracks could still be seen where Black Gears had poured from.

TK looked around. "Damn. No sign of them. I thought for sure they'd be waiting for us to get here."

"What, you were expecting them to be following your every movement?" Takato laughed slightly.

"..."

He blinked. "Oh."

Just then, both of their Digieggs began to glow: Patamon's a bright gold, Guilmon's crimson. The two bright lights emitting from the eggs shot into the sky like beacons. The sky began to shift colors between gold, amber, and ruby-red.

"Weird," Takato muttered. "Even for these guys." He looked to the Digieggs as their glows began to fade. TK silently agreed. The sky settled back into what was considered normal in this realm.

"Ooookay," Takato said slowly. "What was the light show for?"

As if to answer his question, four herculean presences made themselves known. One flew from the east. Another ran across the water from the west. The third swam from the north. The fourth flew from the south.

Hovering powerfully above Infinity Mountain was the Dragon of the East, Azulongmon, and the Phoenix of the South, Zhuqiaomon. The two-headed Tortoise of the North, Ebonwumon, lodged itself (selves?) onto the beach. The Tiger of the West, Baihumon, jumped from the water and landed with the assassin's grace a tiger possessed.

The Harmonious Ones glanced about, looking for the source of the beacon. "What is this?" Zhuqiaomon demanded. The Sovereign turned to Azulongmon. "Some pitiful excuse for a reunion?"

"Nice to see you're as magnanimous as ever," Azulongmon quipped. "But no, I did not summon forth the beacons of light." His four eyes landed on the two Digidestined. "But I have some clue as to who did," he directed the tip of his horn towards them.

"Ah," one of Ebonwumon's heads spoke, "that be explaining it."

Baihumon remained silent as he watched, resting his massive paws on the island.

Zhuqiaomon, figuring he'd be here for a while, landed on the island. "So then, it was you who summoned us? What is it? We're very busy with the restoration of our world."

It still surprised Takato that the Zhuqiaomon of this world was less... temperamental, than the one of his DigiWorld had been.

TK just stared coldly at the Sovereign. "There would be no need to rebuild if you hadn't allowed darkness to claim your world in the first place."

Takato smacked his forehead. _So much for tact._

"What is the meaning of this, human!?" The phoenix's red aura burned to life. "We Sovereign did not _allow_ the dark forces anything!"

"That is correct young one." Azulongmon stated calmly. "We have taken every precaution possible to preserve the nature of our world."

"Did you?" TK asked, voice becoming colder than Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch. "Did you really? Can you honestly say that you each did as much as possible to help the Digidestined, when you still hold five of the Crest Spheres? No, I think not."

"Then you know," Baihumon stated more than asked.

The other Sovereign seemed to catch on to the meaning of TK's accusations, and the severity they held.

"I know everything," TK continued, voice becoming an arctic chill. "I know that you four were the partners of the original Digidestined who defeated Apocalymon. I know that Daemon was the fifth member of your team. I also happen to know that before Daemon became the evil monstrosity he had been... he was once a Seraphimon."

Azulongmon sighed, accepting that TK and Takato now knew the truth they had concealed for so long. "It's all true. Daemon was not just the fifth member, but also our leader. Together with our former partners we defeated Apocalymon. But then he... changed."

"He was the greatest of us at one time," the North Tiger said. "But he fell from grace, becoming a Fallen Angel Digimon. This was sometime after our human partners had departed for their world. Together, we managed to defeat Daemon and seal him away."

Ebonwumon spoke next. "Ai, boyo. But things weren't that simple. Once the Dark Masters sealed us, Daemon was set free. With so much chaos and the Dark Masters running a muck, he was like a kid in a candy store."

"A really twisted kid in a candy store," his second head nodded.

"None of that matters to me," the Child of Hope said flatly. His eyes moved to Azulongmon. "You held out on us because you thought Patamon would end up the same way as Daemon."

Feeling compelled to defend his actions, the Dragon of the East continued. "It is not that simple, TK. Your Crest, that of Hope, is different from the others. In order to be fully operative, it must be in complete harmony with the others, for it is composed of elements from the other seven Crests. Without them to balance you... I did not think you would be able to handle it without corrupting your partner's data."

Takato ground is teeth. "Well obviously you were wrong, seeing that TK mastered the Sphere of Hope when the others were _dead._.. because of _you_."

"...I have come to realize that perhaps my decision to keep the Sphere of Hope from Takeru was not the best. But please," the Sovereign requested, "Try to understand our reasoning. Without the Child of Light to help balance you, and the dire experiences you've undergone, we believed that you having that power would result in the darkest of Digivolutions."

"The creation of another Daemon was an unacceptable possibility," Zhuqiaomon clarified. "As you know, when we first decided to bring humans back into the Digital World, we each chose two Digimon to battle the forces of evil. We each implored Azulongmon to reconsider his choice of Patamon. But he did not waver. We did manage to convince him not to give you the Sphere of Hope."

"And we know how marvelously that turned out," Takato muttered disdainfully.

Ignoring the human, Zhuqiaomon continued. "We are just as much to blame for the outcome as Azulongmon."

TK's cold demeanor did not falter in the slightest. "For you to underestimate Patamon in such a gross manner... after everything he gave... the sacrifices he's made. Even if I had been the most evil human to ever live... you should have had faith that Patamon would be strong enough to keep us both from falling into darkness."

"You are correct TK," Azulongmon admitted. "We were mistaken. But now is not the time for such things. We have something of far greater importance to discuss."

Baihumon continued. "Because of the imbalances that Daemon and his army has created, the Digital World is beginning to come apart."

"It does not end there," the Phoenix of the South continued. "All of reality is unraveling itself."

The image of the rainbow on the computer screen imploding on itself came into TK's head. "So all of existence in going to be destroyed because of a massive and irreversible imbalance? Fan-fucking-tastic."

Takato fell to one knee. "Then it's over. All that fighting... for nothing. No matter what we did... no matter what we do... it's all going to end," he ended in a horrified whispered.

"No." Ebonwumon corrected. "There is a way to reverse the process."

TK quirked an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"Our creator." the four Mega Digimon uttered in unison.

"…I thought Yggdrasil created the four of you," Takato said confusedly.

"Indirectly, yes. Yggdrasil created the Digimon who sired us. He has slept for thousands of years in the center of the Digital World," the North Tiger answered.

TK looked down at the soil. "And File Island is the center of the DigiWorld. But if you're creator has been asleep all this time, how do you intend to wake him?"

Zhuqiaomon took off into the air. "By combining all of our energy, our creator will awaken. I'm not certain what he will do, but... he will set things right."

The Harmonious Ones were soon gathered in a diamond-formation on the water, facing one another with their backs to their respective territory. Powerful auras enveloped their bodies as they began to channel energy. TK and Takato watched from the shore.

Their auras expanded, enveloping their entire bodies as they shot forward. They met above the water, swirling together as one. Then, the mass of energy shot into the depths of the ocean, straight to the center of the Digital World.

The Island began to shake violently. In fact, the entire Digital World was trembling from the reawakening of this ancient being. Massive tidal waves formed as _something_ appeared from the ocean depths.

The two humans found it difficult to stand and hold the Digieggs at once, but they managed. A colossal landmass emerged from the waters. It was light brownish-yellow in color, and seemed to be covered in thorns and prickles. The land was somewhat shaped like a giant bridge, easily ranging from File Island to the Server Continent, six large spikes, three on each side, protruded from the sides.

"Whoa." Takato said in awe. "So... the creator is going appear on this bridge?"

TK's eyes widened. "No. Because it _is_ the bridge," he realized.

The start of the 'bridge' began to lift up, revealing a massive, gaping maw. A pair of red eyes opened. Then another. And another. All six of them set on the two petrified Chosen Children.

Takeru Takaishi has seen some sights in his time. He once witnessed a poo-wielding Numemon shove its waste into the eyes of a Daemon Corps Mega-level and _live_. But this... Was it even a Digimon? It was not huge. It was positively _gargantuan_.

But, in the years of war, he had learned to keep a cool head, so he did not tremble. Takato, on the other hand, was a bundle nerves.

_Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap!_

Then it spoke, in a deep booming voice that likely echoed throughout the entire realm. Just as the Sovereign, its mouth remained still. "I am Fanglongmon, creator of the Four Sovereign. I have watched you for some time, Takeru Takaishi."

"I... I thought you were sleeping down there." He almost quivered.

"I have seen you in my dreams; visions of your journey. Your losses... your pain... I have seen them."

_Well that's not the least bit disturbing._ "Yes, well... Zhuqiaomon said you'd fix the imbalance Daemon created."

"I do have the means to do such a thing, but it is a last resort. My Tai Chi technique will separate both light and dark of this world, and erase all existence. The DigiWorld will start anew and the balance will be restored."

More than reasonably, the Tamer was upset. "Erase all existence! That defeats the purpose of _every_ sacrifice any Digidestined _ever_ made!" He shook with fury. "It's a disgrace to their very memory!" TK silently agreed.

Either Fanglongmon nodded or the island was bobbing up and down. "There is another way. My Yellow Circle technique allows me to create portals between realities. This could potentially create an imbalance even greater than the one that exists. But with it... I could send you... to any time and place that you wish."

TK lost his composure. His jaw trembled as his mouth hung opened. Takato stared ahead at the Mega Digimon that could pass as his own landmass, as if not comprehending what he just said.

"T-t-t." TK failed to form any coherent words.

"To travel back... and see our loved ones again?" Takato asked in little more than a whisper. He gave a longing look in no particular direction, gently palming his Digiegg, thinking of how happy it would make Guilmon. "You can do that?"

"I can. But if I do, you must be able to stop the destruction that the Daemon Corps will inflict on the worlds. If you fail, all existence will unravel itself."

Takato continued. "How far back could you send us?"

"You may return to any time that you wish, and I can send you each to your own worlds. However, you must both return to the same time. Whether or not I use Tai Chi or Yellow Circle," he bowed his massive head, "I leave to you."

Slowly, a smile found its way to the Tamer's face. He turned to TK. "Did you hear that? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! TK we could… TK?"

"We..time..back...could..go..." he stammered illogically.

Takato instantly became worried. _I haven't seen him like this since Kari died... _"TK!" he shook him by the shoulder with his free hand. "TK snap out of it!" The blonde didn't respond, simply staring blankly into the sky. Sighing, Takato reared his hand back and delivered two powerful slaps to TK's face.

The blonde stumbled but came to his senses. He blinked. "Sorry about that. I just…"

"Yeah."

"So," he said, standing up straight, "this is really happening? A second chance? We could go back and save them all?"

Takato nodded, his eyes misty at the thought. "Fanglongmon will let us decide when to go. I mean, which when to go to. I mean, ah you know what I mean!" He was deliriously happy.

_A chance to do things over... to make things right. _At that moment, TK steeled himself. _This time I can succeed where I failed. _He envisioned all of his friends together, relaxing in the DigiWorld as he danced on Daemon's grave. It was a nice thought.

"So all that's left is to decide the time at which we should return," TK stated.

"Right." Takato nodded. "So... which when do you think we should go back to?"

TK crossed his arms, balancing the egg. "I considered just going back to when we first entered the Digital World and killing all of our enemies starting with Devimon. But.."

"But if you fought all the battles, they wouldn't become strong on their own. And if anything happened to you, they would be crippled," Takato finished

"Right. And the fact that we have to return to the same time..." He turned to the God Beast Digimon. "Fanglongmon, do all the worlds run parallel to each other in time?"

"Yes." the Mega confirmed. "After Apocalymon was defeated the second time, all known worlds became parallel in time. Therefore, events of this Digital World and its Real World and events of the second Digital World and its Real World happen in unison."

TK made a contemplative noise. "Can you tell me... exactly... at the time the D-3s were first unlocked from the Digiegg of Courage... what was happening on Earth Two?" Takato glanced at TK before focusing on the Mega. What was the crafty blonde planning now?

"At that moment, an ancient power that had long since remained dormant was finally tapped into." Fanglongmon's booming voice answered. "Takato Matsuki first harnessed the forbidden element of Digital Hazard and used it to form his Digimon partner."

"I see." Takeru took a deep breath and thought quietly to himself. Images and flashes of memories raced through his mind. "One month," he announced quietly, almost to himself. Eight pairs of red eyes fixed themselves on TK.

"Huh?" Takato asked. Fanglongmon peered at the contemplating child before him.

"I will need... a one month reprieve. Thirty days before I reunited with the others. That is how far back I need to be sent." TK clarified. "That will give us both enough time to make any preparations needed."

"So... you want to go back after your first adventure finished, but just before your second began... one month before Guilmon's egg hatched?" Takato asked, catching on to the idea.

"Right," TK answered as he further explained. " I believe that time period was the critical junction for us. Any further back would be pointless, but any more forward might be too late. It's the perfect time. Agreed?"

The Tamer nodded devoutly "I once vowed that I would follow your lead, Takeru, and I will."

After a moment, TK nodded as well. "Understood."

Takato gave a bemused smile. "So I guess this is goodbye."

TK nodded once more. "For now. Take care of yourself, Commander."

"Same to you, Admiral."

The blonde smiled slightly before turning to the Sovereign maker. "We've decided. Please send us back one month before the D-3's were released and Guilmon was born."

"As you wish." Fanglongmon granted. "Farewell Digidestined. And good luck. Yellow Circle!" Two golden orbs of light surrounded the two Digidestined, one on each side. They began to rotate around them at increasing speed.

"Thank-you Fanglongmon." TK bowed, which Takato mimicked.

"Thank-you for this opportunity," Takato said.

"The fate of existence rests with you and the decisions you make. I always felt the Harmonious Ones chose wisely when they selected you and you're friends as Digidestined. Do prove me correct." The ground beneath them turned into a yellow vortex and pulled them in.

And just like that, Adventurer and Tamer, Takeru Takaishi and Takato Matsuki, were gone. Vanished to the past for a chance at a brighter future.

* * *

An even more blasphemous title, I know.

The only difference in this one: the time at which they decided to be sent back. Which is why I have uploaded the second chapter as well. That's when things _really_ differentiate.


	2. Merger

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Two: Merger

TK sighed happily as he signed the last paper. At last, all the paperwork needed for him to transfer to Odaiba Elementary had been completely finalized. All he had to do was drop them off at the main office tomorrow. Then he'd finally get to see the others again! Well, Mimi was still living it up in America and Matt had told him on occasion that Joe was practically a ghost due to all the studying he did. But it seemed worth it at the rate ol' reliable was tearing through his exams and advancing in medical school.

He counted on Tai to have wild hair and a soccer ball just as much as he counted on Izzy to have a laptop glued to his fingers. And since his band hadn't gone on tour yet, TK could finally see one his brother's concerts in person. As for Sora... The blonde could feel a small smirk tugging at his mouth and his cheeks heat up at the thought of the older Digidestined in one of those frilly schoolgirl uniforms. TK shook his head at himself. _I guess I haven't completely gotten over that stupid crush..._

Vowing to never let Matt or Tai know of it, TK turned his thoughts to the girl he still considered his best friend. He hadn't seen Kari in so long… They wrote each other often enough but it wasn't the same as a good old fashion hug. With any luck they might even have a couple of the same classes together. Life was gonna be so sweet...

A sudden sense of guilt settled upon the Chosen Child. It wasn't as though Setagaya was a bad place to live, honest. The people were as kind there as anywhere else in the world. He had even heard whispers of some of his closer friends throwing him a going away party, which was more than he deserved, apparently. He'd be sure to find the time to write them once he was settled in Odaiba.

With another sigh, this one more tiresome, TK sealed the envelope and placed it on his desk. A sudden throbbing ensued in his head, and the boy released a frustrated breath of air. He massaged his temples in a futile attempt to stop the pain. TK had been having headaches all day and it was getting really old really fast. Like before, his vision grew black, until he could no longer see anything. Then a vivid flash of gold entered his retinas. The bright light faded until his vision returned to normal. It seemed that every time whatever it was happened, it took a bit more out of him.

TK, suddenly feeling out of breath, yawned. Was it just him or did his eyelids suddenly have lead weights on them? Only a little past six in the evening and he was beat. Maybe he was coming down with something. The boy trudged over to his bed, practically collapsing on the soft surface.

Sleep came easily enough, but conscious-less bliss did not await him. Instead, the boy was treated to his own private glimpse of hell on earth. TK turned and twisted, an intense frown marring his face. Dark and deformed figures lurked in his dream. Godforsaken images of some horrible state of war. He saw a lot of people he had never met before. But some of them he most definitely recognized as older and grittier versions of his brother and friends.

With shuddering, hollow breaths, the blonde awoke eyes wide as sweat of terror soaked his bed linens. A low pinging sound echoed through his room, and TK froze for a moment. He slowly sat upright and creaked his neck to look at the source of the noise. An older boy was sitting at his desk, strongly resembling... someone from the dream. The pale moonlight spilling from the window made it much easier to discern the visitor's features than the reflection from a pool of blood.

The figure had broad, masculine shoulders built up by years of struggle and exerting oneself. Cream-colored robes cloaked the imposing figure, somehow looking familiar. Something metallic and golden was strapped to their wrist, TK noted. Sunglasses with a jagged frame around the ears and yellow lenses shielded his eyes. Blonde hair darker and longer than his own was cropped atop his head in spiked strands that defied gravity; only two bangs hung over his shades. What struck TK the most was that in those unruly blonde locks were a pair of goggles that looked _very_ familiar.

The pinging noise was coming from the stranger's dexterous hands flipping an octagonal object like a coin. It took TK a moment to realize what it was.

The other blonde abruptly halted his tossing, snatching the tool out of midair and peering at it with a forlorn expression. Then he snorted in amusement. "I'd almost forgotten how dinky these things were."

TK set his feet on the floor, facing the intruder. "And I suppose you have something better?" he asked in a sardonic tone. Even though he was slightly alarmed by their presence, the boy couldn't find it in himself to feel threatened. "You're the guy from the dream... Am I still asleep?" TK asked himself.

"It's more like you're about to wake up to a nightmare, really," the young man responded gruffly. "But maybe when all is said and done, it will seem like a bad dream. Hopefully."

TK opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head, completely bewildered. "Hold up, hold up," he finally said with a raised hand. "What are you talking about, exactly? What are these messed up dreams all about? Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" the older boy repeated rhetorically. He removed his sunglasses to reveal a pair of weary blue eyes that were crisp around the edges. "I think you have some idea but..." A familiar yellow symbol resembling a keyhole glowed at the center of his chest. "Three guesses."

Again the young boy seemed at a lost for words, gapping much like a fish out of water. "How?" he decided to ask.

Takeru chuckled bitterly at the irony. He had asked himself that question so many times it_ hurt_. Now he was _literally_ asking himself, and it didn't seem to sting at all. _Maybe that's because I won't just be dwelling on mistakes for once._

The older boy cleared his throat. "It's extraordinarily complicated, actually. But the gist of things is, basically, I'm you from several years into the future. I don't think I need to mention that things in my world... didn't turn out very well."

TK shook his head, looking the faintest bit nauseous. "I do have a question, though," he said, peering at the worn headgear resting in those blonde locks. "You're me, so why are you wearing Tai's goggles?"

Takeru glanced upward before sighing. "The reason one wears these goggles cannot be explained, only felt. Only _known_. And, well, they _are_ sort of a memento, a homage even, to those who wore them before me."

"'_Those_ who wore them', as in plural?" Now that he thought about it, one of the images he had thought were of Tai did look a little different. He just hadn't the time or focus to rummage through them.

"Yeah, there was another guy that passed them onto me," Takeru informed with the tiniest of grins. "He'll be a bit of a jerk at first, but I think you'll like him. About the goggles though; all of that aside, the leader usually does have a pair."

TK's blue eyes widened. "So... you actually become the leader at one point?"

"Became the leader," his future self corrected. "Things are not going to be the same this time around," he said with grave certainty. A haggard sigh escaped him. "Sad to say there probably weren't any better choices at the time. TK, the person I had become... was the only one who could have lead a 'victory', hollow as it was." TK could hear traces of a detached shame in his older self's tone, and wondered exactly what he had done to feel such a way of his actions.

With a jolt, something occurred to the younger blonde. TK stood, asking, "What abut Patamon? What happened to him?"

"Relax," Takeru said, also standing, clamping his rugged hands onto the boy's shoulders. TK blinked at the impressive height at which his future self stood. "Patamon made it through everything, of course. He was reverted to a Digiegg in the end," he said, frowning as the boy before him flinched, "but certainly still alive. I brought his Digiegg back with me, actually."

"Oh," he said, calming. "That makes about as much sense as everything else, I guess." He glanced around the room. "So, where is it? Don't you have it with you?"

"What, Patamon's egg? Well..."

**(Digimon)**

With hushed breathing, the small Rookie peered through the bushes as another patrol of enslaved Digimon passed by. Their glowing red eyes, strong with mindless pursuit, scanned the area. Even though it was dark, and he was pretty good at hide and seek, Patamon was worried he would still be found.

Being predominately white and orange did little to add to his stealth in the greenery. But it wasn't his color scheme that revealed him. No, it was the omnipresent, inconveniently placed twig, always present whenever the good guy was trying to hide, that foiled him.

One of the hunters, a Snimon, rounded on the noise. The not-so-jolly green giant reared back its metallic forearms. "Twin Sickles!" the Insect type shouted. With a double slash, an X-shaped blast of violet energy was launched at Patamon. The Rookie yelped and rolled out of the way. He looked back at the decimated tree and gulped. He really wished TK or Agumon were here.

But they weren't. He was separated from the others and would have to fend for himself. Patamon flapped his wings and took the air. He drew in a deep breath, his body expanding in size. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" Patamon shot a blast of condensed air that rippled as it hit Snimon directly in the face. The opposing Champion merely hissed as if it were hit by an unpleasantly rough gust of wind.

_I should really eat some anchovies and onions. That might put him down, _Patamon thought to himself with a scowl.

Snimon made to attack again. Patamon braced himself, preparing to dodge. "Twin- eh?" Snimon halted its strike as a strange sparkle from the dense forest caught his eye. Suddenly, a golden beam of light shot out from the dense woodland and collided with his chest. The mantis was bowled over and sent skidding along the ground. A deep trench trailed behind him before the top of his head impacted with the base of a tree. Snimon slumped, appearing thoroughly knocked-the-hell-out.

Patamon, a little slack jawed, glanced back and forth between his downed adversary and the spot where the light came from. At the thought of more Digimon Emperor slaves approaching, Patamon quickly flew to the still fading glow. Whoever had done that... whatever it had been, was now his new best friend.

Next to TK and Gatomon, of course.

The light had completely receded before the bat-pig could locate the source. He came to a tree that he could have sworn was where the illumination had been. He circled it from top to bottom several times but found nothing.

**Here...** a deep voice echoed from_ within_ the tree. Patamon dubiously glanced left and right, a little unsure he hadn't imagined that. It _was_ a rather stressful day. Tentatively, he reached his paw out to the trunk, instantly recognizing it as a false bottom when his limb fazed through it.

He crawled into the hideout-tree, eyes widening at the sight. Before him was a Digiegg of royal blue color, with sacred markings in gold on the front. An almost foreboding sense of power exuded from thw small object. This is what had saved him? A Digiegg?

"What the-" The holy emblem began to glow, cutting him of. The center of the symbol shot out a ray of golden light that hit Patamon in the forehead.

**(Digimon)**

"Whoa, hey! Come on with that!" Patamon shouted as he swatted in front of his face. When the light stopped blinding him, Patamon opened his eyes to see...

That he was not even remotely in the same location. He stood atop a mountain surrounded by clouds, which brought Patamon a sense of tranquility. He suddenly felt at ease, fulfilled even. As though laying eyes on this place was something he had needed all his life. It was at this moment that he noticed another presence standing not too far away from him.

A towering figure stood opposite of Patamon. Sleek armor of blue and silver with intricate, gold designs covered the figure from top to bottom. He wore the Crest of Hope proudly in the center of his chest. A golden tapestry written in angelic, scarlet runes covered the front of his waist downward. It was a most impressive sight, even without the ten golden wings protruding from his back.

Perhaps Patamon wasn't seeing correctly, but it _looked_ like the figure had Gatomon's Tail Ring on his left ring finger.

_I feel like I've seen him before..._

"Hello, Patamon," the armored Digimon greeted cordially, a metallic undertone resonating in his voice.

"Hello," Patamon drawled carefully. This was turning into one weird day. Even for him!

Several moments passed as the Mega considered his once-self. Had he always been that pudgy? Shoving those thoughts, he spoke. "I am here to make you an offer, Patamon."

"An offer?" the bat-pig asked, arching his left wing slightly.

"Yes," he confirmed with a nod. "Should you accept, I will afford the entirety of my power and wisdom unto you," the Seraphim Digimon proposed grandly.

"All of... your power?" Patamon again repeated, though in awe instead of suspicion. He could, just from speaking with him, tell that this being had phenomenal, earth-shattering power. It radiated off of him in waves, just as it did with his friends in their Mega forms, if not more so. That was _a lot _of power.

"Do you think that would be enough to beat the Digimon Emperor?" he asked, tilting his head.

The armored angel stared at him for a moment before chuckling kindly at the Rookie's naivete. The sound was of clashing sabers and shooting stars. Seraphimon shook his helmeted head, raising his right arm and curling a gloved hand into a fist. Thunder sounded as a golden Excalibur shot from the forearm scabbard. The blade held a majestic glow as it hummed softly.

Patamon eyed the blade in almost childlike wonder and revere.

"With a single swipe of this blade, I could do away with the 'Emperor' and his forces. Not that I would," he amended, sheathing the sword. "Allies you can fully trust are hard to come by."

"_Ally_? _Him_, the Digimon Emperor who enslaves Digimon to do his bidding?" Patamon asked with downright disbelief.

"He is merely a confused and angry boy," the Mega said dismissively. "Though it will be a pleasure to slap some sense into him." He shook his head again. "But there are far more powerful enemies that lie ahead. One of whom is undoubtedly several times more powerful than all four Dark Masters combined."

Mouth slightly agape, Patamon blinked. "You want _me_ to defeat an enemy like _that_? W-why would you come to me instead of someone else, like Agumon? _He's_ strong." Patamon glanced down miserably. "And I'm... not."

"Agumon is indeed powerful," Seraphimon agreed with a slight nod. "And I know you look up to him. Literally. But even he has his limits. For you, however, such confines do not exist; your power can grow almost infinitely. And I will help with that, should you allow it. I know concretely that you and your human partner are _only_ ones who can defeat this adversary."

"You know TK?" the Mammal Digimon asked in a slightly defensive tone; Bonds between humans and Digimon were a personal thing, after all.

Beneath his helmet, Seraphimon frowned slightly in thought. Did he know TK any longer? This TK, who remained untouched by the horrors of war? "I know your partner," he replied. "You will be meeting him again very soon, actually."

"How do you know that? How do you know all of these things?" Patamon asked with wide eyes.

The larger Digimon thought carefully about how to respond. "I have... _seen_... the future. _A_ future. One in which this terrible enemy destroys everything you love." Patamon noticed as the powerful figure briefly stroked the ring on his finger. "You lacked the what was needed, and gained it too late. In the end, the battle was won. But you lost _everything_ else."

Silence ruled them for several moments. Only the slight shift in wind around them had the bravery not to adhere to it.

Patamon's troubled eyes shifted from the earth beneath them and the clouds surrounding them several times. Finally, he looked at the Digimon before him. "This future... You lived it, didn't you?"

The Seraphim Digimon hesitated for a moment. "Yes," he answered truthfully.

The bat-pig sniffed lightly, hot moisture gathering in his eyes. "You're me... aren't you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"...Yes."

Patamon covered his eyes with his wings and lie down on the ground. "This can't be happening. This cannot be happening," he whimpered. "We fought too hard for it to end like that. It's no... It's not fair!"

Seraphimon could not help but wonder at the fact that the exact sentiment had passed through his mind, almost word-for-word. He gathered his wits, reminding himself to tell Patamon that there was still hope, and that the symbol on his armored chest _did_ mean something.

"It happened. In _my _time," he gently reminded the bat-pig. "You have a chance now, to alter the fate of the Digidestined and the Digital World. You have a chance now to attain a different outcome. You have _hope_."

It seemed that the words fell on deaf ears, at least at first. Then, Patamon removed his wings from shielding his closed eyes. He drew himself up to his rather unimpressive height, neck craned to look up at the angel. His eyes opened, and they were not the same. The_ look_ was not the same.

It was no longer that of awe or fear. Patamon's were the eyes of one prepared for any selfless sacrifice his commitment required. They were eyes laden with the strength to not only confront, but embrace any burden.

His were eyes the world was not yet ready to see.

"I accept your offer," Patamon announced with a devoted voice. "No matter what the price. We. Will. Protect." he vowed. "Tell me what I have to do."

A thin but pleased smile graced the angel's hidden face. "Yes. Yes we will." Seraphimon gathered his thoughts. "This will be a difficult trial for you, however. It may take some time to fully assimilate my power. In order for that to happen, you must master the numerous forms I have acquired. Such a task would usually take several years for any one Digimon. But if the worlds are to survive, you must do it by no later then this time next year."

Blue eyes widened slightly. Was this some sick cosmic joke? He had always been the _slowest_ to reach any new level. It was like a messed up celestial running gag. Heck, Agumon and Gabumon reached _Mega_ before he even hit Ultimate.

"What if I don't master all of the Digivolutions in time? What if I fail?" the Rookie asked desperately, terrified by the consequences.

Patamon could almost _feel_ the armored Digimon give a bemused grin beneath his helmet. "I know you can do it Patamon... for you have done it before." Those encouraging words caused said rodent to slowly return the smile. "An opponent of this magnitude is far more powerful than any you have ever encountered. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready." As his speech ended, Seraphimon became enveloped in the same golden light from before.

Again Patamon shut his eyes, but not because the light blinded him; he relished in its warm glow. The light empowered him, flooding him with strength the likes of which he had never felt before. Strength that would now be his to wield. When Patamon opened his eyes, they flashed from baby-blue to pure gold.

"I'm ready."

**(Digimon)**

Determined not to let his prey escape, Snimon hacked through anything in his path. This left a large section of the forest looking as though a possessed lumberjack had trail-blazed through it. He was determined to spear that little rodent, and perhaps gain the favor of his master in the process. Just as he was about to butcher more vegetative life forms, a familiar pathetic voice called out to him.

"Looking for me?" Patamon asked rhetorically from a branch, his small arms cross. Snimon rounded on him, incensed by both the casualty with which the rat spoke, and the shade of gold in his eyes. It reminded him of that insufferable sucker punch he received.

Snimon charged the tree with an angry hiss. He lowered his sickled arm and raised it sharply when he was within range. Patamon flipped to under the tree branch and kicked off of it, the blade coming within centimeters of vertically severing him in two.

Patamon paid it no mind as he curled himself into a perfect ball and rolled straight to Snimon's multiple feet. Unwinding, he raked his now very sharp ear against Insect's leg, causing a light gash to appear. He probably could have taken the thing clean off, but this was an innocent Digimon, after all.

With another hiss, this one of pain, the Snimon took to the skies to give himself enough space to attack. "Twin Sickle!" The blade-shaped shockwave shot out toward the Rookie once more. Patamon rolled underneath the attack and jumped, inflating himself. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" Leaves rustled and the wind howled as the compact air-missile launched from his mouth.

The bat-pig winced as it connected with the mantis' thorax, causing the blade at its left arm to bend with an unhealthy slant. He had been aiming for that damnable ring, but in his exhaustion from the fusion, his vision blurred. There was little time to end this before his body shut down, much like a computer needing to restart after new software was installed.

Patamon blinked as his vision cleared, revealing Snimon charging at him with the good arm raised to strike. Patamon raised his wings to a ninety-degree angle and made to headbutt the oncoming sickle. The collision of their appendages sired a few sparks as Patamon was sent back almost a dozen feet, ears ringing painfully. He looked up and grimaced. Snimon's other claw was cracked at the two points of impact. He was really gonna owe this guy. Well, he'd just have to take it out of Ken's hide.

Time to end the fight. Patamon drew in another deep breath and took aim at the staggering Digimon. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" The bomb of air hit the Dark Ring at Snimon's abdomen, causing the Champion to stumble back a few steps. The menacing device cracked but didn't break. One more ought to do it, he decided.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" The last attack shattered the Dark Ring and blew Snimon off his feet and onto his back. Patamon breathed deeply as fatigue settled in. Before turning and heading back to the hideout-tree, he gazed upon the fallen Digimon, eyes once again blue. "Sorry," he whispered painfully, rueful of the outcome.

Patamon trudged back to the tree. Slumping to the floor, he all but passed out.

**(Digimon)**

"...it's taken care of. Your Patamon and my Patamon have probably become one; like DNA Digivolving." Takeru answered.

TK mouthed the new term. "I've heard of Warp Digivolving, but never DNA..."

"Hm? Oh yes, that's before your time... Well not really. Technically you have seen it before, during that debacle with Diaboromon. It's when two Digimon become one..."

"So, Patamon is going to be taken over by the future Patamon?" he asked quietly. His eyes widened in alarm. "_I'm_ going to be taken over by _you_?"

The older blonde stared without remorse. "That was the plan, or so I believed. When I was sent back, I thought my mind would inhabit my eleven-year-old body. Instead, I was actually _sent back_. I hadn't expected for us to be _separate_ entities."

"You were gonna take over my body? Just like that?" TK asked with a tone of repulsion.

Takeru merely nodded remorselessly. "Yes. Because I know that you'd do anything to save your friends. Even if it cost you your soul."

"Yeah, well... you're right. I would." TK slumped against the bed. "Alright," he said in a resigned tone, reaching out his hand. "Go ahead and body snatch me." The boy looked up as he felt his Digivice being pressed into his palm.

"Easy. That was my original intention, and maybe it was a little messed up. But I suppose some ancient beings have more wisdom than myself... DNA Digivolving isn't just one being taking over another. It only occurs when both the hearts and minds of two individuals are in complete harmony toward the same goal. If we were to become one, you would have to be _willing_ to fight with me."

"I see…"

Takeru stared down at his younger self for moment before sighing. "TK, I'm not going to lie to you. This isn't going to pleasant. At all. I'm pretty messed up. And I've done some pretty horrible stuff to achieve my goals. You may not even be able to withstand the kind of experiences I had." He paused letting that sink in. "But... if you can, if you're strong enough, I have little doubt that we can save the world. Together. As one."

TK clenched the Digivice tightly in his hand. White bars lit up on the screen of the device as his Digisoul spiked. He stood to face Takeru "I once promised my brother that I would never give up the fight. If I were to walk away from this because of fear for myself, that would make it nothing but talk. Let's do this."

Takeru nodded, feeling alleviated by the determination. _He is strong enough. _"Once our hearts and minds are in perfect unison, we should be able to merge."

"Right." TK drew in a cleansing breath and focused on his goal. He pictured them, all his friends, gathered together for one of their annual reunions, waving to him. The shadows of his enemies, past, present and future, lurked behind them, preparing to strike. There he stood, the only one who could see the evil beings. His voice failed as he tried to call out and warn his friends, his body paralyzed with fear. One by one they were picked off, unaware they were passing from this world to the next until it was too late.

_I won't let this happen..._ _I won't lose them a second time... _After the shadows were finished with the Digidestined, they began to spread outward, consuming everything in this world and any other they could get their hands on. _And I won't watch this anymore!_

Suddenly, the Digivice he held so tightly in his hand began to rumble and glow with a yellow sheen. It began to fly towards his older self, whose Digivice was reacting similarly, and he held a steel grasp. There bodies began to fly toward one another and their eyes meet in a mutual understanding.

Protect.

Fight.

_Kill_.

"I won't let it happen," they uttered in unison, as extensions of the same being would. "Not ever again!" And with a vow more solemn than any other in the universe, their two Digivices clashed in an eruption of golden light.

**(Digimon)**

"Haha! You lose again, chumley!" Kazu said with a sickeningly smug smile.

Takato sighed as he handed the other boy his bounty; they had been playing for keeps. He should have expected the System Crash card. He'd been off his game all day... not that his skills had ever been anything spectacular. But he was usually better than _this_!

Apparently even Kazu picked on it. "You're sucking even worse than usual, Takato. What's with you anyway?" he asked offhandedly, shifting through his cards and seeing how to this latest addition might prove most effective. He could feel it. This was the _year_. His year. _Heh, Digimon Queen, prepare for a royal rebellion. You are going down!_

"You have been playing pretty badly," Kenta readily agreed, as was his half-crony nature. "Even for you, and _that's_ saying something."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy grumbled. Why did he hang out with these jerks again? Oh. Right. They were geeks too. And they talked to him. Takato ran a hand through his hair; somehow... the action made him feel as though something was missing. "Do you guys ever feel like, I dunno, something really big is coming? Like something you're not ready to face?" he asked, staring out the window of the dinosaur head they played cards in.

Kazu gave him a skeptical look from under his visor. "Uh, yeah dude. Every week when the vocab test comes up. Why?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Forget I said anything."

"Business as usual then," Kenta dismissed.

"Right. So it's your turn for whoopin', Kenta! I've had my eyes on that WereGarurumon card of yours," Kazu claimed with a confident grin.

Kenta straightened his glasses. "Don't be so sure you'll win. I've been practicing."

"Heh, think you can beat me? I don't think there's a blue moon out tonight but your welcome to try."

Takato gathered his cards into the shoebox and put them up. He didn't think he could stomach seeing Kazu win. Again. "I'm gonna call it a day. See you guys tomorrow." He hoped down from the perch and exited as they grunted partings, engrossed in the game.

Game. That's all it was. A television series. _Fiction_. Sometimes he really wished it were more than that. Okay,_ a lot _of the times he wished it were more. Takato knew that eventually he would have to let go of childish things like Digimon. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Takato couldn't think of anything to do. With a sigh, he decided to finish his chores while he couldn't think of anything fun to do. Just a few blocks away and he was he was home. Even if he got lost he could just follow his nose.

The boy laughed slightly. His dad had said that once. Then his mom had smacked him upside the head and explained to seriously call the police if he was ever lost.

Shaking his head, Takato entered the bakery/home as the automatic door opened for him. His eyes bulged at the sight. "Whoa!" the Tamer shouted excitedly as he ran up to the young man standing in front of the counter. "Where did you get these robes!? I looked everywhere for 'em, even ebay," Takato said while looking the man all over.

The man turned to the young boy, eyes shielded by blood-red goggles that were pure _awesome_. His hair was a dark brown, much like his own, but it was a tad bit longer, spiking upward a bit. He stood at about 5'8.

He offered a grin also full of child like wonder. "I know, right? Purely authentic Gennai robes. One of a kind actually," the man noted toward the red outlines. "My fiends always thought I was kind of a nerd, but I don't mind."

Takato whistled in appreciation. "Someone your age walking in broad daylight in Digimon clothes. I _respect_ that. On your way to a convention?"

"Not exactly."

"Takato," came his mother's voice in a reprimanding tone as she walked through the bakery door. "Don't bother this nice young man with all that digital nonsense."

"Oh, he's no trouble at all... m-mam," the young man insisted with a good-natured laugh as he was handed his order. Takato recognized the smell easily.

"Hey, that's cinnamon-apple bread, my favorite too! They're like my Digimon Cards, I never go a day without them."

"You play?" the teenager asked, seemingly surprised. "Hey, I've got my deck with me and it's been a while since I've had a match. You game?"

The Gogglehead gave a grin of delight and tuned to his mother with that universal 'Can I mom?' look.

"Oh, alright," she allowed. It's not like she was going to say no. If it were another teenager she probably would have. But this young man... there was something about him that she trusted, despite how strangely as he dressed. "You can use the dinning room table. Just be done before dinner."

Tossing a quick "Thanks mom" over his shoulder, Takato lead the way to the family's eating table. Takato pulled his deck from his pocket and placed it on the table. The young man did the same, pulling them from within his robes.

That was when Takato realized something. "Hey, you know what? I never got your name."

His opponent paused for a moment before grinning. "I'll make a deal with you: If you win, I'll tell you, but if I win... I want you to hear a story. Deal?"

Takato thought about it for moment before asking, "What kind of story? You mean like Digimon omake or something?"

The robed stranger gave another grin, but this one seemed a bit strained. As if his entire face would crumble if he let it drop. "Yeah," he answered quietly, "something like that."

The boy considered it for a moment before nodding. "Sure. I've got nothing to lose." With that, he shuffled the strangers deck and set it in front of the owner.

Though Takato didn't notice it, the stranger's eyes became misty under his goggles at hearing Takato's words. _Nothing to lose he says, yet... everything to gain._ These thoughts rang through the stranger's head even as he shuffled Takato's cards.

Not fifteen minutes later, Takato was left staring at the cards laid out before him. And blinking. And then staring again. He had been destroyed. Completely. Utterly. _Destroyed_. He had failed to obtain even a single advantage in the match. At every turn this stranger demolished his strategies and made him look like a total newbie. It was a thousand times worse than losing to Kazu! This was a complete embarrassment!

The stranger didn't seem very surprised or elated with his victory. In fact, his face was set in a rather neutral mask. "Well that was fun," the young man said evenly as he gathered his cards into a pile.

"What! Not so fast. I demand a rematch!" Takato cried in outrage. Well, it was closer to a slight temper tantrum or shock than actual anger.

"A rematch?" the stranger repeated. He feigned considering it for a moment. "Sure, but only if you listen to my story first. After you hear that, we'll battle if that's what you want."

Takato nodded dutifully. "A deal is a deal. I'm all ears."

"Okay." Takato could see tension build within this guest and wondered what kind of omake could cause that. A terrible fanfic maybe? Oh boy.

"It's set within the 02 Universe," the not so unfamiliar stranger began. "From Gennai, we learn that Daemon was not at all times a fallen angel. He was among those paired with the original five Digidestined who came to the Digital World long before Tai and the others arrived. After they defeated Apocalymon, Daemon began to see himself as unsuited for the role of serving the Digital World, and destined to rule it. His former comrades, the Harmonious Ones, thwarted his plans, however. They defeated and sealed Daemon away for his mad ideals. It wasn't until the Harmonious Ones were themselves sealed away by he Dark Masters that Daemon tasted freedom again."

Takato was slowly forgetting about his promised rematch as he became enthralled with the narrative. The stranger continued.

"The fallen angel took some time to regain his strength before he gathered a following feared as the Daemon Corps. Knowing that he needed more power to destroy the Harmonious Ones, Daemon sought out ways of gaining the force needed for such a task. This eventually lead him to encounter Ken for the dark spore residing within him. Daemon was, as I'm sure you know, unsuccessful, and banished into the world of the Dark Ocean. And with that, the Digidestined had thought themselves through with this Digimon."

"Weren't they?" Takato asked, enjoying he tale. "I don't remember Daemon appearing in anymore story arcs after that."

"Oh, it's not when he's on the screen that Daemon is most deadly," the stranger said gravely. Though Takato only thought he was reflecting the mood of the story. "While he was in the world of the Dark Ocean, Daemon began to gather even more followers. He preached to the Digimon about how a new age would come and he ruled the Digital World. With his forces growing stronger by the day, Daemon again set out for the means of gaining the ultimate power."

Takato could feel his pulse quicken slightly. He knew it was just a story... but for some reason it felt like more.

"Soon enough, unknown to the Harmonious Ones, the Daemon Corps discovered a portal that lead to an uncharted world. With a select few of his followers joining him, the devil Digimon entered the portal and found a parallel Digital World on the brink of destruction. It was a world that had recently been wrapped up in a full-scale war involving all of the Digimon against a nearly invincible entity. A large portion of this Digital World was destroyed in the battle, along with most of the Digimon."

Takato blinked at the dark turn the story was taking.

"As fate would have it, Daemon found this power and used it to kill the... _strongest_ Digimon of this parallel Digital World, and upload their data while they were too weak to defend themselves. This was all Daemon needed before he waged war on both Digital Worlds, the Earth... and the parallel Earth that the second Digital World lead to. The Daemon Corps invaded all the worlds with an unrelenting, merciless assault. The Digidestined all over the world band together, but their forces were not enough. It was a losing battle and they realized it. That was when... they decided to get help from the parallel Earth. It was in this dimension that the Digidestined discovered another, completely different league of humans with Digimon partners. What they found... were Digimon Tamers."

Takato's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"The Tamers had also been fighting the Daemon Corps in their world. When the two groups combined their forces, they began to win the war. But everything went up in flames when Daemon reappeared. He had Digivolved to a level beyond Mega, and laid waste to nearly their entire forces. Soon enough, their numbers dwindled down to only _seven_. Three Digidestined and four Tamers remained. Of those seven, only one was among the original Digidestined. Takeru Takaishi was the last. Having been lead by the best, he assumed the role of leader of this ragtag team, and renamed them the Virus Busters, uniting the Digidestined and the Tamers under one title."

The way his guest was reacting, this all didn't _seem_ like a story. It was almost like this guy had lived it. But... that was impossible... right? Of course. It's not like the Digidestined could ever lose. Or that they were more than fictional characters. Or that Digimon were even real. Just a game, he told himself.

With a heavy heart, the stranger prepared to finish his tale. "The Virus Busters fought harder and smarter than the entire Digital army that preceded it. Due solely to the selfless sacrifices of its members did they manage to finally destroy Daemon. Only TK and a single Tamer came out of it alive." Just as Takato was about to breathe a sigh of something akin to relief, he continued. "And even then it was a loss. Due to the war, all worlds were thrown off kilter and reality began to fall apart like a soup sandwich. In a last ditch effort, the Harmonious Ones sent the two Virus Busters back in time, each to their own world. Their mission: destroy Daemon before he can cause this imbalance, thus saving all existence."

Takato waited a moment for the stranger to speak up, but when he didn't, his suspense could not be contained. "Well!? How does it end? Do they make it back, or are they caught in some space time warp of something? Did they beat Daemon the second time around? How is it that Daemon was able to absorb data? Who were the strong Digimon he uploaded? Did they prevent the overlay of existing realities from collapsing upon each another!?" he asked in rapid succession. He _had_ to know.

The stranger blinked beneath his goggles. Man, he really was a nerd. Oh well. "I couldn't tell ya, really," the stranger said casually, as if he wasn't about to drop a bomb. "I just got back. I figured I had to fuse with my younger self before I could move forward. So I went to the bakery I used to live in and waited for him to catch up. We played a game of Digimon and I _owned_. Then I told him about how I came back to the past, and I'm still waiting for him to figure out who he's talking to."

For the next minute Takato simply stared at he stranger. That last part had thrown him for a complete loop. And then came a look of realization. This was quickly followed by something akin to terror.

_Impossible._ Takato's eyes remained still but his body began to tremble. _No freaking way._ He stood and backed away from the table cautiously. _Digimon aren't... He's not..._

Takato mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip! It's just a story; he's only trying to psyche to you out before the next game,_ he told himself._ Digimon aren't real... and neither are the characters from the series._ Once he was a bit more steady, Takato simply laughed it off nervously. "Uh, heh, yeah, good story. So how about that rematch..."

"It's no story, Takato," the stranger said with deathly seriousness as he pushed up his left sleeve, revealing his D-Ultima. "It's all true. And I need your help to stop it."

"Uhhh... no. The Digimon Adventure series is a_ TV _show. And Digimon aren't real," Takato said, a little unsure he even _wanted _them to be if something like that was the outcome.

"They're all as real as you or I. Look beyond what has been presented to you," the stranger, this whacked out stranger, said seriously. "I've fought and bled with Digimon, Digidestined and other Tamers alike. They're real... and so is Daemon."

"I don't believe you," Takato whispered heatedly. "If that were true, then where is your Digimon partner? Show me some proof!" he demanded.

In response to this, the stranger first removed the goggles from his face. What Takato saw were piercing red eyes, identical to his own in color, but held a great deal more intensity. He reached with his right hand and pressed a button on the top of the Digivice. "Digiegg Realize!" he called out. The hazard symbol glowed red around the edges. The next instant, a crimson Digiegg appeared in the stranger's arms. "Unfortunately, he's still resting. Can I take a message?"

"A real... live Digiegg," Takato whispered in awe. "You really are a Digimon Tamer. From the future. You're me… Wow." Digimon were real... Tai was real… Tamers were real... and he was going to become one.

The veteran nodded. "Yeah. You're actually handling this a lot better than I imagined you would. But I need to ask you, Takato, how does it end?"

"Huh?"

"The story... you asked me how it ended, but you're the one who decides. So how's it gonna go down?"

"How does it end…?" he asked himself quietly. Takato clenched his fist tightly. With a steel gaze he would come to be known for, he looked up with fiery-red eyes that spoke volumes of determination. "I'll tell you how it's gonna end! We are gonna save this world, the Digital World, and the whole darn multiverse! No matter what it takes!"

"Are you certain? There won't be any turning back. Once the fusion is done, its done," the veteran warned gravely.

Takato nodded devoutly, not wavering in the least. "I'm with you. To the end."

As he gazed down at his younger self with the grimmest of grins, only a single oration came to mind. "Bulls-eye baby." He raised his left arm. Crimson light of the Digital Hazard poured from the D-Ultima. "Biomerge Activate!"

**(Digimon)**

The rising sun glinted as it peeked over the tall buildings. Amber light of early morning greeted cerulean eyes as Takeru Takaishi sat on the roof of the apartment building with his legs underneath him. Deafening sounds of war drums blared in his ears, becoming louder with each moment the sun rose higher on its pedestal in the sky. Screams and visions of torment accompanied the thundering between his temples. The great ball of fire became perfectly framed between two skyscrapers. Takeru's eyes flashed, and he exploded forward in a dead sprint.

With apparent intent on leaping to his doom, he jumped. Just before flying off the building, he slammed his feet onto the ledge, halting himself completely as his sneakers screeched in protest. One step would be enough to end it. Hands outstretched, he slowly curled them into fists, never moving from the ledge. The howls of agony, from a time that had not yet passed, consumed him.

He centered his breathing. Then he moved. Pivoting the right foot and turning his back on the several stories drop, Takeru raised his hand in a serpent's strike, head lowered. He straightened and stepped forward, lashing out at the enemy phantasms with a jab. An elbow with the other arm followed.

TK continued as the images continued to assault his young mind. He jumped with a double snap-kick, landing on the sole of his left foot and right ankle, a low punch extending from his arm. He finally jumped away from the ledge with several back-flips. Landing, the future's only hope continued his elaborate movements of ducking, dodging, punching and kicking. Every motion was cautious and graceful, as though he were dancing with a dragon.

His final goodbyes. The scornful farewells. Every broken bond of friendship. Lives he had taken with such callousness. They flooded him without mercy, not relenting at all. It was a judgement storm of emotions that tore him. Blood leaked down the left side of his abdomen, but the boy paid it no mind. TK pressed forward as the powerful energy oppressing his body began to tear him apart, just as the visions did to his mind.

His DNA Digivolving partner fettered to the bloodied wall, lifeless green eyes staring at him in silent accusation. Kari's still form resting in his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably... The energy cut a nasty gash along his arm as he threw a punch. ...ruby-red eyes staring up at him with compassion and warmth even though he had failed her.

Takeru snapped his eyes open, having not realized they had even closed. He planted his feet firmly into the ground, gritting his teeth through the fog of pain. No. He would not, could not fail. This was his chance. He would harness this power and use it.

The Chosen Child focused all of the excess energy into his chest, struggling to adjoin his hands; it felt as though his body was giving out on him, unable to handle the stress. The golden haze around him seemed to fade, and darkness seeped into his vision. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't even blink. His heartbeat was slowing. Decelerating. It struggled for one final beat that echoed throughout his frame before stopping completely.

His body slackened. It was over. He hadn't been strong enough. The Child of Hope had failed to live up to his title yet again.

And then he saw her face, in his mind's eye. She was smiling that gentle smile that meant no harm to anyone. It was only for an instant. But that was all he needed.

"Hah!" TK shouted hoarsely, clapping his hands together as if in prayer. The Crest of Hope flared in the center of his chest, his hair spiking outward. All of the energy and power submitted to his, no, _their _combined will. It briefly gathered around him in a thin veil of golden light. One final glimmer and it faded completely. With a weak gasp of breath, the boy fell onto the pavement like a ton of bricks. Despite the lingering pain, stinging tears in his eyes, and the fact that he could barely twitch his fingers, TK smiled. Weary and haggard as it might have been, it was a smile.

This was not the end of the struggles. No, it was merely the beginning. But that was all he needed. A new start. A second chance. This time things would be the way they should.

This time... things would go _their_ way.

* * *

Okay, just to be clear, the setting of the story is now the beginning of _both_ season two and season three, _not_ the end of both series. The inspiration for this struck me out of nowhere (seriously, I was watching Law and Order at the time) but I had to do it. I had to restart the story. There are several benefits to this for us all. The story will be easier to write as there is a set plot, which means I will be able to get chapters out more quickly.

I'm really going to enjoy rewriting the series. And if you liked the original version of this story, you will like this one even more. Speaking of which, I don't really completely discard the events of the original Second Coming. I consider it an omake, of sorts: things that could have happened but didn't.

See you when chapter three comes out. Please leave a review


	3. Recruitment

**SwordOfOblivion**: I'd like to think so..

**BenignUser**: All reviews are a contributing factor in discerning how I write. And a lengthy review of actual detail and weaknesses as a writer only means that someone is genuinely interested in the story. But ultimately, it's whatever I fell like, and I felt like a rewrite.

They won't have those problems. TK and Takato are smart. True, interactions will be very different from cannon, but neither is going to up give away any secrets unless they want to. Or their hands are forced.

Neither of the time travelers 'grew up' really. They were just fighting and killing for years. I don't really consider that substantial personal growth.. If anything, they may have regressed. But essentially, they are darker, stronger, smarter versions of themselves (or at least that is what I'm shooting for).

I don't understand. How am I removing the 02 Digidestined? And concerning Davis, perhaps I was a bit defensive, and I apologize for that.. But really, do you remember what Davis was like? At _all_? Maybe over the years you've read a lot of fanfiction in which he was not portrayed as such, but Davis was goofy, childish, and a general dick to TK for no reason (hence why I don't have to actually create a setting for him to butcher TK's name; he did it in canon, _many_ times). You somehow insinuated I was being disrespectful for writing him in such a manner. That seems incredibly biased to me.

However, maybe I'm _not_ portraying him properly. Maybe_ I_ am the biased one. Because, even after I've seen all he has to offer, one thing still stands: I. Hate. Daisuke. Motomiya. I have hated him from the beginning, I have hated him up until now, and I will probably continue to hate him until this story is through. I honestly believe the second season would have been much better without him. Or at the very least, if Tai had done the _sensible_ thing and made TK (the vastly more experienced, smarter, more reliable and all around better candidate) the leader. Though perhaps there is something about Davis that Tai saw in him as a Gogglehead. Whatever it is, I sure as hell don't.

In my honest opinion, Davis is an even worse Gogglehead than Marcus Damon (and he doesn't even have goggles!!). I only _skimmed_ Savers, but the growth in his character was apparent to me, and my dislike for him dissipated (not something I could say for Davis). Takuya was cool. Takato was realistic. And Tai was Tai, nuff said. But Davis? He's nothing but a watered down Tai who isn't half the leader, and worse of all, never tried to be.

Not to mention my OCD _demands_ that I hate Davis.

1)**Ta**i

2)**Ta**keru

3)**Ta**kato

4)**Ta**kuya

But **Da**isuke broke that beautiful cycle before it could bloom, miserable bastard. Petty and crazy? Yes. But still a reason I hate him.

Insane character bias aside, I of course try to be fair to all characters. TK would never try to usurp leader from Davis. He wouldn't accept it. He has _plans_ for Davis. I'm sure you'll like them.

**Quathis**: I had no intentions of changing any of the preset pairings. Those will remain the same.

To everyone else, thanks for reviewing and sticking with me. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, clocking in at just over 16,000 words (_not_ including Author Notes and my rant). Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Three: Recruitment

A young boy stood with crossed arms atop the scaley head of a large dinosaur-like creature. The reptilian beast's white mane flapped violently as he charged full speed at the oncoming wave of enemies. Golden eyes, dilated from brutal Virus instincts, gazed on with a torrential bloodlust as they stormed the castle front.

The boy, apparently the creature's Tamer, looked not a day over fourteen. He was dressed in reds and blacks, matching the design of the creature he stood upon. Though goggles that resembled the dino's face shielded his eyes, a powerful and fierce color could practically be felt underneath them. A card-belt of multiple holsters was strapped to his chest much in the way Gargomon wore ammunition. He looked on at the approaching onslaught without an ounce of fear.

"Champions and Ultimates…" the boy murmured, almost disappointedly. A black symbol, identical to the mark on the dino's shoulders, appeared on the young man's forehead. "That's not going to stop us, is it boy?"

Surprisingly enough, the large Digimon answered to such a ridiculous form of address. "No it is not!" the Demon Dragon growled.

The ground in front of them rumbled and shook before eight Scorpiomon burst from the soil. "Tail Blade!" numerous voices called. They spun and twisted in the air in an attempt to hack the lower leveled Digimon and his Tamer to pieces. But the red reptile was already gathering heat in his mouth before they had even fully emerged.

"Pyro Blaster!" Without mercy or hesitation, the dino rapturously launched a powerful ball of thermal energy at the closest assailant. The Scorpiomon was blown to pieces; fragments of the multiple thrones and blades that adorned its body scattered through the air before dispersing in wisps of data.

Not even giving them the time to be shocked by his might, the Demon Dragon charged electromagnetic waves through his forearm-talons. "Dragon Slash!" Thrusting his arm, he cut through another Ultimate as though they were tissue paper. He raised the other arm and smashed the Plasma Blade square into the back of another, raking the blade forward and slitting the enemy's front in two. They were both deleted in the next instant.

The three remaining Scorpiomon fell back. They began to scurry their legs along the ground, remaining in place. "Scorpion Storm!" they shouted together. A tsunami of sand erupted from beneath them. Thick pillars of the finely divided particles of rock and mineral shot up and formed as a giant Scorpiomon. The lurching figure dove upon the Tamer and Digimon with a ghastly noise.

The Tamer, previously undisturbed by the battle from his perch, decided to take action. He withdrew a card from one of the holsters on his chest. He raised his left arm, where a dragonhead-shaped device was strapped to his wrist. With the card held in his right hand, he raised that arm as well. "Digi-Modify!" He raked the card against the dragon's mouth; red sparks coming out as it engrossed the card's power. "Devil Chip Activate!"

In response to this, the Demon Dragon's eyes burned an eerie red. The dino's vicious jaws opened wide as a potent sphere emerged from his throat. "Pyro Blaster!" A crimson comet shot from his mouth; the hue of the area darkened a shade or two. The projectile collided with the giant Scorpiomon figure and blew the sand consisting of it to all directions in a wild explosion.

Two Scorpiomon dropped from the dispersed shape and attacked from above. Seeing this, the Tamer crouched low before springing into a back-flip and landing on his partner's tail. The red reptile's white hair stood on end as he prepared yet another attack. "Dragon Spine!" Like finely sharpened needles, a battery of glowing white hair shot from the creature's mane, littering the Scorpiomon before they even got close. They hit the ground with a hollow thud before dying.

A growl tore from the dino's throat as he searched for the remaining two enemies. Soft vibrations met his clawed feet as the earth shifted. A Scorpiomon emerged just in front the reptile, its forelimbs raised to attack. "Twin Blade!" The Ancient Crustacean was stopped short, however, as a mighty claw nailed him into the ground with unforgiving force. The Demon Dragon haphazardly tossed the Ultimate up before exposing his maw: The last thing Scorpiomon would ever see.

Deafening crunches sounded as mighty jaws repeatedly slammed down on Scorpiomon, easily tearing through his exoskeleton. With an audible gulp, the frightening Digimon swallowed what was left of his nemeses, prickles and all. The boy Tamer seemed completely unaffected by the brutal display as his partner breathed a stream of smoke and dispersed data particles through his nostrils.

The dino burped. "'Scuse me," he said, in an apologetic voice so unlike his earlier rumbles.

The human suddenly crouched from where he stood on his partner's tail, right hand hovering over his Digivice. "Kissed from your slumber…" the boy said lowly. The mouth of his dragonhead device suddenly snapped wide open. "Awaken!" he commanded. The curved hilt of a sword was suddenly coughed up from the mouth, a crimson tassel attached to it. Grasping the hilt, the Tamer pulled the sword free and revealed the blade completely. It was flat, almost rectangular shaped.

The final Scorpiomon attacked with a screech, shooting from the ground and lashing out at the human. The boy in black raised the sword; its edge reddened, as if heated by an unseen fire. The Data type paid it no mind, claws hungrily scratching the air as he prepared to tear the boy asunder.

"Radiation Blade!" the brunette shouted, sweeping the sword in a downward arc. A crescent blast of scarlet energy shot from the tip of the blade. The final Scorpiomon was neatly cut in half before disintegrating into nothingness. The Tamer crouched again, and the dino flicked its tail to help him back onto his head. Landing, he sheathed the weapon back into the dragonhead device's waiting mouth. A final shove of his palm and the jaws snapped shut, the blade no longer visible.

Tamer and Digimon both stared down their enemies. Megadramon and Gigadamon tore through clouds by the dozens. A plethora of Airdramon, Devidramon and Kuwagamon accompanied the Ultimates, their numbers blocking out the sun. Along the ground was another platoon, consisting of MetalTyranomon, MasterTyranomon, and DarkTyranomon. A light quake, even from the distance they stood from the Dinosaur types, could be felt from their heavy steps.

Outnumbered two to two thousand.

The boy grinned savagely, despite the overwhelming odds. Or seemingly, _because_ of the odds. He reached down and patted his Digimon on the head. "What do you say we give them the Hat Trick, eh?"

"You got it!" An aura of flame enveloped the Demon Dragon, even consuming his Tamer. Miraculously, the boy emerged completely unscathed, but the Digimon had changed drastically. Not only had his overall size direly increased, but his upper-body now donned cybernetic enhancements forged from Chrome Digizoid, complete with chest-cannons and steel-edged blade-arms.

The expert Tamer breathed deeply. His right hand curled and uncurled, and suddenly there was a card in his hand. Two more flicks of the wrist and three cards were held between his fingers. "Ready boy?" The slight bobbing of the head and low growl answered him. "Then let's do it!"

He raised the first card and his Digivice in an upward arc. "Digi-Modify! Machinedramon's Infinity Cannon Activate!" Large shoulder cannons manifested and saddled onto the Cyborg's back. "Digi-Modify! Paildramon's Desperado Blaster Activate!" The Tamer Card-Slashed again in a downward arc. Paildramon's twin-blasting guns straddled the Cyborg Digimon's sides; he took a hold of them with his arms. "Digi-Modify!" he shouted, bringing the final card of the combo up for the Card-Slash. "SkullGreymon's Ground Zero Activate!" Pillars of bone appeared along the Digimon's back, holding an orange shark-shaped missile in place.

With that card combination, the Tamer had effectively turned his partner into an unstoppable engine of total and absolute destruction.

"Annihilate them," the boy ordered without remorse.

"Yes... Tamer." the Digimon obeyed. Energy began to pump into the monstrously large shoulder guns. Both the chest-cannons and the side-guns began to take in crimson and blue energy, respectively. The land around the two began to shake violently. The Cyborg type hunched its shoulders slightly as he aimed the cannons at the oncoming aerial assault. "Giga Cannon!" Duplicate, extremely powerful blasts of pure energy fired from his shoulders. The boy didn't so much as flinch when the attack howled but a few feet past his head.

Most of the Ultimate Digimon were able to avoid the first blast, but the Champions were completely fried. Even those that did not get hit by the attack directly were still dissolved from the sheer force of it. The Ultimate Digimon that attempted to maneuver out of the absurdly powerful attack's range were sorely disappointed.

And promptly killed.

"Desperado Blaster!" The blue bullets unwaveringly pelted into the flying Digimon as they attempted to dodge, tearing through and rendering them to shreds. Barely a handful of the air strike remained, careening downward in a desperate move to avoid all fire. The dino was ready for them.

"Atomic Blaster!" Streams of pure crimson shot from the giant's chest. They plowed straight through the last Megadramon and Gigadramon, deleting them instantly. The various Tyranomon continued to charge in blindly. Though visibly winded by the previous attacks, the Cyborg type had more than enough to finish them.

"Dark… Shot!" The shark-like projectile launched from his back and high into the air, much like a nuclear missile. It flew in circles, as though off target. But the Tamer was not concerned. The missile abruptly shot down and aimed to the middle of the entire mass of Dinosaurs. The resulting explosion temporarily shifted day into night, simultaneously obliterating an entire army in the literal blink of an eye. Once the detonation completely faded, the only trace of the Digimon that had just been killed was the blackened ground.

**(Digimon)**

Rika Nonaka awoke in with a sharp intake of breath. She sat up, violet eyes scanning the room cautiously from her futon. In a slight panic, she reached out and took a hold of her D-Arc. Her weapon. At that moment, she felt the shadows in the corner of her room stir. With not a single noise, a yellow-furred vulpine appeared behind her.

"Rika, are you alright?" the Rookie asked quietly, and undertone of worry in her neutral voice.

Anxiety and trepidation were quickly replaced by annoyance. The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked coldly.

"Your heart was beating sporadically," her partner explained, "and your breathing quickened. Were you perhaps... having a nightmare?" the humanoid fox ventured cautiously.

"I'm fine," the girl answered stiffly. "And I don't have 'nightmares'."

"My apologies. I had just thought-"

"You just think about Digivolving!" her voice snapped like a whip. "That's all you should be concerned with, understand?" Rika asked frigidly.

"…As you wish. Goodnight Rika." The Digimon vanished into the shadows from whence she came.

The girl reclined back onto her futon with a huff. Nothing quite pissed her off as when Renamon acted 'concerned'. As if simple data could feel such a thing…

Rika laced her hands behind her head. _Just what the hell was that?_ She wondered. _That red Digimon... I've never seen it before. It was kind of like Greymon. And MetalGreymon. But he sure didn't fight like a Vaccine type. And the Tamer... _She briefly envisioned that boy, in red and black, goggles over his eyes. So... utterly fearless. He and his Digimon had destroyed so many so easily...

The girl shook her head. No. It was just a dream. There's no way anybody would be able to Digivolve their partner with so little effort. Not while she, the _Digimon Queen_, was still incapable of getting her partner in gear and past the Rookie level. Bitchin' card combination though.

Just a dream, she tried convinced herself, rolling onto her side. A really weird but very absurd mental construct. Nothing more. But... that did raise an interesting question. One that kept her awake for several more minutes, until she managed to shake it off.

Why, of all things, would she be dreaming about a _boy_?

**(Digimon)**

Takato's red eyes slowly opened. The boy slowly sat upright in the bottom bunk. He looked onward with a hollow gaze. Then he blinked, eyes coming to life. He hoped out of bed, cranium narrowly missing the top bunk, and strode over to the full body mirror attached to the closet.

Returning the gaze was not the haggard expression of a veteran Commander. There were no scars obtained during the harsh battles of the future's past, or whatever. Just plain twelve-year-old Takato Matsuki in his blue pajamas. He looked over at the plastic Agumon calendar/clock, which displayed the exact date.

November 10, 2002.

TK. Daemon. The war. Fanglongmon. He remembered it. He remembered it all.

"I'm back..." he whispered to no one in particular. "I'm back…" he repeated, and with a grim smile, added, "with a vengeance.." Takato chuckled quietly at his stupid joke. The chuckle quickly escalated to laughter, and from there, a maniacal cackle. "I'm back, baby!" Throwing his arms up with a 'woo!' of celebration, the Tamer was abruptly reminded of his 'dream'.

_TK seemed like he was having serious difficulties... how the heck do I know that? Right, we're DNA partners. He'll be okay though. It didn't seem like much compared to the first time he absorbed the power within the Sphere of Hope... _An involuntary shudder crept down Takato's spine from recalling that memory. _No, TK is definitely strong enough to handle it._

He looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching it into a fist. He had been somewhat worried that his twelve-year-old body might not be powerful enough to withhold the Digital Hazard at this time. But it seemed that even an entire month before he subconsciously tapped into that element in order to create Guilmon, his body had been ready for it. True, he did feel slightly warm, but that could only be expected. Takato's body temperature had held a constant 107 degrees in the future.

A sudden knock on the door caused the 'war hero' to jump. "Takato," came his mother's voice, "are you alright in there? I heard cackling again."

The boy in question blinked. Burning tears began to well up in crimson eyes. When at first he came back to his old home and spoke with his mother, a sense of wondrous detachment had kept Takato together. But with the younger self's erratic emotions heavily influencing the brunette, he'd fall to pieces the second he saw her.

With a deep breath to keep the quiver out of his voice, Takato answered. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine."

"Oh. OK then." Slowly fading footsteps told Takato she had left.

Takato sighed heavily. "Now what should I do?" he asked himself quietly. Red eyes landed upon his D-Ultima, Gallant goggles and card belt. Everything else his future self had been wearing pretty much dissolved.

The Tamer's thoughts drifted to his Digimon. He had Guilmon's egg. Or was it future Guilmon? Would the DigiGnomes still deliver the blue card to transform his scanner into a D-Arc? Or did he need to do that himself? Would the Guilmon of this time even be born, ever even exist? Thinking about it churned his stomach painfully.

He did not, in all honesty, know what he should do in regards to this predicament. He'd have to wait and ask TK for advice. But, as the Admiral was probably incapacitated at the moment, he would have to wait before making a move.

Shrugging, Takato decided to get dressed, only to be smacked with a wardrobe malfunction. For some reason the blue sweatshirt and tan pants lost its appeal to him. So, hopefully for the last time, he dressed in his usual outfit. He stuffed the Gallant goggles and D-Ultima into his pockets, along with a large portion of his savings kept stashed away in a shoebox. Taking a few sticks of pocky, Takato carefully avoided his parents and slipped out of the house.

It was time for a change.

**(Digimon)**

Blearily, blue eyes opened to meet cement. Groaning, TK tried to lift himself off the floor. Sharp pains shot trough his arms as pressure was placed on them. He paused for a moment before carefully pushing up and standing. One of many things Takeru Takashi had learned in his past life was dealing with pain. Physical or otherwise.

Putting it out of his mind, he trudged down the steps and back into the apartment he had called home for sometime. An apartment now filled with boxes.

His mother worked from home a majority of the time, and only went to the office on the rare occasion it was necessary. She decided her own work schedule as a result. And as long as her deadlines were met, and they were, she could maintain this lifestyle for as long as she pleased. Today being a Sunday was the time of the week that she generally decided to sleep in.

This was good, as TK had little doubt that she would not respond well to seeing her youngest son stumble into the lavatory with dried blood and sweat on his clothes.

Once inside the bathroom, the blonde emptied his pockets to see what he brought from the future. The first item was his D-Ultima. After a moment of marveling at the design, he lay it on the counter.

Next item was a deck of cards held in a green holster with a black hip-clip attached to it. As un-cool as that sounded, it was very effective for keeping the cards from flying around when one was, say, dropping five stories from the back of one Digimon to another. It was a gift from Henry if memory served. The cards were also placed on the counter. As were his crooked framed sunglasses.

The last item... his goggles. _The_ goggles. TK liked his hat, he really did. But there was no place for it on his head over the goggles passed onto him by one of his best friends. They reminded him of the burden he carried and the strength needed to shoulder it. Not that he could wear the hat any longer, with his hair spiking like this.

At the same time, something hateful within him said that he did not deserve to wear them. That they were not truly his, as they belonged to the leader of the Digidestined, which he was not... Nor would he ever be. Something inside said that he was, at best, holding them to return to the original owner.

Uncannily enough, he could not discern whether it was his past or future self who felt this way.

Stripping down, TK stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Part of him was a little disturbed when he saw red run down the drain...

Fifteen minutes or so later, he stepped out of the shower wrapped only in a towel and made his way to his bedroom. TK planned on spending a large portion of his free time in the Digital World, where his uniform would probably materialize automatically. But the boy figured he might as well be comfortable while he was stuck doing homework and listening to boring ass lectures that could lull Belphemon to sleep.

He needed something also practical for movement. With that in mind, TK dressed into black jean-shorts that ended below the knee, with a black belt in place to keep them secure. A long-sleeved, green button-up shirt ended just below his belt. He decided to keep the green sneakers, as well as the blank dog-tag, stuffing it under his collar and letting the metal plate hang from his neck. That was easy enough.

TK gathered his things from the bathroom. The card holster and goggles were placed in his room on a high shelf. He couldn't allow anyone to see them, he decided, as there was no way whatsoever to explain their presence. So he would have to keep them hidden, even if it felt like his limbs were being ripped off and tossed across a freshly mowed lawn. The sunglasses were placed in the pocket of his shirt, over his heart. The D-Ultima went into his short's back pocket.

The child of Hope looked at himself in the mirror, eyes lingering on golden locks. His hair was spiking up and outward to the side, parting in the middle. Huh. He nodded to himself. This was a look he was comfortable facing the world in.

Now that he was dressed and prepared to move, he should contact Takato ASAP. His blue eyes glanced at the closed bedroom where his mother still slept. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could make breakfast for her. TK went to his room and seated himself on the floor in the lotus position. He reached out with his mind, like tugging a string with the soul, and attempted to make contact...

**(Digimon)**

Walking down the bustling streets of Shinjuku, Takato munched lazily on a stick of pocky, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was acutely aware of the reactions his 'new' look brought him. From the appreciative stares of a flock of giggling girls to the cautious glances from the elderly. Such behaviors were understandable; given his freshly purchased clothes were of the stereotypical bad boy variety. Not that he cared much either way.

His sneakers were mostly black, with a red X running across the top of each shoe. The pants, made of black-leather, were perfectly snug. A little baggy but not so much that they'd fall off if he jumped. They were wide legged at the bottom so as not to suffocate the skin, ending a few inches above the sneakers and leaving some exposure between the shin and ankle. A fully stocked rusty-red card-belt lined with ten evenly spaced holsters held the pants in place.

Takato wore a red undershirt with a black 'claw wound' imitation across the chest as though he'd battled some giant and vicious beast. Thinking about it, that wasn't far from the truth. A black-leather jacket completed the list of purchases. The sleeves ended at the wrists, hugging the skin. There were some chains around the shoulders that served no purpose whatsoever. He'd wanted to buy some gloves too... now he wished he hadn't spent so much on cards. Well, the little extra spent on having the Digital Hazard stitched onto the back of the jacket in red was still worth it.

Instead of gloves, he merely kept the golden wristbands that identified him as a 'Tamer'. His D-Ultima was still stuffed in his pocket. He shouldn't have even brought it on the off chance he ran into one of the others. TK's damn rules... But then again, the others didn't know him yet. His Gallant goggles, though, were strapped proudly on the top of his head. They were identical to Gallantmon's visor, which were modeled after Guilmon's face. A necklace of the Rookie's baby teeth, strapped to a belt loop on his pants, completed the outfit.

Looking at all these people, so carefree and happy, he wanted it to stay like this. To where people's biggest concerns were if they were going to make it home on time for dinner. Not if they were going to make it home at all. This time around, the people wouldn't huddle in fear wondering if it was their last day on earth.

Takato shook his head. It wasn't gonna happen a second time, that was for damn sure.

_Takato..._ a voice suddenly echoed inside his mind. With only a half step of hesitation, Takato continued walking. Ducking into an alley first chance he got, Takato leaned back with one foot against the wall with a deep breath, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Mere moments afterward, Takato found himself standing face to face with Takeru Takaishi. In their mind's-eye, telepathic communication could be afforded to them due to the deep bonds they shared. Thoughts and memories, sometimes against their individual or combined wills, crossed the barrier between their minds. Nothing one thought was guaranteed to be kept from the other.

The two boys, comrades in arms for years, stared at one another in silence for longer then either was comfortable with. This was a confrontation that would fully realize the existence of the threats they faced, and the illusions created around them.

Clearing his throat, TK stepped forward and extended his hand. "Takeru Takaishi. Chosen Child of Hope. Admiral of the Virus Busters. My Digimon partner is Patamon. People just call me TK."

Nodding, Takato accepted the handshake, grateful for the icebreaker "Takato Matsuki. Tamer of the Digital Hazard. Commander of the Virus Busters. Guilmon is my Digimon partner. People call me, uh, Takato."

Rolling his eyes, TK asked, "You... fused yourselves, correct?"

"Yeah." Takato confirmed, staring down at his hands. "It's weird though. I don't feel like the future me, or the past me. It's like I'm a whole new person."

TK nodded. "I think that's how it's supposed to be. This is a rebirth. A chance for us cleanse ourselves of past failures and save the world. Or worlds, rather."

Takato scratched the back of his head. "So what's the plan, exactly? I know you have something cooked up."

TK ran a hand through his hair. "We have to try and manipulate the continuity of events with our foreknowledge, to obtain a desirable outcome. But if we stretch the fabric of our realities too far, then that knowledge will become useless."

"In other words, we need to make just the right amount of changes," the Tamer surmised. "I understand that, but how exactly should I go about it? What final objective are you giving me?" He watched as the other boy's mouth set into grim line.

"How you handle things in your world is up to you; you're more than capable of deciding that. But ultimately... The goal I have in mind is strengthening our teams to a point that, even if the two of us were slain in combat, they would emerge victorious," TK said gravely.

Takato took a moment to digest that. Afterward, he unexpectedly smiled. "That definitely simplifies matters. It really comes down to making our friends stronger, doesn't it?"

TK nodded. "Once convinced they are capable of overcoming Daemon without our help, the two of us will be able to put full effort into ensuring that they do not have to. It's the most innocuous plan I can come up with that achieves our objectives and keeps them safe. I can't imagine there's anything across the dimensions worse than Daemon, so the others will be capable of eliminating any other threat without us, should we fall."

That made sense. Hell, it sounded like they all might actually come out of this thing alive. "So what initiative should we take?"

"We need to be aware of our limits, first and foremost. Take some time to make sure your Digisoul is functioning as it should in regards to Digivolutions and Card-Slashes," TK replied easily, already having given it thought. He rubbed his chin for a moment, looking off to the side.

"Well?" Takato prompted with a quirked eyebrow. "Whatever it is, you can just say it."

With a longsuffering sigh, TK finally said, "I need you to make sure there aren't any deviations in the... _television series_. I know Shibumi wrote the _series_ based off of visions he received from a DigiGnome, but you never know."

From the way he bit off his words, Takato could tell that the thought of having his life and his friend's lives broadcasted like a sitcom did not sit well with TK. Instead of commenting, he merely nodded. "I think they're still showing the reruns from time to time. I'll make sure the 'program' remains the same."

"Good." TK paused for a moment. "I can feel there's something troubling you. Something... to do with Guilmon?"

Takato scratched the back of his head again. "Yeah, about that... I was wondering if you could give me some advice. See, Guilmon doesn't exist yet and… How did things go for Patamon?"

"His past self gave consent to his future self to fuse together in order to fight," TK replied, having sensed it from his partner.

"That's the thing!" Takato said, eyes desperately seeking the answer. "I could just go on with the Digiegg I have now, but I can't stand the thought of this Guilmon not existing! I mean, I already started sketching him!"

"At the same time, you don't want to force the merger on him, but you wouldn't have any other choice." TK noted. "To be honest, I have no idea what you should do. You're Guilmon's creator and partner. You know him better than anyone else could hope to. Your overall intentions are too admirable for me to suggest a proper course of action."

"Admirable?" he asked in return.

TK gave a short nod, blue eyes locked onto Takato's red ones. "Yes. Instead of creating another Guilmon with advantageous features in his design, then fusing him together with your current partner, you are concerned about what's best for both of them. That thought never even occurred to you, I'm certain."

Takato blinked. He really hadn't considered something like that. As far as he was concerned, Guilmon was already everything he needed in a partner. "I guess..."

"But if you want to know the right thing to do, why don't you just ask him yourself?" TK asked, smirking wryly.

"Oh. Right." the Tamer said dumbly. Why hadn't he thought of that? The brunette shook his head. "Any other orders?"

"More of an explanation, really. The true reason I wanted to travel to this specific time was to give us both enough time to recruit."

Red eyes widened. "So then, does that mean...?"

"They are not same people, I know that. They don't have the same experiences," TK said. "But it cannot be denied that there _is _something special about each of them. Something that allowed their survival up to the point."

Takato punched his palm. "Then the seven will gather once more," he said with an excited grin.

"Indirectly at least," TK allowed, his expression rather bland and reserved. "As you cannot travel as quickly as I can, you may need more time to establish contact. That is one reason I requested a month. The other was to give them enough time to relocate. I'm heading over to the Azabu district and America today, actually."

Takato deflated slightly, muttering something rude about inter-dimensional swords. "I have to travel by railcar and maybe even the bus. Oh man, what a downgrade," he sighed out. "In that case, I'll see if I can get them both to transfer in time for the fireworks. It won't be easy, but I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will. That wraps up this debriefing. Dismissed," he said with a salute.

The Tamer returned it. "Understood." Soon after, they both faded from the dark realm of their conjoined minds.

Stepping out of the alley, Takato fell in sync behind a lady whose back he distinctly recognized from before he 'linked'. Time went by very quickly for them when they did that, almost in an instant.

Sighing, Takato placed another stick of pocky into his mouth. He glanced at a large television screen at the top of a building. Next to the advertising from an American soft drink was the time. It read 1:57 P.M.

He'd plenty of time right now to head over to Meguro and be back home before it got too late. But before that, he needed to settle this dilemma he was having in concern to his partner, and that would require privacy.

After thinking about it for a moment, Takato nodded to himself and headed inside the nearest skyscraper. He ignored everyone around him and took the elevator to the roof of the building. Stepping out, winds of the high altitude assaulted him and his freshly purchased clothes. The brunette ignored it as he scanned the rooftop. No one was around. Perfect.

Takato reached into his pocket and removed the D-Ultima. He pressed the button at the top of the Digivice. "Digiegg Realize!" A crimson oval appeared in his arms, and he pocketed the device. Palming the egg in both hands, he raised it to his forehead. A warm glow flared briefly from the egg, enveloping him.

**(Digimon)**

The veteran Tamer once again found himself standing in another realm; a volcanic underworld of flowing molten lava met his eyes. Standing across from him in white, highly purified Chrome Digizoid armor, was a Holy Knight. The Digital Hazard symbol marked his kneecaps and chest. A lengthy, vivid cape of red flowed behind him, somewhat resembling fire. The mighty shield Aegis was held in his left hand. The righteous lance known and feared as Gram covered the right arm.

"Tamer... Takatomon," the Mega Digimon greeted, his voice deeper with age and weariness. "What troubles you?"

Takato looked down for a moment. "I… I need to know.. I need to hear from you what it is that you want. Patamon fused with his past self. So did TK. And myself, as you can see. But... There isn't another Guilmon yet... and I don't know if there ever should be," the Tamer whispered, clearly ashamed of what he was insinuating. "I want the Guilmon of this time period to exist. I do. But if I... if I bring him to life..." Takato trailed off, lacking the strength to finish.

Gallantmon's golden eyes looked down at him for a moment. When he spoke, his tone was of patience, wisdom, and understanding. He hoped that his words would eventually ease his Tamer's heart. "On the day that I first became Megidramon, do you remember the words you spoke?"

Takato slowly shook his head.

"You said that even if you could go back and change our experiences up to that point, you would not. Takatomon vowed that there was only one true partner for him," the Virus knight reminded. "Those words were vigilant and honest, but they can no longer be true. I have always been a part of you, Takatomon, long before I emerged into the world. Long before you even heard of Digimon. Your past self will never be fulfilled unless he were to take part in my creation someway. Until that happens, turmoil is destined to plague your mind and soul."

"But I can't just force something like this on you! Not for my sake!"

"Then do it for me, Takatomon," Gallantmon reasoned evenly. "I too am unfulfilled. No, more. I am incomplete. I lack the part of me that comes from your past self. You are a fusion of two alternate Takatos. As your partner, I should be the same. Worry for my past self's ability to comply is unnecessary. No matter what form, no matter what level, no matter what time, my will is to protect you. Please. Grant both my present self and my past self the right to do that together," the Holy Knight pleaded.

Takato stared in amazement. So wise. So far that his partner had come from blasting snot balls at kids in the park. Immense relief suddenly welled up within him. "I think I get it now." He nodded. "Yeah, I definitely get it. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tamer. Although, I do have a request concerning my design..."

Takato sighed with a tired smile. "I am _not_ giving you the ability to turn anything you want into Guilmon bread."

"Aw nuts."

**(Digimon)**

After securing the egg back into the safety of the D-Ultima, Takato decided it was time to head over to the park. He had told Kazu and Kenta he would see them today, hadn't he?

**(Digimon)**

Nancy Takaishi sighed happily as she finished with her brunch. It had been composed of her favorite: ramen noodles with fried eggs stirred into it. She looked to her son from the dining room table. "You're such a good boy, TK," she said, smiling at her youngest.

TK paused for a moment from washing the dishes. "I know," he said simply. "Better enjoy it while you can, before I get into my raging teen years."

Nancy laughed at that, sporting a happy grin. "You mean when you scream that you hate me and I'm ruining your life?"

"Them's the ones." TK said, drying his hands. He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I suppose that's only fair. I did miss out on your brother's more rebellious stages." She gave him slightly speculative look. "Is that why... you know?" The woman made vague gestures to her head. Her hair, specifically.

TK quirked an eyebrow. "The hair? I just thought it was fitting." In all honesty he wouldn't be able to smooth it down with a hurricane, even if he wanted to.

"Really now? Well I think you just want even more girls chasing after you," she accused, her grin now teasing.

The younger blonde rolled his eyes. "Please. That's the absolute last thing I need."

Nancy shook her head in a bemused fashion. "Well, at least you weren't cruel enough to change your look while you were still attending the school. Those poor girls would never have a chance with my handsome son if he was moving away."

TK only grunted.

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you pick up your assignments to help you adjust to Odaiba Elementary's curriculum for the month?"

"Yes Mam," TK answered with a nod.

"Good. And you'll have them all completed by he time you are fully transferred?"

"Yes Mam."

Nancy smiled, pleased. "I'm not surprised. You're a role-model son, TK."

Despite the fact that her words ignited something warm inside of him, TK groaned. "Please don't let Matt hear you say that. He already calls me a goody two-shoes every chance he gets."

"Well then, why don't you prove him wrong by going out and getting into some trouble," his mother suggested a little too cheerfully.

TK looked at her disbelievingly. "You're actually telling me to get into trouble?"

"Not too much mind you; I don't want to post bail at three in the morning. But honestly, you've never had a single demerit or detention or anything. Sometimes I worry you're too well behaved," she said with a sigh.

TK waved his hand dismissively. "That's just because you don't know about my secret life as an underground street-fighter."

She stood and mused his hair. "I'm sure. Remember, the movers will be here in two weeks. Have all of your things packed and ready to go, okay?"

"I'll see if I feel like it." TK said with as much rebelliousness as he could muster. His mother only smiled once more as she walked away. The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He remembered what became of his parents in another time. Both had been quite verbal in resistance to the Daemon Corps, as they were closely tied to the media. They openly supported the resistance and filled the people of Japan with promise for a better future if they continued to fight.

Naturally, this was a thorn in Daemon's side. The demon, not yet having attained his Super Ultimate form, had personally gone to eliminate them both, and anything in his path. A protective detail had been sent in order to defend and retrieve Nancy and Malcolm, but they had been intercepted and stalled by several other Digimon. By the time they had arrived, the building from which both his parents and several others produced their broadcasts was up in flames.

TK had lead that platoon.

He let out a shuddering breath. They had found the bodies underneath the rubble, after the fire had been doused. The corpses were all charred beyond recognition. But two of them had been huddled together, in each other's arms as they prepared for death. TK had no evidence, but he liked to think that his parents had gotten back together, at least in the end. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part, something to ease the guilt haunting him. But he wished they had found some happiness before being murdered.

TK had warned them to stop, that they were making themselves targets. He'd warned them to stop broadcasting, to just _shut_ _up_. His parents hadn't listened, and continued on to inspire their nation, and several other parts of the world at the cost of their lives. But then again, what should he have expected from his parents, two of the original Digidestined?

Heaving another sigh, the veteran stood from the table. He exited the apartment and scanned the hallway. Seeing no one around, he withdrew the D-Ultima, strapping it to his wrist. TK then placed his sunglasses on.

The Child of Hope closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing his energy into the Digivice. When sapphire eyes snapped open, there was an odd sound; like a lightsaber being unsheathed, he guessed. Again TK marveled at the golden blade extending from his Digivice. Such power in his hands.

He reared his arm back and slashed forward with a silent shout. The blade cut a rift in the space-time continuum that took the form of a bright golden portal. "First stop: Azabu." TK crouched and leapt into the portal, his body lurching at the inter-dimensional travel. The rift closed silently behind him.

**(Digimon)**

Takato arrived at the park to find all his friends already there. Both of them. The playing matt was already laid out in front of them. "Hey guys," he called out, "you started without me."

"Hey, Takato. You were late so it's your own fault." Kazu mumbled, sparing him a brief glance. The other brown-haired boy did a double take. "Dude, what are you wearing?" Kenta also looked up at that, eyeing Takato quizzically.

"Uh, clothes, Kazu. Clothes." Takato replied with an amused tone.

"Okay smartass, _why_ are you wearing _those_ clothes?" the visor-boy emphasized. "You look like a biker or something."

"More like a wannabe Tamer," Kenta noted, adjusting his glasses.

Takato quirked an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn't say 'wannabe'. I_ am_ a Digimon Tamer!" he said, grinning confidently.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe those goggles are a little _too_ tight around the head," Kazu said sarcastically. "It's a card game dude, and just because you suck at it-"

"But it's more than a game!" Takato said with an excited flail of his arms. "Digimon are real! And I've got my very own," he added smugly.

"Oh please. If Digimon were real, there's no way _you'd_ be able to Tame one; especially not before me," Kazu said, sticking his chest out proudly.

"Unless it was maybe a little In-Training," Kenta quipped.

Takato's eyes lidded slightly. "I guess it must be hard for you guys to accept that higher powers have claimed me superior." He sighed in mock pity. "Jealousy is such an ugly thing."

"Alright, that's it! Kenta, clear the way so BlackWarKazumon can lay the smack down on Mr. Tamer here."

"Hey, we're not done with our match!" the other boy protested indignantly.

Kazu flipped a card, eyes still locked onto Takato. "Now we are."

"Aw man!"

"Have a seat in my parlor of horrors, Takato," Kazu invited, extending a hand to the area Kenta was retreating from. "I don't know where all this pep came from, but I'm gonna beat it out of ya. I'm still top dog around here."

"Is that so…?" Takato muttered. He gave a wide grin. "In that case, I guess I'll have to make you my bitch."

Had either Kazu or Kenta been drinking anything, it would have spewed all over their precious cards. The cocky boy's cheeks heated slightly from embarrassed anger. "What did you say!?" he crowed in outrage.

Takato's grin didn't falter in the least. "You heard me. But I only have time for a single round."

"Well good, 'cause that's all I need to kick your butt!" Kazu said. He obviously wasn't used to being challenged so boldly from someone in his running crew.

Kenta adjusted his glasses inquisitively. "Out of curiosity, why do you only have time for a single?"

"I'm going over to Meguro in a bit, and I need to be back before it's really dark." he explained.

"What are you going all that way for?" Kenta asked with wide eyes.

Takato removed one of the holsters from his belt and handed the deck to Kazu for shuffling. "I'm meeting up with some other Tamers," he said in all honesty.

"Alright dude, now you're just trying to weird us out," Kazu said, giving Takato back his deck. The Gogglehead shuffled Kazu's cards and returned them.

Takato shrugged "If you say so. Let's play." They both drew five cards. The Gogglehead looked his cards over before making his play. "Here comes Veemon, and a Digivolution to ExVeemon. And two face down cards. Your turn."

Kazu smirked as he looked at his hand. _This'll put Yolei in his place._ "I'll play Agumon to start with, and add this Warp Digivolution card. Takato meet MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon meet _lunch_," Kazu gloated. "Time to wipe out your little blue lizard. MetalGreymon attack!"

"Hm, not so fast. I'll play the Dome City card. This stops your Attack Phase."

"Oh whatever, chumley. You're just delaying the inevitable."

Takato drew a card. "Not quite. You'll never guess what I just drew... wait, you don't have to." He flipped over the two cards on the matt. "Here's Warp Digivolution combined with DNA Digivolution. And with the Stingmon card I just drew," he placed it down, "I can play this." Takato flipped the card in his hand, revealing it to them both.

Kenta gasped. "No way..."

"B-but that's a..." Kazu stuttered in a small voice.

Takato grinned. "Imperialdramon attacks MetalGreymon for the win." As they both stared dumbstruck at the playing board, and the ultra rare card he'd placed on it, Takato withdrew his card scanner from the shoebox at the top of the dinosaur head. Hoping down, he scooped up his cards and secured them back to his belt.

"It's been real. See you guys tomorrow at school." The boy dashed away before his friends could protest, leaving a trail of dust.

"I can't believe he beat me like I was some chump," Kazu all but whimpered.

"Yeah, he really crushed you. I wonder where he got such a rare card," Kenta said. "Come to think of it, since when does Takato even have so many cards?"

Kazu shook his head, coming back to the world. "All those card holsters seemed full..." He gave a shout of frustration. "That sneaky jerk! He must have been holding back all this time to make me look bad! At least when I'm gonna crush someone, I'm up front about it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"_We're_ gonna whip up a card combination to take down Mr. Tamer. No matter what perilous task, no matter what journey, I'm gonna kick Takato's butt!"

"Yeah! But I got chores to take care of first."

"Yeah, me too."

Already several blocks away, Takato slashed a Blue Card, summoned of his own volition, through the low-tech scanner. The device was consumed by a bright light, and nearly singed his hand as it morphed. Soon enough the light faded and a red D-Arc he had not seen in years emerged.

The Tamer then slid the sketches into the D-Arc's card scanner. Once it was finished examining Guilmon's stats and design, a Digiegg appeared on its screen. Takato then withdrew the D-Ultima in his other hand. There was probably a highly complex and delicate procedure needed to fuse them together.

Nodding to himself, Takato reared his arms back and smashed the devices together. Light exploded in his hands.

**(Digimon)**

In the Azabu district of the Greater Tokyo Area, was a quaint but comfortable café. Sitting alone in a booth was a thirteen-year-old girl dressed in the typical sailor uniform of her school: white blouse with a red neckerchief, and navy-blue skirt. The black heels were all her own flavor, though. Two lengthy strands of blonde hair pooled at her seat, trailing up to the top of her head in an Odango hairstyle.

The girl was currently savoring the last bite of a moist piece of chocolate cake, making highly appreciative and somewhat provocative noises as she chewed. No one seemed to notice that she never ate any of the carrot flavored cookies on the other plate next to her; nor that she was occasionally stuffing them into her school bag, as if to smuggle out merchandise that was already paid for.

With one last mournful but blessed gulp, the girl finished her treat, feeling the chocolatey goodness slither down her throat. She looked down at her plate and sighed. "All gone," she said in a far away voice. The girl pursed her lips. "I wish I had more sweets…"

As if the heavens answered her, a waitress suddenly placed another piece of cake on her table. The girl's sapphire eyes lit up with sheer delight before the reality of the situation hit her. That pesky conscience caught up with her before she could dig in. "Um, excuse me, miss, I didn't place a second order," she told the waitress._ And I don't have the money to pay for it, _she thought to herself gloomily, cursing her poor test scores and stingy mothers.

The waitress, a brown haired twenty-something, gave her a knowing, almost sisterly smile. "Not to worry, dear. That nice young man over there paid for it." She discretely pointed to a blonde boy dressed in black and green, wearing yellow shades. He raised his hand in greeting, smiling slightly. The brunette leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear. "I think he likes you." She snickered before walking back to the cash register.

She smiled brightly, offering a cheery wave; even going so far as to blow a kiss toward the boy. Though it wasn't intended as an invitation, she didn't mind as he stood from his seat and made his way over to her table. A little harmless flirting was almost a necessity when a cute boy bought you something your heart desired.

"Hey there, cutie. Thanks a lot," she said with a wink, taking the first bite.

The boy gave a charming smile. "It was my pleasure, miss..."

She swallowed before speaking, offering the hand that lacked the fork. "Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino."

The boy grasped it firmly but gently. "Takeru Takaishi. But you can call me TK." He upturned his grasp, kissing the back off her hand. The girl snatched it away playfully, giggling.

"So, _TK_," she began, "do you want to escort me to the arcade?"

TK's expression shifted into a more somber look. "As much as I'd like to, I have a standard policy not to mix business with pleasure."

Usagi blinked, and couldn't help but smirk slightly at the wording. "Oh, you have_ business _with me?"

The other blonde nodded. "With you and your Digimon partner."

Usagi blinked again. "Digimon? What's that?" she asked, tapping her chin inquisitively.

TK had to give her credit. She played dumb very well. "Maybe this will convince you to trust me." He reached into his pocket and unveiled his D-Ultima. "I believe you have something similar."

The blonde girl gasped. "Shut up! I've got one too!" She dug through her bag for a moment, apologizing when a squeak sounded from it. Usagi withdrew a Digivice identical to those that Tai and the others still had. "But yours looks way cooler."

The child of Hope nodded. "It's called a Digivice. They're given to Digidestined, otherwise referred to as Chosen Children: humans with Digimon partners. We're selected by the powers that be for various reasons. It's also how I found you."

"So that means you have a Digimon too?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I do. Though I haven't seen him for some time... May I meet your partner?" he requested.

"Oh, um..." she trailed off, looking around the establishment. Though not crowded by any means, there were a number of people.

TK noticed the look and shook his head in a dismissive manner. "A teenage girl having a stuffed animal is not the most suspicious thing in the world."

"Hmm, okay then." She peered into the bag. "You ready to come out? There's someone who wants to meet you."

"To be honest, I'm ready to come out as soon as you put me in here," a small, pristine voice answered.

"If that's the case, TK, let me introduce you to..." Usagi revealed her partner. Held in the girl's arms was a pinkish-white rabbit Digimon. A yellow crescent moon symbol adorned her forearms, abdomen, forehead, and neck. Four blue-tipped ears with crescent stripes of her skin tone protruded from her head. An antenna of blue-tipped hair extended from the Digimon's forehead, as if held up by the crescent mark there. A grey pendant of the sleeping moon was strapped to her chest with a pink ribbon. The Rookie's skin flowed down over her legs, as though it were a nightgown. "...Lunamon."

Kind and gentle pink eyes gazed at TK. Lunamon bowed slightly from her suspended position, blue claw-like fingers folded over each other. "I am pleased to meet you," she said with a certain air of dignity that somehow didn't seem out of place coming from someone that had just been released from a child's handbag.

"Likewise," TK responded with a slight inclination of his head.

"So, my fellow 'Chosen Child'" Usagi spoke up, nearly finished with her snack, "where is your Digimon?"

"He's in the Digital World: the plain of existence Digimon originate from. I haven't seen him in some time..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his hand.

"Wow, that must suck. I'd sure miss Lunamon here if we were separated." She dipped her head down and affectionately rubbed her cheek against the Digimon's. Lunamon only smiled. "So how long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Five years or so." That wasn't entirely true, considering the battle with Diaboromon and then giving up the powers of the Crests. But that was moot, really.

"Five years?" she repeated, aghast. Then she gazed at him speculatively. "Wait a minute… You're about the right age.. And you look the part..." Usagi snapped her fingers and nodded to herself. "You must be one of the kids in the sky!"

TK blinked beneath his shades. "Excuse me?"

"I believe what my partner is referring to," Lunamon interjected calmly, "would be the event when the Digital World almost overlapped this one. The human children who defeated Apocalymon could be seen from Earth. You were one of them, were you not?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I was among them."

"So what is it that you want from us?" Usagi asked, pushing her plate away. The cake was thoroughly devoured. Lunamon sent the girl a somewhat miffed look from her lap. "Uh, not to be rude, of course!" she amended with flailing arms, knowing that stare.

"No, it's quite alright. I said there was something to discuss so let's just get down to it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "To be blunt, I'm here to ask for your help."

The girl blinked owlishly. "Help with what?"

"There's a disturbance in the Digital World. I can't explain how that knowledge came to me, I just know."

Lunamon's ears perked up. All four of them. "You felt it too? I think that's why I was sent to Usagi, to help correct the balance of my world."

Her mouth formed an 'O' of understanding. "So that's it." She gave a small salute that brought a particularly unpleasant memory to the boy's mind. "Well you can count on me. Oh, as long as I'm not sleeping, eating, studying, playing video-games, eating or goofing off."

"You leave such a full and generous schedule." TK drawled. "And you said eating twice."

"I like food."

"I'm sorry, what she meant to say was that you can count on us to help whenever needed. Isn't. That. Right. _Usagi_?" Lunamon asked with a placid smile that held many creepy undertones.

The Odango-haired girl giggled nervously. "Oh, uh, of course, of course!" Usagi readily agreed, nodding her head in submission.

TK smirked slightly. "That's good to hear. The Digidestined of Odaiba will really appreciate it."

"Odaiba? You came all this way from Odaiba to see little ol' me?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Actually, I came from Setagaya. I'll be moving to Odaiba in about a month or so... It's where most of us original Digidestined still live."

"Wha!? All the way to Odaiba!? Surely you can't expect a lady such as myself to commute that far!" she whined dramatically.

"Relax. With this, I can travel great distances in an instant," he assured, holding up the D-Ultima. "It's not a chariot, but I think it'll do," he said with an almost fond smile. He'd always found her behavior rather cute.

Usagi calmed, smiling at the insinuation she was a princess of some sort. "Okay then. But... we should stay in touch. Maybe even... exchange numbers," Usagi proposed shyly.

TK shot her down with a headshake. "Unfortunately, I don't have a feasible number to exchange yet. That wouldn't be fair, now would it?" he smoothly amended.

She sighed. "No, I guess not."

"Well, until then." He stood from the booth. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"The pleasure was all ours," Lunamon said, waving goodbye.

"Bye TK. Hope to see you soon," Usagi said in a perky tone, winking flirtatiously.

The other blonde acknowledged it with the barest of nods as he exited the café. He stepped into an alley and lightly rapped his knuckles against his skull. Several times.

Sighing, he once again strapped the D-Ultima to his wrist. The blade extended and he cut another rift. "Next stop: Woodcrest, Florida."

**(Digimon)**

Takato sat on a bench in the railcar, staring down at the D-Ultima in his hand. It looked, felt and probably functioned exactly as it had before. But he knew there was a difference, even if he couldn't see it at the moment.

The intercom sounded with a beep. "We are now arriving at Jiyuugaoka Station. We are now arriving at Jiyuugaoka Station." The train was slowly gearing to a halt. Takato placed another stick of pocky in his mouth before exiting with the other passengers. He walked out of the train station and into the streets. The neighborhood was not unlike his own. Now all there was to do was wait.

He spotted some tables with seats parked outside a restaurant. Nibbling on pocky all day was making him kind of hungry. Takato went inside and waited in line before placing his order. Something different, he decided. Something not everyday. This was the cause of many strange looks from the time he ordered to the time he sat down.

What? Was a roasted sub of peanut butter and jelly with bacon really that bizarre?

As he was three-fourths completed with the monstrosity of a sandwich, his D-Ultima began to beep. The square screen showed a compass that would lead him right where he needed to be. Wiping his mouth with a napkin and dusting his hands of crumbs, Takato followed the compass' directions in a jog.

After turning a dozen corners, Takato's eyes came upon a fogbank overlaying the entire park. A few families stood just outside the gate entrance.

"I don't remember the weather-guy saying anything about haze."

"Since when does that goofball get it right? I'm telling you, hair-gel keeps leaking into his brain."

"Mommy, aren't we going into the park?"

"I don't know dear, it doesn't seem safe..."

A chorus of panicked screams confirmed this. Scores of people flooded from park in a wild stampede. Thankfully, no one was trampled or injured in the chaos.

"Run! Run for your lives!"

"Monsters!"

Other such generic shouts sounded as everyone in the immediate vicinity scurried away with much haste. Takato placed the Gallant goggles over his eyes and ran straight into the lion's den. Growls and clashes of force could be heard even before the battling Digimon met his eyes. Coming to the top of a hill, Takato spotted the combatants.

One was a large carnivorous looking dinosaur with thick, scaley blue skin and a white belly. The beast growled menacingly from all three of its mouths. A metallic dragonhead donned the creature's right arm, and a jurassic skull head took its place as the left. Two tails, one tipped with metal and the other with bone, jutted from the Digimon's backside.

A holographic image of the beast projected from his D-Ultima. Takato shrugged and decided to read it. He was a spectator today, after all.

**Deltamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Synthetic**

**Attacks: Triplex Force, Skull Fang**

**This Digimon Was Born When Three Separate Digimon Were Fused Together By A Computer Virus. It Possesses Brutality Surpassing All Three Original Components.**

The other Digimon charged in at full speed. It had the body of a rhinoceros combined with that of a triceratops, a large horn extending from the snout. The Digimon's back, head, and front legs were armor incased. Apart from red stripes adorning the horns on its neck, it was only colored in shades of gray.

**Monochromon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Armored Dragon**

**Attacks: Volcanic Strike, Grand Fire, Guardy Tusk**

**When His Horn Is Fully Grown, It Measures Half The Length Of His Body. The Substance Covering This Digimon's Body Is Hard Like Diamond And Cannot Be Penetrated.**

"So it's Deltamon versus Monochromon. They must have been battling in the Digital World and Realized in our dimension during the clash," Takato deduced quietly.

Deltamon's chief head growled as the bone-structured head pitched toward the oncoming Digimon. "Skull Fang!" With a resounding clang, the head captured Monochromon's horn and heaved the Armored Dragon off his feet. Deltamon sent his enemy tumbling with a sharp snap of the occupied arm. Monochromon barrel-rolled against the ground, leaving deep gouges on the grass.

Takato scanned the area for his true targets, peering into the distance. Four figures suddenly rushed onto the scene, emerging from the Digital smog: two humans and their Digimon partners.

The first human child arrived on red and orange sneakers. He wore an unbuttoned, short-sleeved red shirt. Below that was a yellow undershirt with an odd black symbol resembling a spiked half-halo eating a sphere. His cargo pants, gloves, and hat were each brown. The hat itself was worn backwards, cropped upon a tuft of brown hair. Grey-colored square goggles with a blue band were strapped to his eyes. A burgundy D-Arc was held in his gloved hand.

He offered a grin to his partner. "Ready to go, buddy?"

Standing beside him was a small, red humanoid lion, hands curled into fists at his side. He wore a metallic crown and wristbands, designed to harness and withstand heat generated from the sunspots on his frontal lobe and wrists. A mane of yellow fur stuck out on the Digimon's chest, an orb of flame held at his tail. The very top of the lion's hair appeared to be at a constant blaze.

**Coronamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Small Beast**

**Attacks: Corona Flame, Coro Knuckle, Petit Prominence**

**A Digimon Born From Observation Data Of The Sun. His Heart Is Pure, And His Sense Of Justice Is Powerful.**

"Takuya, I was programmed ready," the Rookie answered in a proud and steady voice.

The second human watched the untamed Digimon with crisp turquoise eyes, hair white as snow. His attire consisted of dark blue jeans over white sneakers, and a plain white shirt covered by a jacket. The black windbreaker had a white long-bodied dragon racing up each sleeve, a setting sun over the heart and wisps of orange smoke on either side of his chest. He held a D-Arc matching the pale-green shade of his eyes.

Unlike the Gogglehead he was working with, his face was contorted in a serious scowl. "This is shaping up to be a good fight. Wouldn't you say," he murmured, eyes turned down to his Digimon partner, "Hyorinmaru?"

The final participant in the battle shortly to come stepped forth. Their appearance and overall body shape was known well to any lover of the Digimon series, though he was not orange like his cousin. The scales covering him from snout to stubby tail were as white as his partner's hair. The reptile's eyes, a frosty crystal blue, scanned the enemy calmly.

**SnowAgumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attacks: White Hail, Frozen Wind, Ice Chomp**

**Subspecies Of Agumon Who Have Adapted To Live In The Cold. It Will Hide Its Body In The Snow And Ambush The Prey.**

"Indeed, Toshiro," the Reptile type coincided resolutely, blowing frost from his nostrils.

"Okay, let's take these guys down before anyone can get hurt!" Takuya said with an enthusiastic swipe of his arm.

"Not to mention the property damage," Toshiro noted, mostly to himself, as he gazed at the carnage. "Which one do you want?" he asked in an open-ended manner, speaking to both the human accompanying him and his own partner.

Takuya hummed thoughtfully. "Which one is tougher?"

Toshiro rolled his aquamarine eyes at the childish response. He answered nonetheless. "Monochromon is a Data type, so he technically has the advantage against either of us. But Deltamon looks to be stronger of the two."

"He is," SnowAgumon grumbled lowly. "So we will fight him."

"Hey! I just said I wanted the tougher one!" Takuya protested, crossing his arms. He had a brief stare down with the Reptile type, before hearing Coronamon clear his throat.

The humanoid lion tapped his foot impatiently. "_Hello_? Enemy Digimon over there. Sometime today please!"

"Takuya," the white haired young man intercepted, "Monochromon is challenging you. How could you even consider not answering?"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Monochromon uses fire element attacks, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"And are you or are you not Takuya the Vaccine Flame?" Toshiro continued.

Slowly nodding, Takuya knitted his eyebrows. "Yeah, I am," he answered with more certainty.

"So that Digimon has not only mocked you, _you_, of all people, in a contest of fires, but has done so on your own turf? Are you gonna _take_ that?" he asked with his best incredulous expression.

"Heck no we ain't!" The Gogglehead turned a fiery stare down to his partner, whose eyes were alight with a similar indignation. "Let's get 'em, Coronamon!"

"Yeah! We'll show him!" The two bounded off toward Monochromon in order to defend their honor as fire enthusiasts.

Toshiro and SnowAgumon watched them both go, slowly shaking their heads. "Idiot," they both muttered. They turned to one another in mild surprise before nodding. The winter warriors charged their target.

Takuya and Coronamon came upon the Armored Dragon just as he was sanding up from being thrown like a rag-doll. "So, you want a battle of flames, huh tough guy?" Takuya asked, grinning.

Monochromon shook his head to clear it of the daze. "The only one I want to battle is that three headed freak! And I'll crush anything in my path to do it!"

"I'll say," Coronamon's voice sparked as he looked at the deep cavities in the ground the Champion's feet made as he staggered. "This guy must weigh a ton."

"I think it's more like two..." Takuya countered.

Monochromon growled. "Hey! I'm sensitive about my weight!"

"I would be too if I was as big as a house," the Rookie agreed with a nod.

"Alright, that's it! First I'm gonna upload your data, then I'm gonna trample your human master, _then_ I'm gonna get Deltamon!" The grey Digimon charged at the little Beast type with thunderous steps.

Takuya smirked. "No way. Even if you beat us, your playmate would be long gone before you could get him." The boy dipped his hand into his left pocket, where he kept Modify cards. "Yeah, this'll do. Coronamon!"

"Right!" The lion humanoid Digimon crouched.

Takuya held up the card in his left hand, D-Arc in his right. With a smile, he crossed and uncrossed his arms, inversing the Digivice so the card sailed through the scanner smoothly. "Hyper Speed Execute!"

Monochromon made to swipe at Coronamon with his sharp horn. "Guardy Tusk!" The insufferable gnat ducked to the left, the motion leaving several blurred afterimages. "Guardy Tusk!" The Champion hiked its massive head and brought down the horn down like a sword. It impacted the ground, leaving a deep crater, but Coronamon had dodged it, grinning like his lunatic master. "Guardy Tusk!" Monochromon screamed one more time, bringing his head down and to the left in an attempt to cleave the little lion bastard in two at his narrow waist.

Coronamon jumped away with several back flips, curling himself into a ball. Landing on his feet, he grinned still. "You know what? I'm starting to think that's not going to work." But it seemed he spoke too soon, as a light gash appeared on his cheek. His eyes widened as Monochromon's own thinned with his own smug smile. The Rookie's lips curled back in anger, revealing sharp teeth. "Playtime's over. Petit Prominence!"

The Beast type crossed his arms over his chest. A perfect ring of fire burst from his body and encircled Monochromon. The flames suddenly morphed and curled into the likeness of more Coronamon. The doppelgangers ran around him in a dizzying circle. Monochromon looked left and right frantically, unable to keep up as they moved in. He thrashed about, swinging his tail and horn, but unable to hit his agile targets as they ducked and wove between the attacks. The humanoid lions didn't attack, only dodging. They hurtled over his back, ducked under his tail...

And he couldn't be sure, but Monochromon could have _sworn_ one of them gave him a noogie.

"Enough of this!" If they thought he was such a fatso, then he'd use it! The Armored Dragon rose on his hind legs before slamming his massive hooves onto the earth. A tremor ripped through the ground, knocking the lions off balance as they charged. The vibration sent them tumbling, and Monochromon took advantage off it. He twisted and spun in place, sweeping them into the air with tail and tusk. With a roar, he raised his horn and sent the last one sailing into the air. "Take that you little bastards!"

The Coronamon, previously sailing in the air with anguished expressions, each smirked. Simultaneously, they each burst into cinders, leaving wisps of smoke as the only evidence of their existence. "Coro Knuckle!" Monochromon heard a voice shout. The Champion's head turned just in time to catch a fiery uppercut to his unarmored chin. Monochromon was heaved off his feet and introduced to the dirt.

"Nice one, buddy!" Takuya cheered.

Monochromon clamored loudly, righting himself. "You'd be better off attacking with a match," the Digimon boasted, despite that his chin was still smoldering. "Here's some real firepower! Volcanic Strike!" The Armored Dragon opened his mouth and hurled a ball of molten flames at the Rookie.

The Gogglehead grinned, hand dipping into his right pocket, where he kept his Digimon cards. "That's what we came for. Flamedramon Execute!"

The air shimmered as an aura of flame consumed Coronamon. The Rookie launched himself at the oncoming attack, head-on. "Fire Rocket!" The humanoid lion stuck out his left hand and palmed the fireball, stopping it cold. Rearing back his right hand, Coronamon punched through it. The flames wrapped around his arm before exploding outward like the rings of Saturn. Coronamon flew through the hoop, still blazing. He flipped and landed on Monochromon's snout, kicking off and sending his enemy's chin to the ground, rubbing dirt into the burn wound.

Coronamon landed and the aura withered away. "Takuya," he shouted to his Tamer, "let's finish it now!"

"I thought I was the Tamer here," the boy grumbled, fishing out the one of his trump cards. He slashed the card. "Aldamon Execute!"

Downloading the data, the Beast type roared as he harnessed the programming. Coronamon raised his arms and produced a sphere of flames several times the size of his body. "The sun has set! Solar Wind Destroyer!" The deadly projectile sailed easily as he threw it, kicking up dirt along the ground.

The Champion growled, refusing to give up. "I'm not gonna lose to a runt like you! Grand Fire!" Monochromon spewed a wave of fire that swept across the ground. Coronamon's attack plowed through it, eating at the weaker flame before extinguishing it completely. The bomb collided full force against the Armored Dragon, scorching him to data. Monochromon howled before bursting into particles of blue data.

Coronamon, the victor, glowed red as he absorbed the remaining essence of his opponent. Once completed, he sighed, facing his Tamer with a mirthful grin. "I hope that doesn't go to my thighs."

**(Digimon)**

Deltamon turned to the newcomers. "Ah," the metallic head slithered out in an unexpectedly smooth voice, "new meat."

"They're so scrawny... A snack at best," the skull head dismissed.

Charging fearlessly, SnowAgumon growled. "You've already bitten off more than you chew!"

Deltamon's skull head lashed out. "Skull Fang!"

"Hasty, Hyorinmaru," the white haired Tamer said under his breath with a scowl. Toshiro palmed his D-Arc in his left hand, card held at the ready in his right. "Execute!" he called, slashing the card in a flash of swift movement. "Frigimon Activate!"

SnowAgumon's clawed hand curled into a fist as cool energy gathered around his knuckles. The lizard flipped midair, avoiding the teeth by a hair. His scaled foot set on the cartilage before raising his fist. "Subzero Ice Punch!" The skull head crashed into the ground from the force of the blow, covered in a layer of ice that kept it glued in place. The other heads boomed, apparently feeling the pain.

"Useless fool!" the metallic head hissed painfully. He didn't get the chance to free the other head.

SnowAgumon flipped back as Toshiro swiped another card. "Execute! Power Activate!"

"Frozen Wind!" A gale of pure frost shot from the lizard's mouth. The other hand/head was rendered an arctic nub in one instant. Deltamon was forced to hunch at the extra weight and instability. With a roar, the Virus type smashed the two appendages together, freeing them of their icy prisons.

Blue lights of pure energy gathered in the three mouths. "Triplex Force!" Triple beams shot outward, converging on a single point into a concentrated blast before exploding forward. Its target: SnowAgumon.

"Frozen Wind!" The two blasts collided against one another in a contest of wills and force. SnowAgumon's strength began to dwindle as the Power card wore off. The Triplex Force would overwhelm him a matter of moments.

But Toshiro wouldn't let that happen.

"Execute!" he cried out with a Card-Slash. "MetalGarurumon Activate!"

SnowAgumon's crystal eyes widened as the power flowed through him. His jaw snapped shut, and the beam closed in. The Reptile type reared his head back as blue shined though his clenched teeth. Lurching forward, he released the pent up energy. "Metal Wolf Claw!" A river of ice poured from Rookie's mouth, easily overcoming Deltamon's attack. After one final scream of defiance, the blast washed over Deltamon in an unforgiving avalanche. All three heads revealed to be frozen with horrified realization of their defeat at hand.

"Execute! Ikkakumon Activate!" A sharp black horn, proportionate to the Rookie's size, materialized on his forehead. "Harpoon Torpedo!" The base of the horn began to sizzle before launching from between his eyes and straight toward the ice sculpture. In mid-flight, the outer-shell projectile broke apart into four segments, revealing a green missile with a red warhead. Chunks of ice and body parts flew every which way as the explosion detonated. The dismembered body of what was once Deltamon soon dispersed into streams of red data.

Toshiro watched as his partner stood with closed eyes, making no movements to claim his spoils of victory. "You aren't going to absorb the data?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

SnowAgumon creaked his eyes open. "No. It is unneeded," he said simply, huffing frost from his nostrils. Toshiro shrugged in response as he attached the four-starred clip to his belt loop. He looked over to see Takuya and Coronamon approaching them as the Digital haze surrounding the park began to fade.

"Nice work guys!"

"Of course it was, Takuya," the white haired Tamer said as if he had stated the obvious.

But Takuya only blinked. "I didn't say that." He looked down at his partner. "Did you?"

Coronamon shook his head.

"Over here!" All four of them turned to see a boy in red and black running towards them, waving.

"Well isn't this fantastic?" Toshiro drawled sarcastically. "Now we'll have some kid following us like a lost puppy. Somehow I know this is your fault."

Takuya scowled as he strapped his goggles to his hat. "Oh screw you, Shiro-chan!"

Takato stopped in front of them, removing his goggles. "Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" he requested. "It's kind of important."

Takuya nodded. "Sure thing. With goggles as cool as that, how could I say-"

"No. We have better things to do than indulging your childish illusions," Toshiro dismissed. "Let's go, Hyorinmaru." SnowAgumon nodded obediently and the winter warriors turned to leave.

Takuya fumed at his associate's dismissal of the newcomer. Takato was undeterred. "You won't regret it," the veteran guaranteed in a singsong voice. "But really," he continued in a more serious voice, "I'm a Tamer as well."

The pair kept walking. "There's nothing you could offer us."

_Fortunately for all of us, that couldn't be further from the truth,_ Takato thought grimly. But he knew Hitsugaya's weakness. The thing that would keep him talking. Pride. "And _that _attitude is exactly why my Digimon could _kick_ your Digimon's _ass_," he said with a taunting grin.

Toshiro stopped. He slowly turned to face the other boy. "What did you say?" he demanded frostily.

"You heard me."

"Uh, guys, much as I'd love to see Shiro knocked down a few pegs, maybe we should continue this somewhere else." Takuya suggested. The sound of people approaching, perhaps law enforcement, reached their ears.

With a challenge like that made, the white haired boy had little other choice than to agree. So the group of five fled from the park. Takato was lead to a relatively deserted bridge over a stream of water. Toshiro turned to the outsider.

"Where is your Digimon?" he demanded curtly.

"I left him at home, in Shinjuku. He's too big to travel with. Without causing a riot, that is," Takato explained.

"Oh, so he's a Champion or- wait, back up. You came all this way from Shinjuku? What in the world for?" Takuya asked.

"I only came here to talk to you guys. My Digivice lead me right to you."

"In that case, show it so we know you're who you say you are," the white haired boy persisted.

"Certainly," Takato complied by taking out his Digivice. Both the humans and the Digimon stared at it in surprise.

"What the heck? This doesn't look anything like ours," Takuya noted, comparing it to his own.

"For once I agree with you," Toshiro said. He looked up at the Takato with narrowed eyes. "Just what are you trying to pull?"

He shrugged in response. "I kind of wondered about that when I saw yours..."

"It is authentic," SnowAgumon said with certainty.

Coronamon nodded. "Yep."

The two Tamers looked at their Digimon in surprise.

"Not that I doubt you guys, but how can you be sure?" Takuya asked.

"It is beyond human senses," SnowAgumon answered sagely.

Toshiro shrugged, doubts defrosting. "If Hyorinmaru says it's okay, that's good enough for me."

"What, my word doesn't mean anything to you?" Coronamon asked.

"Not unless it concerns life or death battles, no."

Neither Coronamon nor Takuya was sure how to take that, so they just kept quiet.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Alright. We're listening. Talk," he said tersely.

"Well, my name is Takato Matsuki," he introduced himself.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. And this icicle over hear is Toshiro Hitsugaya. So what can we do ya for?"

"Yeah, about that.." Takato cleared his throat. "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question first?"

Takuya nodded in consent. "Fine by me."

The Ice Tamer shrugged. "You're free to ask, but you aren't guaranteed an answer."

"Fair enough. This also applies to you two as well," Takato said, looking down at the Digimon.

"Ask away." Coronamon permitted.

SnowAgumon closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"What I want to know is: what do you fight for?" Takato asked severely, all hints of mirth dropping.

Coronamon was the first to answer. "I fight for the one thing I've always believed in no matter what: justice. The Digital World is in chaos. Kill or be killed. If I'm going to change that, I have to be stronger. That's why I sought out Takuya," the Rookie said. "His heart burns with the same fire of virtue that mine does."

The mentioned Gogglehead reddened slightly. "Well I don't know about that..." He shook his head. "But Coronamon came to me for help, so I'll help him. It's that simple. And it is kind of fun, being a Tamer."

Nodding in acceptance, Takato looked to the other pair. "Would either of you care to reply?"

"I am a Digimon," SnowAgumon said. "Though there may be more to life here in the human world, I am never more gratified then when I am locked in mortal combat. Such satisfaction cannot be obtained by any other means."

"I see..." He looked to Toshiro almost expectantly.

SnowAgumon's Tamer saw that four sets of eyes were locked onto him at the moment. He relented with a sigh, sweeping a hand through his spiky hair. "Hyorinmaru called, and I answered. I don't fight because I want to... There is just this power that forms, whenever Hyorinmaru and I work together. I can't rest until that is fully tapped into and the height of our potential is reached. It's just something we have to do no matter what."

Takato nodded once more. He held a rather murky expression for several moments before grinning slightly. "My Digivice was right to show me the path to you four. Of all the Tamers and Digimon teams that have to be out there in the world, it lead me here. I think you guys are exactly what I'm looking for."

"And that would be…?" Toshiro inquired with a thin eyebrow raised. The others leaned in slightly, awaiting the answer.

"Assistance. Digimon have been Realizing in Shinjuku at greater numbers than ever; it's practically an epidemic. And each one seems stronger than the last. My partner can sense that things are really going to heat up in about a month or so."

"I have sensed powerful adversaries from afar," SnowAgumon grumbled. "And more are surely to come."

"So we would find more challenging opponents in Shinjuku, to push us past our limits," Toshiro said observationally, stroking his chin.

Takuya raised his hand. "That's all well and good, but am I the only one that's hearing _Shinjuku_? How can we help with Digimon all that way?"

"Well... Ideally, you would both transfer to schools in the area..."

"_Transfer_? Look, I just don't see that happening. I mean, my family is here and, yeah, my brother can be a bratty pain, but I still love them. Not to mention there wouldn't be anyone to take care of the Digimon appearing here in Meguro." Takuya shook his head. "I can't leave them unprotected."

"That's a good point. But it's always been my impression that the Digimon appear wherever there are Tamers for them to fight. Our Digivices are like beacons to them," Takato informed, causing the other Gogglehead to blink.

"What do you think, Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro asked. As far as he was concerned, his partner's was the only opinion that mattered, as he no longer had any family ties.

"Wherever I may acquire my wings, I shall go," the Rookie answered his Tamer.

"That settles it then. We'll be there... as long as there are worthy opponents," the winter-haired Tamer said. "What about you, Takuya?"

"I don't know… I guess I could pitch the idea to my parents but-"

"Hey, relax. There's no need to decide just yet; I did say there was a month. Go ahead and sleep on it instead of making a hasty decision you'll regret," Takato suggested. He glanced at the sun before handing them each a slip of paper. "Here's where you can reach me if you have any questions. It's getting late so I'd better head home." He turned and began walking away.

"Hey, what's this?" Takuya asked in surprise as he felt something inside the paper.

"Oh that. That's a little something for your time. Call it a show of good faith. See ya around."

Takuya opened the sheet of paper and grinned at the sight. "Aw cool! This is a super rare JagerLeomon card. What did he give you?"

Toshiro looked inside the paper, eyes widening in a rare display of surprise. "Kumemon's Blizzard Blaster, huh? Interesting guy, this Takato Matsuki…"

**(Digimon)**

TK trekked up a grassy hill in the suburban neighborhood of Woodcrest. As he neared the top, a large and immemorial oak tree came into his vision, the branches twisted with age.

His target was standing underneath the tree, gazing down at the populace from above with brown eyes that held a surprising amount of clarity. He wore blue jeans with a white undershirt. An unbuttoned, short-sleeved brown dress shirt was over that. Sitting atop the younger boy's head was an almost ludicrously large afro of brown hair, waving slightly with the breeze.

The blonde stopped next to the other boy, neither saying anything as they watched the sun set in an array of warm colors. After several more moments, the other boy turned to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in neutral monotone. Just like the young man he had known, straight down to business.

TK showed his D-Ultima without preamble. "You can help me save the world."

The afro-child only raised an eyebrow as he looked at the complex device. "You speak English fairly well for someone from Japan; I could hardly pick up your accent. Who are you?"

"Very insightful. My name is Takeru Takaishi, but just call me TK."

Nodding slightly, the boy responded, "Huey Freeman. What do you mean by 'save the world'? That's a pretty grandiose proposal to make to some random kid."

"We're not just kids. We're Digidestined." He saw recognition in Huey's eyes. "You've heard of the term?"

"I've read it a few times on the internet. I just assumed it was some fanatical cult of international Digimon worshipers." He paused for a moment. "You aren't a recruiter, are you?"

TK actually laughed at that. "It isn't a cult, it's a calling... Hm. I supposed that does sound a bit like a social devotee. But I digress. The Digidestined are a special group of children like us who have been chosen to have Digimon partners. There are kids like us all over the world. And yes, I _am _here to recruit you."

Huey observed TK very carefully for several moments before speaking. "What makes you think I have a Digimon?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't think. I know. This is a Digivice," he said, palming the D-Ultima, "and it can track the location of other Digivices. The only reason it would lead me to you was if you had one. And if you have one, then you must have a Digimon as well. That makes you a Digidestined," TK explained. Huey didn't react, and he sighed. "Let me guess, yours is blue, octagonal, and has writing that you can't decipher. Right?"

After blinking a few times, the afro-child slowly withdrew something of the aforementioned design. Huey held it between his fingers as he showed it to TK. "How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Funny. He seemed awfully calm in the way he asked such a question.

"No," he responded honestly. "I know because my Digivice used to look just like it. Before it evolved further as needed."

Huey stared down at the device again. "Yours looks like a badge," he commented.

Blinking beneath his shades, TK looked as well. Huh. So it did. "Well anyway, no that we've established you are a Digidestined..." He glanced purposefully at the tree.

"…Fine. You can come out now," Huey allowed, looking at the old oak.

The leaves rustled before a fox-like creature, covered in silky purple fur, leapt to the ground. The Digimon's feet, stomach, hands, and muzzle were crested in white fur, as well as the tip of its long bushy tail. The proportion of his short arms compared to the developed legs was similar to that of a tyrannosaurus, as was the creature's stalking hunch. Located on their forehead was a red triangular jewel that seemed almost artificially implanted between golden-brown eyes. Tiny devilish looking black wings, that could not possibly lift the Digimon, were on his back.

The fox-like creature walked behind his partner and nuzzled his hand, demanding to be petted. Huey did so absently, now looking at TK. "He tells me his name is Dorumon."

"Hi!" the Digimon squealed in a friendly voice that masked the ferocity within. Much like Guilmon, TK thought.

"Yeah, I've heard of this little guy," TK said reaching his hand out to the Rookie.

"I wouldn't-" the afro-child began to warn as Dorumon sniffed the other boy's hand. He stopped short, however, as his Digimon nestled into the hand instead of trying to rip it off with his mouth. "Huh. He usually bites anyone who tries to pet him... except Jasmine," he muttered almost disdainfully.

TK nodded. "I've heard Dorumon was exceptionally difficult to control. I'm surprised to see him this well behaved."

"It wasn't easy," Huey said, glowering slightly. The Beast type grinned sheepishly as he retreated to his partner's back. "Wait, how could you have heard of Dorumon?"

Slowly shaking his head, TK responded, "I don't think you quite understand just what he is. Dorumon is… Well, potentially... he could be the most powerful of all Digimon."

Huey's expression showed surprise. "But if that's true, why me? Why was I chosen to have such a special Digimon?" he asked, scratching Dorumon's pointy ears.

"You're underestimating yourself, Huey," TK claimed with a slight smile. "You, of all the children in this world, were chosen worthy of being able to harness Dorumon's power. Like myself, there's definitely something that's special about you, even for Digidestined. That's why you're the only one outside of Japan whose help I'm seeking."

Huey stared for a moment before nodding slightly. "Okay. I'll help anyway I can. But… Are you operating primarily in Japan? How would I be able to do anything from here?"

"The majority of us Digidestined who play the largest role in preserving the Digital World are located in Tokyo's Odaiba," the blonde confirmed. "I can... feel... that we will need your help very shortly. I'm actually moving to Odaiba myself, and the elementary school there has a pretty good student exchange program…"

Brown eyes widened in recognition. "I see. Hypothetically, if I were willing to do something like this, wouldn't I be required to have a host family? And how long would I be overseas?"

"Pretty sure I can convince my mom you're a pen-pal from America who just happens to be transferring for the year. I know we'd have the space for everyone to live comfortably."

"I'd hate to impose... And Dorumon isn't exactly housebroken yet."

"You won't be," TK said firmly. "You two will only be helping us keep the balance. Besides," he added with a shrug, "Patamon could show him the ropes. I think it would be good for both of you." TK subtly noted the way Dorumon's tail suddenly began to wag. "You'll find the needed documentation on Odaiba Elementary's website, should you accept."

Huey stood in silent thought, digesting all he'd learned, before speaking. "Very well. I will consider it."

"That's all that can be asked. I'll return for your answer in two weeks." He reached down and petted the purple Digimon one last time. "Until then. Huey. Dorumon." TK walked away without looking back.

Walking to a secluded area, he gazed up at the stars that were just beginning to shine in the night sky. His eyes absently began connected the dots until a face made itself known to him; one that was familiar, though he had not it seen in years.

"Soon, my friend. Soon."

* * *

Oh that's right. I went there. Character crossovers. Now, before any of you start freaking out, let me explain my reasoning for doing this. Yes, there _is_ a method to my madness... most of the time.

I wanted to introduce some of the cooler Digimon of the franchise to my story as Digimon partners. Instead of introducing a bunch of OC's (which I believe I could have done fairly well) I decided to do something better: adding characters from other Manga/Anime series that matched the Digimon I had in mind. And come on! Sailor Moon and Lunamon? They're freakin' _made_ for each other!

And to quail any dread created by this move, let me just emphasize that these are _character crossovers _only. So don't expect, say, Aizen to show up with MaloMyotismon, or anything like that. From the start of the first version (and yes, I did plan this from the beginning) I set the rule limiting myself to one character per Manga/Anime universe. So no other members of the Sailor Senshi, and other Soul Reapers or anything of the like (though I did briefly consider pairing Ichigo with Lunamon, just for sick kicks). And the crossovers are not an effect of them traveling back in time, obviously, as they were there the first time around. They are just Digidestined and Tamers.

And people, I cannot, cannot,_ cannot_ stress this enough. Takuya has _nothing whatsoever_ to do with the Frontier series in this fic. He never went to the Digital World, he never became the Warrior of Fire, or any of that. He is a Tamer now.

Hmm. I think that covers everything.

Anyway, you finally know who the seven were (with the possible retcon of Henry being the last). That should be a relief. Don't forget to check out the Digidex in my profile to help visualize the Digimon. Well, please leave a review on your way out. Peace.


	4. Loose Ends I

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Four: Loose Ends I

"...gave them each a card and left," Takato finished debriefing the Admiral of events that took place three weeks prior. TK had already told him of Black Steel's agreement to the exchange program. Takato only hoped that he was as fortunate with Fire and Ice.

The brunette suddenly began snickering. "Oh man, when I got home, you should have seen the looks on my parents' faces. It was priceless!"

"They were that freaked out, were they?" the blond asked with a hint of amusement.

"My mom thought I had joined a street a gang!"

"Yeah," TK said, eyes shifting over into the infinite darkness surrounding them. "She doesn't know you've joined a different sort of fellowship," he said quietly. "Still, it's your own fault for calling so much attention to yourself. You didn't _have_ to change your clothes so radically."

"Says you," Takato retorted. "I had to get out those clothes. They were cramping my _style_!" claimed the greatest Tamer of all, as though such an act was an affront to the universe itself.

"If 'style' means 'insanity', then yes."

"Tomato, potato," Takato dismissed. "Not like you're one to talk, Mr. Sunglasses and spiky hair. So, what did your mom say to Huey living with you guys? Was she cool with it?"

TK grunted lightly. "She was pretty dubious when I first mentioned it, but she came around to the idea eventually."

"Yeah? What was the problem?"

"I'm not really sure I know. There's enough space for a third person, so that wasn't it." The boy's blue eyes lowered briefly. "I think it was the idea of having someone else, anyone else, living with us when Mom and I have been by ourselves for years now..."

Takato sighed happily as he laced his fingers behind his head. "I know what you mean. I didn't realize until I started helping them bake bread in the mornings just how much I missed my parents. I guess I just forced myself to forget so it would hurt less," he added with a slight shrug.

A sudden shimmer of emotion hit Takato; it was like a slight tingling on his skin. He knew it to be from the empathetic link that he shared with TK. But the slip in his friend's control was so short, lasting only a fraction of a second, and the escaped feeling so minute that he was not able to recognize it in such a brief window of time.

Fortunately, Takato had never been one for subtly.

"What is it, TK? I felt it. You know I felt it. So what's up?" After getting no other response than a blank stare, Takato's eyes became misty and his lips quivered. "Don't hide your feelings from me, TK!" he cried in horrendous melodrama. "You know we have something special!" Crocodile tears ran down his cheeks as he moved to embrace the other Virus Buster.

He got within arm's reach before TK's outstretched hand against his forehead halted Takato's advance. Takato childishly pressed on, but TK had the longer reach, that lanky, emotionally repressed bastard.

"Get away from me, you whack-job!" TK shouted, backing up from his deranged ally.

Takato gave a maniacal chuckle as he assumed what could only be described as groping posture. "Not until you stop holding back your feelings."

"Takato," the blond growled, pushing down a shudder as the other boy wiggled his fingers. "If you don't cut it out I'll stop holding back alright." He slid into a fighting stance with his right fist raised and his left hand open and near his hip. His hand-to-hand had always been better than Takato's.

Sadly, this did not deter the Gogglehead. Takato, truly a boy who knew no fear, lunged. His hands scarcely touched TK's shoulders before the momentum was used against him to send him flying overhead with a roll. As the blond kicked off his back, Takato twisted and easily landed on his feet, facing TK. Without any hesitation he charged again.

"Come on," he prompted, ducking under a roundhouse kick, "just tell me what it is; I've had it up to here with your emotional constipation!"

"Stop imagining things! There is no 'it'!" TK kicked out again, but Takato caught his leg. He jumped and attempted to kick the brunette, but Takato tilted his head back, out of the way. Rolling with this, TK rotated his body before he hit the ground and pivoted off his hands, leg-sweeping Takato. The Gogglehead flipped in the air two times before landing on his face.

"Ow..." the boy croaked. Before he could get up TK was siting cross-legged on his back, holding his wrists in submission.

"Had enough?" TK asked, tightening his grip. His eyes widened when he felt two sneakers lock together under his chin. The shoes were pulled back with great force as Takato simultaneously lifted his upper body as much as he was able, slingshoting TK into the air. The blond curled then flipped and landed nimbly on his feet in a rigid posture.

Takato sprang up like a snake. "Have _you_?" he asked in return, red eyes narrowed.

TK stared down the Commander for a moment before sliding out of his combat stance and shifting his eyes away. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me," he said lightly.

Takato stood straight as well. He laced his fingers behind his neck again. "Hm, yeah, okay. If you say so." He decided to let the mater drop for now. TK didn't have to share if he wasn't ready to.

Getting back to business, Takato said, "So, anyway, you had asked me about the tv show..."

"Were you able to watch all of the... episodes?" TK asked, pausing briefly to sigh before saying the last word. There wasn't any point in being angry every time it was brought up. The reality of the situation was that, to everyone but Takato, their plights were merely those of fictional characters in parallel Real World.

"Yeah. Thankfully they were running a marathon about a week ago. They really don't show tem the way they used to.... I wonder why that is." Noticing the slight glowering in the other boy's eyes, he cleared his throat and continued. "Uh, no, there wasn't anything different about any of the episodes. All the way through that batshit insane finale, everything was the same as it had been." Takato laughed. "Once again my nerd tendencies contribute to the welfare of the universe."

"You are a credit to your people," Takeru said in absolute deadpan. But of course he knew Takato was right. His savvy had saved TK on a number of occasions.

The Tamer's smile only widened.

A sudden beeping noise sounded from his waist; his D-Ultima was glowing. Takato unclipped the Digivice from his waist and looked at the screen. Rarely had TK ever seen such an unbridled look of joy in anyone's eyes as he was seeing from Takato at that moment.

"Oh _yeah_! Looks like it's time for me to become a mommy!"

With a quizzical look on his face, TK pieced it together. "So Guilmon's egg is hatching. Congratulations," he said, completely sincere. He too had awaited the time he would be reunited with his partner. The past three weeks without him were surreally empty. But the younger part of TK was used to being separated from his partner. Neither side like it, but it did make things more bearable.

"Thanks man! So are we done here, or..." Takato inquired. TK could feel the excitement bubbling off of him.

He smiled. "Just go," he ordered with a salute. "And tell Guilmon I said hello."

Takato saluted in return. "Only if you do the same for me with Patamon. Good luck with your Easter egg hunt!"

The Digidestined and the Tamer faded from the darkness and returned to their corporal forms.

**(Digimon)**

TK opened his eyes. It was night outside, as it had been before he had contacted Takato. He never slept very well anyway.

His mother was asleep, as she would expect him to be at the moment. But TK had other plains. Takato wasn't the only one about to be reunited with his Digimon partner. Not by a longshot.

He stood from his bed, where he had been sitting, and went to his closet. TK withdrew a green backpack; it was the same as when they had gone on that 'camping trip' to defeat the Digimon Emperor.

They were moving tomorrow, so all of their nonessentials were already waiting in the moving van. He had another bag with his change of clothes, but the backpack contained what he needed for he trip he was about to take. Including his deck of cards, which he attached to his hip at that moment.

With a strap slung over each shoulder and his sunglasses on, he was ready to depart. He unsheathed the blade of his D-Ultima, its golden glow lighting the room, its soft hum in his ears. He slashed forward once, ripping open a hole between the dimensions of the Real World and the Digital World.

"Here I come... Patamon."

He leapt into the golden abyss.

**(Digimon)**

Perched on the window in his room, Takato prepared to depart._ Of course Guilmon would choose now to hatch_, he thought with a small smile. Right out of the egg he was starting to be unruly again. In his home it was always early to bed early to rise, a direct result of running a bakery on the first floor. That left him with only a few hours to get Guilmon and get back before they could notice he was gone.

He couldn't have Yamaki finding Guilmon first. Takato remembered that currently the G-man was a little unhinged in all matters Digimon.

The Digital Hazard symbol burned into life on his forehead as he donned his goggles. With a deep breath, he attempted to zoom on to the roof of the building adjacent to his window. But it seemed he had not performed the maneuver correctly, as he missed his intended landing spot...

Takato gave startled shout of surprise and pain, but mostly pain, as he clipped the corner of the roof during his highspeed movement. His body ricocheted and spun out of control, spiraling rapidly _six stories _in the air. The severe tunnel-vision plaguing him prevented Takato from righting himself, or even knowing where he was going to land.

Abruptly, hellish journey and girlish screams alike were brought to an end as he began to pinball between the two walls of an alley, ultimately bringing him to a halt as his body crashed into a cluster of conveniently placed trash cans.

Takato blinked beneath his goggles. A part of him was amazed that he was still alive after that, without any broken bones, even. But the other part knew he had survived much worse.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Takato peeled a rotting banana peel off of is head.

"Yeah, flash step still needs some work," he heaved despairingly. He guessed his body was still adapting to the presence and use of Digital Hazard. "Dammit! I bet TK's not having this problem!"

Sighing, he stood up and dusted himself off, taking the time to right the trash cans he knocked over... and dented... and crushed. Thankfully, in this very early morning hour, no one was around to notice this completely natural event.

And on the positive side of things, according to his D-Ultima he was closer to Guilmon's hatching spot.

"Well, there are other ways to get around than flash stepping," he said to himself resignedly. He unhooked the necklace of Guilmon's baby teeth from his belt. He held it in his left hand and began to spin one end of it like they did with the grappling hooks in those old ninja movies.

Takato threw the chain upwards, and it stretched to the point of impossibility, reaching the top of the seven-story building; one of the fangs latching onto the surface. He had but to will it and the chain heaved him upward. His hair was flapping in the wind as his body ascended to the roof. Once he had the proper momentum to carry him, the chain began to slow its reel. At the zenith of his leap, the chain released the surface of the roof and returned to normal size as Takato landed safely.

His chest huffed as he breathed heavily, his heart was racing with pure adrenaline. He'd never felt so alive!

He approached the edge of the roof and looked down. From his position, Takato could tell exactly where Guilmon was going to be born into this world. And to be honest, he should have been able to guess it much earlier.

The park.

Grinning like a damn fool, Takato jumped onto the ledge and readied his chain. "Heh, heh, heh, rippin' it Spiderman style." Taking in a deep breath, Takato to a face dive off the roof. After falling a good thirty feet, he whipped his arm out and threw the chain to the roof of four-story building. He swung in a wide arc as his body raised in altitude yet again. It was kind of like being on the swings at the park, just a lot more dangerous, and a lot more fun.

The chain released the roof and slung him further into the air. "Hang on, boy, I'm a coming!"

**(Digimon)**

She was running. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Everyone was. It was the new thing. The new thing for anyone who happened to _not_ want to become one of the Digimon Emperor's slaves.

Gatomon had always considered herself to be something of a hunter; from the first day she hatched, all alone in the cold world, she had sought out a purpose, then power, and then finally friendship. And she had found all three in her human partner. It was a skill that was finely tunned when she worked for that bloodsucking bastard.

But now... she was the prey.

And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Her predator had wings. He hunted her from the sky. He also had freakin' laser balls shooting out of his mouth.

She remembered being able to fly, for a rather brief period of time. She missed it. She missed her Ultimate form so very much. The feelings of beauty, and of _power_. Oh, if she had the power now, it would be the Digimon Emperor who'd be running, not her. She would be raining down justice in the form of light arrows.

But even if Kari was with her, that power was gone now, given back to the Digital World to help restore the beauty that the Dark Masters had tarnished so exhaustively.

Her closest friends, Digimon of the other Chosen Children, were in the same predicament that she was in, running from the Digimon Emperor and those who were unfortunately under his command. They had been separated early on, and she had not seen any of them since.

Without their partners, they were stuck at the Rookie level. In that regard, she had the advantage over them, which in all honesty was a first. Being a Champion, Gatomon was able to defend herself better, but not against the sheer numbers that the Digimon Emperor sent out on patrol. Fighting one was an almost guaranteed way to fight five or even twenty. And the Digimon were innocent...

Her sharp, purple-tipped ears twitched as they picked up the familiar sound of a Dark Ring whizzing through the air. Startled, she looked back without stopping, and discovered that indeed there was a Dark Ring flying through the air, headed right for her!

No, no! She picked up her pace, desperate to outrun the floating obedience collar. But it was still gaining on her. Meters away, then feet, and then mere inches from latching onto her and stripping away her freedom; it was one of the things she coveted deeply, having already been enslaved for the majority of her life.

And in mere fractions of a second, that sweet freedom would be taken away from her.

Her heart was racing as a fear she had never known swept through her.

In mid-stride, the Dark Ring zoomed in to latch onto her. To Gatomon's immense relief, her Tail Ring shone with holy light and repelled the Digimon Emperor's foul invention.

Pausing her fleeing, Gatomon eyed the holy artifact on her curving tail. "That was close," she remarked breathlessly.

She was ripped from any further thoughts on the matter when she sensed a presence behind her. Her crystal-blue eyes widened when she realized that her predator had caught her off-guard, and was capitalizing on that advantage.

Unimon struck without hesitance or mercy. "Horn Blaster!" From his mouth the helmeted phantom beast type breathed a light-blue ball of energy and spat it at one of his master's targets.

Caught flatfooted, Gatomon could only watch as the attack was sent on a collision course toward her. That was when a familiar voice called out.

"Ambush Boom Bubble! Pah! Pah!"

Two spheres of compacted air intercepted Unimon's blast. The first stopped the attack a mere foot from Gatomon's face. The second sphere actually bounced the glowing ball of energy back in the direction of Unimon, sending it slamming into him. The winged horse neighed furiously and rose up on its hind legs in an attempt to stomp her out.

Gatomon, though perplexed by the preceding events, shook off her surprise and moved into action. Unimon's hooves only hit dirt as the smaller Champion nimbly jumped out of the way and onto her front paws, springing off them and back-flipping into the air, . Her long tail neatly coiled around Unimon's neck, just above the Dark Ring, halting her in the perfect position to strike the objet of her ire.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted fiercely, lashing out with a perfect horizontal slash of her sharp claws. The Dark Ring shattered into fragments under the force of her attack.

Suddenly finding himself in control of his body and mind again, Unimon stumbled. There was no longer a menacing red glow emitting from his eyes. "What happened to me?" he asked groggily.

"You were under the control of the Digimon Emperor. I had to destroy it to free you," the white feline informed. "You should get out of here while you can, 'cause the place is still flooding with the Emperor's patrol."

Unimon nodded and took flight, not wanting to be taken control of for a _third_ time. First Dark Gears, now Dark Rings... What did a mon have to do to get some peace around here?

"Now then," Gatomon said aloud, looking around the shrubbery that surrounded her, "I think a certain big ears needs to get his butt out here so I can thank him for saving me." She didn't recognize the attack that shielded her from Unimon's, but she definitely recognized the voice.

Bashfully, Patamon revealed himself from the shrubbery. "They aren't that big, are they?" the bat-pig asked self-consciously, fingering one of his wings. Instead of receiving an answer, he was pounced upon by his longtime friend.

"Patamon! I'm so glad you're alright," Gatomon said, crushing him in a hug, her nails digging into him possessively. She held him out in her arms to look at him. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Reacquainted with oxygen, Patamon shook his head. He looked down at Gatomon "No, you're the first one I've seen since we we're separated... Could you put me down please? Being held like this... it's kind of embarrassing," he muttered. She wouldn't hold Agumon or Gabumon in such a manner. She _couldn't_, as a matter of fact. But that was the price Patamon paid for being fun-sized.

"You're right. We don't want to get caught by the Emperor's slaves." Gatomon set him down. She noticed him eyeing the ground behind her. He was looking at the Dark Ring that had almost caught her.

Patamon approached the black halo. "Isn't this one of those Dark Rings? What happened to it?"

"It tried to get me before Unimon showed up," Gatomon informed him. She rubbed her tail comfortingly, that moment of terror resurfacing. "Somehow, my Tail Ring deflected it awa-well don't touch it!" the feline shouted as a warning when Patamon picked up the ring and examined it.

"Don't worry, it seems like it's been deactivated," the bat-pig noted. He shook the device, and when it did nothing, he smiled. "Guess you must have shorted it out."

Gatomon was still uneasy. Active or not, it was like holding a landmine in your hands: just not worth the risk. What was worse was that Patamon was the one holding it. She really wasn't sure she could handle him being enslaved. She'd have to kick his butt.

"Well... we should get out of here, before anymore of those things show up. Right... Patamon?" she ventured when he didn't answer.

The Rookie looked at her for a moment, as if deciding what he was going to say, before giving her a remorseful smile. "Gatomon, I think we should spilt up."

As expected, she did not take that to well. Gatomon, taken aback, looked at him with wide eyes. "_What _are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground as she impatiently waited for an answer. "We just got back together!"

"...I know," he said gently. "Believe me, I know. But just think about it for a second. How many opportunities would we have to find a Dark Ring that's completely intact? We might be able to find out how they work, and maybe then we can find out how to shut them down."

Gatomon blinked. She raised a gloved paw to her mouth in thought. "That's a good plan, little man. But there's just one problem: who would we get to analyze it?" While Gatomon was decently computer literate, she did not have the tools for such a task.

"Listen, you know that they're coming, right? You know that they will be here, don't you?"

Gatomon nodded seriously, knowing full well to whom he was referring. They would come, she knew it. She didn't know when, but their human partners, the_ true_ Digidestined, would be there.

"But until they do get here," Patamon continued, "it's our duty to keep this safe. I think we both know a certain someone who'd be happy to take a look at the Emperor's technology..." he trailed off.

"Ah! We get Izzy to look at it."

Patamon blinked, looking sincerely confused. "No," he said, keeping his voice open and honest. "We get Tai."

The two Digimon looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. The Gogglehead's 'maintenance' of computers was infamous for consisting of well placed haymakers.

"So where are we going to keep this thing where it'll be safe?" Gatomon asked, calming.

She was a little thrown by what she had just said. Keeping a _Dark Ring safe_? Not what she imagined she'd be doing with her day.

Thoughtfully, Patamon said, "I do have a place in mind, but it's pretty high up..." He paused, rubbing his neck. "That's why we have to split up; I have to fly to get there."

That made sense to Gatomon. But she still didn't like it. "Don't count me out just yet! Where is this place, exactly?"

The Rookie's eyes uncomfortably inched away from hers. "Infinity Mountain."

It was barely a whisper but she had caught it. "Oh... I see." She paused briefly. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" she asked carefully. Gatomon knew that he would _never_ go there unless he thought he absolutely had to, so she didn't bother arguing.

He nodded. "I'll be fine. And it'll be quicker this way." He hoisted the Dark Ring over his narrow shoulder. "Try to find the others if you can, but don't take any risk of being found. _Stay safe,_" he stressed.

"Patamon," the Champion called before her took flight. He turned back to her. After a moment of silence, Gatomon smirked and pointed at his ears. "They're huge!"

Patamon groaned.

**(Digimon)**

The air was still. Solemn. It enveloped the boy in a haze of remembrance. Takato Matsuki gazed up at the stone steps that suddenly seemed to go on forever; his red stare forlorn.

Though short, the trip to the park had been some of the most fun Takato could remember having for a very long time. He had felt utterly weightless as swung from so high in the skies from one rooftop to another, leaping, flipping and twirling. Weightless... and _free_! For so long there had been nothing but war and death in Takato's life; at least that of his older self. He made it through everything, shouldered the burden of fighting, brutally killing his enemies as the feared Blood Knight, and losing all but three of his closest friends.

He hesitated.

At the top of the hill would be the truest step to walking that path of carnage once again. It was really stupid and immature not to have realized sooner, but Takato wasn't sure if he was ready for the reality of his situation to come crashing down on him as it was now.

By this point in the original time line, Takato had been a novice in combat, innocent and almost sickeningly green. He'd never killed a Digimon before, and he certainly had never taken a human life. But the Commander of the Virus Busters had done both in great abundance. Those memories came unbidden to the younger portion of his soul. They made him uneasy as the likelihood of having a part in similar events only increased with the pass of time.

For one brief but intensely selfish moment, it crossed his mind that he could walk away from it all. But then, just as quickly, he realized that such an act would mean giving up on Guilmon, Takeru, and Patamon.

And that was unthinkable.

He took the first step and fell into a torrent of memories.

_The entire city was in a panic. It was pure unadulterated madness and anarchy. Streets were filled with panicking civilians being carried away by various Digimon. Their terrified screams as they were picked off the ground by the Harpymons' sharp talons were drowned out by most of the chaos. Even children were not spared. _

_His red eyes, seasoned and glowing with hatred, scanned the area and saw that his home was one of many buildings set ablaze. No! His faithful partner charged forward and he, nested upon the red beast's head, began slashing cards like crazy as they mauled anything Digital that _dared_ be in their path._

Staggering just a little, Takato caught himself and cautiously took to the next step.

_Things were even worse for them here, as he had expected. The fighting was quickly over in the vast majority of the world. Only the Tamers of Shinjuku remained to fight, and that only caused more trouble than it was worth. With the dominated populace of the entire world demanding them to stop fighting a lost war, Takato had decided it was best for them to leave, because damned if he let any of them be handed over to the 'Daemon Corps'._

_Here in the Digital World, it was nothing but one continuous wave of enemies after another. They didn't have a steady residence, couldn't afford to. But they were ready for them. And as the one who lead them to this Godforsaken land, he had to remain the most vigilant of all. He owed them that at least._

He took the next step with strengthened resolve.

_In every sense, hope and light had just entered into their broken lives. Along with it came a good deal of surrealism. He could scarcely believe it but they were real, and their plight identical to their own. Things were looking up for the Tamers. They would free their world yet!_

Takato began to steadily climb the stairs. His pensiveness was fading with each memory.

_Meeting the original Gogglehead for him was what it must have been like meeting the original Red Ranger. And more than that, they were all... well, most of them were here. Having previously thought of them as beloved fictional characters, he was no less saddened to hear about Cody's death._ _And hearing about it just after witnessing Kari's... It quickly drove home shit was as real here as back in his world._

_He reached over and patted Guilmon on the head_ _as he whimpered from the thick scent of despair._

_I can do this_, two voices in his head chanted in unison. _I can do this._

_With dual, double-barrel shotguns, he stood over his target anxiously. Takeru was nowhere in sight, and the girl before him was turning. Her warm amber eyes flickered with the soulless black they associated with the Nightmare Soldiers._

_He cold see her lips move, mouthing 'Please', begging him. They both knew the consequences of what would happen if he did nothing. Their position would be given away before the Admiral could free himself. They would be overwhelmed._

_Hardening his heart, Takato raised his shotgun to her head._

"_I'm sorry, Jeri."_

Takato gritted his teeth and pressed on. _I can do this... _

"_Argh!" the redhead screamed in an unusually girlish manner. Well, unusual for her anyway. She backed away from her sparring partner with a light cut on her cheek. "Takato, watch where you're pointing that thing!"_

"_Heh," he scoffed, eyes closed with a leering smile. "You weren't saying that last night!"_

_Even if his eyes had been open, he wouldn't have seen the punch that knocked him unconscious. _

_I can do this_, the two voices chanted, one belonging to the young and innocent wannabe cartoonist, the other to the cold-blooded killer, Blood Knight. With each step came another memory he conquered. And by the time he reached th top of the steps, the two voices had gradually become one. There... was no echo. There was no ring of the voices. There was only one.

_I _can _do this. I already have._

He reached the of the steps. Takato blinked and slowly glanced from side to side. He felt different somehow... complete. Ever since the merge it had been like he was being split in two different directions. But now he felt at peace.

_Freeeeaky_, Takato thought. _Guess it comes with the time-traveling territory._

Takato approached the iron-barred 'cage' that had been Guilmon's home. Giddily smiling, he opened the gate and jumped inside. "Guilmon! I'm here, boy!" he called jubilantly. He looked around and his smile dropped.

His partner was nowhere to be found. There were no marks on the ground that indicated digging. No flaming rodents. Nothing.

An irrational panic quickly sprouted inside the Tamer. He checked the D-Ultima again. According to the compass Guilmon should be right in front of him but..!

He ran out of the concrete hut to search for Guilmon. He had scarcely begun to call his name before something crashed into him bodily.

"Ambush!" a singsong voice shouted . Guilmon laughed from atop his Tamer. "Got you, Takatomon!" He blinked when his Tamer turned his head too look at him with a serious face.

"Guilmon..." he began. Then he burst into a wide smile. "Good one, boy! I never saw it coming! Oh, and TK says hello."

The heavy Rookie let him up and Takato gave him a fierce hug. Guilmon returned it quickly. He stepped back to look at his partner. Guilmon was exactly as he was supposed to be. Not a single design or color was out of place.

"Takatomon, did you bring any bread?" the Reptile type asked with hopeful golden eyes.

Even his apatite was in check.

Takato smiled apologetically. "Sorry boy, but I didn't want to wake my parents up. Next time, I promise." Guilmon pouted unhappily, so Takato added, "Well, you could have bread sooner if you got into the D-Ultima..."

Guilmon scrunched hin nose. "Bleh!"

Takato smiled. He knew Guilmon hated being in that confined space. "Don't worry. Next time is in just a few hours. I'll be back with plenty of bread. And peanut butter too!" This promise caused the Rookie to howl happily.

That was when the only thing that could make the moment even better happened. The D-Ultima began to beep, and Guilmon's eyes dilated. There was a Digimon realizing into the Real World.

"Well that's mightily convenient," Takato noted. He shrugged and turned to Guilmon. "Ready to go, boy?"

Always eager for a battle, Guilmon nodded, and the gruesome twosome were on their way.

**(Digimon)**

Patamon was flying. No, it felt more like he was _soaring_. He'd never flown this quickly in his Rookie form before. Some people thought it looked cute and desperate when he flew, with his big ears and proportionately small body.

Well they certainly wouldn't have that opinion of him now! His wings were moving as quickly as Tentomon's did, but they were even more powerful than Biyomon's. The Dark Ring he carried to the mountaintop didn't slow him down at all.

He had flown as lowly as possible to avoid detection by any unwanted parties that might interfere with his mission. But when the place of his first death came into sight, he flew high and fast. In just under a minute he reached the sanctuary that crowned Infinity Mountain. Patamon had no intention of entering that accursed building. So he set the Dark Ring on the ground and meditated on his situation.

Thoughts of his newly acquired power coursed through his mind. What were his limitations? Would he be able to go Ultimate or even Mega as he pleased? Patamon searched within himself for the answer.

_No. I won't,_ he decided. He could feel that his Digicore was still not stabilized from the fusion. And until it did, he would not have full access to the tremendous powers residing within him._ I won't be able to sustain anything above Champion until I've mastered all the forms. Just as Seraphimon said._

Patamon's ears suddenly twitched. He slowly opened his eyes as the sounds of footsteps coming up the mountain became louder. Gliding over to the edge, Patamon peered down.

A green and yellow blur was speeding up the side of the mountain with vertical leaps and dashing movement. Every now and again he would simply vanish and appear three or four feet closer to the mountaintop; only traces of a gold outline were left where he previously stood. The figure soared over Patamon's head with a final leap. His crouched landing was surprisingly soft.

Patamon turned to look at the newcomer as he stood upright. The first thing he noticed was the Crest of Hope emblazoned on the forest-green duster's back; the long coat was just as tall as its wearer. The young man turned to face him, showing him that the Crest was also on the front of his equally green buttoned-up tunic. His heavy pants, _also green_, seemed loose, but since they didn't fall of while he was scaling Infinity Mountain, Patamon knew they had to fit. And on the waist of his pants a green rectangular container for cards rested.

There were pockets of yellow around the boy's uniform other than the Crest: the sash around his waist which the card holster was attached to; the wrappings around his pant legs that kept them secure so that he couldn't trip on them; the D-Ultima clamped to his right wrist; the pauldron on his left shoulder that was identical to Angemon's; and finally the yellow-tinted sunglasses on his face.

TK removed them to look down at his partner. He smiled joyously. "It's good to see you again, Pat."

"Well it's _great _seeing you, TK!" Patamon said, flying onto blond strands of hair, taking his rightful place atop TK's head. He was a little worried that the spiky hairstyle would hurt, but it was surprisingly comfortably for the pat-big.

For his part, TK just felt as though something that had been missing for a long time had finally returned. He hadn't seen his partner's Rookie form in years, as he had opted to stay only at Champion or above, even when sleeping. The mere presence of the mammal type told him that the world was in a better state than he was used to.

After a few moments of agreeable silence, Patamon spoke up. "So, I brought you a present." He pointed to the Dark Ring lying on the ground.

TK whistled. "Very nice." They had never recovered one of those fully intact before.

"You can thank Gatomon. I just flew it here express-style."

"Ah, noted." He picked up the Dark Ring and carefully placed it in his backpack, which he was carrying in his hands. "And I've got something for you as well." He took out an ice-cream sandwich that thankfully hadn't melted. Patamon gave a shout of joy and eagerly dug into the treat.

When he was done, TK told him to toss it over the cliff. Patamon frowned. "TK, you know I am strictly against littering."

TK rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

Shrugging, Patamon did it. TK locked onto the falling trash and he took aim. Bizarrely, his eyes became a dark orange color. _Courage._

He thrust his fist out and small pyre extended from it, incinerating the wrapper. Clenching and unclenching his fist, the Child of Hope checked his hand for any adverse side effects. There were none.

"So does that mean you have all your powers?" Patamon asked, curious as ever.

TK stared at his hand. "I don't think so. At least not to the extent they were. My flash steps are fine, if limited in distance, but my control over the ten elements is restricted to a very basic level. I can't even use my attacks! Tch, I bet Takato isn't having this problem. How about you?"

"I can only go Champion and Armor until I master every form on that level. Then my Digicore should be able handle Ultimate, and once I've done the same for that, Mega."

The blond made a thoughtful noise. "Well that makes things a little more difficult for what I have planned tonight."

"What _are _we doing?" Patamon inquired

"We're going to have to seal each of the Digieggs that I have with me," the Chosen Child stated patiently. "That way, when the others discover their eggs, I'll get them back, and I won't have to explain how I got them. Except maybe for why I have two Digieggs of Hope..."

Patamon nodded, but seemed dubious for some reason. "TK," he began carefully, "are we ever going to tell them?"

"Maybe," he said in return, eyes dimming at the thought. "Someday, maybe. If there is ever a right time to tell them, I think I'll know when that would be." He paused. "Are you alright with that?"

"I trust your judgement," Patamon said quickly. "I just don't like this lying to them, even by omission. It feels like we're manipulating them, playing gods like the Harmonious Ones..."

TK inwardly cringed at the comparison. It was alike, he supposed. No, he _knew _it was. He planned to withhold information from the other Digidestined, his _friends_, and in some cases would probably have to lie outright to do it.

The four guardians had kept vital information and necessary power from them. From _him_, specifically, because they doubted his ability. They doubted _him_ and let the world burn. If the Digidestined had been given their Spheres when they were all alive, they could have contained the Daemon Corps to at least a stalemate. Then their world, and Takato's world, and who knew how ever many others would have been saved from devastation.

But while they were alike... they were also vastly different. Yes, he was holding back the truth because he didn't believe that, as they were now, the Digidestined would be able to handle news of their deaths.

However, TK _did _have faith in his friends. He was placing everything on them being able to take care of themselves and the entire world if he was killed while facing Daemon. He didn't want to twist them into his soldiers. He didn't even want to be their leader. He just wanted to help guide them into the strong people he knew they could be, that they had to be if they were to fulfil the taxing obligations they had accepted as Digidestined.

He didn't _plan_ to tell them, but he also didn't plan to keep the truth from them forever. If, after he'd told them, they rejected him...

_I don't care if they hate me, _Takeru decided. _As long as they're alive to do it. Their safety is what's important._

TK turned his attention back to the Rookie. "Everything is going to be fine Patamon. I promise."

He felt Patamon nod. "So what's the plan, Wing Zero?" the Mammal type asked him with a smirk.

"We have a mechanical lunatic to take care of," the human snorted. Patamon looked down at him from the top of his head with a blank stare. "Chaosdramon," he elaborated.

Patamon's eyes widened. "Oh. Well crud, are you sure we should be doing it alone?"

TK nodded certainly. "It's best we deal with him now before he's fully rebuilt himself. And it will be a good test of our skills to see how far we can go. Trust me, I have a plan"

Sighing, Patamon accepted that. Takeru _always_ had a plan.

He jumped onto the ground as the blond placed the backpack over his shoulders. "So we're going to kill Chaosdramon and then we'll seal the Digieggs?" TK nodded. "Okay then. Just remember that I told Gatomon I was taking the Dark Ring here for safe keeping until you guys arrived..."

Again TK nodded to put Patamon at ease. "I'll take care of it. Ready?"

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Patamon braced himself. "Let's do it."

TK raised his D-Ultima and slashed a portal; then the Crest of Hope glowed in the center of the device. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Energy surged through the Rookie.

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

His tiny body more than quadrupled in size, taking on the shape of a purebred stallion with muscular limbs for maximum leg power. Only his ears remained intact as two large feathered wings shot from his back. Jewel encrusted armor encased his head, calf muscles, and upper torso, where the Crest of Hope could be seen. Horseshoes of equal quality encased the holy beast's hooves. His mighty mane flew freely from the back of his head and a winding tail with finely trimmed hair completed the transformation.

"...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

TK swiftly jumped onto the golden saddle. "To Multitask City!" Pegasusmon neighed and galloped to the portal. His feathered wings spread and the two entered.

**(Digimon)**

The fogbank they were searching for was on an undisturbed stretch of peaceful grass. They stood practically in the middle of the park, which was convenient, as the area was wide, open, and most importantly it was deserted. Better here than in the streets.

Guilmon's fierce eyes scanned the area for the enemy. Takato found this strange; he was used to the idea of the Rookie tracking with his nose, first and foremost. _Must be because of the younger Guilmon's inexperience in battle... Oh crap! I hope I don't screw things up._

A large and rather terrifying looking shadow passed over them. _Way _over them. But it still rustled the trees with its wingspan. Guilmon growled and his Tamer's heart began to race. It was feeling like the first battle for each of them, and in some ways it was.

_A real live Digimon battle, _the thought passed through his head in awe. Takato gulped. _I can handle this. I'm a _war veteran _for fuck's sake. Still, I am a little nervous._

Takato looked toward his partner. He was tense, to be sure. Guilmon's shoulders were hunched and he seemed about ready to lunge at anything that moved. "Ready, boy?" he asked uncertainly. The dino answered with a savage roar that would have made him tremble if he hadn't been sure it wasn't for him.

The newly realized opponent heard this call and apparently accepted it as a challenge. The wickedly winged Digimon circled around and swooped down at them.

Goggles shielded his eyes from various litter and other debris, but they didn't help him keep his balance against the accumulated winds. Takato was bowled over as the Digimon flew by. Guilmon remained firmly rooted on the ground; as soon as his eyes made contact with the gargoyle-like figure, and his Tamer lifted himself from the ground, a holographic image appeared over the D-Ultima.

**Devidramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Evil Dragon**

**Attacks: Crimson Claw, Red Eye, Demonic Gale**

**He tears the enemy with his long arms, and flies in the darkness with his strong wings**

Takato gaped as his eyes passed back and forth disbelievingly between the image on his D-Ultima and the soaring virus type. "_Him_!? _Now_? You've gotta be shitting me!"

"Who dares believe they are worthy to face me?" Devidramon demanded in a bestial and dominant roar. "**Who!?**"

"Not us! Not us!" Takato cried, frantically waving his hands.

"Yes us, Takatomon! Let's take him down!" That was Guilmon's voice, right? His heart was hammering so loudly he could barely hear.

But the message did get through._ Okay, okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath, Takato. A deep- oh shit, he's coming back! _

Guilmon attacked. "Pyro Sphere!" He launched a vivacious fireball, but his enemy shielded himself using his tattered wings.

The reptile type received a mocking laugh for his efforts. "**Too weak!**" It seemed irritatingly familiar to Guilmon.

Devidramon swiftly dove down at them again. Takato was able to remain standing only because the evil dragon had been targeting Guilmon, who was smacked in the head by Devidramon's long tail. The Rookie was thrown to the ground.

"Guilmon!"

"Takatomon," the smaller virus type whimpered. "Focus!"

Seeing his partner downed and outclassed, Takato realized that his hesitance was going to get Guilmon killed.

Seeing his partner downed and outclassed, the part of Takato that was terrified decided it was time to shape up. He was still afraid, but dammit, he was not going to let his partner and creation down just because of a brief and completely rational fear of four-eyed, snaggletoothed monsters. "Alright, that's enough cowering for one day! Maybe I can fit some into the schedule tomorrow, but right now we've gotta kick some digital ass. Guilmon, let's do this!"

At hearing the sound of his Tamer's voice, Guilmon righted himself. It seemed like Takato had finally gotten his head in the battle.

Takato knew he had to think fast because the angry Devidramon was coming back and seemed intent on having Guilmon's data for lunch. No, wait, it was morning, so for breakfast then. Or was it nighttime in the Digital world? Maybe-

_Focus goddamnit! For the love of skating on sausages, focus!_

Right, right. So which cards should he use? He was eager to use one of the Sovereign cards, but that would just be horrendous overkill. And he was pretty sure Guilmon couldn't handle that kind of power; no Rookie could.

Guilmon ran straight for the larger Digimon that was dive-bombing him. Maybe if he could score a hit, Takatomon would get even more confidence, and know which card to use. As Devidramon outstretched his suddenly-glowing-red claw, Guilmon did the same.

"Crimson Claw!

"Rock Breaker!"

It was no contest; when their attacks collided, the supernatural order of Digimon proved itself as the Champion completely overwhelmed the Rookie with superior strength. Guilmon was thrown against the trunk of a tree, splintering the bark and causing him to groan in pain.

_Geez, this is worse than Charmeleon vs Aerodactly! Oh man, what did we do before? I used a Power card... but it didn't work. Neither did Speed or Hyper Wing. Guilmon ended up having to Digivolve. I'm not sure if that's even an option right now..._

"Have you have enough, _Rookie_?" Devidramon spat. He glared down with his four eyes.

Painstakingly, the determined underdog rose to his clawed feet. "I'm... still... standing." By the time he finished that strained sentence, Guilmon fell flat on his maw with an exhausted sigh. "Ow..."

"Pitiful!" Devidramon snarled. "_**Weak**_! I had hoped to find a powerful opponent in this realm but it seems my search will continue. I will take your pitiful data and seek a worthy enemy." The evil dragon flapped its wings several times, forming a dark tornado of energy in front of him. "Demonic Gale!" One final push from its wings hurled the vortex toward the downed Digimon.

"Oh no," Takato gasped in horror as the attack raced toward his partner. "Guilmon! Guilmon, get up!" The brunette panicked as he tried to decide which card-holster would help him end this battle with Guilmon intact.

Every time he thought of reaching for a card, he froze. The sheer number of choices... the experience and knowledge his older self had of Digimon and card combinations... All of that with the stress of the situation was overwhelming him.

_Should I use an Airdramon card to counter the vortex? Or a... Brave Shield? A Beam Shield?_

Weakly opening his golden eyes, the reptile type gave an undignified yelp. With the dark tornado about to sweep him up, he clawed at the ground to keep himself from being drawn into the attack. Guilmon's grip on the concrete did not hold for long. He was sucked into the vortex.

Guilmon's body was being tossed about every which way. The attack covered him with light cuts and scratches as it tried to rip him to pieces with increasing velocity; though that didn't bother him as much as the spinning.

"Ta. Ka. To. Mon. I'm. Get. Ting. Di. Zzy." Guilmon shouted in broken syllables.

_I should be doing something,_ Takato thought as he looked into Guilmon's pained eyes._ I'm his Tamer. He needs me to do something. But I don't know what do. I don't... I can't... I.. I.._

_I can do this._

Those words went through his mind once... and suddenly seemed to drain away his nervousness. No answers came to him, but for some reason Takato began to believe in himself. In Guilmon. In the heart of the cards.

Red eyes stilled, and then narrowed.

_I can do this._

The Tamer reached into the third holster of his card-belt.

_So I will._

He didn't look at the card; he didn't need to. Takato just _knew_ that it was exactly what they needed.

The Tamer raised and crossed his arms. "Here it comes, Guilmon! Aim for the bottom of the whirlwind." Unfurling his arms, Takato raked the card's edge against the slot of the D-Ultima in an upward arc of crimson. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Guilmon felt the strength of the card flowing through him. Doing as instructed, he aimed his head toward the ground as heat gathered in his mouth. "Pyro Sphere!" The attack collided with the ground and disrupted the winds of the Demonic Gale. The attack dissipated and Guilmon was freed. Landing on his own two feet, the golden-eyed Digimon looked toward his Tamer.

Takatomon looked back at him and nodded. "Take him down."

With that confirmation, Guilmon turned to face Devidramon. The evil dragon was growling something fierce at the smaller virus type. To think that a Rookie Digimon would be able to break free of his attack! And with the aid of a human no less..

"So you do have _some_ fight left in you after all," the winged beast rumbled.

Guilmon's stare became more intense as his pupils seemed to contract even _further_. "It isn't going to _stay_ inside me for very long.** Raaahh!**" The Rookie rushed at Devidramon with animalistic vigor.

Four red eyes widened briefly before the audacity of those words dawned on their owner. "You are right," Devidramon growled through his many sharp teeth. "Soon your power will belong to me!" His eyes began to glow with the intent to kill. "Demonic Gale!"

One flap of his wings sent another dark tornado at the approaching Guilmon; the attack was weaker than the first but traveled more quickly.

Takato withdrew another card and slashed it. "Digi-Modigy! Hyper Speed Activate!"

Guilmon shot past the attack which dissipated harmlessly behind him. It was difficult moving at such a speed but his tail helped balance him.

The Tamer watched Devidramon prepare to attack again, and realized there would be an opening when he reared his arms and wings back. "Digi-Modify! Veemon Activate!"

"Demonic-"

"Vee Headbutt!"

A red and black blur rocketed into the Champions exposed gut to deliver a truly punishing, rib-cracking blow. The force of Guilmon's attack was great enough that Devidramon was heaved off the ground and launched into the air, gasping and wheezing. The evil dragon caught himself using his wings and halted his backward ascent.

But Guilmon wasn't letting up. Almost the same moment as he landed, the ground exploded underneath him as he leapt at the suspended Digimon. With his movements still aided by the Hyper Speed card, the jump was easily able to carry him the distance.

Takato already had another card in hand. "Digi-Modify! Ankylomon Activate!"

The reptiles's red, scaley tail suddenly became yellow and armor-plated with a spiked, iron mass rested at the tip. Guilmon shifted his body to account for this devastating new weight. Managing one full twirl, he brought hammer down on the airborne Devidramon.

"Tail Hammer!"

Devidramon, who had not yet fully recovered from Guilmon's last attack, threw up a hasty defense with his arm and attempted to bat away the appendage; he severely underestimated the weight of the tail and the force behind it. It was like a toothpick trying to fend off a bowling ball. And the toothpick _snapped_.

The pained Champion howled so loudly that Guilmon almost missed the crunch of his arm breaking. Guilmon's Tail Hammer attack smashed into Devidramon's already damaged abdomen. The evil dragon plummeted to the ground unforgivingly. Guilmon's tail returned to its normal state just as his inertia faded and he began falling.

"Finish him," Takato all but whispered. Red eyes narrowed. His eyebrows trembled. The boy's breathing was labored. Voice gaining, he shouted his final order, "Finish him, now!"

Guilmon prepared to do just that, and dove down at his wounded enemy. Because Takatomon told him to. Guilmon raised his claw.

He was down. His wings were damaged from the fall. He couldn't stand because of the scathing injuries that had just been inflicted on him. His left arm, that had proudly torn through so many, was completely disabled. And then he heard the human meatbag give the order for his termination.

Was he... going to die? Was it all a waste? All the fighting he'd done... destroying his opponents and uploading their data to add to his power... had it all been pointless? Was it all meant to end here?

No... **No!** He would not be killed here! He would **not**! Not by some whelp of a Rookie!

"I will not be defeated! Not by you or anyone else!" Devidramon cried. His claw glowed red again. He brought the attack up at the falling Digimon with everything he was worth. With the force of his life!

The black markings on Guilmon's right wrist began to do the same. They flashed red several times before the Rookie's claw_ ignited_. With flame racing around it, Guilmon brought his arm down upon Devidramon.

"**Crimson Claw!**"

"**Hazard Claw!**"

The two strikes clashed against one another, red sparks of energy exuding between the virus types from the conjoined output of their attacks. Takato watched on in suspense.

Five seconds after impact, the larger claw began to fracture under the pressure of Guilmon's onslaught. Devidramon's eyes widened as the reptilian tore _through_ his long arm in a downward curve.

"**NOOOOooooo**-"

He was silenced as Guilmon's flaming claw punctured his throat.

Devidramon was ended. He had no time to contemplate how a Rookie could overwhelm him, or how the strength of the bond between a human and a Digimon could topple anything. He burst into blue data particles and was absorbed into the victor; as it had always been, and always would be for all time.

Guilmon's eyes briefly glowed red as he assimilated Devidramon's power into himself. Then the reptile type threw his head back to unleash a victorious roar. He had won!

He then turned to his Tamer and trampled over to him. "How was that, Takatomon?" he asked, waiting for much desired approval.

Takato removed his goggles and blinked for a moment. "Guilmon, that... that was awesome!" He embraced his partner. Then he pulled back, shamefaced. "Guilmon, I'm so sorry I froze up like that..."

"It's okay Takatomon. Everyone makes mistakes," Guilmon responded easily.

Takato smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I just want you to know that you can count on me as a partner from now own."

Guilmon blinked innocently, and then laughed. "But I already do!"

Sighing, Takato just patted Guilmon on the head. "Let's go get you something to eat. Gah!" the Tamer cried as Guilmon excitedly jumped him.

**(Digimon)**

Flying over the decaying ruins of Multitask City was hauntingly similar to looking over one dire failure after another to protect the world on the part of the Digidestined. Famous monuments, statues and globally recognized national icons lay in waste. There was a collapsed Eiffel Tower in the Paris section of the city. The Statue of Liberty lie in pieces just outside the city limits of the New York section. Crumbled pyramids of Egypt...

"This is... terribly depressing," TK sighed out.

Pegasusmon had to agree. The carnage was unsettling in its familiarity. "We should take this site to heart, TK. This is exactly what we're trying to prevent."

The Chosen Child kept silent.

They flew a bit longer before their landing destination came into view: Multitask City's Rome Colosseum. Beneath the entire arena was a launchpad hidden underneath the dirt. The doors were damaged, much like the rest of the city, thanks to Machinedramon's Operation Elimin-8; they didn't close all the way, leaving a four foot wide gap that they could slip through.

The phantom beast landed on one of the broken panels and reverted to Patamon. He promptly seated himself on TK's head. "We should watch out for traps." His voice was significantly lighter than it had been just moments ago.

TK acknowledged the warning with a grunt as he set his backpack down to avoid damaging the Dark Ring. He approached the opening to the elevator and leapt down. The sound of creaking metal gears him prepared to jump, but the elevator began to lower them at a steady pace.

Once the elevator reached the bottom, it became abundantly clear that this facility was not built with the comfort of human travel in mind. The hallways were massively wide to fit the likes of the biggest Digimon, namely Machinedramon. The two warriors couldn't help but feel small in comparison.

Traveling through the gigantic hallways, they remained cautious and alert.

Oddly, many of the doors they passed weren't big enough for even Greymon to fit through, let alone someone of the former Dark Master's size. TK figured it must have been things Machinedramon didn't concern himself with, like the intricacies of running this facility.

Entering one room through a sliding automatic door, TK accessed the base's mainframe through one of the terminals, which seemed to be on an emergency battery. "If we can find out where the power is being syphoned to, we'll find Chaosdramon," he explained to Patamon's questioning stare. "There, on basement level five." He typed quickly to locate an elevator before the console lost power.

This elevator wasn't oversized like the previous one they had taken; that one had been for Gigadramon and Megadramon. This elevator seemed more suited to smaller, Rookie level Digimon like the Hagurumon that served under Machinedramon four years ago.

No music played in the lift. When doors opened at B-5, they exited.

After traveling down several more hallways, and backpedaling a few times, they came upon a very large, very thick sealed door... made of _Chrome Digizoid_, the strongest metal in the didn't open automatically, and with no control panel in sight, it was evident that this door was simply not meant to be opened. At least from the outside.

"Why would he seal himself into a place like this?" Patamon asked.

Blue eyes narrowed. "For his own protection. When his body is completed, he would just be able to smash through, or maybe he has some other escape route..." He shook his head. "Either way, we had best take care of him now before that happens..."

They both remembered when the new and improved Mega had come rampaging into the war with his machine army as a third and highly berserk faction. The Metal Empire simply exploded onto the battlefield during a skirmish between the Digidestined and the Daemon Corps.

Unfortunately, this had been roughly a year and a half into the war, when the Digidestined were still green in the arts of large-scale combat. The location of the Metal Empire's first attack was the same place where they had all banded together to defeat Malomyotismon; while they had been fighting in the canyon, the demented machine Digimon launched their sneak assault.

On that day they learned never to allow enemies the high ground.

What had once been a site that symbolized their triumph was reduced to nothing more than a mass graveyard as a horde of Tankmon had rained down gunfire from all sides. Indiscriminate of which alliance their targets belonged to, the tank monsters bombarded the battlefield from the cliffs.

Any organization that the Digidestined Alliance had possessed quickly collapsed, allowing panic to ensue. TK's orders fell on deaf ears as he shouted for everyone to serpentine to the base of the hills for cover. The Child of Hope couldn't keep track of everything happening all at once; some were retreating, others attacking whoever crossed their paths, friend and foe alike, and some he didn't now what the hell they were doing, but the artillery shells brought it to an end.

Daemon's forces forgot about the humans and their Digimon partners and began launching attacks at the Tankmon. Those able to get high enough without being shot down like geese held the advantage in retaliating... until Megadramon and Gigadramon showed up. At that point, the DA was being bombed by the air as well.

After roughly half of the Tankmon had been defeated, and MagnaAngemon had managed to decapitate the air serpents with his Excalibur, the Metal Empire began to retreat. Oddly, the Tankmon began to drag away their fallen brethren that were not destroyed, but could not leave under their own power. Matt and MetalGarurumon quickly arrived to help polish off the few remaining Daemon Corps.

Ultimately, the end result was a tattered battleground littered with the bodies of children clutching their Digivices, and Digimon mourning their partners.

Blinking back the hot moisture in his eyes, TK realized he was trembling... whether it was with anger or grief, he couldn't tell.

"Patamon!" he barked. He could feel the Rookie jump. TK reigned in his breathing to calm himself. "Can you cut through the door?" he asked petulantly.

The Rookie studied him for a moment before jumping from his head and gliding down to the floor. "I'll see what I can do." Patamon spread his wings and slashed them against the door. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" But to no avail. He studied the surface with a careful finger. "Not even a scratch. That's not too surprising, considering what this is made out of."

"Alright then. I'll cut through myself," TK decided, significantly more calm than before. He clenched his right fist and the D-Ultima sprouted a golden blade.

The Digidestined took a stance in front of the door, holding his right wrist with his left hand for needed power. His Digisoul began to pour into the sword in excess. The air around the blade began to shimmer as waves of energy were emitted from it like a heartbeat.

TK drew his arms back and thrust the saber toward the metal obstruction. "Blade Pulse!" His weapon cut into the door like a hot knife through butter. From there he slowly cut out a circle that he would be able to fit through. He found it difficult to cut through the thick frame of the doorway _and_ continuously push his Digisoul into the sword, but he finally managed.

As soon as the blond caught his breath, he sheathed his sword and looked down at Patamon. "Ready?"

Patamon's response was to inflate himself and shoot one of his Boom Bubbles at the cut out portion of Chrome Digizoid. The duo jumped through the opening, prepared for battle.

A large dimly lit chamber awaited them. There was a sophisticated system of pulleys and levers hanging from the ceiling that were currently deactivated. This was clearly the place where Machinedramon was building himself a new body. And in the corner of the room furthest from them was their target.

The figure was immense. A majority of its body was cloaked in Red Digizoid: the most defensively powerful of all the rare metal's varieties. Humongous cannons were at rest on its back, where wires connected to a generator above jutted from. The legs and the chest area were covered in armor, with a spiked helmet adorned atop the Digimon's head. Its vicious-looking right claw, designed for grappling and pummeling, was also plated with armor, as was the triple bladed left claw.

The only other door in the roomy laboratory opened, and a tiny figure scurried out in a fuss. When he spotted the duo, the figure spoke in an alarmed, mechanical voice. "You there, _human boy_, _winged rat_, what are you two doing here?" he demanded of them.

TK's eyes widened beneath his shades when he recognized the figure. "_Datamon_?"

* * *

Back from the dead!

Despite the complete lack of updates, I have been working on SCP in a less conventional sense. I have been discussing the structure and factors of the story with my Beta, Patrick O'Shea, fellow writer. It's been a tremendous and needed help in moving things along.

Well, that's it for now.

Peace.


	5. Loose Ends II

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Five: Loose Ends II

What the hell was he doing here?

Patamon blinked, thrown by this. "I thought you were destroyed when you fell into Etemon's Dark Net thing."

What composure the small Ultimate had been restoring to himself was promptly shattered by the mention of that event. His visible eye, pink around the edges, had a stunned look to it. "What the deuce? How in blazes would you know about that? Unless... unless you are one of those blasted Digidestined!" he rushed in fearful realization. "Leave! Leave at once! Your presence will ruin everything I've worked for all these years!"

The blond narrowed his eyes dangerously as he started to understand why the Metal Empire would always drag its fallen from the battlefield, and who had been rebuilding them. "And just what is it you've been working for?" TK asked in a sharp tone

"My resurrection," a gravely voice shortly answered the Chosen Child. All three turned to the gargantuan that had been standing dormant in the corner of the room. The large Digimon's eyes glowed red as he awoke. He was staring right at them with unnerving calm.

"L-L-Lord Chaosdramon!" Datamon cried in fear, his voice creaking like a rusty door.

"Datamon," the incomplete Mega said, "I thought you had assured me that I would not be discovered in this chamber. I find this breach in security... most disappointing. Do you need to be reminded of what you have at stake here?" The wording seemed innocent enough but the threatening undertone was unmistakable.

If anything, this escalated the smaller machine type's nervousness. "N-no," Datamon cowered, "I assure you, master, that will not be necessary."

TK was nearly overwhelmed by the impulse to attack. But he held it back to check for information that could be beneficiary to his mission.

"What is going on here? I saw WarGreymon kill you with my own eyes!" The anger and frustration in his tone was completely genuine; he really had no idea how Machinedramon survived.

"Yeah, sliced you like an onion!" Patamon gloated.

Chaosdramon turned his eyes to the mouse. "Yes, I remember... the Digidestined. And I remember you lasting all of twelve seconds in our first encounter, so don't speak so mightily, vermin."

Patamon upturned his nose. That had just been a few cheap shots.

The Mega peered down at the only human present. "To think that a Digidestined would so willing surrender themself to me, after I destroyed my own city to draw you out... Do you have any idea what that did to my credit?"

"We're not surrendering," TK said through a clenched jaw. "We have no reason to surrender. Now tell me how the hell you're still alive."

"It's quite simple really; the Machinedramon you saw WarGreymon destroy was my original body... but the advantages of being a machine are numerous. I had a backup copy of my memories transmitted in realtime for such an unlikely outcome as my defeat... My soldiers found this louse," his eyes glancing at Datamon, who shrank away from the stare, "and I decided he could be of use to me. I set him the task of building me a stronger body than the one I had possessed at the time, and thus, as Machinedramon ceased to be, Chaosdramon was born."

Patamon blanched. He had never been a machine Digimon before, but he couldn't imagine how that could be considered _simple_.

Chaosdramon continued. "When my old body was destroyed, all of my soldiers received the signal to retreat to this base and power down to await my return to being fully operational. I must thank you and the vermin, Digidestined, for ridding me of Piedmon. That will make conquering this world so much simpler."

"Hold up, Chaosdramonologue. Why tell us all of this?" TK asked suspiciously.

In hindsight, he had realized that Machinedramon was easily the smartest of the Dark Masters; Piedmon and Puppetmon played too many games instead of simply finishing the Digidestined off when they could, and MetalSeadramon had been mindless in his pursuit. But the second largest of the four was legitimately dangerous in all of their brushes. No bullshit, which is why he had been the quickest to deal with. So why would he elaborate to such a degree?

"This unending silence bores me greatly," came the truthful response. "And I would like for one mind, feeble as it may be, to appreciate the genius that is Chaosdramon, before I am the undisputed ruler of the Digital World. Embrace the reality of this, while you are still amongst the living."

"Hey," the bat-pig shouted with indignance, "you make it sound like we'll just roll over and die! I beat Piedmon, so what makes you think you can take me?" The Rookie did his best to seem as confident as possible.

"I know of every dealing in this world, vermin. I know the Harmonious Ones are now sealed again by the black towers. I know of this human who calls himself Emperor of Digimon, and of his Great Green Structure. And I know that whatever power miraculously allowed you to end Piedmon, you gave it up years ago to restore my future empire. You will not leave here alive," Chaosdramon assured.

Patamon cursed inwardly. TK was just confused as to what this "Great Green Structure" was, as he had never heard of such a thing.

"Lord Chaosdramon," Datamon spoke up in a hesitant and pleading tone, "please, you must refrain from using your canons. This entire facility will surely collapse if you do!"

"Then you will build me another."

"But that wasn't the deal!" the tiny Ultimate proclaimed. "You swore that you would release me once I finished crafting you a body!"

"Does my body _look_ complete to you? You yourself told me I have not yet fully charged, hence this contraption I am hooked to. And now, thanks solely to your insufficient security measures, I must strain my body ending these pests. Your job is not completed. Now be silent."

Datamon suddenly shrieked in agony as he was electrocuted, seemingly without cause. His body convulsed and flailed on the ground wildly. "No! No, please master, stop!" the smaller machine type begged and pleaded.

"Never defy my word again," Chaosdramon announced mechanically, completely devoid of sympathy or any other emotion. Datamon stopped short-circuiting soon after and remained still; it sounded as though he were sobbing. "Be gone, pest," the Mega ordered. Datamon took the opportunity and scampered back into the room he had emerged from.

Human and digimon watched the disturbing scene without an ounce of pity.

Once Datamon was out of site, Chaosdramon addressed the human. "Now, Digidestined." The wires connecting the Mega to the generator above disconnected from his back, releasing large wisps of steam and allowing the him free movement. His thundering steps echoed loudly as he turned his body to face them. "Do your worst. Test my strength before you perish."

TK turned his cold blue eyes to Chaosdramon. "Your funeral." His left hand went to his card holster. "Time to rock, Patamon!"

Patamon sharply spread his wings fully, which sounded like swords being unsheathed. "You got it!" The Rookie took off headed straight for Chaosdramon.

The Mega stared, unable to compute this tactic. What was this insanity?

TK's arms formed a T shape as he prepared to card slash. _Step one_, the boy thought. "Digi-Modify! Thor's Hammer Activate!"

An oversized hammer identical to Zudomon's formed in Patamon's tiny paws. He slowed with the extra weight, but was able to stay airborne. The bat-pig was upon the larger Digimon within seconds; the Mega made no move to defend himself. With all his might Patamon swung the hammer in a wide arc and landed a blow on Chaosdramon's chest plate with a resounding clang.

After a few moments of inaction on the part of both Digimon, the hammer dispersed. Patamon kicked off Chaosdramon's chest and landed in front of his partner. There wasn't so much as a scratch where he had struck.

Chaosdramon, for his part, didn't know whether to fell insulted or amused. He had been looking forward to crushing the one responsible for the clown's destruction and finally have a test for what his body was capable of, but this was pathetic. "Is that the best you can do?"

The Admiral showed no expression. "We're just getting started." He raised his D-Ultima as it glowed with the Crest of Courage. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

Patamon's body morphed into a shape roughly equal to that of a human adult; his new form was dressed in green robes, brown gloves and boots, and a long red cape. Nestled upon his head was a crown that framed rows of wild red and white hair, and hanging on his neck was a golden amulet. His face was somewhat reminiscent of the oni in Japanese folklore, with blue skin and four inhumanly large teeth that were unable to fit in his mouth. A third eye rested on his forehead.

"...Baromon!"

_Step two_, TK thought as he withdrew another card. "Digi-Modify! Devil Chip Activate!"

The demon man type bent his knees and clapped his hands together. "Prepare yourself for... Pyrokinesis!" Baromon opened his arms and spun them in a wide circle before thrusting both hands in Chaosdramon's direction. A pillar of lava erupted in front of the Armor Digimon and shot forth, slamming into the unmoving Mega. Charged by the Devil Chip, the attack lasted for seven seconds before the floor returned to normal. Chaosdramon's body was letting off vapors of heat, but he was otherwise unaffected.

"That almost registered enough to tingle. My turn."

Jets jutted out from the back of Chaosdramon's legs, allowing the heavy Digimon to spurt forth with amazing speed. His left claw came down at Baromon with unforgiving fury. The demon man was not much of a melee fighter but he managed to backflip away before the claw had a chance to pierce his body; the Mega's metal limb tore ino the ground.

TK quickly implemented step three. "Digi-Modify! Vikemon Activate!"

Still airborne, with his cape flowing, Baromon breathed out the attack, hands cupping around his mouth. "Arctic Blizzard!" Chaosdramon's entire body was flash-frozen in ice the next instant.

However, this did not hold the metal dragon for long. Baromon was not prepared as the machine type quickly broke free, scattering shards of ice throughout the room. The former Dark Master's right claw opened and came at him in midair. At the last moment before impact, the drill-claw shot out like a piston. "Chaos Crusher!" The attack slammed head-on into TK's partner. Baromon hit the wall, but Patamon hit the floor.

"Patamon, you okay?" The Virus Buster asked worriedly.

With a few deep breaths, Patamon managed to make it to his feet, but he swayed dangerously. "We have to keep going." His breathing was labored. "The plan won't wait... Keep going!"

With a grimace at pushing his Digimon so hard, TK did so. "Digi-Armor Energize!" _Here goes step four._

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

His body took on the shape of a large prairie-dog. The back of his pelt was a dark brown, and the front a very light brown. He had metal gauntlets on his paws, each with three sharp red talons. The four whiskers on his face twitched as the transformation became complete.

"...Prairiemon!"

"No matter how many forms you take, the result will remain the same: your attacks are useless against my Red Digizoid. It is unbreakable."

"Care to test that theory, metal head?" Prairiemon said in a cocky tone as he bounced on his feet.

"Gladly, vermin." Chaosdramon jetted over to the beast type quickly. His claw was raised, prepared for attack.

Prairiemon narrowed his eyes. "That's right, come and get it," he said in a low, dangerous voice. He too raised a claw, but remained in place as he gargantuan approached him. It wasn't until Chaosdramon was practically on top of him that he made his move.

"Chaos Crusher!"

"Dimension Hole!"

Both struck, but neither hit the other. As Chaosdramon attempted to pummel him into the steel floor, Prairiemon struck at the ground and rolled away. His clawed metal glove opened a rift in space and time, like TK's sword. Chaosdramon's arm went into the hole and came out through another that opened up.

Positioned at his back.

Chaosdramon roared like an injured beast as he felt _his own claw _cleave into his precious Hyper Infinity Cannons, damaging them beyond use. He yanked his appendage back and stumbled. The Mega surveyed the damage he had done to himself and realized that his power supply was damaged, and dwindling rapidly as a result.

"No substance is unbreakable." Chaosdramon's eyes honed in on the Digidestined, who was speaking. "When crashed into itself with enough force, any material can be broken."

"My attacks don't have to work if you're just going to take yourself out," Prairiemon said with a smug grin.

Chaosdramon prepared himself for battle. Almost too calmly, he stated, "You are unexpectedly prepared for this confrontation. But I will still emerge victorious... as that tactic is no longer valid against me."

Prairiemon De-Digivolved to a frowning Patamon. "True. But..."

"We're just getting started!" TK exclaimed once more. The Crest of Friendship began to glow on his D-Ultima."Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

The Rookie Digimon's skin transformed into green scales, his form taking that of a dinosaur. Countless blades lined his back and tail, a plate of armor encasing the top of his head. Orange markings, reminiscent of his previous form, lined the lower torso and tail. The creature of an extinct species roared as the transmutation became complete.

"...Stegomon!"

The newly Digivolved fighter stamped the ground. "Here's hoping this is valid. Shell Needle Rain!" Stegomon launched the blades on his back at the his hated enemy; more immediately grew in their place.

Chaosdramon swatted them effortlessly from the air, shattering them into tiny pieces that embedded into the walls. "Not good enough."

"Then how about this?" For step five, the Chosen Child selected a card that had synergy with his partner's current form; both being data types. "Digi-Modify! Kyuubimon Activate!"

The Armor Digimon curled himself up and began to rapidly spin in place; soon after, he combusted into roaring blue flames. "Dragon Wheel!" The fires blasted outward from him and formed a long-bodied dragon that engulfed Chaosdramon, superheating his Red Digizoid armor once again. The Mega was enveloped in steam, as though dry ice had been dipped in boiling water. Chaosdramon soon emerged from the haze unscathed, headed straight for Stegomon.

The bladed dragon continued spinning and reciprocated Chaosdramon's charge with an attack of his own. "Guillotine Wheel!" His gyration become even faster as he headed toward the Mega. The Digimon buzz-saw of destruction jumped high and came down at the virus type. Chaosdramon blocked with his left claw.

A parade of sparks ensued as Stegomon's Guillotine Wheel cut against Chaosdramon's armor.

"Futile," the Mega Digimon said, enduring with the greatest ease. "No attack will have any effect. My Red Digizoid armor is perfect. Impenetrable to all attacks... but my own."

"Is that so?" Stegomon growled, not stopping. But he knew he would need more. "TK!"

"Right!" TK withdrew another card. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

The revolutions of Stegomon's spin became even more faster as his muscles strained. To Chaosdramon's disbelief, the attack actually began to saw into his armor! He threw the Armor Digimon away in a fashion that resembled panic. His slitted pupils scanned the damage, not computing. How was it possible that his armor had been cracked!?

Stegomon wasn't done. He rotated his body and ricocheted off the wall and back at the other Digimon with whirling speed. "Guillotine Wheel!" Chaosdramon grunted as Stegomon, during his lapse, crashed into his head, cracking his faceplate and exposing the skin.

The bladed dragon type continued his onslaught, bouncing of the walls like a child on a sugar-high. Every time he made contact with Chaosdramon, the Mega's armor was splintered further. Chaosdramon swatted at him furiously, throwing out more than a few Chaos Crushers, but Stegomon had built up enough momentum to avoid being hit, and Chaosdramon was still losing power.

Finally, after each piece of his enemy's armor was littered with ruptures, Stegomon uncurled and landed powerfully in front of TK, panting. He was really exhausted from the fight. He just hoped that he wasn't schizophrenic from all the Digivolving once it was over. Unable to maintain his Armor-level form any longer, he reverted to his Rookie form, still breathing heavily.

"Nice work, Patamon," TK said. The bat-pig briefly turned to give him a tired smile.

Chaosdramon simply could not grasp how this happened. Red Chrome Digizoid was the most impervious metal in the universe! Yet the Digidestined boy and his Digimon had cracked it without even going to Ultimate level. No matter how many times he ran over the fight, the end result simply did not compute.

"How?" he asked in a ghastly whisper. "How is it possible that you have cracked my armor?"

"Since you were gracious enough to expound upon how you survived, I'll tell you," TK said in an passionless tone. "When metal, _any _type of metal, is heated and cooled within a short span of time, it becomes brittle. That made it easy for Patamon to tear into your armor."

"I see. That information will be quite valuable in the future."

"What makes you think you have a future?" the boy asked coldly.

"The vermin is exhausted. In his current state he cannot Digivolve. But I have more than enough left inside of me to finish you both off."

"You are right about one thing. I can't Digivolve as I am," Patamon admitted. "But I don't need to in order to win."

"Absurd."

"No, it isn't. This fight was over the moment you were hit with that hammer. The impact let Patamon's sensitive ears know precisely what frequency he would need to finish you off, because every metal transmits sound." TK withdrew the final cards they would need.

"Know this before you perish, Chaosdramon. This is for everything you've done," Patamon said severely. "For everything you _might_ have done," he added cryptically. "Goodbye."

_Step six. _"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" TK shouted as he slashed the first card of the combo. "Digi-Modify! Flymon Activate!"

Patamon concentrated and began flapping his wings with extraordinary speed that could rival Kabuterimon. His wings soon emitted a powerful sonic wave.

Chaosdramon howled. It felt to him as if his head were being split open! As if he was being painstakingly taken apart one piece at a time by a rusty screwdriver. The armor forming his cannons exploded off of him, dispersing into particles of data. His arms followed, then his legs, and finally his torso. With nothing left but his head, the being that was once Chaosdramon fell to the ground, disassembled. With his last moments of life, he could feel the remains of armor peeling off of him. Right before the end, he stopped screeching long enough for a dry whisper.

"Unbelievable."

The head ruptured and burst into data. Chaosdramon was destroyed.

Patamon stopped fluttering his wings and dropped to the ground immediately. "Ugh, never doing that again." He felt himself being lifted up and placed somewhere... soft. "TK," the bat-pig mumbled tiredly, "what about Datamon?"

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. Just rest," TK said to is partner with a kind smile.

Not totally assured but unable to stay awake any longer, Patamon quickly dozed off to a much deserved slumber.

With his partner resting in a pocket inside of his jacket, TK's smile turned into something cold and unfriendly. He probably could beat Datamon on his own. After all, his sword could cut through anything if he focused enough Digisoul into it. But he wouldn't need to.

When Chaosdramon's head exploded, the Chosen Child saw one mechanical part remain. That only meant that it was something not originally part of the Digimon's design... something planted there. And with the earlier events he had witnessed, the Admiral knew precisely what it was. And he planed on using it to great benefit.

He walked over to the device and picked it up. It was roughly the same size as a television remote control. TK then approached the only intact door in the chamber. It opened automatically for him.

Strolling into the room with his hands behind his back, he saw that it was solely designed for the construction and improvement of Chaosdramon and his Metal Empire. Huddled into the corner of the room was the pitiful form of Datamon, shaking and shivering from what had happened fifteen minutes earlier when Chaosdramon was alive.

"Hey," TK said. The Ultimate jumped as if struck.

He whirled to face the young man. "You! What are you doing here!? _How _are you here? Lord Chaosdramon would never allow this!" he exclaimed. He seemed to have no idea what had transpired. TK figured the room was soundproof.

"I don't really think he gives a shit; he's dead," the blond informed in an indifferent tone.

The small Ultimate was too stunned to reply. He hadn't thought it possible for Chaosdramon to be defeated, after all, _he _had built that body. And through his connections to the severely damaged but still functional Dark Network, he knew that the Digidestined had given up their ability to get their Digimon beyond Champion level. By all calculations it was unfathomable that Chaosdramon be beaten.

But his monitors told him that Chaosdramon had disengaged himself from the generator that was slowly building his energy to full power. There was no way the boy would be standing here if that mammoth Mega were still functioning. That could only mean...

Datamon giggled and shrieked madly with joy as he came to the only logical conclusion: freedom! "He's dead," he whispered, as if testing the reality of those words. "He's dead! I'm finally free! I'm finally free!" Freedom! Sweet freedom at last!

"...You are not free."

The high-strung Digimon crazily turned to him. "I beg your pardon."

"You are not free," Takeru reiterated coldly. "You work for me now."

Datamon's fleshly eye adopted a truly maddened glaze. "I will do no such thing!" He'd worked for Machinedramon and then Chaosdramon nonstop for the past four years. He would be damned before he allowed his rightful freedom to be denied! The Ultimate's fingertips sprouted wires as he prepared to launch his attack.

Seeing this, TK pulled his hands from behind him and revealed a cylindrical trigger. "I don't think you want to do that."

Upon sight of the device, Datamon froze completely with fear. He had implanted that into Chaosdramon's head himself, _at gunpoint_, so he knew precisely what it was. He could feel the phantom pain of being shocked just by looking at it.

He shook his head as rational thought came into play. "You're bluffing! That won't function without a power source, which it's been disconnected from," the Ultimate uttered in a cackling manner.

"Is that so?" TK's eyes tinted purple beneath his shades. _Knowledge._ Yellow sparks of electricity briefly engulfed his hand before he pressed down on the switch.

Datamon's demented laughter ended abruptly as he shrieked in agonizing pain. It was excruciating. The discharge was emitting from his very circuits, paralyzing him with pain. "Stop! Please stop!" he shrieked and pleaded.

Takeru held the button down with his thumb for seven more seconds before releasing it. He stared down at the shaking Digimon with no remorse. "Now tell me: who is your master?" Datamon seemed hesitant and afraid to declare himself slave to another after the brief moments of liberation he had felt. After not receiving an answer, he held the button down for five more seconds.

Now a smoldering heap on the ground, Datamon whimpered, "Please, please have mercy." His visible eye was openly weeping.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to murder my friend after she helped you," the boy said coldly. "Now concede. Who is your master?"

Broken once again to the will of another, the small Digimon gave in. There was no hope of escape. "You are. You are my master," he accepted in a subdued tone.

"Say 'Master Takeru'. _Say it_."

"M-Master Takeru."

The boy smiled, pleased. "Good. You understand. I _own_ you. Now," he unsheathed his sword and made a rift, "get in to the portal."

Datamon stared at the gateway fearfully. "Where will it take me... Master Takeru?" he added quickly, seeing the boy's smile fade.

"A remote location underwater. You will wait for me there." His tone then became much more callous. It was almost inhuman. "Remember Datamon: I own you. But unlike Chaosdramon, I don't _need you_. If you try to run... if you resist me in any way... I will push the button. And I will never let it go. You will be nothing but a heap of broken circuits and metal, do you understand?"

Shaking fearfully at the brutal image, Datamon nodded. "Y-yes, I understand. I will wait for you instructions, Master Takeru." The Ultimate approached and gulped. His shoulders slumped before he hesitantly jumped through. The portal closed behind him.

TK slashed at the air again and opened another portal. He decided to leave the base as it was for now. The portal took him back to where he had stashed his backpack for safe keeping. He placed the trigger inside and put the backpack on. He created another portal that took him to Primary Village, where Patamon would be safe.

The blond arrived on the outskirts of the large daycare. There were lots of sleeping baby Digimon that he didn't want to wake up, so he threaded lightly. One couldn't help but feel at ease with the surroundings, from colorful blocks of rubber that were just plain silly in size, to the trees that grew toys. With one superhuman leap, TK landed in a nice crook between a few stacked blocks to lay Patamon where he would be safe and undisturbed.

Patamon twitched as he was taken out of the green long-coat, and sighed when he was set down. TK lightly stroked his Digimon's cheek before standing. He had planned on hiding the eggs manually with Patamon, but it seemed he had run out of time, and that battle with Chaosdramon took a greater toll on the bat-pig than he had thought it would.

He gripped the wrist with the D-Ultima and focused on the locations that he knew where the Digieggs were waiting to be discovered.

_Courage. Friendship. Knowledge. Love. Reliability. Sincerity. Light. Hope. Kindness. _As he thought of each Digiegg, they appeared in the air, orbiting around him._ Now scatter and go home! _he ordered of them. They streaked away from him in a veritable rainbow before breaking apart, no two of them headed in the same direction.

The only Digiegg he had excluded was that of Darkness. That one he would have to place personally because of the... obstructive... place it had been hidden by the Piedmon, the clever maniac.

Sighing, the blond sat down, gazing at the rising sun as he did some soul-searching.

He thought about what he had done to Datamon; not the strategic advantages he now possessed with a genius building machine under his power, but what he had _done_, his actions. He had seen that the Digimon's will was weakened by long-term imprisonment, and capitalized on that. He had _**tortured **_Datamon into submission. TK had intentionally caused pain and suffering in a repulsive manner... but he wasn't bothered by it. And that was what bothered him.

_Why don't I feel guilty?_ he wondered. _I know he tried to kill Sora and make Biyomon his slave. And that he was building and repairing troops for the Machine Empire. But... I wasn't even angry. I just did it. I looked into his eyes as he begged for mercy... and I felt _nothing_. I still don't. My stomach should be churning but I'm perfectly calm. Am I... am I as bad Ken, the Digimon Emperor?_

_...No. I'm even worse. Because I know that Digimon are living breathing creatures. I know that they are just as alive as human beings. Ken doesn't realize that truth, and when he did, he couldn't stand the thought of what he had done. He wanted to suffer for how he treated Digimon. But I don't feel wrong at all. Even knowing that Datamon was more than a computer program... I still did that._

He could do it again in a heartbeat, TK knew. If he thought it would protect his friends, he could do anything. And he knew that he could do the same thing he had done to Datamon to any other enemy... even human beings.

TK cupped his chin and looked down. _I'm a monster_, he realized, detached.

"You're not a monster, TK," Patamon's calm voice suddenly announced. The blond whipped his head up to look at him. The bat-pig was sitting up and looking back at him intently with two golden orbs.

"I am," he protested. "After all, I-"

Patamon cut him off. "I know what you did, TK. And you know what? _I slept straight through it. _I don't care about Datamon anymore than you do. But I know I'm not a monster. I mean," he struck a cute pose with his ears up. "Just look at me!"

TK gave him half a smile. He shook his head. "I don't know, Patamon. I just... don't know."

"Listen, TK. You and I fell through darkness together, and we'll rise through light the same way," Patamon pledged. "You aren't a monster, you're a secret soldier for the worlds who's decided to do whatever it takes to succeed in protecting them. You are a dark angel, Wing Zero."

His partner's words lifted his spirits. At least he would never be alone in this. He would always have Patamon, and nothing would change that. A single tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away. They sat together for a few moments of silence and watched the sun rise.

"Patamon," the Child of Hope spoke up, "I want to ask you something that's been bothering me for a while. The first time around... if you had the choice of letting the Tamers join the war, what would you choose?" he asked softy.

The Digimon who had slain more than any other sighed. "TK, I think we both know it was never meant to be their fight. I should have been able to..." he paused and shook his winged head. "_We_ should have been able to kill Daemon before he even made it to their world. It was our responsibility. It still is."

TK paused as he decided how to word his next question. "Even... if that meant never seeing Guilmon or Takato again?"

Patamon thought about it. They had been close friends unlike any other. The four of them, TK, Takato, Guilmon and himself, remained as the last bastions against Daemon's rule. They had been through so much... and knowing that they were now safe in their own world brought the bat-pig tremendous relief. He longed to see them again, happy, without the weight of war on their shoulders. But he had no desire to drag them into their battle... one they should never have been involved with in the first place.

He nodded with clarity in his golden eyes. "If it meant protecting them and their world from _our_ responsibilities... then yes. We just didn't have the power to prevent Daemon's depravity from spreading... like we do now."

"I see," he drawled lowly. That was all he needed to hear from Patamon on the subject. "Then I'm glad we're on the same page, Patamon."

"Yeah, me too..." His eyes drooped suddenly and he yawned. "Now if you don't mind, I'm still pretty exhausted." With that, his eyes returned to their natural baby-blue and the Rookie slumped down, out like a light.

TK reached down and lightly poked him on the cheek. "I'm glad I have you, Patamon. It makes what I am about to do... seem like it isn't just a foolhardy mistake." The Digidestined cut open another portal.

He wasn't looking forward to this encounter. In fact he'd rather fight another Mega than even speak to his intended target. But he needed the Digiegg of Darkness that belonged in this time. And in order to get it, he had to confront the person containing it.

TK stepped into the portal and emerged on the shore of a lake. The cool breeze did little to calm his nerves as the body of water split in a very precise position, revealing a flight of stairs that descended to the bottom of the lake. Adjusting his pack, the boy walked down them silently.

In the pink miasma was Gennai's home, styled as though it were from Japan's Edo period. Stepping around the gate than through it, because the home was segmented as such, TK walked into the garden area; it was a little unusual for him to see the bonsai trees so well taken care of. Once Gennai was gone, the upkeep had gone straight to hell.

When his blue eyes landed on Gennai sitting on the stone bench, he wasn't surprised to see him awake at this hour; the old man had gone far beyond the point of needing such human trivialities as sleep and food.

Gennai turned to eye him... with closed eyes. "Ah, TK, so good to see you again. My, my, you certainly have sprouted like a beanstalk... kind of look like one too."

The boy only stared, his yellow shades hiding the baleful glaze in his eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm glad you're here. An associate of mine wanted me to speak with you about some important matters." The wrinkled figure gestured to his right, where the Virus Busters had eaten many of their meals. "Would you like to talk over some tea?" Gennai began walking to his home with his hands folded behind his back.

"This associate wouldn't happen to be your former partner, the Dragon of the East, would it?" TK asked with false nonchalance.

Gennai immediately halted. His eyes, seldom open, widened greatly upon hearing that. Then he closed them and turned to face his houseguest with a serious expression. "How do you know that, TK?" he asked measuredly.

The blond stared back defiantly. _You finally told me on your deathbed, you decrepit shell of a human! _he thought ungently.

But that wasn't enough, just thinking it. He wanted to scream it, shout it into that wrinkled face! Oh, how he wanted to just dip the humanoid into the pond by the ankles until he stopped running from his past. But TK didn't want to tip his hand too much; one goal in this trip was to make sure that no one knew he was from the future. This was to get Gennai's attention and make sure that his cover wouldn't be blown when the robed man inevitably came into contact with the others.

The Admiral needed his cooperation, and was very much intent on forcing it since he knew it wouldn't come willingly.

"Yes, how do I know that, _Benjamin_?" he asked sarcastically. A vindictive part of TK savored the hurtful tightening of his aged foe when his true name was called. "How could I know that, when you and the Harmonious Ones have taken every precaution necessary to keep as many secrets as possible?"

Studying the boy intently for several moments of silence, Gennai merely said, "Some things are meant to be hidden from the eyes of world."

Hearing those words again, repeated in the same brazen arrogance, it took most of his willpower not to deck him right then and there. As it was, he clenched his fists very tightly; the blade to the D-Ultima almost made its way out of the scabbard and into the conversation.

"And that isn't a truth that you should be spreading, young TK," Gennai lectured. "The Digimon's belief in the four guardians watching over them is paramount to the stability and order of this world. And as one of the Digidestined, it's your duty-"

Gennai stopped short when TK looked at him from above his sunglasses. The boy's eyes seemed an unusually pale shade of blue. "Do not lecture me about my duties," he annunciated as clearly as possible.

The aged figure coughed uncomfortably. "Very well, let's get to the point."

"Which would be what exactly?" TK asked impatiently. His agitation just continued to rise while Gennai was in his presence.

"The answer to that question is wrapped snugly around your wrist," Gennai said, pointing at the D-Ultima.

"My Digivice?" TK snorted. "How exactly is it that this is of concern to the mighty Azulongmon?" _Other than mine and Patamon's power increasing to where he can't control it..._

Gennai frowned. "Can you really not tell? It's what's _powering_ the device that is of concern to us."

TK's eyes marginally widened beneath his shades. _Oh. Fuck._

"Even though you are... unusually well informed on very sensitive matters, it would seem you do not understand the significance of what you hold. That golden gem in the center of your Digivice is called the Sphere of Hope, and it belongs to Azulongmon," Gennai informed.

"If it's the Sphere of _Hope_, then doesn't it belong to me?" TK asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice as he thought about what was happening. How on earth did Gennai and Azulongmon know he had the sphere? The one he had was from the future... so by all logic, the east guardian should still have his, and be blissfully unaware of what was in TK's possession.

"No," he said forcefully. "It is imperative that the sphere is returned to Azulongmon. You see, TK, the barrier that shields the Digital World and the Human World from collapsing upon each other is directly tied to the collective power of the Harmonious Ones.

"Each has ownership over two spheres, and ten other DigiCores. All twelve DigiCores contain tremendous energy, but the spheres are by far the most powerful. Without them, the Harmonious Ones weaken considerably, and the stability of this world is thrown off-kilter," Gennai patiently explained. "So then, you must see now that if the Sphere is not returned, the consequences could be quite dire."

"Then why do I have it in the first place?" TK countered tiredly. He'd been well aware of all that for some time.

"To be honest..." Gennai stroked his mustache briefly, "I have no idea," he admitted. TK sweat-dropped. "It was in Azulongmon's possession just three weeks ago. Then it simply... vanished. Since you once possessed the Crest of Hope, I wished to ask if you might know anything about it. Seems my hunch was correct," the man finished, sounding proud of himself. "So then, how _did _you acquire the sphere?" Gennai inquired.

"It came to me one night, three weeks ago," TK replied smoothly. What disturbed him, aside from how easily that flew from his mouth, was that it was also true... in a sense. "It must have sensed it was needed and come to my aid." His mind was racing to make sense of, and take advantage of what he had just learned.

Apparently, when his future self arrived, somehow Azulongmon's Sphere of Hope disappeared. But why would such an anomaly occur? Why..?

TK bit back a curse as he realized the problem. _The spheres exist outside of time_, he thought in honest shock. _Or... they exist in all planes of time, past, present and future, simultaneously. That's why Azulongmon's sphere disappeared, because there can only be one of each sphere existing in the same reality... Ah, shit!_

_Okay, think fast Takeru. How do I use this?_

Ever since he had fused his past and future selves, TK had been working on a good story to explain to the other Digidestined how he had obtained the D-Ultima without revealing its true origin. He had come up with a mix of truth and lies about how he had taken part in some solo adventures over the past four years. He had stayed in touch, but had zero personal contact with his friends during that period of time, so it would have been a relatively safe story.

And he had intended to get Gennai to agree by either blackmailing him or promising an exchange of valuable information; blackmail would have been threatening to reveal that the revered Harmonious Ones were once partnered with humans, that they had been defeated and sealed by the Dark Masters, and that they were sealed yet again by the existence of Control Spires. That would shake a lot of Digimon, because to them, the four were gods. Others would have aspirations of challenging the order of things by rising to the level of the four guardians.

But just now, a new window of opportunity appeared.

Gennai seemed surprised. The Spheres of Hope and Light were different from the others, he knew; due to heir unique origin, the ancient powers were sentient to a degree. So he supposed it was possible they would be able to make themselves available to the only ones who could wield their power. "And just what is it that you needed such terrific assistance with?"

TK came to a decision, based off how the conversation had played out thus far. He looked at Gennai with a straight face and said, "An old acquaintance of yours: Daemon says hello."

Even though he had gone beyond what could be called human, that did not stop Gennai from paling until he was literally white in the face. He stumbled slightly as his knees threatened to give out from underneath him.

"Daemon," the man gasped out. "Y-you've been battling against that demon?"

"As well as his underlings... I believe they called themselves the Daemon Corps. For the past three weeks, Patamon and I have been fighting them." This was turning out better than he could have anticipated. Patamon had not seen any of the others until just today. It was perfect. "We didn't manage to defeat him, but we threw a wrench in his plans. He won't be trying to invade the world for a while."

"How could I not have heard of this?" Gennai demanded. Those two having contact with Daemon at this time was among the worst case scenarios. "Tell me everything that transpired!"

"Here's what is going to happen: you're going to be asking me a bunch of questions, and I'm not going to answer a goddamn one," TK said with a shrug.

It may have been petty, but he felt good having answers and leaving Gennai in the dark for a change. However, he still needed to let slip enough information to validate his story, that much had not changed. So, he graciously added, "I will tell you that it wasn't in this world, so you wouldn't know about it."

Gennai's brow furrowed in anger as he took a step toward the young man. "TK, you've no idea what- ack" he choked as a strong hand was suddenly clasped around his throat. He was lifted off the ground in a choke hold, his feet dangling. Red gloved hands grasped onto the arm in a vain attempted to free himself.

"_I _have no idea?" Takeru snarled. With his right hand clasped firmly, he could easily break Gennai's neck... and was considering it. "I'm the one who's been fighting that evil maniac, _not you_! Patamon and I were the ones facing him, keeping him at bay, as everyone who was helping us was struck down at our sides! We were the ones who-"

TK reigned himself in by biting his tongue so that he didn't let anything else slip. He'd not intended to reveal they had help from others. And he had almost said they had killed Daemon.

The Admiral looked up at the struggling Gennai with true hatred pouring off of him. "Tell Azulongmon that my friends and I will be the ones cleaning up the mess you dolts left behind, and that if he wants the sphere, he'll have to take it from my lifeless corps. No... no I won't give you the sphere. But I will give you a gift that you don't deserve."

His eyes shifted to pink as he extended only the index and middle fingers of his left hand; the fingertips began to glow white. _Light._ He thrust his hand forward and into the captive man's abdomen.

Gennai grunted vehemently as a thin beam of light passed through him. He felt pain like never before as his body burned horribly from the grueling sensation and lack of oxygen. Faintly, he heard something dense hit the ground behind him and roll a little before stopping; he could hear the grass bending as it gave way to the object. Then he was thrown to the ground like a discarded piece of garbage, landing on his face, dirt getting into his eyes.

"Hiding in plain sight the entire time... and you fools never realized it," he heard the boy say, his voice somehow more clear than before.

TK bent down to pick up the dark orb. It was much heavier than it looked. His hand curled around it as he evoked the power within to reveal itself. A dark glow shot from the gaps between his fingers. His palm was forced open as the true nature of the object emerged.

What had once been just a black ball became so much more. It was oval shaped, predominantly black, and littered with marrow colored spines on its back. The entire front was plated with a bonelike mask with no holes, and two large horns on the top. In the center were six yellow lies that resembled a scarab.

In his hand the Child of Hope held the Digiegg of Darkness.

With his tasks here complete, TK cast one final disdainful look over the man on the ground. He shook his head before leaving through a dimensional doorway.

Gennai sat up, cradling his bruised neck. He coughed painfully. The nerve of that boy, attacking him like that! What's more was that he had used the Sphere of Hope's power to do... something to him, Gennai wasn't sure what... Was it his imagination, or had his clothes shrunk?

But he had greater matters than that to worry about. They had known it was only a matter of time before they heard from Daemon, but they hadn't thought it would be this soon. He needed to contact Azulongmon _immediately_.

Crawling over to the pond, Gennai washed the dirt out of his eyes. Odd... he couldn't feel the wrinkles that time had grafted onto his face. Blinking the water in, he wiped the excess from his face. When he saw his reflection in the water, he did a double take. He saw brown hair and clear blue eyes staring back at him.

He was young again.

TK quickly located the cave where the Digiegg of Courage rested in wait of the one meant to pick it up. He was careful not to touch it, for fear of releasing Veemon prematurely.

He figured that since the other Digieggs, excluding Friendship, Reliability, and Sincerity, were found in pairs, it would be best to leave the Digiegg of Darkness here. TK lifted the egg above his head and slammed it into the stone. The earth beneath it faintly glowed black for a moment.

Once he was certain the artifact was secure, TK proceeded to plant his only remaining Digiegg into it; that accounted for all ten that had been in his possession. With all of them stowed away, an even better cover story, a Dark Ring now in his possession for study, and the Metal Empire nipped in the bud...

_That only leaves one thing to do, _TK thought, his eyes downcast. He couldn't hold it off any longer. _One more loose end that needs to be tied up._

With a deep sigh, the blond carved himself a portal home.

**(Digimon)**

Sitting on his bed, still clothed in everything but his jacket and shoes, Takato couldn't sleep at all. He was too jittery from his 'first' battle.

He hadn't felt up to the hassle of a restaurant, so he ended up buying Guilmon a bunch of junk food at a late night convenience store. The owner had given him some rather unwarranted looks of caution... but he supposed that must have been because he was dressed similarly to the street punks that took to wandering the city at this hour. He glanced at the clock, which read 2:45 AM.

Guilmon had gone back to his stone shack to eat. And probably bury some of it to eat weeks later. Now that he had the space and time available to do it again, there was no way to stop the red reptile.

Takato felt himself shaking slightly. There was a sort of quenchless thirst in his throat... was he craving another battle? Yes. Even though he had frozen up at first as the war veteran's battle hardened soul trampled over his innocent self's greenness, he wanted more. But he wasn't sure if it was to prove something to himself, to Guilmon, or just for the sake of carnage.

He was feeling restless... and unsatisfied; it bothered him that he would want more fighting like this. As a members of the Virus Busters, he and Dukemon, as his partner liked to be called while in Mega form without him, hadn't gone more than three days without killing. And they had been much stronger opponents than Devidramon.

Reigning in his bloodlust, the brunette growled. It felt as though he had some sort of drug addiction, but to violence instead of any substance. Maybe it was being separated from Guilmon. But Guilmon had seemed fine... the Tamer hoped that lasted longer then him just having something to eat.

Takato sighed. Maybe he was just excited about winning... Or maybe he was just so accustomed to fighting that he needed it to attain a sense of normalcy within himself. But the war was over. They had won.

He felt the prickling sensation in the back of his head, and knew that TK was calling. Maybe he had some good news?

Picking up the figurative phone, he was pulled into the joint mindscape. He saw TK standing there in non-Digidestined attire. He knew right then that he was in his own world.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked with a salute. TK didn't return it. That was strange. "So, uh, how did the egg planting thing go?" He didn't receive and answer. Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "Something wrong, boss?"

The blond still did not react to anything he said. TK was just standing there with his zigzag shades on, no expression. But from their empathetic link, he could feel the slightest bits of hesitation.

Takato gave a sly grin. "Oh, I get it. Looks like someone needs another _therapy session_!" he finished in a singsong voice. He assumed his groping stance and was prepared to pounce before TK's speaking stopped him.

"Takato," he finally said, in a low and dead voice.

Blinking, Takato stood up straight. He was usually well accustomed to TK's mood swings, but now he was a little unsettled. Trepidation made itself known to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" TK asked, sounding completely serious.

"..._What_?" Takato asked in return. Surely he had heard wrong.

"Do you hate me?" TK said again in a blank tone. "Or any of the Digidestined?"

The Gogglehead blinked. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

TK slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing to Takato the highly pained look in his eyes. His expression hadn't changed, but Takato felt as though the Digidestined was screaming something out to him. Through their link, he felt the same emotion from their last meeting, but it was _much_ stronger; the carefully maintained walls around TK's emotions were coming down. The brunette was able to recognize the intense feeling easily.

_Guilt_.

"It's our fault that Daemon even made it to your world," TK croaked out, deep shame lacing his words. "If we had taken care of him like we were supposed to... if we had been on top of things, you wouldn't have lost everyone you cared about to the war. Your world would have been untouched and you'd have never become the Blood Knight!" Blue eyes looked at him, seeking an answer. "Don't you hate us for failing? For causing you so much pain?"

Takato grimaced at seeing TK like this, and feeling all his pent up guilt flooding out. But he was able to maintain himself, for they were not his own feelings, though he was aware of them.

He gave his best sardonic grin. "You raise a good point. Maybe I should hate you." The blond's eyes fell even more downcast at this. Takato frowned as he continued seriously. "But I just can't. I don't have it in me."

"You do," the other boy hollowly countered. "I've seen your vengeance carved out of others."

Takato slowly shook his head, smiling sadly. "I could never hate you guys."

"Why?"

"Because... I've seen you," Takato said earnestly. "I've seen you guys fight evil with everything you could muster... face life and death time after time, not because you wanted to, but because it was the right thing... because it was all on you. A bunch of kids shouldered the weight of two worlds and saved them both countless times. I could never hate the Digidestined." He smiled. "You guys are my heroes."

It was easy for Takato to tell that the Admiral was astonished by his words. TK held his face in the palm of his hand and remained stock-still as he collected himself.

Takeru Takaishi drew in raged breaths to calm himself. What Takato had just said meant a great deal to him. To know that his longtime friend and comrade didn't despise him for his failures and the calamities that befell his world lifted a great weight off of his shoulders.

All of his apprehension and misgivings abruptly faded.

His decision was made.

TK straightened himself and placed his sunglasses back on, regaining his emotionless expression. "Takato," he said clearly and with purpose, looking at the other war veteran. "I'm disbanding the Virus Busters."

Takato's smile bled away. "W-what did you say?" he asked with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

"Your world inherited our problems, and our mistakes. I won't let that happen again," TK adamantly resolved. "This time I have the power and knowledge to make things right. And I don't want you or your world dragged into this."

Gathering himself, Takato's red eyes narrowed. He clenched his hands into fists. "I don't except that!" he seethed. The veteran stalked up to Takeru and grasped his shoulders angrily. "Do you hear me? I _want _to fight! You need me, Takeru!"

The blond broke off from Takato's grasp. He turned, taking several steps away from his friend. "When I think about what it would have been like to face the war without you... It would have been _unbearable_, Takato. Your loyalty... it's what bound the seven of us together so tightly. And with your strength, you are undoubtably the one person I would trust to survive this conflict."

"Then why?" the Gogglehead asked, angry and confused. If TK trusted him to survive... "Why do you want me out?"

TK waited several moments to respond. "Maybe I do you need," he confessed, still facing away. "But you definitely don't need me." TK turned his head back to look at Takato. "I can feel your bloodlust, Takato... I don't want you to be tainted by this war any more than you already have been."

Takato momentarily choked on his breath when TK said that. Then his eyes narrowed at the impassive yellow of TK's shades. "Thanks for the concern," he drawled bitingly, "but I'm _fine_. The war is part of me and I'm a part of it, whether you like it or not, Takeru."

The boy turned his head away once more. "I know... and for that, I am truly sorry. That's why, in some ways... this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But in other ways... in the ways that I am your friend, not your superior... it's the easiest." TK breathed out a deep sigh and turned to face him. "Takato, I have one final order to issue you."

Takato was almost too afraid to ask what it was. "What?"

"I order you... to live." Takeru raised his arm toward Takato. "Slay him."

The blade of his D-Ultima shot out and extended all the way towards its target. There was a piercing sound as impact was made.

Takato blinked. His eyes trailed from TK's wrist to the sword protruding from the Digivice strapped to it. He followed the length of the blade, like a golden road that lead to reality. He finally came upon the truth of it all when he saw where the path ended: at his chest.

Takeru had pierced his heart.

With hurt and betrayal unlike anything he had ever felt before welling inside of him, red eyes turned to Takeru. The other boy's face was impassive, unapologetic. He recalled his D-Ultima, the blade flying back into the scabbard with a snapping recoil. Takato pitched forward and raised a hand to his chest and pulled it back. It was coated with his blood.

He cast another look at the blond, before he fell back. TK caught him before he could hit the ground. Takato looked up at him. TK was staring down at him, his expression unchanged. "Y-you idiot," he managed to choke out with sheer willpower. He grasp the green shirt. "You can't-" he coughed blood, some of which splattered the other boy's face. "You can't... d-do it alone!"

"I don't intend to," TK said softly, carefully holding Takato in his arms.

"Y-you... together... have to... have... to..." Takato's grip loosened, his hand dropped; he fell silent. He saw a bloodied hand reach toward his dulling eyes and close them.

"Thank you for everything. Goodbye, my brother."

Takato opened his eyes with a start, flying from the bed. He stood and panted, placing a hand over his chest. He pulled it back to see that it was clean, free of blood. Phantom pain still lingered from the strike... but that was all he felt. He reached out for Takeru but got nothing.

Their connection... was severed. Gone.

He stood there, unable to think of anything beyond that. Takato collapsed onto the floor, hands strangling his hair. He stared at the floor, unmoving. He didn't notice when the sun rose several hours later, or when his parents woke up and prepared to open shop for the day. Finally, he did notice a strange moisture gathering on the ground in front of him in steady drops.

Takato realized that he was weeping.

**(Digimon)**

Very little noise usually went through the Takaishi household at such early hours in the morning. That had changed three weeks ago when one of the members became something of an insomniac. Usually TK would be bustling about, preparing breakfast for his mother. So when the door to the bathroom slammed open, Nancy merely rolled over and continued sleeping.

TK pounced onto the toilet, lifted up the lid, and vomited. He coughed and hacked as the bile made its way out of his mouth. He tried to catch his breath. The look in Takato's eyes flashed through his mind, how he lay bleeding in his arms, how _he _had caused it. TK blanched and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Flushing it, he slipped away from the bowl. TK shuddered and trembled on the bathroom floor and curled into himself. He suddenly felt very alone in the world.

* * *

Yeah, two updates in the same year, let alone the same month. You deserve it.


	6. Arrival

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Six: Arrival

Narita Airport was crowded with commuters, some leaving for business overseas, others returning home from the same. The latest arrival from across the seas landed on the runway in a smooth transition from heaven to earth. Afterwards, the plane parked at the satellite building for the terminal; its passengers exited in an orderly manner as per the pilots instructions.

After twenty or so minutes, Huey was able to breathe easy as he stepped off the plane. Wearing a black overcoat, he carried a nondescript backpack with his laptop, travel essentials, various forms of identification, and some books inside, but otherwise had no luggage. Huey knew that this was just where passengers would be transferred to the terminal via shuttles. Making it outside and to ground level, he seated himself onto one of the shuttles.

Upon arriving at the main building, the gathered travelers took an escalator up to the first floor. Huey walked up to one of the quarantine counters and handed in the health questionnaire he had been given on the aircraft. He didn't particularly mind the policy, as long as no one commented on his _conspicuously healthy _blood-pressure.

The American citizen then proceeded to the immigration counter, where he displayed his passport and disembarkation card before continuing on to the baggage claim. He did, of course, have to have his backpack checked, though it was not x-rayed.

Baggage claim receipt in hand, Huey proceeded to extract his suitcases. He looked around for one of the carts that others were using, but they were sized for the more compact traveling bags that the Japanese manufactured... which was interesting to him, considering it was an _international_ airport.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked him in English. Huey turned to see that it was TK, looking down at him with yellow shades. "Welcome to Japan," he said slowly, almost drawling the words as he picked up two of the three suitcases.

"Thank-you for the assistance," Huey said in return, but in Japanese. "Don't worry, I've been studying the language for some time, but in the last month I've really made it my focus."

TK nodded and jerked his head in the general direction of the exit. "Come on, I've got a taxi waiting for us. Let's get this stuff through customs and get out of here."

"And I need to pick up my katana," Huey said dully. The two Digidestined walked on.

Now, contrary to his outwardly apathetic expression, Huey Freeman was highly observant and studious. He noticed small details that others often overlooked, and absorbed knowledge like a sponge. These were traits not needed, however, to notice the blatant and unapologetic stares he, and subsequently TK as well, received. He'd noticed some starring as soon as he got off the plane, though it was from other commuters; the airport staff, thankfully, simply treated him as another passenger, no more no less.

But the further he got from the arrival point and closer to the general population of Tokyo, more and more of the crowd began to ogle at him. Some were less obvious in their stares than others, but Huey was more than observant enough to still be aware of the gazes fixed firmly on him. Admittedly his large afro drew some stares even in America, but this...

To some, he simply met their eyes before walking past them. Others he ignored outright. He didn't really detect any disdain or venom in the eyes of the onlookers, either; it was mostly just some sort of wonder or curiosity that was displayed. He supposed it was because most Japanese had never even _seen_ a black person before.

He heard whispers as well, words that he would have recognized even before he began to almost religiously study the language. "Gaijin", the word that the Japanese people used for foreigners, any foreigner, was the one he heard the most. Though he was not sure whether this was used for him or TK. Now that he thought about it, TK was a tall blond. Maybe they thought that he was a new arrival as well?

He glanced at TK. The other boy seemed indifferent to all of his surroundings, walking through the crowd as though it were only Huey and himself. Perhaps TK's features always drew attention and he didn't notice. Or maybe he just didn't care. Well neither did Huey, really, so he kept his eyes straight ahead and ignored anyone gawking at him.

After the customs inspection, Huey and TK approached a red counter, where Huey handed in a ticket. After nodding, the man attending the counter went and retrieved a four foot, rectangular, black case with a handle. Huey opened it up, viewing that it was indeed his most prized katana, the one he chose to bring with him personally, and then closed the case.

The man informed them that the sword would have to be registered officially at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Office, as the current registration was temporary, and would expire in one week. TK had already told Huey of this before he departed for Japan, and that he had made arrangements for it to be taken care of.

Huey thanked the smiling man anyway, and, with a katana case in one hand and his bag in the other, exited the airport with TK.

The afro-child would not describe what awaited them as a taxi, but rather a small limousine. Once the bags were placed in the truck, he and the blond entered the spacious vehicle. TK handed the driver a sheet of paper with the address of the Takaishi residence. The driver nodded, rolled up the tinted window between them, and took off.

Seating himself on the comfortable leather opposite of Huey, TK looked toward the other boy. Huey stared back.

"First," TK began in English, "I want to thank you for making the trip over here. Your presence in Japan may make all the difference in the coming struggle. Now, I imagine you have some questions for me," the blond said with a hand gesture. "Let's hear them."

"Dorumon," Huey said instantly.

TK nodded. "He's fine. I checked in this morning and he's still with Patamon, safe and sound."

The younger boy sighed in relief. He had been worried about his partner ever since they had split up a week ago. Logically, he knew that there was no way that he himself could smuggle Dorumon into the country. That didn't mean he liked the alternative, though. Dorumon would have to come into Japan from the Digital World, where he had been ever since TK opened the portal on his laptop. That was certainly an interesting function of the D-Ultma.

He hated the idea of Dorumon being stuck in a world that was being taken over by some depraved fascist... On his second visit, after Huey had confirmed he would be moving to Japan, TK had fully explained the dangers of how this so-called emperor was enslaving Digimon. Huey's devout reprehension of oppression now demanded that he partake in upcoming events, and Dorumon was more than willing to take the risk to save his fellow Digimon.

"Will we be going to the Digital World soon?" Huey asked.

"Very soon. But first I need to reacquaint myself with my old friends."

"Other Digidestined?"

"Yes. Like me, they were also part of a group that went to the Digital World four years ago. My mother and I moved away from Odaiba soon after that. Except for my brother, I haven't seen any of them in years," TK said in a tone that gave no inclination he was saddened by that.

"I see," Huey mumbled, already thinking of his next question. "TK, you said before that this trip, me taking a plane from here from America, was just a formality. What did you mean by that?"

In response to this, TK took out his D-Ultimo. Palming the device in the direction of the other boy, he spoke. "Huey, this Digivice of mine allows me to travel great distances and even through dimensions, by opening a wormhole." He could see Huey's eyes widen. "I could have easily brought you to Japan myself, and bypassed all of the legal procedures of immigration. But in order for your stay here to go as smoothly as possible, I needed for you to register as a legal citizen and student."

Huey's jaw slackened a little. "Opening rifts in space and time... How did your Digivice become so advanced?"

TK straightened his shades. "About one month ago, shortly before I approached you, this incredible power source came to me," he said, pointing to the Sphere of Hope, "and transformed my Digivice into its current state."

"So you've only had this power for a month?" Huey asked.

"Correct."

Huey rested his chin on the back of his hand. "And what lead you to me... specifically? You explained that your Digivice can track others. Why did yours pick mine out?"

"Well actually, any Digivice can track another Digivice, as long as it's within a certain distance," TK corrected. "And... this may be difficult for you to believe, but on the night that I received this power, I also received... visions... of you and other Digidestined I have never met, as well as ones that I already know. I believe these visions were... of the future."

"...Are you sure you aren't part of a cult?" Huey asked in monotone.

The blond actually gave a rusty chuckle. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy; some guy with the ability to teleport, having visions. But..."

Huey snorted. "Given that there is an entire world parallel to our own, inhabited by digital creatures with bizarre powers... I am inclined to believe you, even though the concept of seeing the future is difficult for me to grasp. So, if you don't mind my asking, what else did you see?"

TK swallowed heavily before letting out a shaky breath. This was the closest Huey had come to seeing the older boy so... anxious.

"What I saw, Huey... were worlds ravaged by war. Entire cities turned to ash, civilizations wiped from the earth. People turning against one another in a panic, using nuclear arms in an attempt to contain a situation they had no idea how to deal with. All because of one mad Digimon with far too much power and the will to use it. It was the end of the world."

A faint tremor shot through Huey Freeman's spine. "The apocalypse," he whispered in a fright, truly shaken. "So when you said save the world... you really meant it."

"Yes. We have to everything in our power to stop that from happening. No matter what it takes."

Deep in thought, Huey nodded. "You're right. It must be our responsibility as the Digidestined. But this Digimon you mentioned... if it's so powerful... how do we beat him?" he asked, solemnly.

TK lowered his shades and looked at Huey with a tight, rueful smile. "Together."

**(Digimon)**

Sitting cross-legged, Kazu examined the cards laid out before him with unwavering fervor. Ever since he had suffered that most humiliating defeat, he had upped his game tremendously. His mind was opening up to new combinations with every purchase of a card pack. It did occur to him that if he put the same effort into schoolwork he would have the top grades of his class. But he didn't care about that. _This_ actually mattered. The fate of the world could rest on the right card!

"Kenta," he said to the boy reading manga beside him, continuing to stare down at the cards, eyes shifting between Ogremon and Leomon. "Let's have another match."

"Oh, not again!" the boy with glasses whined, waving the metaphorical white flag. "We've had 203 matches in the last two weeks. I'm not a machine!"

"Well I am! I'm a lean, mean, dueling machine! Now come on, I gotta get better so I can beat Takato; and then onto bigger fish..."

"Did you just say 'Takato'?" a voice new to either boy asked. Kazu and Kenta turned to see an auburn haired boy with a cap and goggles looking at them from the door of the dino-head they were in. Behind him, loitering near the entrance to the playground was an indignant looking boy with a black jacket, and... white...hair. Kenta blinked and cleaned his glasses. _White_ hair?

Kazu eyed him warily before turning back to his cards. "Who's asking?" he said disparagingly.

"Name's Takuya Kanbara!" the boy with goggles enthusiastically introduced himself. "And that stick-in-the-mud behind me is Toshiro Hitsugaya. We're a little lost, being new to the neighborhood and all."

"_I _am not lost," Toshiro grumbled defiantly, scowl in place.

Takuya scoffed. "Anyway, we're looking for Takato. But we can't seem to find his place. Mind helping us out?"

"We know the way..." Kenta offered hesitantly.

"What the heck do you want with him, anyhow?" Kazu asked, still not facing him.

Toshiro answered, "He made a challenge to me. I want to see if he can live up to his talk."

Something in the air audibly snapped before Kazu whirled on both newcomers. "Challenge to _you_!?_ I'm _the one who's fighting Takato next!" In his excitement, Kazu stood abruptly and hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Then... you are a Tamer as well?" Toshiro questioned, looking down at the pitiful boy who clutched his head and rolled in the sand. He glanced at the somewhat impressive display of cards laid out.

Kazu instantly sprang up. "More than Takato could hope to be, that's for sure!"

"Hmph. Then you will take us to him," Toshiro instructed none too kindly.

The two boys looked affronted by this demand, but Takuya quickly intervened. "What he means to say is, would you _please_ take us to him?" he asked genially.

"I dunno. We haven't actually seen Takato in a while, so he might be busy," Kenta said. Between classes and after school, Takato seemed to step into the hallways and simply vanish. And the few times they had checked at his home, he had been "out". Even Takato's _parents_ didn't know where exactly he was spending his time.

"Yeah right," Kazu said, not sounding convinced. "He's just avoiding this massive beat down I got waiting for him."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to show us the way, or not?"

"Thought you weren't lost," Takuya jibed with an elbow to the ribs.

"Oh, shut up," the white haired boy drawled irritably.

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other before nodding. "Who knows, maybe he'll be home today. If that's the case, you can have what's left of him when I'm done," Kazu proclaimed confidently as he gathered his cards, putting away those he wouldn't use.

Toshiro sighed, wondering why he couldn't locate that brunette rat... the other one... with the D-Arc, as he claimed to have done. He hated to reduce himself to being lead around by the likes of this boisterous fool and his mousy companion.

Kenta suddenly jumped, hit by a thought. "Now I remember! I've heard the name Hitsugaya before; it's the name of that export company, right?"

"My father," Toshiro said plainly, nodding.

"So what are you, a billionaire or something?" Kazu asked.

Toshiro scowled, but was reluctant to say something that might offend their guides, lest they be abandoned. "I'm the _heir _to a billionaire, yes."

"Oh," Kazu responded. "So... how do you guys know Takato?"

"He came to us, actually," Takuya said, "and told us about the upcoming Digimon battles."

_Must be talking about the tournament_, Kazu determined. _Great, just what I need: more competition. Thanks a lot, Takato._

**(Digimon)**

As the vehicle came to a stop, Huey awoke, cracking a small yawn. It must have been jetlag that caused him fall asleep at such a time in the day.

His brown eyes looked for TK, but he was already out of the cab, paying the driver with a wad of yen notes. Huey stretched and also exited the cab with his coat and backpack. He and TK removed his remaining luggage from the trunk. When TK hailed the driver away, he took off.

The afro-child turned to the apartment complex they had arrived at. "So this is where you live?"

"You weren't expecting to see my Egyptian pyramid base first, were you?" TK said in complete deadpan.

"…"

The blond adjusted his sunglasses "Let's go inside."

They took the spacious elevator to the eighth floor. There was a small double-door gate between them and the Takaishi apartment. TK held it open for the younger boy before stepping through the door after him.

"Mom, we're here!" TK called out as they set the bags down in the living room. "Mom!" TK called again.

Nancy emerged from her office, greeting her son and their honored guest with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Here I am already being a terrible hostess; I was suddenly struck by inspiration and just had to get to my computer." The tall blonde woman looked upon her son's pen pal. "_You_ must be Huey; it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked down at him expectantly, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Being an American citizen, Huey's first instinct was to reach for a handshake. But, looking ahead, he had familiarized himself with the Japanese customs. He retrained his hand and offered his elder a bow. "Thank-you for having me. I promise to be a diligent student and tenant."

Nancy nodded approvingly. "Very good. You'll find that the Japanese can be sticklers for proper etiquette. And your Japanese is excellent! Now then, let's get you settled in and ready for school tomorrow. TK will show you to your room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Dinner will be at seven; TK's going to pick something up for us, but he won't say from where. I hope it's good," Nancy said with a wink.

"It'll be great," TK assured them both. He removed his shades before picking up the bags. "Follow me, Huey; your room is this way." Huey did so and was showed a fully furnished guestroom. "I made sure everything was unpacked before you arrived." In the first timeline, the room had been completely bare by this point.

"I appreciate that," Huey said in return. He looked to see that Nancy had returned to her study. In a lowered voice, he asked, "Does your mother know that we're Digidestined?"

"She does know about me, as well as my brother and my friends, but not about you, no."

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Huey asked concernedly.

"Would you mind Mother knowing?"

Huey shook his head. "If it will make operating as a Digidestined easier, it really doesn't matter. Just as long as she doesn't tell my granddad, it's fine. He just… wouldn't get it, what we're trying to do. But your mom understands, right?"

"Well, she did let me go back to the Digital World when I was even younger than you are now. And it was much more dangerous back then." TK nodded. "My mother understands the obligation of what it means to be a Digidestined." Of that, TK was certain.

"In that case, if it will make preventing Armageddon more doable, go ahead and tell her."

"Alright then," TK readily agreed, "tonight at dinner, I'll tell Mother about you being Digidestined, and that there's a problem in the Digital World. But," he went on to say with a clear tensing of his shoulders, "don't make any mention to _anyone _about what I've told you. The last thing I need is everyone around me panicking because they think the world is about to end. I told you only because I thought you could handle the severity of that revelation."

Fully understanding how the sheltered and unprepared tended to react when a disaster arrived on their doorstep, Huey nodded. He also felt rather privileged that, as far as he knew, TK trusted him alone with this information.

"Take some time to unpack," TK said setting down Huey's luggage. "We'll leave in about thirty minutes, so we can get that registered," he said inclining his head to the katana.

"How long will that take?"

"Usually quite a while, but I've met someone who can speed things up for us. He used to be a police officer. He has a grandson that could pass for your twin…"

**(Digimon)**

Toshiro wouldn't admit it, but he found the smell of the bakery to be quite pleasant. It was a quaint little place, but well taken care of. With Takuya and those other two goons behind him, he approached the cashier, a woman.

He donned his best smile for the occasion. "Hello, Mam. Can Takato. Come. Out. And. Play?" he asked with a clenched jaw. Takuya thought he sounded quite constipated and hostile, but refrained from pointing it out.

Mrs. Matsuki did not notice, mind going elsewhere when her son was mentioned. She glanced in the direction of the staircase. Takato's behavior had been strange as of late, stranger than was usual for him. It worried her. Sometimes he would twitch for no apparent reason, and this look of rage would bubble up on his young face. Inwardly nodding to herself, she decided that visitors would be good for her son.

She smiled at the four boys. "How nice for Takato's friends to come and see him. Please, go right on up to his room; I don't think he's sleeping."

With a grateful nod, Toshiro approached. They all removed their shoes and began walking up the steps. When they arrived, Kazu barged in front of the pack and knocked on the door as the white-haired boy threw him a disdainful look.

"Open up, chumley! We know you're in there!" Kazu exclaimed impatiently.

There was no sound of movement, but after a moment the door suddenly cracked open with Takato peeking out from within the shadows of his room. He looked terrible. There were small black lines under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days. But his well maintained expression of indifference that he held in class was nowhere to be seen. Now, Takato's stare was an emptiness that none of the four boys were prepared to meet.

Red eyes tiredly glanced them over. "What do you guys want?" he asked in a hollow whisper.

Toshiro looked into those deadened eyes and could not help but wonder if this was indeed the same boy that had come to Setagaya. "What a vicarious welcome we've received, don't you think, Takuya?" Toshiro asked his colleague derisively while looking at Takato.

"I'll say. What's with you? Aren't you glad we're here?" Takuya asked, put out, lacing his fingers on the back of his head.

Takato looked spaced out. He blinked. "Here?" the brunette croaked out. "What… for? Why are you here, Fire and Ice?" he asked absently, staring above their heads. "Shouldn't you guys have halos or something?" He began drawing lopsided circles over their heads.

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, do you know what's going on here?" the bespectacled boy asked in a whisper. Kazu just shook his head, bemused by Takato's behavior.

Toshiro had had enough. "Stop this nonsense immediately," he ordered, smacking away Takato's hand. He glared. "You are wasting time. As for why I'm here, I've come to accept your challenge," he stated directly.

"…Challenge?"

"You _claimed _that your Digimon was superior to my own. 'My Digimon could kick your Digimon's ass', as you so eloquently put it. I've come to prove my skills as the better Tamer."

The boy began to shrink back into his room. "I don't think I can…"

A cold smile. "You don't think you can? Are you backing down from your challenge? All talk then, are you?"

"Toshiro," Takuya began with intent. He could see something was vastly off about the other Gogglehead.

"I don't want to hear it!" the white-haired boy snapped. "This whelp shows up in our neighborhood, and claims to be the greater Tamer. Such arrogance should be backed by ability, but as I said, he seems to be all talk." Toshiro sneered. "Or is it… that you have already lost your Digimon? Were you not strong enough to keep his data from being absorbed?"

"Not… strong enough?" Takato repeated dully. "Lose my …" His head suddenly snapped up, a look of such anger plastered on his face that Toshiro took a half step back. It seemed that his room flashed with a red light, for just a moment, and a great heat vented through the hallway. The boy's eyes were alight as he stared at Toshiro with unbridled intensity. "You want me to prove it to you?" he said lowly.

Toshiro soon regained his calm and stared back unflinchingly. "If you can."

**(Digimon)**

Huey's grip on the handle tightened as TK knocked on the door to the Hida residence. He did not like this.

As TK had arranged it, his sword would be kept here instead of by his side, where he felt it belonged. Apparently, TK felt that his mother would not be too keen on allowing a weapon into their home. When Huey pointed out that the Digivices themselves were weapons, TK responded: "Let's not get into semantics".

He sighed at himself. _Be grateful. This family is doing you a favor by housing your katana. _As Huey resigned himself to the situation, the front door was opened by the matriarch of the Hida home, Fumiko. Her eyes widened slightly upon seeing Huey, but only for a moment. She graced them both with a smile and allowed them in.

"Welcome, Takeru. Who is your friend?"

"This is Huey Freeman, my pen-pal from America. He's come as an exchange student to Odaiba Elementary" TK explained.

Huey followed the mention of his name with the proper respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fumiko eyed him for a moment before giving a nod that was similar to Nancy's. "Hello, Huey. Father awaits you both in the living room. Please join him."

"Thank-you," TK said for them both.

Chikara Hida was seated on a floor pillow at the dining table, enjoying a packet of yogurt. He was an aged man with thick, grey eyebrows and a mustache. His beady, black eyes looked the two boys over as they made their way into the living room. Each of them carried themselves with the collected walk of a swordsman, something he had noticed about young Takeru when he first introduced himself.

He greeted them each with a nod, directing them to the cushions on the opposite side of the table. They seated themselves. Seeing the case, it was easy for the former police officer to deduce he identity of the shorter boy. "Huey Freeman, I take it?"

Huey nodded as well. "I appreciate the you giving my sword a home for the duration of my stay."

The old man put down his yogurt and crossed his arms with a sigh. "There is no need to thank me just yet, for you have not passed my test."

Huey blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked in surprise. He had been aware of any 'test'.

Chikara looked at them both severely but not unkindly. "The sword is a dangerous tool in the wrong hands. As a former member of the police force, and especially as an instructor of kendo, I must be sure that your hands are the right ones to wield a sword. Before I will vouch for you, Huey Freeman, you must prove yourself capable of handling that blade."

After a moment, the afro-child nodded in understanding. "That's fair. But what if I am unable to meet your standards?"

"In that case, then you must become my student, and not draw your sword from its sheath until I have deemed you ready. You will work with me and my grandson whenever we have kendo practice," Chikara proposed.

Enticed by the prospect of receiving professional training, Huey's eyebrows rose slightly. "And what would this test be?"

"Perhaps 'test' is not the correct word. Think of it as more of an... evaluation. You will demonstrate your skill with the sword. If your performance is satisfactory, then you need not bother with lessons. But of course, you are always welcome to join s in the dojo; Cody would benefit from having a sparring partner closer to his skill level."

"I would like that very much sir," Huey said gratefully. The excitement bubbling under his skin was there, just not expressed.

"Very good." Chikara stood up, blood circulating to his old but sturdy legs. "Let us proceed to the dojo. Will you be joining us, Takeru?"

"Yes. I must admit my curiosity," he said, glancing at the other Digidestined.

At the back of the apartment there were two wooden doors. The elder of the three slid them open.

Inside was a spacious room with polished wooden floors. Swords hung on the walls, some made of steel, but most were shinai, the traditional bamboo swords of kendo. A few sets of protective armor were set up throughout the room. TK and Huey were instructed to remove their socks before continuing. They did so.

Chikara and TK seated themselves on the side of the room as Huey unlatched his case. TK noticed there was a framed picture on the far side of the room, showing a younger Chikara with a boy far too old to be Cody, but younger than Matt. _Is that Cody's father?_

Huey removed his katana from the case, gripping the polished sheath of gleaming black pine. The sword's grip was decorated to the barest minimum with white diamond designs on either side of its black leather. The steel-gray guard was standard width. Chikara found it to be very elegant looking on the outside, but knew the blade was the most crucial factor in a katana's quality.

Centering himself, Huey looked to the dojo's master. Chikara gave a nod and said, "You may began at any moment you are ready." TK leaned forward to observe comfortably.

Huey took a deep breath before exposing the sharp steel of his blade to the light. The kendo teacher's expert eye scanned over it, finding it to be superbly taken care of. He doubted highly that this was the first time the sword had been unsheathed, but it didn't seem to have ever been used to cut.

Carefully placing the sheath back into the container, Huey took his stance. Gripping the handle tightly, right hand over, left hand under, he began with a basic forward slashes. After twenty swings, Huey began to freestyle, cutting through the air in tightly controlled motions that branched throughout the room. An overhead curve was followed by a thrust and upward slash.

"So what do you think, Mr. Hida?" TK asked neutrally.

"He is skilled," admitted the old man. He did not take his eyes off of Huey. "His style is less principled and refined than Cody's, who is more by the book, but it is also more original, and better suited to himself, something Cody lacks. I feel they will both benefit greatly from training with one another."

"Then he has met your standards? You will take in his sword?"

Chikara nodded with an aged smile. "Yes, he has, and I will."

**(Digimon)**

The tense silence was unyielding as the five boys climbed the stone steps leading to the abandoned shrine. Not even Kazu said a word as he and Kenta followed the others, having no idea why they had to come all this way just to play cards. Why was the playground they always used suddenly not good enough?

He didn't dare voice that opinion, not after seeing that look in Takato's eyes. It had been... disturbed. He was determined to find out what was going on here, and knew that Kenta was too. Whatever it was, it was more than a card game.

Takato had barely spared a word for his mother, and had not spoken since they left the Matsuki bakery; he just got dressed and started walking. In the same vein Toshiro held his silence, fist was clenched in anticipation. Takuya kept looking back and forth between the two. They did not acknowledge each other in anyway, but the barely concealed hostility was evident. He wanted to see a fight between their Digimon, but he didn't want it to get out of hand. It was starting to look like there might be a bloodbath.

Once they reached the top of the steps, both Takato and Toshiro headed in opposite directions, as if they had been assigned beforehand. They finally turned to face one another. Toshiro was back to his composed self. He took out his turquoise D-Arc. Takato's neck twitched as he removed his D-Ultima from his pocket.

"What kind of card scanners are those?" Kenta asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"They must be... some kind of new models?" Kazu guessed, evidently sharing his friend's ease with speaking.

Takuya gave them each an odd look. "What are you guys talking about? Those are D-Arcs. Don't you guys have them?"

The boy with the visor scoffed. "Pardon us if we don't have the latest cutting edge technology like you guys. I didn't even know they were making those! It must hold all kinds of stats that gives Takato the advantage..."

Blinking, Takuya began to put two and two together. "You mean, you think that... you guys aren't..." A giggle made its way out of his throat before he couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"Hey! What's the joke here?" Kenta asked.

"Oh man, nothing. Just... just enjoy the show," Takuya said through breathless chuckles.

From the brush behind Toshiro, a Digimon emerged. The white reptile walked until he was beside his human partner.

Kazu and Kenta gapped.

"Dude!" Kazu exclaimed. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked hysterically.

"T-that's SnowAgumon," Kenta said in reply, his glasses slacking down his face.

"Do you realize what this means?"

Kenta nodded. "I know, I can barely believe it."

They looked at each other. "Digimon Holograms!"

"Aw man, I've got to get me one of those D-Arcs!" Kazu said, utterly determined.

Takuya was on his side in stitches. "It-it's too much!" They had no clue about Digimon being real, even when they were right in front of their faces!

Toshiro did not pay any mind to the sidelines. In a condescending manner, he asked, "Where's your Digimon? Is he too afraid to show?"

"If you were half as good as you think you are... you'd know he's already here," the Gogglehead proclaimed.

SnowAgumon's nostrils flared as Toshiro adopted a look of surprise. "He speaks the truth," the reptile type confirmed in a surly growl. "Another Digimon is near."

Behind Takato, Guilmon appeared, as if stepping from underneath a cloak of invisibility. In a slow reveal starting from the bottom of his jaw, finishing at the tip of his scaly tail, the red mon showed himself. His eyes of gold were feral, intense.

Toshiro schooled himself and looked upon Takato's Digimon. Well, now he could see why it would be a bother transporting such a creature, as he was fairly large. He checked his D-Arc for information. It had no information to give him; nothing but a blank holographic projection. Perturbed by this, he asked his partner.

"I'm not receiving any data on him," he said lowly. "What do you make of him, Hyorinmaru?"

SnowAgumon blew frost from his nostrils. "He is more powerful than any we have ever faced."

Eyebrows jumping in surprise, Toshiro asked, "How... have you reached that conclusion?"

"I do not know," the winter beast responded, hunching his large head. He stared eye-to-eye with Guilmon. "His mere presence screams danger to me."

"How is that different from any other Digimon?"

"Because, this is… I believe it is what you humans refer to as fight or flight. I have never had the urge to retreat from an enemy. _Never_. But this one is no ordinary Digimon."

Toshiro stilled. "Are you saying we should give up?" he asked, disgusted by the thought of conceding to Takato, or anyone else for that matter.

"Don't be absurd; I am determined to fight, no matter what the cost." SnowAgumon flexed his claws. "I am simply informing you of the danger this opponent represents. Do not underestimate him."

"Then we'll start off strong," his Tamer said. "Are you two ready?" he asked over to Takato and Guilmon.

Neither spoke, but Guilmon whipped his tail down with an audible swoosh, splintering the concrete. That was response enough.

"Then let's get things started!" Toshiro grabbed a card, going full throttle. "Execute! Power Activate!"

SnowAgumon leapt into the air and targeted the other reptile type. "Frozen Wind" He breathed a cold gust of wind that froze the unkempt terrain it passed.

Takuya was used to the cold breeze that washed over them, even if it didn't like it. Both Kazu and Kenta, however, shivered violently.

"W-wow," Kenta said with his teeth chattering, "t-t-these are some pretty r-realistic effects!"

Guilmon's black marking glowed red, and the ice melted before ever coming into contact with him. The Rookie stretched his mouth in what could be construed as a yawn. "My turn," he growled. "Pyro Sphere!"

The ball of fire defrosted everything SnowAgumon's attack had cooled, creating a large amount of vapor. SnowAgumon neatly dodged the attack with a tuck and roll maneuver. But he noticed too late the Guilmon was now right next to him. The larger mon swung his tail hard, smacking the winter beast in the head. SnowAgumon was sent tumbling and thudding on the ground, but recovered, and noticed a shadow falling upon him.

"Hyorinmaru, move!"

He did as instructed, avoiding the attack as Guilmon's Rock Breaker cratered into the ground with a mess of debris in its wake. "Execute! Ikkakumon Activate!" A black horn crowned SnowAgumon. "Harpoon Torpedo!" The horn launched at Guilmon, its shell falling apart to reveal a missile. The Rookie caught it between his large claws and tossed it, leaving it to explode a safe distance away.

SnowAgumon was left little time to be astonished, as Guilmon was already launching an explosive of his own. "Pyro Grenade!" A layered Pyro Sphere, intimidating in its density, bright with a peculiar glow, lobbed toward SnowAgumon. He dodged it easily enough, charging his opponent, but the sheer force of the ensuing detonation threw him into the air, where Guilmon was waiting, his claws raised and interlaced.

"Rock Crusher!" A heavy blow was landed upon SnowAgumon's skull, sending him crashing to the ground. His chin broke his fall, painfully. He slowly staggered to his feet. The winter beast was not used to taking such punishing abuse. Guilmon bore down on him with a gaping maw. "Pyro Burner!"

Like a flamethrower, Guilmon hiccupped a steady stream of fire that slowed his fall as it approached its target. "Frozen Wind!" SnowAgumon attacked, desperate to turn the tides of this battle. The heated torrent easily overcame him, forcing the white reptile to abandon his attack. As he retreated, he could feel the blaze give chase. He looked back as the fires almost washed over him. He jumped over them, narrowly avoiding being roasted, for now.

Guilmon kept up his assault, pouring fire out of his mouth without exhaustion. SnowAgumon continued to dodge, being scolded on his shoulder and back. The tiles were becoming too hot to stand on. The heat was going to overwhelm him soon.

Toshiro stared apprehensively. He and his partner had never experienced any difficulty with dispatching a Rookie. But it was happening now, before his turquoise eyes. Worst of all, Takato had yet to use any cards on his Digimon, while Toshiro had used two, and with little effect. Takato just stood there with a demented grin on his face, occasionally tossing a chuckle the battle's way. This was not good. It seemed they were left with only one option.

"Hyorinmaru," he called to his partner. His D-Arc, in a steel grip, began to glow. "Reign upon the frosted heavens!"

Things slowed down for SnowAgumon as the fire was about to engulf him, midair; his being surged with Toshiro's power.

"SnowAgumon Digivolved to…"

His ivory skin shed his body as its from became that of an elongated serpent, winding and twisting from fangs to tail. Six fins jutted from the Digimon's sides. His skin refastened itself to him; the underbelly remained white, but the top was now blue in color, sparse with red markings. An aquadynamic golden helmet encased the top half of his head.

"…Seadramon!"

The serpent dragon immediately countered Guilmon's flames. "Water Breath!" Seadramon gushed water at a high-pressure, finally dousing the attack in a whimper of steam. The flooding waters slammed into Guilmon, knocking him on his tail. Seadramon coiled around his opponent, attempting to asphyxiate him with a crushing vice. His blue eyes stared at the Rookie struggling to breathe.

Takato calmly withdrew a card and slashed it with precision. "Digi-Modify! Betamon Activate!"

Guilmon's body tingled. "Electric Shock!" Guilmon emitted an electrical discharge that that shocked both himself and Seadramon. The Champion released him, hissing painfully, body covered with static. But Guilmon latched onto him with his teeth. "Electric Shock!" he said in a smothered growl. The two Digimon were electrocuted once again. Guilmon shakily landed on his feet, shaking violently. Seadramon's body arched, his heading whipping down in Guilmon's direction.

"Attack!" Takato ordered viciously. "Attack!"

Guilmon ignited his claw, pushing his pain aside to do as Takato commanded. He jumped. "Neck Stretcher!" The flaming uppercut connected with Seadramon's chin, whiplashing his body in the other direction, and causing his neck to twist several times. Seadramon was sprawled on the ground, his body still. He soon De-Digivolved to a battered SnowAgumon, still unmoving.

Toshiro dropped his D-Arc. "Hyorin…maru?"

Kazu whistled. "Man, that was awesome! Those effects are so real!"

Takuya didn't even hear him. He was barely able to conceive that Seadramon had been beaten so thoroughly, and by a Rookie. He looked to Toshiro. His friend was just staring at the defeated form of his partner.

He walked over to Takato, whose head was downcast. "I… I guess you won," he attempted to congratulate.

Takato's head snapped up again, his eyes holding the same disturbed look from before. "It's still… It's still not enough for me," he dryly whispered. His D-Ultima glowed crimson.

"Guilmon Digivolved to…. Growlmon!"

The red reptile took clamoring steps toward the downed Digimon, clearly intent on finishing him off.

Takuya's eyes widened in horror. What was he doing? He won, admittedly in a rather extreme fashion, but the match was clearly over. He grabbed Takato by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Knock it off! I wanted to see Toshiro humbled as much as anyone, but this is-" He was cut off by a thud. Takuya's vision was turned to the sky, and he realized he'd been pushed away. He hit the ground on his side and rolled.

Groaning, Takuya sat up. He stared at Takato, who made no move to order his Digimon to halt. His eyes narrowed. "Well if that's the way you want to play it, fine. Coronamon!"

The small humanoid lion jumped from a tree it had been perched in and landed by Takuya. He looked confused by the events taking place. "What's going on?"

"I don't really know, and I don't really care! We have to save SnowAgumon!"

Coronamon looked at his beaten rival and nodded justly. His wristbands and crown blazed as he rushed to intercept.

"This should help. Execute! Hyper Speed Activate!"

Growlmon approached the motionless SnowAgumon and raised his claw. The talon on his forearm extended, pulsing with energy. He attacked. "Dragon Slash!" A red blur darted in, picked up his target without slowing down, and darted out of the path of his attack.

Coronamon skidded to a stop, out of breath. "Man, I didn't do any warm-up stretches or anything! Hey, hey, did you hear what I said? _Warm-up_ stretches. 'CAUSE I USE FIRE, get it?"

SnowAgumon whimpered. "If I must perish, let it not be while exposed to your horrendous sense of humor. Leave me, fool, my fate is sealed."

"Eh, shudup. I'm not going anywhere," the beast type responded, gently putting SnowAgumon down. Growlmon was approaching quickly, eyes feral. Coronamon actually felt a sliver of fear. But he stood strong. "Hold it right there, buddy! You won, so let it go!"

Growlmon stopped. Then opened his mouth, a small ball of fire gathering in his throat.

"Oh crap," Coronamon muttered.

"Execute! Power Activate! Execute! Hyper Speed Activate!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

Coronamon focused all his power into holding off the attack. He wouldn't let it reach SnowAgumon no matter what!

"Hah! CoroKnuckle!" His arms moved in twin blurs as he punched and punched and punched in a flurry of courageous fire. The effort was just enough to build a barrier that deflected Growlmon's Pyro Blaster. Coronamon fell to his knees panting. The demon dragon charged. Coronamon found it disturbing that something so big could move so quickly.

"Coronamon!" Takuya shouted, seeing that he had expended all his energy. He quickly withdrew a card. "Execute! Digivolution Activate!"

"Coronamon Digivolved to…"

The humanoid lion became a much larger quadruped. His mane of golden hair spread from the chest to engulf the front of his torso, two braids almost running to the ground. Two feathered wings sprouted on his shoulder blades, just where the river of hair ended. The crown of fire remained, framing the lion's face. Sunspots flared on the beast's ankles, hind legs and the top of his braids, each encased in metal rings similar to the wristbands of his Rookie form.

"..Firamon!"

With his large paws treading the ground, Firamon circled the reptile type. He could see in Grolwmon's eyes that he was not going to stop. He wasted no time on words. With a lion's roar, he attacked swiftly. Growlmon did not hesitate to end his approach. "Pyro Blaster!" The ensuing explosion of heat created a great kick up of dust.

Growlmon roared victoriously, until, from smoke, the figure of Firamon emerged unscathed. He glided through the air using his wings, and then struck. "Fira Claw!" His paw, wreathed in flames, struck Growlmon in the face. His tough, leathery skin withstood, but the mark of five sharp nails was left to him as he stumbled. The red lion attacked before his foe could recover, pounced him from behind, clawing at his back.

Snarling, the demon dragon grasped Firamon's fur coat and slung him away. As felines ten to do, he landed on his feet and charged the off-balance Growlmon, who recovered more quickly than expected as Firamon plowed into his front. With a grunt, Growlmon grappled Firamon's sides, lifted him effortlessly, and powerbombed him, cracking the ground. He proceeded to lift the weakened lion and throw him bodily into the roof of the shrine.

Takuya reached Toshiro just in time to see this. He shook his head and focused on the white haired boy. Firamon was tough enough to take that, but not much more from that juggernaut of a Digimon. He looked to Toshiro, whose numb gaze was focused only on SnowAgumon.

"Shiro!" the only sane Googlehead present raged. He hauled off and slugged the white-haired boy in the face as hard as he could.

Toshiro fell to the ground. He sat of, rubbing the bruise that was already forming on his cheek. He glared at Takuya. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded savagely. He didn't get the chance to stand on his own two feet, as Takuya gasped the collar of his shirt and hauled him up. Whatever he had been about to say died on his lips as he looked at the murderous expression on his friends face.

"Just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!? SnowAgumon's in danger, he could be _killed_, and you're just standing there with your thumb up your ass!" Takuya shouted.

Toshiro winced and averted his eyes. "What do you expect me to do? He lost…" The brown gloves gripped him tighter.

"So what! That means you just let him die!? He's no longer of use to you because he lost a fight? That's your partner out there, and he needs you!"

"What can I do?" Toshiro snapped back. "Without SnowAgumon, I'm.. nothing against a Digimon," he whispered, hatefully admitting the powerlessness he felt.

Takuya wasn't having any of it. "Fall down seven times, get up eight! So what if Seadramon lost once? Try and try again! SnowAgumon is down, and he needs you to pick him up!"

Toshiro looked back at SnowAgumon as he struggled to stand and fight the approaching Growlmon. The winter beast could not pick himself up… and that meant Toshiro, as his partner, had to do it. He felt ashamed to be shaken so badly by a single lost, and to have lost faith in his partner.

"Takuya," he said quietly, standing tall with his head held high. He did not look away from his partner, even as he picked up his D-Arc. "I never thought I'd say this, but… You're right." A light once again shone from his Digivice. "Hyorinmaru," he shouted to his partner, "I believe in you, Hyorinmaru! Stand up! Reign upon the frosted heavens!" The light from his D-Arc became so brilliant and intense it was almost unbearable.

SnowAgumon pushed himself off the ground, feeling his strength, no, their strength, renewed. Growlmon was upon him. "Toshiro…"

"SnowAgumon Digivolved to… Seadramon!"

In his Champion form once again, Seadramon slithered into the sky, out of range for Growlmon's claws. The dino growled thunder. "Pyro Blaster!"

The burning blur that was Firamon ripped open a good portion of the smoldering shrine's roof and intercepted. "Fira Claw!" He batted the attack away with some difficulty. They both stared down at the pedestrian Digimon.

"Have a nice nap?" Firamon asked cheekily.

"I wasn't sleeping," he answered briskly.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to see you're okay too. Let's do this!" the lion Digimon said at the exact same moment his Tamer did.

"Since you enjoy being shocked so much," Seadramon hissed, "you'll appreciate this. Water Breath!" He doused the demon dragon.

"Execute!" Takuya said, slashing a card. "Raidramon Activate!"

Lightning arched above Firamon. "Blue Thunder!" The blast caused Growlmon to wail, as the voltage was far above what he had produced earlier in the battle. He stumbled to one knee. The beast type caught fire as he dive-bombed. "Flame Dive!" he roared, crashing his body into Growlmon; the heat protecting him from any discharge.

The demon dragon caught him, lessening the damage he took. He dug his clawed feet into the ground, but it gave way under the force of Firamon's attack. He was propelled backward, crashing into the side of the structure. Firamon pushed off of him, allowing Seadramon to take his shot. "Ice Blast!" Growlmon raised his arms, shielding himself from the absolute zero temperature ice, which quickly extinguished the fires around him, but pinned him to the shrine with a thick sheet of frost.

The two Champion leveled Digimon backed away, panting. This was no ordinary foe they were facing. His movements and endurance told them he had seen many battles.

Takato shook, feeling bloodlust consume him. "Enough of this! Finish them now!" He hastily withdrew a card and slashed it. "Digi-Modify! Devil Chip Activate!" He gave a dark chuckle as his Digimon's eyes glowed red, a dark aura enveloping him. With a roar, Growlmon shattered the ice that imprisoned him. He charged and dove upon the other Digimon with his jaws wide open, menacing teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

They both dodged, springing to the sides of the red dino, but he spun and thwacked Firamon with his thick tail. Growlmon soon turned his ire to his original opponent. "Dragon Spine!" He littered the serpent's body with a battery of glowing white hair. Seadramon gasped and fell to the ground once more.

Growlmon turned back to the lion. He squared his legs, straightened his tail, and stooped his head. Light and heat gathered in his mouth as he prepared to fire. Enhanced by the Devil Chip card, his attack would be devastating.

Both Toshiro and Takuya saw this, and reached for the same card.

"Fall down seven times," Takuya started.

"Get up eight," Toshiro finished.

"Execute! Stamina Activate!"

Both Firamon and Seadramon surged with the energy to stand once more. They looked at each other and nodded. Instead of fleeing as most Digimon might have, they both flew at the juggernaut. Firamon gathered fire around his claw, starring into the barrel of the gun.

Growlmon's attack was ready. "**Pyro Blaster**!"

"Fira Claw!"

The explosion of energy and fire was mighty as a colossal blast of fire poured from Growlmon's mouth and pushed to the sun. Firamon's paw pressed against the bottom of the larger Champion's mouth, keeping him from being incinerated. Seadramon was wrapped around Growlmon, restricting his movement. The demon dragon struggled and tossed with great physical exertion. He managed to moved his right arm, despite Seadramon holding him back. Through raw power he attacked, subdued as it was.

"Dragon… Slash!" His forearm-talon extended and he slashed Firamon's side. The beast type growled as the searing energy Plasma Blade cut into him, but he was determined to endured. Growlmon continued hacking the lion, his Pyro Blaster still going strong.

Firamon began faltering under the strengths bearing down on him and into his sides. His flaming claw began to slip… The tip of Seadramon's tail suddenly wrapped around his limb, keeping it firmly in place, despite that he was being burned as well as Growlmon. Their combined strength and will allowed them to hold as the Pyro Blaster finally died out.

The two Tamers from Setagaya looked on proudly as the bright light faded.

Firamon allowed the heat around his paw to vanish, and Seadramon released him and Growlmon, slithering into the air. As a united front they awaited whatever else Growlmon could throw at them. They felt invincible.

Growlmon slid to the ground with a low-pitched thud that echoed throughout the ground; broken tiles rumbled.

"Victory is ours!" Firamon bellowed with relief and glee.

"So it would seem that it is," Seadramon allowed, his body dancing through the air as he examined the fallen Digimon. The enemy had not De-Digivolved, so he remained cautious.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Takuya said.

Toshiro nodded approvingly. "I had my doubts, but it seems that we are indeed the victors."

Takuya elbowed him. "Don't sound so damn solemn! We won!" He looked toward Takato, who had not said a word. "What do you think of that, buddy?" he asked, giving him a raspberry.

"…It's not over," Takato said vehemently.

"Take another look, pal. Growlmon is _down_. I don't know why you went all psycho on us, but it's over! You lose! We win! Suck it!"

"Please don't provoke him," Toshiro requested quietly. He had learned better than that. They were both taken back as Takato's Digivice shined once again.

"I told you: it's not over. I'll just take it to the next level."

Toshiro's eyes widened more than ever before. "It can't be…"

"You don't think he means..?" Takuya began to ask fearfully, unable to finish.

A terrible fire bloomed around Growlmon's body; the demon dragon rose as if of the undead.

"Growlmon Digivolved to… WarGrowlmon!"

The towering figure loomed over the Champions; it was even taller than the shrine. They stared at the Chrome Digizoid armor that brandished the same symbol that was visible in every line of his Digivolutions.

Firamon's mouth opened and closed several times, completely dry. "I… don't know what to say."

"Shit," Seadramon cursed.

The red lion nodded. "I think that about sums it up."

"Radiation Blade!" A swift arc of WarGrowlmon's arm reduced his opponents to their Rookie forms. They landed in a heap. Takato approached his Digimon. The metallic cable, extending from the Ultimate's back, curled into a stairway for the Tamer.

Once he had a prime view from upon WarGrowlmon's shoulders, he gave the order with a wave of his hand. "Wipe these creatures from the face of the planet." The cyborg type obeyed, gathering particles of energy into his chest-canons.

"Takato, what are you doing!? Stop!" Kenta shouted. Sometime during the explosions of ice, fire and electrocutions, he had figured that this. Shit. Was. Real. Those Digimon were not holographic projections. They were real. Which meant that if they died, then Takuya and Toshiro would lose their Digimon… and Takato would be the cause of something so horrible! He knew his friend well enough to know that was something he would never do unless he was seriously messed up in the head.

Takato looked at him. Then his words processed in his mind. What… what was he doing? He was fighting of course! Fighting because that was all he had left! That was all he craved… Blood and destruction! He was the Blood Knight!

He turned his head back to the Digimon, his targets… and saw something spectacular. Arms crossed, the Tamers Takuya Kanbara and Toshiro Hitsugaya stood before their partners, shielding them from the gathering light of WarGrowlmon's attack with their own bodies.

He glared hard. "Move," he ordered.

They stared back at him unflinchingly.

"They die."

"We die."

Takato felt true hatred and anger towards them. He needed this, to kill. He would always need it, because he had nothing else. The path of carnage was all the harshness of life had left for him.

But..no… that wasn't all he had left. He had his Digimon partner, whose shoulders he stood upon at that very moment. A partner who was willing to kill those who had been his allies… because Takato had told him to.

But he was willing to have his allies killed, what was the point? Didn't he begin walking the path of carnage for their safety to begin with? And he… he had them, right now. They were here, right in front of him. And so was everyone else. He hadn't lost them yet.. No! He wouldn't lose them again, not _ever_.

Takato remembered. That was why he fought. For them. For all of them. He looked down at what he had caused, and thought about what he was doing. He woke up.

_My bloodlust… drove me this far? How could I allow that? I've become a danger to myself and the people I've sworn to protect. No more. Never again will my desire for bloodshed overwhelm me._ He looked out into the open sky, his vision cleared. _TK… You were right about one thing, and one thing only. My bloodlust was out of control. But now I have leashed it. TK, I will return to the front lines… When I am ready, I will rejoin you in the fight. But until then…_

He hardened his eyes once more and looked down at the two Tamers who were ready to face oblivion than abandon their Digimon. "Will you not move, knowing that you will die? Knowing that there exists no way for you to stop me from destroying your Digimon partners, will you throw your lives away?"

"I'll never leave Coronamon," Takuya said with complete conviction.

"We are Tamers," Toshiro said coldly. "In victory or defeat, life or death, our place is with them. Do what you will."

Takato looked at them, seeing that they were not going to budge. He relented. "Very well. WarGrowlmon." He pointed. "Fire."

"**Atomic Blaster!**" The Ultimate shouted, firing twin blasts of destruction from his chest canons.

Both Takuya and Toshiro were unable to face the bright light. They hunched and shielded their eyes.

"I guess this is it," Takuya shouted over the roar, sounding oddly calm despite the volume of his voice.

"I guess so," Toshiro said stoically.

The blasts soared over their heads, parting tress with its massive force. The blasts continued, sailing through the air, flying between two large towers, leaving the building unscathed as it continued harmlessly into the atmosphere.

Takuya dared to pry his eyes open. "Why aren't we toast?" Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, blinking. _He_ had not been wearing goggles while staring at the cannons.

WarGrowlmon De-Digivolved into Guilmon, who released a tired yawn. His eyes were docile and kind, even happy.

"Because," Takato answered from the ground with a tired, lopsided grin, "you are Tamers, both."

**(Digimon)**

Dinner at the Takaishi's was an unusually pleasant affair that evening. The food was absolutely extraordinary. Huey was very pleased that TK remembered he was a vegetarian. And Nancy was as happy as could be with the lasagna dish. Her son had chosen splendidly.

There was a question nagging at the back of her mind, though. She didn't know where TK had found such a wonderful selection of Italian cooking. "Oh, TK, you must tell where you bought all of this! I haven't had Italian this good since, well, the last time I was in Italy."

TK and Huey exchanged glances, and the shorter boy knew that this was going to be the time.

"Mom…" TK swallowed. "That's because it really is from Italy," he said in half a breath.

Nancy paused, lowering the fork from her mouth. She gave TK an odd look. She smiled. "What, did you hop on a plane to Italy in back while you were at the airport?"

"No… I used this," TK said, showing her his D-Ultima.

"And that would be...?"

"My Digivice," he answered.

She froze. "Digivice?" she parroted.

TK nodded. "It allows me to open rifts in the space-time continuum to other areas. In other words, I teleport."

The blonde blinked her blue eyes. "Why… are you telling me this, TK?"

"Because… for the last month, I have been using this to travel, around the world, and between dimensions. I've been to the Digital World completely of my own accord, Mom. I've… been fighting, again," he confessed. "With Digimon."

Nancy stared at him speechlessly, then slowly turned her eyes in Huey's direction. TK saw this and swallowed once more.

"He already knows, Mom. Huey is a Digidestined, like I am." _Like you were_, he thought privately.

Huey nodded silently when Nancy looked at him in surprise, his eyes downcast about the deception.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," the boy apologized to his mother, sounding nothing like the Admiral of the Virus Busters, but like a guilty child. Which, at the moment, he was. "I needed Huey here in Japan."

"What on earth for?"

"I am going to need his help," TK explained. "There is another conflict in the Digital World, and it's going to take us Digidestined to make things right."

Nancy gasped. "Your brother too?" It was happening again…

"Maybe. He doesn't know about it yet, none of the other do… I don't think. I don't know exactly who will have to do what. I just want us, the Digidestined, to be ready for whatever comes our way. You remember what happened the last time," he said in a rush.

"Yes, I do," Nancy said sharply. "My sons, as well as six other children, were taken from our world and into another, and almost killed as a result! And the entire city of Odaiba was taken hostage!"

TK winced. But he steeled himself for what he needed to say. "It is dangerous," he admitted without argument. "But as you know, we are the only ones who can keep balance in the Digital World, and keep something like that from happening again. _Everyone_ will be in danger if the Digidestined are not able to do their duty."

Nancy narrowed her eyes at her youngest son, before turning her gaze to Huey, who almost shrank back from the stare of a concerned mother. "And does your grandfather know about this?"

"He wouldn't understand even if I did tell him. But I would still go even if he told me not to. It's our responsibility as Digidestined. If we don't do what's required of us, this world will burn. And so will everyone in it."

Looking between the two of them, such young faces so serious and dedicated, Nancy deflated with a sigh. Well, she had trusted her son all those years ago, back when he was much less mature than he is now. He had experience. And he seemed to have gathered more in the past month or so, without her noticing. She sent him a dirty look at that thought, which had him focusing of the craftsmanship of the table.

She sighed again, feeling that she was either too young to deal with this or too old. "TK. Promise you will be careful." He nodded seriously. "As for you," she said, turning her attention to Huey. "You have to promise that you will, at some point in the future, tell you grandfather about you being a Digidestined." Huey opened his mouth, perhaps to argue. "Otherwise, I'll boot you right back to America, young man!" He bit his lip and quickly nodded. "Good. Now, let's enjoy our dinner."

TK and Huey looked at each other and shared a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and TK…You do realize that you will be expected to take care of the grocery shopping from now on, right?

* * *

Give it up for my beta, Patrick O'Shea, as well as my general consultant, Metal Dragoon. Their input really helps me get the story out. As do your reviews.

A couple of things.

Because I'm an idiot, I forgot to mention last chapter that there is a link in my profile to the Digiegg of Darkness. I did not draw it, but it was what I modeled the egg after, because it looks badass.

Concerning sword laws in Japan: from what I have gathered, you can only bring three with you from out of the country, and they have to have been made in Japan. Then you have to register them every month. For obvious reasons of convenience, this will not be happening in the story. I am just recognizing the reality of the law, and how difficult it would really be for someone to import a sword to Japan.

This is something I have been meaning to say for a while: the reason I am writing this story. For nearly a decade I have been left bitterly unsatisfied by the events that played out in 02. Before it was just because I felt that my favorite characters, TK and Angemon, as well as others got the shaft so that the spotlight could be placed on Davis.

This, I still feel is somewhat true, but there are much bigger issues, predominantly the piss poor writing. There are a truly _staggering _amount of plotholes in 02. The better I become at writing, and the more I analyze 02 from a writer's perspective, the worse the story looks. Subtracting the nostalgia factor, I find 01 and Tamers to be **far **superior to 02. Frontier was about the same quality, but with less plotholes, I believe.

Now, let me hold up on the bitching for a moment. I am not saying that 02 isn't enjoyable in anyway; there is the nostalgia, and it did give us the most dynamic anti-villain in the franchise, BlackWarGreymon. Just that it is highly flawed, and that any decent writer could have done a much better job of things.

In short, I write Second Coming so that I, as well as others who share my opinion, may attain a sense of closure. Note that I do not feel this way with any of the other three seasons (did not watch the fifth, so yeah).

Now then, if you would all be so kind, please recommend me to other Digimon stories of equal or better quality than this one. That will help me out. My personal recommendation is to Digimon Tribute, in my favorites. Mash of the Tamers and Adventurers being in the same universe, and not nearly as convoluted as method of bringing them together. Very faithful to the tone of the series.

As always, if you come upon this story and it strikes anything within you, please review! If you are reading this, you are one of the few! I've got less than 400 hits a piece for the last two chapters, people! Review!


	7. A New Adventure

**TaichiZeromaru**: I have not yet read the V-Tamer manga, though I know enough about it to tell you are a fan. I'll be sure to check it out, thanks for the recommendation.

**SwordofOblivion**: Listen... I don't mind being asked questions like that. I'm the one who went an entire year without updating, and sometimes I just need to get it in gear. But yeah, I don't care if I have to drag the last chapter from hades and kick Cerberus in the balls, I will finish this story; I've got too much bitterness over 02 to let it go, and a serious commitment to Providence and others who feel similarly.

As for how many chapters, that eludes me. I definitely know how things will end, though. So I know where the story is and where it's going, just not sure how it will get there. Unlike most authors who use outlines, I pretty much make it up as I go along. Pft. That probably doesn't sound too encouraging!

**Quathis**: Believe me, TK has plan when it comes to money.... bwahahaha!

**ri**: I found the fic, and reading it is on my ever growing to-do list.

**Canis Black**: Yes, I have read in several places that this was the case. However, I don't find it excusable at all. Many shows have multiple authors, and fics get passed around on this very site. These people were paid to do a good job. All that required was watching the previous material and/or listening to fans. In other words, putting in actual effort. This is a large flaw in comic books as well, when writer's ignore each others work.

Although maybe that's an unreasonable standard (please let me know if it is). Not having been in their shoes, I can't say. Though I do think His Master's Voice was one of the best episodes. Chiaki Konaka really did a good job. As mentioned before, Tamers was exceptionally well written.

**Shdowblade**: The craving for battle is really something that Takato has to deal with himself... and he doesn't need to be tamed! TK's blade holds the power of dimension-hopping because it was modeled after MangaAngemon's Excalibur, so only his Digivice has that power.

**Female Marauder**: I'm very pleased that reading Providence has actually inspired you to watch seasons of Digimon. That may very well be the ultimate accomplishment for any work of fanfiction to achieve.

**ChibiDarkGirl**: I skimmed through it, but the story just didn't take. Maybe I'll try reading it again later...

**Katugi**: He was only talking about their stoic facial expressions. It's not as though they wouldn't have pictures of Cody in the house, right?

**EvilManicX**: I assume Ryo was able to Biomerge because of the amount of time he spent in the Digital World, or perhaps some other experience. It could have stood to be explained though.

**NekoMedea**: When I read your review, I suddenly realized a huge difference between a good writer and a great writer. A good writer knows how describe something well and in vivid detail. A great writer knows that reading a story is a unique experience for every individual, and only uses the minimum words needed. I'll work on that.

**Ty Son of Battle**: Well that is weird. I do seem to have some strange connection with the Digimon franchise. For instance, before writing the scene with Chaosdramon, I read some of the Digimon Next manga to see what he was capable of. Turns out they use the same method to defeat him that I had planned a year before reading it: sound vibrations. Or rather, I should say that I used the method that was in the manga, but I did think of it on my own. So yeah...

**Review**: Trust me, I definitely know that I rolled the dice with that line. But I threw it in because it fit Toshiro's flare for the dramatic, and the general silliness of the dub.

**Kamigawa Minato**: Huey is from The Boondocks. It's an American cartoon based on a comic strip by the same man, Aaron Mcgruder, focusing on a young left wing radical, Huey Freeman. It dives into (more like skewers, really) aspects of African American culture and American culture in general, especially politics. And it uses certain language privileges thoroughly, as a word of caution, in case that offends you.

**light soceress**: It's not that Takato is immature, just very silly. That's how he deals with all that he has lost. We only saw a glimpse of the Blood Knight last chapter. See the first scene in chapter three for what he's capable when his mind is set to 'killkilkill'. Not pretty... He'd rather be goofy than murderous, but can shift to the latter when needed.

**TheSkullHat**: The way the story is structured in my mind, I don't think I could change formats if I tried. But that isn't the problem. It's usually just me not getting to work that causes delays, though there are exceptions.

I am a little surprised that no one called me on the scene with Firamon and Growlmon being taken from Zoids: New Century Zero's final battle between Liger Zero and Berzerk Fury.

Providence now has over one hundred reviews! Thank you all for taking the time to review and for your kind words of encouragement!

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter Seven: A New Adventure

TK's eyes opened the moment rays of sunlight intruded into his room. He had not slept at all, merely lying in anxious wait for the day to come. Meditation was impossible. Silence ate at him nonstop as he struggled not to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. And with Patamon not by his side, waiting in the Digital World, it was only that much more difficult to remain relatively calm. He sighed as he rose from his bed. TK washed his face and began making breakfast for his mother and Huey. His appetite was mysteriously absent.

_It's almost time,_ he thought to himself for the umpteenth time in the last hour. But his mantra was drawing close to reality as the hour to depart approached. He checked and rechecked the mental list of things that were suppose to take place this day, and what he had to do or not do to make sure they did.

He was nervous, terrified really, that something was going to go horribly wrong as a result of his actions... or inactions. It felt as though he was teetering on an edge of success or failure at all moments. Total destruction or absolute victory.

The blond Digidestined was caught up enough with his thoughts that he accidently burned his hand on the stove. After a moment, TK jerked back, noting that other than seeing the black semicircles on his palms, the burned skin hardly registered at all. This was odd, but TK shrugged it off. He'd experienced things that were far more painful.

But he needed to calm down; if he couldn't even cook properly, then who knew what else he might mess up because he was hesitant or hasty. _I have to trust my judgement. A gentle push, and let things unfurl from their._

Huey was with them. Usagi was not far away. Only together would the Digidestined prevail. And it was up to heart forged in war to pave the way. A deep breath later, with a pink tint to his eyes, TK used Light to heal his hand. He would not worry his mother and have her fussing over him.

His nervousness faded slightly from a constant throbbing to a dull echo as he did the most amazing thing: put his worries aside for a moment and just focused on cooking. It was still there, to be sure, but as long as he didn't angst out about it, it remained controllable. Now he could see why Takato would always...

TK mercilessly crushed the thought.

Just minutes before the food was prepared, Huey entered the dining room. The young radical was a light sleeper and an early riser.

"Morning," TK said over the sound of stirring

"Morning," Huey returned, enthusiastic as ever. He slumped into a chair and yawned.

TK could tell that he had not had the best of sleep. "Nervous about your first day of Japanese school?" He prepared two bowls for Huey and himself.

"...A little. But it's more the impending doom on the world that concerns me," Huey said blandly.

This gave TK pause. Was it wrong of him to tell the younger boy about the possibility of those events? The Huey he had known... well, that was not the Huey with him now. Perhaps he treated him too much like same person.

"Do you regret knowing the truth?" TK asked as he set a bowl in front of the afro-child.

Huey nodded in thanks. He briefly turned a hazel stare to the bowl of steaming liquid as he thought. "No," he answered definitively. "Too be honest, I thought I had at least a few more years before the end of the world; and I certainly didn't think it would be brought about by a Digimon! But I prefer to know a terrible truth and work to change things than live in ignorance. I've always felt that way."

A feeling of relief washed over TK. Thankfully, he hadn't burdened an unprepared child with knowledge beyond his understanding. _I guess it was the right call._

"I'm glad to hear that," the warrior said in earnest. The two boys began eating their cinnamon flavored oatmeal.

**(Digimon)**

A young boy with a bowl-shaped haircut made his way out the door, bidding a respectful farewell to his mother and grandfather. His regulation backpack strapped on, he walked through the gate to the elevator. There, a very tall girl with bright florescent hair waited, and upon seeing him, eagerly chatted him up and down as she pressed the button for the first floor. Her name was Yolei Inoue, and he was Cody Hida.

Cody absentmindedly listened to what the girl was saying, but his mind was stuck another on matter; that being the new student that his grandfather had taken on behind his back. He was none too excited about the prospect, not even in his own special, gloomy way. It wasn't that he didn't think he would improve. He simply had always seen the kendo lessons with his grandfather as their own time away from everything else.

He sighed internally. _Couldn't you have at least asked _me_ first, Grandpa? _

When they were halfway down to ground level, the elevator made an unexpected stop at the eighth floor, and he came eye-to-eye with the object of his duress. The wild hair and dark skin were dead giveaways, but he was also with a tall blond boy wearing sunglasses.

"You must be Huey Freeman, nice to meet you," he said in his usual tone of mild disposition.

"Likewise, Cody Hida," Huey answered in matching apathy, aware that this must be who TK had mentioned before, as no one else in the building would know his name.

TK cracked a grin. "See, what did I tell you?" he said to Huey. "Like twins."

Looking at the tallest of the four, Cody responded, "And you're Takeru Takaishi?"

"Guilty. But I usually prefer TK."

"Alright then, TK. This," he nodded to his left, "is Yolei Inoue."

Said girl had said nothing, having been uncharacteristically quiet. She was starring at Huey, and blinking a bit, as if having seen something bizarre out of a movie. When the afro-child caught eyes with her, she gave a small 'eep!' and straightened. "Uh, yes, as Cody says, m-my name is Yolei Inoue! Well, we should probably get going since it takes twelve minutes to get to school, and classes start soon!" She gave an almost painfully forced laugh and refused to make eye contact with any of the three boys.

Huey just sighed and stepped into the elevator. TK shook his head, not quite understanding why she was so riled up. But then again, it was Yolei, so he felt right at home with the situation. He stepped into the claustrophobic metal box. It was a somewhat awkward ride down as Yolei made some clumsy attempts at conversation, but wasn't really certain where to take it. She finally stumbled across a subject that would warrant a response from the boys.

"So... you two will be in the same class, then?" she asked of the fifth graders.

"Possibly," Huey said shortly.

"I haven't heard anything from my teacher, so I don't know," Cody said.

"Huey is an exchange student from America," TK informed Yolei. "This is the first semester for both of us."

Yolei blinked. "So, who did you exchange with?" the purple haired girl asked uncertainly.

"No one. They only call it an exchange program because originally the idea was to have two students from different countries take one another's places, but no actual 'trade' is necessary," Huey said.

"Ah... I didn't know that," Yolei admitted. "But now I do..." she finished quite small.

"Knowing is half the battle," Huey said plainly.

_And the other half is nerve racking, ulcer inducing communication,_ TK thought to himself. The elevator finally reached the first floor.

They walked in relative and not altogether pleasant silence. Boys and girls with identical black and red backpacks, respectively, flocked to the schoolyard. Many turned their heads to stare at the approaching group, most eyes on Huey. From the behind the others, TK returned this with a rather withering stare of his own. They stopped looking even in the general direction of the four Digidestined.

_Pests,_ he thought venomously.

TK saw something gleam from the corner of his eye. Just then, a soccer ball came ricocheting at his head. TK raised his hand, palming the ball, and stopping it cold. He stared at the ball with a sense of deja vu.

An out-of-breath brunette with spiky hair and goggles strapped to his head approached him. And from this boy's mouth came the most enthused voice he'd heard all day; words accompanied by an embarrassed laugh. "Whoa, great catch! Sorry about that..."

Blue eyes focused intently on the boy's face as their owner tried to form words. A hello, a comment about the goggles, his resemblance to Tai, anything. But the only thing that ran through his mind were the last words spoken by this same boy who had, in years of trials and tragedy, become a leader among leaders, a hero and a martyr with extreme cause.

A wordless whisper passed through his dry throat in effort to say something.

The Gogglehead... no, the boy with the goggles, for that was all he was at the moment, looked confused. "Huh?"

He tried to hold it back, but the memory chocked away his resolve; it suffocated him.

"_I'm leaving it to you, TK," Davis said with complete acceptance shining in his tired eyes. The goggles he once wore proudly were now in the blond's grasp. "I know it won't be easy, but you're the one who has to do it. You have to lead them now..." He smiled a simple smile. "Later."_

"Dude, what're you holdin' the ball hostage? Toss it here! Or do you wanna play? We do have uneven teams..."

"Davis..." TK said in a low, empty tone. "You idiot."

Naturally affronted by what he heard, the boy recoiled. "What! Dude, at least wait 'till you get to know me! Wait, how do you know my n-ack!" He was cut off as the ball slammed into his chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him; he flew to the ground in a skid. Davis emitted an involuntarily groan of pain. Quickly sitting up, making his head dizzy, he glared at the spot the weird blond kid had been in, only to find him long gone. Confused, he looked back and forth, but there was no sign of him.

"Hey, Davis, you're holding up the game! Can't you even catch a ball?"

Davis was on his feet in an instant. "Shut up, Maki!" he growled, punting the ball at the other boy's head.

**(Digimon)**

Resting his face against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, TK berated himself. _Why the hell did I do that? I don't think I could have come off as anymore deranged. Dammit... I messed things up already!_ He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. _Well, at least I didn't insult his goggles. I'll just apologize after class and see where that leads. Maybe he won't remember after we go to the Digital World. _

As he moved toward the sink, he heard a terrible screech, and noted that his sneakers had scuffed the floor. _Ah crap, I forgot to put on those damn slippers._

He quickly made his way to the window, checking to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, TK jumped down the two stories as though it were a couple of feet, landing without a sound. He made his way back around the entrance, put on his issued grey and blue indoor shoes, leaving his sneakers in the wooden locker.

It was a close thing but he arrived at the classroom in time. The teacher, TK didn't remember his name, was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Ah, you must be Takeru," the man with slick backed hair greeted him.

"Yes, sir," TK said in his practiced 'normal-conversation-that-won't-arose-suspicion' tone.

"Very good. I am Mr. Hamasaki. Please wait here until I signal you, so that you may introduce yourself to your classmates."

"Understood, sir."

The man in the blue jacket nodded contently and entered the classroom. TK took in a deep breath. In mere moments he was going to come face to face with the girl who had died in his arms. The one above all he had failed to protect.

In his pocket, the D-Ultima rattled for a moment.

"Everyone, this semester we'll be having a new student join us."

TK walked into the room, and stood before the assembled children. "Hello everyone, I am Takeru Takaishi, but please call me TK. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a slight bow, then looked to Mr. Hamasaki, who seemed satisfied.

"Please take the empty seat next to Kari Kamiya... the girl with the camera around her neck."

He walked into the middle of the classroom and sat next to the longtime friend that was never far from his thoughts. "It's been a long time, Kari." He turned his head and offered her an intent grin.

"Yeah, it has," she agreed with her own smile. "You've gotten a lot taller."

"I didn't want you to have to look down on me at this age."

She giggled then. In that moment of peace... TK began to believe that things would turn out alright.

**(Digimon)**

Tai ran as fast as he could. He had been on his way to class when his Digivice alerted him that Agumon was in danger. Well screw math! Following the map that his Digivice provided him, he jetted through the hallways of the elementary school. Thankfully classes were in session, and no one was there to admonish him for running in the halls like back in the good old days.

Eventually he was lead to the computer lab, a place he had never been intimately familiar with. Actually, wasn't he banned from this room? He shook his head and checked the computers. Only one of them was on; his Digivice indicated that the portal was located here... Tai held his Digivice up to screen, and the gate appeared!

Thankful he did not have to press any keys, he quickly went into the portal, finding himself in one of the Digital World's techno-colored forests. In the distance he heard a Digimon call out an attack.

"Agumon!" the Gogglehead called out, having quickly located his pal.

"Tai," the reptile said, squinting. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Come on, you've got to Digivolve!" Tai said, holding his Digivice. In response to his resolve, there was a negative beeping that Tai was not happy to hear.

"Its not working, Tai!" Agumon said, distressed. "I can't Digivolve!"

"What! Did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle: now start peddling and Digivolve!"

**(Digimon)**

Observing the human and Digimon from his control room, a boy in a blue cape gave an amused chuckle. It was pointless to even try. Within any area under his absolute control , no Digimon was permitted to reach their next evolutionary level.

**(Digimon)**

Unable to fight, Tai and Agumon retreated deeper into the forest, happening upon Gatomon, Patamon, and a purple fox-like Digimon Tai didn't recognize, who lead them into a cave for safety. Using his D-Terminal, he sent an emergency email to both the computer at the lab, and Izzy's own D-Terminal. It wasn't long before he received a graciously timed message from the computer whiz, stating that Kari and TK were with him. That was certainly convenient, considering his proximity to their Digimon.

"Hey, Tai, come over here! You might want to check this out!" Agumon called to him. Curious, he stepped further into the cave, where sunlight poured into the cavern. He noticed that the four Digimon were huddled around two odd looking lumps on the ground.

"What the heck are those?"

"Look at the insignia on the red one," Patamon responded.

Tai did so, and he was surprised to see the Crest of Courage. "Huh. Maybe this was meant for me?" he half asked, approaching the spherical object. His hands took grasp of it, and a powerful red light exploded outward, filling the cave. Three red dots floated in the air and zipped out through the roof of the cave.

The five of them were left in stunned silence, each wondering what just happened.

**(Digimon)**

"So, have you finished unpacking yet?" Kari asked him. School had ended for the day, and she was preparing to walk home. TK was more loitering and pretending that's what he was doing.

"Yeah. I had to, since my mother agreed to take in an exchange student from America; he happens to be my pen pal as well."

Kari's eyes shot up in surprise. "You guys are a host family?" TK nodded in the affirmative. "So what year is he in?"

"Fifth."

"So he must be going to our school. Well I can't wait to meet him," Kari said, fingering the camera she wore as a necklace. "I think I'd like to go to America someday. I want to travel all over the world," the girl in pink said wistfully. "Sometimes it's just so cooped up here, you know?" After traveling to a parallel world full of danger and excitement, anyone's hometown seemed rather small by comparison.

TK nodded empathetically. The only place he didn't feel restless was on the battlefield.

Rapid footsteps approached them as Davis rounded the corner. He pointed a finger at the blond. "Hey, you, with the face and the hair!"

"His name isn't 'you', it's TK," Kari said testily, taking offense on his behalf.

"Well, _TK_, you've got a lot of nerve being so familiar with Kari!" the boy brazenly said before turning to her. "You shouldn't trust this guy, Kari, he's a psycho! Look!" He lifted up his shirt.

Kari covered her eyes with an embarrassed blush. "Davis, what the heck are you doing!? Don't make me get Tai to beat you up! I mean it this time!"

"No, seriously, look! That guy did this," Davis said, indicating the light but visible bruise on his abdomen. Reluctantly shifting her fingers from her eyes, Kari did see the bruise. She then looked to TK who seemed very apologetic.

"I'm sorry about that; it was an accident. I was a little upset at the moment."

"Like heck that's an excuse!" the boy with goggles rejected. "You called me an idiot!"

"...I was thinking of someone else," TK said honestly. Before Davis could further lay into him, Yolei walked into the locker room, looking at Kari.

"Excuse me, I don't know what's going on here, but did you say Tai a moment ago?" Yolei asked politely.

Kari nodded, confused. "That's right, he's my brother."

"Oh, okay, then this must be for you." She handed Kari the printed message. Reading it, the Child of Light donned an apprehensive expression. She turned to TK.

"My brother needs our help."

After Yolei told them that the message was sent to the computer lab, they ran through the building to get there. Davis wasn't sure what was going, but he gathered that Tai was in trouble, and him being someone he looked up to, Davis was eager to help out. Besides, he wasn't about to leave Kari with _TK_.

Along the way they happened upon Izzy Izumi, computer genius extraordinaire, and Child of Knowledge. He also received Tai's e-mail, having been the intended target, but apparently the batteries in his D-Terminal died. Yolei was exhilarated for him to use the lab, and maybe get a chance to show him how much she had learned.

Once Izzy was seated at the computer, he sent a message to Tai, telling him that his sister and TK were also present, and that they were on their way.

"So," Yolei began, her curiosity bubbling over, "what is the Digital World? Is it some sort of amusement park, or online game?"

"No, it's not either of those things," TK said without really answering her question.

"Tai mentioned it to me once," Davis said. "He said there were a lot of Digimon there... whatever those are."

"Wherever or whatever it is, I say we should all go together!" Yolei declared, not wanting to be excluded.

"But I thought you were coming over to fix our computer, Yolei," came Cody's voice, crushing her ambition in monotone as he entered the room. Next to him stood Huey.

Yolei was shamefaced. "Sorry, I almost forgot about that..." Dutiful to her previous commitment, she followed Cody out of the computer lab.

Huey observed the situation and approached TK's side. "Did I hear correctly? You're going to the Digital World?" he asked lowly, eyes scanning the room.

Nodding, TK responded, "Yeah, it's show time."

"TK, who is this?" Kari asked, looking at Huey much in the way he was looking at her.

"This is Huey Freeman, the exchange student I told you about. He'll be coming with us."

Kari blinked. "You mean, he's...?"

"It's not a coincidence," TK answered.

Izzy backed away from the computer and turned to face the newcomer, having heard everything. "Huey Freeman, we have little time for pleasantries, but I'm happy to make your acquaintance." He then addressed the group collectively. "Alright everyone, Digivices out."

TK withdrew his Digivice along with the others. As he expected, Kari and Izzy eyed it with surprise. "TK... that's your Digivice? When did that happen? How did it come to be like that?"

"It's a long story," TK said with a noticeable sigh. "For now, let's help Tai and the Digimon out."

In light of the more pressing matter at hand, Izzy nodded, and dropped the matter... for now. Given his immensely curious nature, this was the best TK could reasonably expect. Kari looked at him unsurely for a moment before just going with it.

"Hold on a second!" Davis said, tired of being ignored. "Take me with you! I want to help Tai too!"

Huey looked at him distrustfully. "Why the hell is he here if he doesn't have a Digivice?" he asked shrewdly. As far as he was concerned this was a serious breach in their private identities as Digidestined.

"Davis," TK began. "It's impossible for you to go; only those in rightful possession of a Digivice may enter the Digital World," he lectured.

Davis was not the type to give up just because someone told him it was impossible, or insane, or that it would make his hair fall out. "I don't care if it's impossible, I already made up my mind that I'm going!"

It was at this precise moment that three beams of light burst from the computer screen. Davis caught the one that was headed straight for him as the other two swerved around him and into the hallway, their destinations unknown to all but TK.

Startled and confused, Davis groped the plastic device that had suddenly formed in his hands. "W-what is this thing?" asked, holding it out the other Digidestined.

"It looks like a Digivice," TK commented.

"But it's a different model than the ones we have," Kari noted, sparing TK a glance.

"...Does any one else understand the improbability of a Digivice coming through the computer at this precise moment?" Huey asked.

"The odds are astronomical," Izzy allowed. "But then again, they often are. My suggestion is to get used to it."

"So this thing will help me get to the Digital World?" Davis asked, shaking it up and down. He pressed the buttons a few times, wondering if it was anything like the virtual pets he'd had before.

The redhead nodded. "If it is a Digivice, then I see no reason it shouldn't work."

Fed up with waiting, Kari thrust her Digivice forward with an impatience that would make Tai proud. "We don't have anymore time to waste. I'm going now!" The girl in pink was swallowed by the computer, shrinking away into its light.

TK strapped his D-Ultima to his wrist. "I'm right behind you." He too vanished into the light.

"Finally. Here I come, Dorumon," Huey said, next to enter the portal.

Davis gawked as they all vanished. He tentatively poked the computer screen before Izzy swatted his hand away. "Stop that, it's bad for the monitor. Now are you going or not?"

This caused the new Digidestined to shake off his uncertainty. "I'm already there!" He pushed his Digivice toward the screen as he had seen the others do and was sucked into the computer.

_Promising start,_ Izzy thought. Just as he himself was about to port, Yolei came sliding by the door, causing him to fumble his Digivice graciously and hide it behind his back. Cody was right on her heels. As he was pressed for information by the feisty girl, Izzy was unable to find an opportunity to depart for the Digital World. He hoped everything would be okay without him.

**(Digimon)**

Davis looked about when he found himself on solid ground once more. There were oddly colored trees, and, well, that was about it. "So this is the Digital World?" he asked no one in particular. The soccer fanatic absentmindedly tugged at his sleeve, noticing then that his clothes had change. "Wow, I didn't know this place came with a new wardrobe." He marveled at his cool gloves.

Seeing this with his own eyes, Huey then looked down at himself; his clothes were different as well. Green vest with red stars on the shoulders over a long sleeved white shirt, blue pants and very comfortable grey boots. Hm. And TK was wearing new clothing that was reminiscent of a military uniform. The girl seemed to be the only one whose clothes remained unchanged.

And Kari noticed this oddity. "How come I didn't get new clothes?" she asked, sounding put out.

"Because you didn't want them," TK answered, sounding as if he knew all about. "The attire is a construct of how you view yourself and your connection to the Digital World." He looked at her directly. "You're perfectly comfortable with yourself."

_Then what does that mean about the rest of us?_ Huey mused, unsettled.

"Well I think Kari looks fine, regardless," a boisterous voice declared, the speaker nodding to his own words.

Kari smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, Davis, that's very sweet."

Ducking his head, Davis just turned red and coughed. "Ah, well, you know... Let's go find Tai!" he said abruptly, pumping a fist into the air.

"Right." Kari checked her Digivice and began following the blinking dots, taking the lead.

**(Digimon)**

"More trespassers," the Digimon Emperor said, eyeing the group of children with his fingers laced. Three boys and a girl. The sight of them in his world was truly disgusting. Between this and the first boy with the Agumon, it was nearly an infestation. Nothing a little euthanasia couldn't fix, but still.

The girl was holding an obsolete Digivice, much like his used to be, before it evolved into something worthy only of him. A foreign boy was within the group, looking very serious. Then the unremarkable one with the goggles on his head, coming very close to being trampled by Numemon; a fate fitting a fool. The last one, a blond with sunglasses, he was also going to dismiss... until the boy in green shifted his head and yellow lenses seemed to be looking right through him.

Startled by this, the observing party straightened in his chair. A coincidence? He shifted to another angle, viewing the blond from behind. Again, the new arrival tilted his head, giving the Emperor a peek at the cold blue eyes beneath the glasses. It seemed this one was silently saying that he was very much aware they were being watched.

A laugh erupted from his throat. Could it be that he had found a worthy opponent?

**(Digimon)**

"We're getting close," Kari told the others. As they rounded a corner, Tai and the four Digimon following him came into sight. One of them flew from the pack and launched itself at Huey, crying the Digidestined's name.

"Dorumon, wait!" But his words fell on deaf ears as the Unknown Digital Monster tackled him to the dirt, nuzzling his furry face against Huey's. At least he didn't begin licking his face. Huey really hated that.

Patamon flew over and perched himself on TK's head. "Glad you're okay," the blond said.

"No thanks to looking after him," the bat-pig said, pointing his wing at Dorumon.

"Was he a handful?"

"That, my friend, would be an understatement." He turned his eyes to watch as Gatomon and Kari happily reunited. "With Kari, are you okay?" Patamon whispered.

"Surprisingly, I am managing to hold myself together," TK said, tone dull as dishwater.

"Tai!" Davis called out to his idol. "I told these guys not to worry about you."

Tai did a double take. "Davis? What are you doing here?" He turned to the other boy who seemed to be getting mauled by what appeared to be his partner Digimon. "And who is that?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'm Huey Freeman," the boy in question answered, having finally wrestled his partner off of him. "I take it you are a Digidestined as well?"

The Gogglehead looked down at the young boy. His hair was bigger than Tai's own. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that. Threatened, maybe. "That's right. Are you from around here?"

"From overseas. I'm here to help."

Tai nodded. "Well I'm glad to have it, because we have a serious problem."

As they made their way back to the cave, Gatomon explained the situation. There was a human child who invaded the Digital World, claiming himself to be the Digimon Emperor. He used strange devices called Dark Rings that enslaved Digimon. And apparently he was in possession of a Digivice that Gatomon was unfamiliar with.

"Davis, show her yours," TK said once small Champion had finished. He had removed his shades.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Davis fished the Digivice out of his pocket. "It look like this?"

"Yes, it looks like that one, except it's black and grey. Somehow it blocks the ability to Digivolve," Gatomon mumbled.

Not that it really weighed much on her situation, since she no longer had the ability to become Angewomon. Even if they found a way around the issue, she would still be dead weight. Patamon must have guessed she was thinking as much; he glided from TK's head to her side, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. That brought a small smile out of the white cat.

"So that's the reason you can't Digivolve," Tai said to Agumon.

The Rookie crossed his arms unhappily. "If I could, I'd do something about this guy!"

Huey exchanged a look with TK. He gathered that these must have been the 'old friends' that TK mentioned before. And yet... he hadn't told any of them what he knew about the situation in the Digital World, which he had to have known for at least two weeks, possibly longer. Why wouldn't he tell them?

Tai, meanwhile, was contemplating the meaning of these new Digivices. He now figured the three lights that shot out of the cave were each a Digivice. Davis had one, so where were the other two, who got them? And what was their role to play in the future of the Digital World?

The situation made Kari grit her teeth. To think that someone would... "Digimon Emperor! What a deranged soul he must be!"

**(Digimon)**

The Emperor chuckled at the girl's display of such intense emotion. "It's only a game, my dear. And now," he pressed several keys on the holographic display before him. "It's time to play."

**(Digimon)**

"What the heck are those?" Davis inquired of the odd lumps pedestaled on the rock. The group huddled around them to observe as well.

"Tai, isn't that the Crest of Courage?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yep, but oddly enough I couldn't move it an inch; maybe one of you will have better luck. As for the gnarly looking one, I haven't touched it at all."

Dorumon excitedly ran around to the untouched marvel. He felt an odd connection it. The Rookie sniffed and nudged it incessantly, even gnawing on it a few times. Huey sighed and began walking over to him. He had scarcely taken three steps when a heavy dark glow emitted from his pocketed Digivice, flooding the room.

Huey withdrew his Digivice just in time to see it morph into a model identical to Davis', with black grips instead of blue. "What the hell?" He looked at the others. They seemed as surprised as he was, except for TK, who only nodded to him. Huey stepped over to the heavily spiked artifact, grasped it with both hands, and plucked it from the earth with ease. It was very light.

As he held it in his hands, the marrow covered object released a zigzagging black beam that found its way to TK's wrist. His Digivice absorbed it, and then nothing.

TK looked at his Digivice in a motion that much resembled checking the time. "It looks like... a part of whatever that is embedded itself in my D-Ultima."

"D-Ultima?" Tai said. He peered the blond's Digivice, having previously not been aware that's what it was. "Okay, there are just way too many new things happening today. What's up with that?"

"It's a long story," TK said for the second time that day. "And Izzy already has dibs on that question. You don't want to try and usurp him, do you?"

Tai coughed in a way that said he had probably made that mistake once before. "Uh, okay then, I guess that one was meant for Huey. Good thing he was in the neighborhood," Tai supposed, rubbing the back of his head. "So to whom does the other belong?"

The Child of Light stepped forth. "I'll try it." Kari pulled with all the might her twelve year old body could manage, but it was in vain, as she could not move it either. She sighed. "Guess it's not mine."

Tai gave a sigh that mirrored his sister's. "Ah, so who's next? TK? Or... Davis?"

The two seventh graders looked at each other. Davis held his hands up with a nervous smile, gesturing charitably to the artifact. "Be my guest..."

"I thought we were going from shortest to tallest," TK said indifferently.

"What! I'm so taller than you!" Davis was in his face, making the measurements while standing as high as he could... only to still be just shy of catching TK's height.

Tai chuckled. "Sorry Davis but he's definitely got you beat. You're up next!" With this he gave the younger soccer player a hefty pat on the back, which caused him to stumble forward.

"Watch it, Tai! I could've poked my eye out just now!" Davis took a few deep breaths, preparing to yank the proverbial sword from the proverbial stone. "Class, takes notes, because this is how it's done." He grasped the flame designed object and pulled as hard as he could, determined to tear it from the soil.

And he did.

Davis stumbled back, and would have fallen on his rear if TK hadn't steadied him. "Whew. Thanks for that. So where's your pen and paper? Gah," he grunted as TK let him fall. As with the other artifact, a beam of light flew from it to hit TK's D-Ultima.

A red ray of light shot up from a hole the artifact had been covering.

Inwardly, Tai groaned. _Come on, enough with the glowing and the lights already!_

Within the glow a small creature faded into sight. Once completely visible, the Digimon opened its red eyes and looked searchingly at the beings there to greet him. If one blinked, they would have missed when the blue lizard came leaping out of light, bouncing around the astonished Davis.

"Yahoo!" he cried. "Free at last! Free at last!"

"Thank God almighty," Huey supplied listlessly.

"Free at last!" The Digimon stopped jumping and introduced himself to boy he had just orbited. "Hi, my name's Veemon! Who are you?"

"D-Davis," he answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Davis" he said with a slight lisp. "I've been waiting an awful long time for you!"

"Well sorry little dude, I had homework. You sure you weren't waiting for someone else?" the brunette asked doubtfully

"Nope! You're definitely the one, alright, because you moved the Digiegg of Courage!" Veemon assured him cheerfully.

_Digiegg of Courage...?_ Tai thought questioningly. _Even though I had the Crest of Courage, I couldn't move it. But Davis could. _His gaze caught Huey moving toward the blue lizard. _Then that thing he's holding is a Digiegg as well? But of what crest, if any at all? The emblem doesn't match any of them..._

"Excuse me," Huey said. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked, carefully holding out the artifact.

Veemon hummed thoughtfully as he squinted at it. "Well I'll be! I heard this was lost a long time ago... That there is the Digiegg of Darkness! Congratulations!"

Huey blinked, dumbfounded. "Digiegg of... Darkness?"

A fierce rumbling shot through the cave, troubling those inside with keeping their balance. Chunks of debris began falling from the roof, steadily increasing in size. The cave was collapsing.

"Everyone, it's time to bail!" Tai exclaimed to the younger Digidestined. Everyone made their way to the exit, thankfully outrunning any falling rocks that might have knocked them unconscious at the very least.

Huey and Dorumon were first to see the mouth of the cave, and sped up at the homestretch. As they reached the exit, the two found themselves ensnared by an unseen obstacle, suspended from the ground. They struggled to free themselves, but the effort entangled them further.

He heard someone laugh at their plight. "Yes, keep squirming. It won't free you, but it's always fun to watch."

The afro-child froze. He looked up and came eye-to-eye... to eye with a very sizeable spider. Huey's heart almost leapt out of his throat in the moment of sheer terror that coursed through him.

Tai came upon this sight and was instantly alarmed. "Huey! Agumon, can you get them down?"

Agumon shook his head. "I can't get rid of the web without burning them both!"

Trapped, moments from certain death, Huey's mind centered only on survival. "Dorumon... attack!" he ordered, on the verge of hyperventilating.

The fox froze. His golden-brown eyes became more feral. Dorumon yanked back hard and opened his mouth. "Metal Canon!" A spray of metallic bullets slipped through and speared into the arachnid's abdomen. The web weaver hissed and recoiled up the side of the mountain.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Huey nodded. Or at least he tried to. "Good job, Dorumon. Of course, we're still about to be buried alive..."

"Use my courage? What does that even mean!" came Davis' voice as he and Veemon arrived at the scene. "Dude, nice hangtime, but we gotta go!"

No one knew if the growl came from Huey or Dorumon.

"We. Are. Trying," Huey gritted out.

"Gatomon, you can get them down, right?" Kari asked of her partner.

"Let's find out," the feline said, her claws glinting with sunlight as she leapt forth. "Lightning Paw!" Several precision strikes and the web was torn to ribbons of silk. Huey and Dorumon landed on their feet. Gatomon blew on her nails, looking very pleased with herself. "I still got it."

"Well get moving if you wanna keep it!" Tai exclaimed. He herded everyone out ahead of him. Looking back, he saw TK lingering behind to also ensure that the group made it out safely. Tai nodded to the blonde and fled with TK right behind him. The exit held only a few seconds longer before the entire cavern gave in completely. A large kick up of dust was on their heels, as if the cave had sneezed or had a dying breath.

Near a cliff , the ten coughed in the storm of debris. It cleared, revealing the spider on the mountain's side to be staring at them hungrily with its many eyes.

"So it's Dokugumon," TK said. Then what caused the cave in?

"I'm guessing this guy's not here to help," Davis said.

"Ya think?" Huey scathingly retorted.

"Davis, you've got to use your courage to open the Digiegg!" Veemon insisted. "If you say 'Digi-Armor Energize', I'll be able to use it to Digivolve! It should work for you too," the lizard then said to Huey.

From his position, the multi limbed aggressor spat several tails of silk. "Poison Thread!" With eerie precision the threads snatched up the Digimon and reeled them to the spider. The Digidestined gasped as their partners were bound.

"Patamon, do it!" TK called.

"Right," the bat-pig said tightly. He cut himself free and flew head on at Dokugumon. "Thousand Wing!" Patamon twisted his body and erupted into an orange vortex of cutting wings. The attack sliced through the restrains of his comrades, with the unfortunate effect of cocooning the silk around his own body. This weighed him down immensely, and before he could get rid of the goop, Dokugumon attacked again.

"Poison Cobweb!" The spider breathed a toxic mist; it washed over the smallest of them and slammed him into the dirt a shivering mess.

"And now I'm poisoned," the Mammal type said contemplatively with watery eyes.

"Patamon!" Gatomon yelled out, rushing to help. She slashed away the silk. "Big ears, are you okay?" she asked, peering down at him worriedly.

"Get that guy a mint and I'll be fine," he said weakly.

Gatomon shook her head, relieved. "Idiot, you must be to make such a stupid joke."

But the two of them were in the arachnid's sights. Dokugumon repelled down the mountain in order to pounce on them both. A fireball slammed into him, singing his hairy body.

"Plenty more where that came from, pal! Pepper Breath!" Agumon blasted the Virus type again.

Dokugumon cursed the reptile. "You will perish first! Poison Thread!" The Rookie was prepared enough to dodge a few strings, but with all of them focused on him, he was tightly wrapped in seconds, hauled into the air once more. Dokugumon brought him close to his mouth, preparing to feed.

"Let go of him!" Tai called.

Seeing how helpless the situation was, how Patamon had been hurt, and now Agumon was next, Veemon cried out to Davis and Huey. "Hurry! You've got to use the power of the Digieggs!"

The two looked at each other. "It's worth a shot," Davis concluded.

Huey nodded. "Let's do it."

The two held out their Digieggs and recited the chant. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Both eggs shined intensely as their power was brought out.

"Veemon Armor Digivolved to..."

The blue lizard was enveloped by the flames of Agumon and his Digivolutions, and through their power he grew. Long sharp horns burst from his appendages where flame designed armor was placed.

"...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

"Dorumon Armor Digivolved to..."

The shadows of great beasts and a behemoth knight swallowed the Rookie, turning him into a reptilian biped. Much of his body was encased in black Chrome Digizoid armor, even his wings; only his legs and tail were free.

"...Raptordramon: The Grin of Darkness.!"

They wasted no time in rescuing the Rookie. A black blur swooped down on Dokugumon. "Ambush Crunch!" But the attack seemed to leave him untouched. Suddenly the threads around Agumon were cut. Before he even began falling, the winged figure doubled back, safely placing Agumon on his back. Raptordramon made a pass by Tai, depositing his partner right on top of him.

"Tai!" Agumon called as he body slammed the human.

"Agumon!" the boy laughed, his hair flopping wildly as he caught him. "That was a close one!"

Flamedramon leapt high in the air. "Knuckle Fire!" the blue lizard shouted in a voice much deeper than Veemon's. His arm blurred into motion as he shot a barrage of fireballs that pelted Dokugumon. The spider hissed in pain and lost its grip on the rock. It tumbled down the mountainside.

"Aim for the Dark Ring!" Gatomon called.

Flamedramon honed in on the mind controlling device. His form caught fire as he dove bodily at Dokugumon. "Fire Rocket!" The impact splintered the earth and the Dark Ring shattered, severing the Virus type from the Emperor's will. Flamedramon flipped back, landing next to Raptordramon. It would not have been wholly inappropriate if the dramons began gleaming for absolutely no reason at all.

Both Digimon returned to their previous forms. A light reflecting the power of the Digieggs passed from each of them, hitting their partner's Digivice. Soon Huey and Davis each found a D-Terminal in their pockets.

"They did it," Kari whispered in awe. "Armor Digivolving... is powerful."

TK silently nodded in agreement, glancing down at his D-Ultima.

**(Digimon)**

"Armor Digivolving, eh? Digivolution should be impossible with my Digivice..." the Emperor contemplated. He chuckled then. "So they had a wild card. Not bad... But I haven't lost yet!"

**(Digimon)**

The earth began to shake and rattle once again, cutting through any celebrations before they could start.

This ripped Huey's attention from Dorumon. "What now?"

"Behind us!" Davis shouted

"The side of the mountain!" TK warned.

They were both right. Marching toward the cliff side in heavy steps came a large horned rhinoceros, eyes glowing red. From where the blond indicated, a large Digimon tore through the rocks with the metal drill on its nose and paws.

"Monochromon, and Drimogemon!" Tai exclaimed in surprise.

TK analyzed the situation_. Ken positioned Monochromon to circle around us... And with Drimogemon... _His eyes widened. "We have to get away from the cliff!"

But it was too late. Drimogemon dove from its self-made den in the mountain and bore into the ground with tremendous force. The ground began to slip away beneath their feet.

Kari, closest to the ledge, stumbled. "Tai!" she called out to her brother.

"Kari!" Tai dove to reach her as the cliff broke away completely. Their hands brushed against each other, but he wasn't able to reach her in time. Kari fell.

**(Digimon)**

The Emperor laughed joyously. "Checkmate. Gin. Bingo! However you phrase it, it's game over, little girl!"

**(Digimon)**

The Child of Light managed to land on her feet, but hissed at the pain in her foot. "My ankle," the girl whimpered, cradling her limb. Kari gasped when she saw Monochromon charging right for her. She managed to stand on her other foot, but could only back into the cliff.

"Kari!" Tai and Gatomon screamed hoarsely.

Somewhere in his mind, TK recognized that he was shaking. "Shit! Patamon!"

The bat-pig feebly stood. "Do it, TK!"

TK raised his Digivice. "Digi-Armor Energize!" the veteran shouted.

...And nothing happened.

The world stood still for the two of them as they exchanged horrified looks.

"Digi-Armor Energize! Digi-Armor Energize!" TK repeated frantically. The Crest of Courage flickered in his D-Ultima before dying away. Why was this happening!?

Monochromon opened his mouth wide, preparing to burn Kari alive. "Volcanic Strike!" The Champion launched a molten fire at the girl.

TK looked on, feeling himself become sick a thousand times over in milliseconds. His eyes traced the fireball. The only sounds he could hear were Kari's scream and his own heartbeat. One moment he was standing on the cliff, the next he was looking into Kari's eyes. TK placed his hand on the wall of rock behind her, and leaned his face towards her own. He never broke eye contact; even when the flame crashed into his back, he kept his eyes on her frozen stare of shock.

When the attack faded, TK stood up straight with no indication of pain and put on his sunglasses. He turned to face Monochromon, showing Kari his bloody and charred back; like an angel whose wings were ripped off.

Kari gasped, unable to form words. She covered her mouth with her hands. "T....K..."

"Courage didn't work," the blond intoned far too calmly. "Then," he raised his D-Ultima, "how about... Darkness?" The scarab like symbol bloomed to life on his Digivice. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor-Digivolved to..."

The Rookie morphed into a samurai holding a wickedly curved blade with ancient writings on it. His low-grade armor had various skeletal designs. He wore a rusty red helmet and a tattered purple shawl.

"...Musyamon!"

The Demon Man gripped his blade as the smell of his partners blood reached his nose.

Gatomon took a step back. "P-Patamon?" she said, hesitating. She had never seen her friend in such a form... It was so unlike his angelic Digivolutions. Musyamon jumped away from her, landing between Monochromon and the humans he attacked.

"Volcanic Strike!"

Musyamon swung the sword in his hand, killing the flame as though he had snuffed out a candle.

"Take out. The ring," TK ordered.

Monochromon charged him, growling like a mad beast. The Virus type gripped his weapon with both hands, taking a stance. "Shogun Sword!" His blade carved through the earth to get to the enemy's underbelly, launching him a dozen feet into the air. Musyamon held his sword in a reverse grip, raising his arm as the Armored Dragon came crashing back down. The hilt of White Bird smashed into Monochromon's stomach, utterly breaking the Dark Ring and knocking the Vaccine type unconscious. Musyamon tossed him aside and De-Digivolved into Patamon.

"Kari, TK!" Tai shouted as he carefully made his way down to them, quickly joined by the others. He was by his sister's as fast as humanly possible. "Are you okay?" he said, looking her over. He saw the blood on the ground and his mind simply drew the conclusion that she had been hurt.

"I... It's nothing... T-TK," Kari couldn't help but babble. "Don't worry about me, TK needs help!"

His brotherly duties tended to, Tai focused his attention on TK. Now able to think rationally, Tai fully realized that TK had taken the entire force of Monochromon's attack, saving Kari. Red dripped, no, flowed from his back, smearing the ground he stood on. The horror of it finally set in. "Oh my God..."

"Dude, holy shit!" Davis said, taking it all in. "You're bleeding... Look at all this blood! I mean, fuck, are you okay? Look at this blood!"

Huey just faced TK with an unblinking stare of disbelief.

The veteran finally turned to face them, his dull eyes hidden ."I suppose you'll all be wanting an explanation now?" Beneath his sunglasses TK's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"TK!"

**(Digimon)**

Mouth agape, the Digimon Emperor sat staring at the screen. So much blood... red, human blood. The last time he had seen such a sight... His mind flashed back to that fateful day that his brother had been run down...

His lips trembled, as though not knowing whether to frown or scowl. He settled on a smile, a truly terrible smile. Crazed, insane laughter soon filled the dark room. He stared at the unmoving body of TK.

"If he lives he's going to make a very worthy adversary."

* * *

I apologize for not getting the chapter out sooner, but I was going through something pretty rough. _And _I had to have my computer debugged.

The usual thanks to my beta, Patrick O'Shea, and general consultant, Metal Dragoon.

At 8,521 words, easily the shortest chapter thus far. Not shortening chapters, I just missed the mark this time.

Raptordramon is known as Reptiledramon in the US. I went with the former because it's cooler, the change was pointless, and it's shorter to spell. Whenever Flamedramon shoots balls of fire, that is called Knuckled Fire. When he slams someone, that is Fire Rocket. Not sure why the dub named both attacks Fire Rocket.

Now on to another matter. Pairings. It's serious business to a fandom, I know. But I have to tell the story first and foremost, and trying to shoehorn romance in there will not help at all. I'm not excluding pairings altogether. Just know that anything I said before was at a time I didn't know how the story would end. This mostly affects Takari, which will likely be plutonic. Sorato will not happen, I do not acknowledge it any further.

I will be showing the progress of following chapters in my profile, so you all know how I'm doing. Above the Digidex (which you may feel free to check out anytime!), it will read: Chapter 8: /10,000, since that is my goal. The hard part is over, now that we're at this point in the story.

That's all for now, Digimon fan(atic)s. Please leave a review! Peace.


	8. Revelations in Lies

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter 8: Revelations in Lies

Sitting patiently by the computer in the company of Yolei and Cody, Izzy was enjoying ohagi that the latter had come back with as the former complained about how it had taken so long. Still he contemplated the purpose of these new Digivices, what functions they could perform that the originals could not. And he had TK's Digivice to consider as well. There were many questions burning in his inquisitive mind.

And then the serene atmosphere was shattered to hell as Yolei shrieked and pointed at the computer. What Izzy saw was two goggle bearing brunettes supporting someone between them. That someone was wearing red stained green clothing... with the Crest of Hope on their chest. It was TK.

"Guys, make space!" Tai hollered. Not fully understanding the situation, the three still managed to scramble away from the computer, just in time to avoid the group that stumbled out of the computer. Tai and Davis both fell to the ground, dragging TK with them.

"TK! What happened to him?" Izzy asked in an understandable panic.

"A Monochromon attacked me," Kari said quietly, numbly. "He just... he jumped right in front of it."

"Call an ambulance right away," Tai told the others. He cringed as TK's hand clamped onto his shoulder like a vice.

"No... hospitals," the boy croaked out.

Huey spoke up, trying to sound reasonable and calm despite the contagious alarm he felt. "TK, I'm pretty sure third degree burns require medical attention."

TK pushed himself off the ground and backed away. He leaned against one of the metal cabinets. "I can heal... myself!" the blond declared with a weary gasp.

"He's delirious," Izzy surmised.

"Stop trying to act tough!" Davis yelled at him. "When you're hurt, you go to the hospital, even I know that!"

"The bleeding's already stopped," TK panted. His pink eyes widened at the effort. Damn it was painful! feeling the skin grow back. "In a few hours... I'll be well enough. I just need to rest until then."

Tai scanned the floor, noticing no droplets of blood. It seemed that sometime between being carried and falling to the ground just now, TK had indeed healed some. How it was possible, he didn't know.

"You'd have no way to explain it," TK went on to say, his balance wavering. "We can't afford the scrutiny when the Digital World needs us! No hospitals ... no," the boy breathed faintly before passing out, slumped against the cabinet. He toppled over as Tai rushed to catch him.

The older boy carefully lifted TK's shirt to examine his back; there was definite redness and burned skin, but to his untrained eye it looked much better than it had.

"A-aren't you guys going to call the hospital?" the shivering Cody finally managed to say.

"If we do that, then every one of us will be interrogated to find out how this happened," Huey stated. "At the very least we'll be banned from the computer room, and if this is the only portal we have access to..." Though he wondered if TK could create portals on any computer he chose, as he had done on Huey's. Was that something he wanted the others to know?

"We'd be cut off from the Digital World," Izzy finished, fearing such an outcome.

"And if we don't, TK will die!" Kari screamed furiously at them both.

"No," Tai dismissed with a shake of his head, causing his hair to flail a bit. "I don't understand by what means, but TK really is healing on his own. It's supernatural..."

"So what's our course of action going to be, Tai?"

"Izzy," Tai began, hoping he was doing the right thing. "Call Joe. Tell him to meet us in the nurse's office since she'll have gone home for the day. Then contact the others."

The Child of Knowledge nodded after a moment. "Got it, I'll make the calls," Izzy said, already on his way out.

"Davis, help me move him. Kari, be a lookout and tell us if we're about to run into anybody; it's still the middle of the day and school just let out."

The girl fidgeted, looking doubtful. "But, Tai..."

"Kari," the elder sibling said, "this is your brother telling you to do this. Trust me."

She looked between Tai's conviction and TK's prone form before hesitantly nodding. "Alright," Kari finally agreed, obediently stepping into the hallway.

"Just so you know," Huey said, "I'm living with TK and his mother. Should I give her a call?"

"Good idea. Tell her you both stayed after and won't be back until later."

"Alright, I'll use the phone in the nurse's office."

"Good. Davis, let's get going."

The two Goggleheads each hefted one of the unconscious boy's arms around their shoulders, steadily walking out of the computer lab. Huey followed suit before turning to his classmate. "If your grandfather's expecting you, I'd head home so as not to worry him. I'll let you know how things turn out."

Cody thought about it. He was clearly unneeded here. "Alright," he reluctantly agreed. Huey nodded and exited the lab. He turned to Yolei. "I think I'll go call my mom to tell her we're on our way," Cody said, also rushing out of the room.

And so everyone that had been in the computer lab scurried out, save one.

Stricken with silence, Yolei was left standing in the computer lab alone, her eyes burning into the spot TK had been standing. And the girl quietly asked, "Is this what happens when people go to the Digital World?"

No answer came.

**(Digimon)**

Yamaki loosened his tie as he neared his office; with all the extra stress of new developments, it felt like he needed the extra blood flow. Things had been quite hectic since those two beams of unknown origin passed by the buildings. His ashtray remained empty for now but it was a close thing. The G-man began to flick the lighter in his hand.

Immediately following the incident was mass panic throughout the towers. People that had been at the top floors abandoned their work stations, scared out of their minds that the building was being targeted by terrorists. This hysteria trickled down as people bolted towards the exits screaming, briefcases falling open, delicate paperwork scattering in view of all to see. It was a miracle that no one was trampled to death during the exodus.

Yamaki had swiftly ordered a lock down, not ruling out the possibility that the entire thing was a ploy. His orders remained clear that leaking information from Hypnos was simply unacceptable, therefore he was weary of espionage. Only those with their identification and belongings checked at the exits had been allowed to leave the. Once everyone, and that means every employee, was cleared, the building was searched from top to bottom. Nothing suspicious was found, other than an off couple that had apparently chosen the time to reconcile in the bathroom.

None of this included the headache induced by the police wanting to sniff around the place. He'd had to pull rank twice and phone his superiors to get them to back down. And said superiors proceeded to lay into him as though the entire debacle was somehow his fault. But that was the ancient way of politicians: do nothing and blame those who worked underneath you.

Heaving a disgusted sigh, the blond man opened his office door using a card-key. He flicked on the light switch, but the room remained dim. Yamaki growled. "What else can go wrong?" he said to himself, pressing the power button on the large television.

"Famous last words," an unfamiliar voice said, causing Yamaki to jump. He looked toward his desk, expecting to find the source. His chair, which he didn't remember leaving facing the window, swivelled. The intruder's face was framed in shadow, and he appeared to be... stroking some small creature in his arms. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Yamaki." With a soft click, the television was turned off.

The man in question narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded in threatening baritone. He let the door close behind him with his card-key still inserted.

"Call me Travis Touchdown," the intruder said with complete seriousness and grandeur. Yamaki glared, unimpressed by the alias. Wait... was that a child's voice? "As for how I got in... you should consider locking your windows from now on."

Yamaki could have pointed out that this floor was well above two stories, and thus locking the windows was pointless. But perhaps he had been too careless."Alright then 'Travis Touchdown,' what do you want?" Yamaki asked, shrewd, flicking his lighter anxiously.

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by and try to keep you from doing anything more dangerous than you already have," Travis answered vaguely. "The dimensional planes are fickle in nature. Fickle like a woman's heart!"

This struck the blond man; the lighter in hand was gripped more tightly. "What do you know?" Had there been a leak in information? Clearly security was not what it should be.

"About the correlations between the Real World and the Digital World? Pretty much everything mortal minds can comprehend without traversing the brink of madness." A sedated giggle escaped Travis as he said this.

Yamaki studied the strange character before him. This Travis did not seem to intend him any harm, having freely given up the element of surprise. And he knew about the Digital World. Perhaps he could be persuaded... "Our business is not a game, Travis. The work we do is imperative for the public's safety."

Travis seemed to shrug in the shadows. "Well, yeah. Except for the fact that, you know, your original work _caused_ the Digimon to be able to threaten the public."

"What?" Yamaki immediately demanded in response. This was the first time Travis has alluded to knowing about those digital monstrosities, and he was blaming Hypnos for their presence?

"Hypnos' original purpose was to illegally monitor electronic communications. Since this is obviously very illegal, in case I didn't mention it was illegal, the organization is kept from the public eye. But Hypnos actually create a sort of beacon between the Real World and the Digital one. That's why the Digimon were able to get here in the first place."

His body slacking momentarily, Yamaki audibly clenched his teeth. "Are you saying that_ we_ caused this?"

"Er, yes. I thought it was pretty clear that's what I was doing. Although I guess I should thank you for that, since I never would have meet my partner without you," Travis said, giving the creature in his lap an affectionate pat.

"Your...partner?" Yamaki asked slowly. "Then you are a-"

"A Digimon Tamer. The best there is." A pause in the self-praise. "Well, at least I _think_ so. I haven't meet anyone better, and trust me, _I've been around_."

At the moment, Yamaki did not hold any interest in discussing the boy's aptitude in dealing with Digimon. Only one question mattered. Very seriously, very tensely, he asked, "Do you have any connection with the attack on yesterday's date?"

"Attack? What attack?" Travis asked, sounding confused, with a touch of concern. "Did Sandiramon come out of your toilet or something?"

"Two large beams of light passed by this building. In your infinite knowledge of matters that do not concern you, do you know anything about that?"

"Oh. Oh shit! That was, uh, only an 'attack' in the literal sense. It was kind of a... misfire," Travis scrambled to explain.

"Do you have... _any idea_... even the faintest imagining of what panic you caused?" Yamaki asked in tranquil fury. His headache suddenly returned with a vengeance.

"Um... sorry?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Travis Touchdown. Digimon are not play things. Each of them have indefinite life spans and a variety of devastating powers. Their very existence puts humanity in jeopardy. They are a plague that needs to wiped out."

To Yamaki's admitted surprise, Travis nodded. "Yes, there are Digimon like that. Not_ all _of them want to wipe humans out, of course. But there are those that make it a point of interest. And when the time comes, I will annihilate them with extreme prejudice. I'm talking Final Solution prejudice here. The kind of carnage that would make Hitler sit back and go 'Damn, _that_ guy is not shitting around.'"

Yamaki blinked at the graphic depiction of Travis' intentions. "Why would you take it upon yourself to confront the digital menace?"

"There's a limit to how hardware and computer programs can effect Digimon, them being highly advanced sentient programs themselves. Things get to a certain stage where all you can do to is throw another, more powerful Digimon at them. Like how only Godzilla can defeat the monsters."

"Yes, that usually ends splendidly for the populace."

"Point taken. But the battleground won't be Tokyo. I intend to fight the monsters on _their_ turf."

"You're planning to enter the Digital World _yourself_?" Yamaki asked, eyes widening beneath his sunglasses at the implication.

"To the Digital World and beyond! I'm a Tamer, after all."

Yamaki flicked his lighter again. "This has certainly been an interesting conversation so far. I look forward to hearing more."

A knock sounded from the door. "Mr. Yamaki," a hesitant sounding voice called. "You left your card-key in the door, sir. Is everything alright?"

"Get in here! We have an intruder!" Yamaki barked, not taking his eyes off the boy. In a matter of seconds the door violently swung open, and two men with guns drawn entered the room; they took steady aim at the figure seated in the room's single chair. "Take him into custody and confiscate the creature with him. I have many questions for you, Travis."

The trespasser answered with an exaggerated yawn. "Yes, I'm sure you do. But, unfortunately, it's almost my bedtime." Still seated, Travis' arm cracked forward like lightning, throwing a plastic device at one of the guards. It caught him in the throat; the guard dropped his gun and fell to the ground, clutching his neck. The remaining guard opened fire, but Travis vanished from sight in a flash of red; the bullet lodged itself into the window, baking cobwebs into its glass.

His movements untraceable, Travis was suddenly standing underneath him. He clasped his hand onto the man's wrist with his free hand and kicked him in the ribs, leaving him as a heap on the floor. Travis jumped back, landing on the desk, scattering papers. "We shall meet again, Mitsuo Yamaki, in a time and place of my choosing... Actually, it'll probably be here, and in a few weeks."

Yamaki snatched one of the disabled guard's guns and aimed it in a fashion indicating he had some experience with firearms. "Stand down, Travis. Turn yourself in," he warned, gravely.

"Stand down? _Stand down_? When I drop a dude with a _tv remote_, you know I am only getting started, mother fucker!" Travis backflipped and kicked through the window that had been shot. He giggled uncontrollably as he left through his makeshift exit. Yamaki ran to the edge of the window, cautiously peering down to see if the boy had fallen to his doom. The blond man jerked back as some red, airborne chariot zipped by, carrying Travis outside his line of sight. Laughter echoed in the darkening sky. He stared after it for some time.

Yamaki looked at the state his office was in. Shards of glass were scattered on the floor, mingling with stray documents. And the incapacitated guards.

He approached his desk, laying the gun down. He rummaged through a drawer, taking an unopened pack of cigarettes purchased months ago. Yamaki lit himself a cigarette and took a long drag. The smoke he blew out was sucked right out of the broken window. "This is not good."

**(Digimon)**

Joe truly had become accustomed to dealing with unforseen circumstances. The bespectacled young man briskly walked into the nurse's office and dressed TK's wound with materials he brought with hm, all the while introducing himself to those he did not know. Once he was finished, Joe threw away his gloves and looked at Tai.

"How's it look, doc?"

Joe adjusted his glasses. "I've never seen anything like this. Let me start by saying that he's unquestionably going to make a full recovery." The group present was visibly relieved by this; several released breaths they weren't consciously holding. "But," Joe continued, "that's what puzzles me. From what you've all described, TK is healing at a rate that is..."

"Prodigious?"

"Not the word I was looking for. Actually, I would say that it's inhuman. Comparing this with my past experiences, it's much closer to how quickly Digimon recover."

"But what does that mean?" came Kari's prim voice as she shifted in her seat. Her ankle still hurt a bit, but she wasn't going to call attention to it.

"I don't know," Joe admitted, deep in thought. "All I can tell you is that it can't be explained medically."

"TK!" Matt exclaimed as he entered the room, hurrying to his brother's side.

Tai approached the agitated blond. "Matt, listen..." Tai did not get the opportunity to finish. Matt rounded and clocked him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

"How could you let this happen!?" he demanded, grabbing the scruff of Tai's shirt. "You were there! You should have done something!"

"Now hold on, Matt. That's not fair," Izzy began placatingly. Those two fighting was the last thing the situation called for.

"No, its fine," Tai said, rubbing his chin. "I take responsibility for it. TK got hurt protecting Kari, like I should have been... The way he promised me he would," the guilt-ridden brunette added.

Matt glared a little longer before his eyes softened. Releasing his friend, he looked away dejectedly. "So how is he?" the somber vocalist asked.

Tai reassuringly clapped Matt's shoulders. "TK's gonna be A-OK!" he said happily, punches easily forgiven between them; it would have felt wrong if Matt _didn't_ punch him. "Right, Joe?"

The med student nodded. "Absolutely."

"And he doesn't need to visit the hospital?"

"My examination tells me that at this rate he'll be fine in two days, maximum."

Matt sighed. "That's good." Feelings of having failed his little brother ebbed away. He looked toward everyone in the room. "Thank you all for looking after him." His eyes then caught the youngest boy present. "Eh? You're Huey, right? My mom mentioned you..."

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"Yamato Ishida, just call me Matt. TK's my younger brother."

Huey's eyes widened upon hearing that. He had thought TK was an only child. Tough the resemblance was obvious. And their surnames... Their parents must be divorced, he surmised. "So is anyone else going to join us?"

"We're waiting for the last of our friends," Izzy informed.

"And all of you went to the Digital World four years ago?" Huey asked, looking at the extended group that had gathered in the small room.

"Plucked from summer camp in the apex of our youthful naivete," Joe lamented in jest. "Those really were terrifying times, but also some of the best of our lives."

"I joined a little later, since I was too sick for camp," Kari said, feeling more at ease in the comforting presence of her friends.

Tai stood proudly. "And then we saved both worlds!"

Matt gave a sly grin. "Would you believe our group fell apart without this idiot?"

Tai thumped his own chest with a fist. "A great leader is nothing without those who will follow," the Gogglehead retorted in 'modesty'.

Davis had stars in his eyes at the respect Tai commanded. _Amazing,_ he thought, pulling out his D-Terminal to immortalize his idol's words.

"Is that Tai's bragging I hear?" a young woman wearing a skirt asked as she slid open the door. "I guess TK must be alright, then?" The redhead looked to the sleeping blond lying on his front.

"He'll be fine," Matt answered. "Glad you could make it."

Sora shrugged "This is more important than tennis."

"I'd say the same of my skipping band practice."

Tai cleared his throat, getting serious. "I'm usually all for slacking off, but since we have an agenda, let's get to it. I'd hate trying to explain what we're all doing here."

"Yeah, so, what happened?" Sora asked, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. The others leaned forward with rapt attention, eager to find out as well.

"It turns out there's another kid that goes to the Digital World. But he's trying to run the place! He's enslaving as many Digimon as possible with these devices called Dark Rings, and calling himself the 'Digimon Emperor'."

"Dark Rings?" Izzy muttered, eyes widening. "That sounds a lot like the Dark Gears."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty much the same thing. To free the Digimon, we have to destroy the Dark Ring around them, except..."

Matt scowled, not liking any of this. "Except what?"

"Except that our Digimon don't seem to be able to Digivolve, and without doing that, they won't be strong enough to destroy the Dark Rings."

The computer whiz looked stricken "What do you mean they can't Digivolve? Did they forget how?"

Tai briefly smiled before shaking his head at the question. "That's what I thought too, at first. But apparently he's got this Digivice that allows him to stop Digivolving. No matter how hard he tried, Agumon just couldn't do it."

Sora gasped. "But that means that all our Digimon won't be able to defend themselves!"

"Mimi was worried about that too," Kari said, having exchanged emails with the Child of Sincerity. Her concern for Palmon was felt even from the message.

"So how are we gonna stop this 'Emperor' without Digivolution?" Joe asked.

"It's a pretty bleak situation. But we do have a way of fighting back," Tai said. A relaxed grin slid onto his face as he glanced at Huey and Davis. "Armor Digivolution."

"Armor Digivolution?" Matt parroted. "What's that?"

Davis jumped in excitedly. "Dude, it was awesome! We were about to get clobbered, Veemon was a shrimp, but then I used the Digiegg and he got like three times bigger and saved the day!"

"Dorumon helped too," Huey grumbled, irritate.

Joe looked confused. "And what are Digieggs?" he inquired. "You can't mean like the ones from Primary Village, right?"

"Nah," Tai dismissed with a wave of his hand. "These were stuck in the ground, and they weren't alive. One was the Digiegg of Courage, and I couldn't move it an inch; neither could Kari, but Davis could." The Gogglehead blushed when everyone in the room looked at him. "And the other was the Digiegg of Darkness. Huey moved that one. They used them to Armor Digivolve their Digimon."

"You say they were 'stuck in the ground' and no one else could move them?" Sora asked. "Kind of like the sword in the stone?"

"Yup, exactly!"

"But they can't do it by themselves," Sora protested, measuring the two boys with her eyes. "It's just too much to ask."

"It won't only be the two of them," Izzy corrected. "There are two other kids, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, who have new Digivices, the same models as Davis' and Huey's. They'll likely play a pivotal role in all of this. And then there's TK..."

Tai suddenly frowned. "That part I still don't get. When each of the eggs were picked up, it was like a piece of them broke off and jumped into his Digivice. He was able to Armor Digivolve Patamon." _But only with the Digiegg of Darkness,_ he reminded himself. _For some reason, Courage didn't work for him. What does that mean? _

"Well if that's the case, it could have something to do with the Crest of Hope's nature," Izzy said. "Before, I wondered why it seemed so much stronger than the others. I hypothesized that maybe it was because Hope requires characteristics and traits of all the other crests. Courage, Friendship, Light, Sincerity... Although it could simply be a function of his Digivice."

"That does make sense, but let's worry about the 'why?' later. What about these other two kids? How are they going to fight without Digieggs of their own?" Matt asked

"Maybe there are other Digieggs out there for them to use," Joe supplied.

Izzy nodded astutely. "Taking into account that there are already two Digieggs, it stands to reason that there could be more, perhaps one for each of the remaining crests. Although..." The brainiac hummed thoughtfully.

"So these 'crests'... the eight of you each had one when you went to the Digital World before?" Huey asked

Tai nodded. "They weren't easy to find, either."

"Then which one of you had the Crest of Darkness?"

The senior Digidestined glanced at one another. The spirit that possessed Kari years ago had shown them the laboratory where the egg's of their partners as well as the tags and crests were being held. Nowhere did they spot any other crests.

"The thing is, Huey, we've never even heard of such a crest," Tai said, stumped.

"There may be others out there that we just weren't made aware of," Izzy ventured a guess.

Matt shrugged away from the wall he was leaning against. "Since it's the Digital World we're talking about, anything is possible. Either way, it doesn't matter; Huey's Digiegg will help, so that's that."

"I suppose," Izzy agreed. "About the other Digieggs, it may be the case that we, the original Digidestined, are unable to move the eggs of our respective crests, if they are embedded into the ground as well. If Tai and Davis' example is followed, only the new kids will be able to free them."

"Looks like things are being left in the hands of a new generation of Digidestined," Joe observed, conflicted between worry and relief.

"Just leave it to us; we'll handle things, no problem!" Davis said enthusiastically. His fervor was still slightly quailed by the injury TK sustained, but he wanted to be there to make sure no one got hurt. He and Veemon would have to get tougher.

Sora sighed upon hearing that, and seeing the young Gogglehead's determination. "Now I feel old."

"I'm going to check the computer lab after school tomorrow and see if the gate to the Digital World is open."

"I'll go to. So who else is in?" Tai asked the group.

"I'm definitely going. " Sora resolved.

"Same here," Kari said.

Huey shrugged. "I don't have anything else planned."

Joe shook his head. "Sorry, I won't be able to make it. I have an exam to take tomorrow," the med student professed.

"And I already skipped band practice today, so..."

"Eh, don't worry about it then. That still leaves me, Izzy, Sora, Kari, Davis, Huey, Cody, Yolei..."

"I'm going as well."

"Right, and TK too. The eight of us will," Tai stopped mid-sentence as his head snapped to the boy he'd thought was unconscious. "You're awake!"

The room's occupants immediately swarmed around the blond, barraging him with questions of concern, the exception being his brother threatening his life if he ever again endangered himself in such a way. Joe eventually shooed them all a distance back for breathing room.

He asked the first thing any doctor should ask a patient when they first wake up. "How are you feeling, TK?"

The boy grunted. "A little sore. Where are we?"

"The nurse's office at the school. Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course: I jumped in front of Monochromon's attack to save Kari," the veteran said in a manner of detached summation. TK let out a pained groan when he tried sitting himself up, which he managed with some effort and a little help from Joe.

"Easy. Your wound isn't something to take lightly." Joe smiled, a bit grimly. "The others sure haven't."

TK looked at his fellow Digidestined and easily caught the concern in their gazes. He sighed, and tried to think of a way to set their minds at ease."Believe me, it's fine; I've been in worse shape."

Joe frowned, not happy to hear that. He wasn't the only one. "And when was this?"

Cringing at his tactlessness and how it backfired so spectacularly, TK decided that he may as well come out with it. He needed to tell them something at some point; it would be convenient now that most of them were in the room._ I guess it's time._

"I'm sure there are a lot of questions you'd all like to ask me," TK began with a weary sigh.

"Like how is it that you recovered from a wound in the fraction of a time it would have taken a normal human being?"

"When were you 'worse off'?" inquired a girl's voice pressingly.

"What is the function of your Digivice?" someone asked in a philosopher's tone.

"...Yes, things like that. I can answer your questions easily enough, but please save them until after I've explained. Once I'm done with my story, I'll answer anything you have to ask," the blond boy offered. A general consensus of agreement filled the room as everyone returned to their seats, some more on edge than before.

TK rubbed his face tiredly. There was no turning back now. He looked at his friends through his fingers and began telling his fabricated truth. "One month ago, the Sphere of Hope appeared to me." He raised his D-Ultima and pointed to the golden jewel embedded in its center. "My Digivice absorbed it and transformed into its current state. I didn't know at the time how badly I would need this power, but I learned soon enough when I returned to the Digital World. And there were other kids, too. We were all called in to fight the same enemy.

"You see, there's a Digimon out there that's unfathomably strong...more powerful than the Dark Masters and Apocalymon combined." Huey and Davis didn't seem to know how that should be reacted to, not having faced any of the Virus types. The others, though, their faces held the appropriate expressions of dread. "His name is Daemon, and last month, Patamon and I were battling him and his forces.

"During that time, I learned to augment my Digisoul, the energy we use to help our partners Digivolve, in ways that make me almost superhuman. I can move at impossible speeds and even heal myself. I used this ability to fight alongside Patamon. Sometimes I got hurt," he admitted, trying to remain undaunted at the fairly murderous look on Matt's face. "But Patamon didn't quit, _none of them did_, so neither could I. Together, we fought tooth and nail to drive Daemon and his minions back. Our mission barely succeeded.

"Daemon is weakened, but he is still out there, and we have to be ready for him," TK ended in a whisper. His breathing was uneven. Though the events he relayed were not the truth, they were close enough to it that he felt his adrenaline spike as his mind began reliving those awful experiences.

The room was quiet as the collective Digidestined each grappled with what they had just been told. Sora managed to unlock her jaw and ask, "How long were you trapped in the Digital World?"

Slowly shaking his head, TK responded. "I wasn't trapped. My D-Ultima allows me to cross the dimensional planes freely."

Matt looked at his brother stonily. "So what you are saying, TK, is that at any point in time you could have come to any one of us for help, and you didn't. Instead, you decide to face this Daemon alone." Tai was silent, but his body language conveyed that he felt much the same.

TK chanced a look at his brother's angry stare before looking down, seeming to shrink in on himself. He said nothing. A lithe hand fell upon his shoulder. The Child of Hope looked up into Kari's warm eyes.

She swallowed heavily, feeling a heavy knot in the pit of her stomach. "What happened to the other Digidestined?"

The veteran looked at her, startled by how she had seen straight through everything else, finding the matter that tore up his heart. "They died." The words just fell from his mouth on their own. And as they rang through his head, TK thought it was pitiable that the sacrifices from his past life could be summed up in such a way.

Sharp breaths were drawn; eyes widened in repulsion. He risked to looked at them for a short moment, trying to get a feel for how they reacted to that. But he quickly looked down again, feeling nauseous. Looking at his friends as he told them _how_ they had met their ends, without telling them that _they had died_. It was bad enough that he was lying to them. Their reactions were a little too much for him to covet. They should be respected, not observed like a perverse prank was being played on them.

Once again slapped in the face with the mortality of the Chosen Children, Tai tried to take a step back. "They're dead?" he found himself asking in a kneejerk reaction. He was aware of the dangers; he had faced them head on. But to think that Digidestined who gave it_ everything_ could still be killed... it rattled him like nothing else could. He began wondering if these new kids could handle it.

TK finally managed to wrestle his eyes away from the floor. "All but one," he informed them, completely devoid of emotion. "And he was strongest of them by miles." The veteran faltered, taking several deep breaths. "He and I were the only ones to make it out that mess."

"What happened to him?" Joe asked. "Where is he now?"

A strange twitch ran through TK's face. "He's in his hometown. We don't talk anymore, so I don't know what he's up to."

"You had a falling out?"

"Sort of. I was the one who... b-broke off communications," TK confessed, his vocal fumble not lost on the others.

"What did he do?" Davis asked apprehensively. From what he had seen, the blond wasn't the type to turn his back on a friend.

"He saved my life. A lot. He's a good guy," TK stressed. He really wouldn't be able to live with himself if he gave the impression that Takato had done something wrong. "I just didn't think there was anything left to say between us."

Davis was puzzled. "But you said he was strong, right? Then why don't you give him a call, so he can help us out."

TK smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's not that simple, Davis. Yes he's strong. And there's no one you'd rather have watching your back. But I saw him at his weakest. I've seen him crying over the bodies of his closest friends. He lost them, fighting our fight. How dare I possibly ask anymore of him?"

The Gogglehead blanched, and anything else he was going to say shriveled in his throat. He just gave a meek nod.

Izzy, the most curious of them all, had for once been the most quiet. He had yet to ask anything, simply listening in with a wise ear, letting the blanks be filled in by the conversation. But now he struck. "TK, can you and Patamon reach the Mega level?"

He should have figured. With an amused snort, he answered. "Not at the moment. After fighting Daemon, Patamon's Digicore became unstable. It will take some time before he's fully recovered."

"Digicore?"

"A Digimon's heart and soul. You could say like the kernel of a computer." Of course this analogy would make perfect sense to Izzy.

"Aha! But what do you mean by 'unstable'?"

"It's like when the human body is hit with great enough impact and the organs become displaced." Everyone in the room seemed to take ill at that, save Joe, who nodded thoughtfully. "Patamon stressed himself too much in the battle. So for the time being, I doubt he could reach past Champion even without the Emperor's interference."

"Does the Emperor have any connection to Daemon?"

TK thought about it. He wasn't even sure what the answer was. Daemon was interested in harvesting the Dark Spore, but other than that... "No. Daemon wouldn't bother with a small-fry that's no threat to him."

"How long would you say until Daemon is able to make a move of some kind?"

The beast could at any moment, TK knew. After all, Daemon wasn't really injured. But he was waiting, bidding his time, building his forces up. "I would say we'd have until about Christmas."

Izzy sighed in relief. "That at least gives us ample time to deal with the Digimon Emperor." He checked the clock mounted on the wall. "It's getting pretty late. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"No," he lied, for there was much he wanted to tell them. From the pit of his soul he wanted to confess and beg forgiveness. But it would have to wait. "I think I've said everything that needed to be said."

"Alright then. I think we should call it a day for now. We'll convene tomorrow in the computer lab."

Tai gave his approval with a measured nod. "Sounds good. Let's clear out, everyone." The Digidestined looked at each other, then at TK.

Slowly they began shuffling out of the room almost on autopilot, dazed by what had been reveled. Each of them bid him goodbye and implored him to rest. Tai stayed behind, as did Matt and Kari. He looked at them a moment before turning to the young boy who remained seated as he waved farewell. Tai cleared his throat to catch his attention.

"You know that we would all understand if you... didn't feel up to being there tomorrow." He scratched his head, unsure of how to dissuade someone from doing something he thought was reckless. Used to be that he was on the receiving end of such lectures.

"I'm fine, Tai. My injuries are going to be healed by that time," TK explained, though he had a sneaking suspicion this was not the only thing to worry the Gogglehead. And he was right.

"To be honest, it's not just your injury. Are you alright up here?" he asked, pointing to the boy's scalp.

Blue eyes blinked. Then TK scowled. "I am _not_ afraid," he snarled, thinking about his failure to use the Digiegg of Courage. Did Tai think him a coward now?

"Never thought you were," Tai countered sharply. "Look, I can't relate to what you've been through anymore than you'd expect. Just make sure you're really okay with being in the Digital World. If you need time, take it. We all understand that much. And remember," he bent down lightly jabbing his finger in TK's chest, over his heart. "It's not courage unless you're facing your real fear." He backed away and bowed deeply in a gesture of true humility and gratitude. "Thank you for saving my sister." Tai drew himself up, nodded to Kari and Matt, and left them.

TK watched after him, his mind already mulling over those words. What was his real fear? He noticed that Matt had taken a step toward him. He prepared himself to be severely berated.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, taking visible effort to keep his mouth from strangling his words.

"Yes," he replied simply, unsure of what else to say. He was not an expert at easing the fears of others, he'd already proven that.

Matt looked at him for a long moment, as if acquainting himself with a stranger. Then he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He fled the room, not sparing another word.

TK frowned, feeling an odd pang of hurt. "What was that about?" he asked aloud.

Kari looked at him frankly, wondering if that was rhetorical. "He's probably feeling useless because his little brother doesn't think to ask for his help anymore. But it's not as though he's special in that regard, is he?" she asked halfheartedly.

"It's not like I don't trust you guys," he said quickly, defensively. "It's just-"

"I know," the Child of Light said understandingly. He knew that she did, from the look in her eyes. "TK," she began, biting her lip. "About before, when you jumped in front of Monochromon..."

"You don't have to thank me, Kari."

"Well, after much deliberation, I decided I wasn't going to," Kari said in a lofty tone.

"Wha?" TK balked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He had not expected his dear friend to say that. At any other time she would have thought his expression very cute, but the brunette refrained from comment.

"I couldn't thank you for it." Kari shook her head. "I don't want to be an ingrate; after all, you put your life on the line to save me." In a subconscious gesture, the girl placed a gloved hand over her heart. "You have no idea how deeply touched I am by that."

"Kari..."

"But at the same time," she continued heedless of his attempt to cut in, "if you had died saving my life... that would have _destroyed _me, TK," Kari breathed, glassy eyed. She reached out and gently tugged on TK's hands, willing him to his feet. He complied without protest, standing with rigid posture. "Please..." she implored, "from now on, please value your life the way I do." Kari hugged him then, gently wrapping her arms around his neck to avoid aggravating his wound.

After non-responsive shock, TK began to remember how this worked. He slid his arms around Kari's torso and nodded. "Okay," he promised quietly. God, how many years had it been since he'd hugged someone? He had completely forgotten everything about it. TK suddenly found himself on the verge of crying. Was this a normal reaction to a hug? He couldn't remember.

It was all too soon when it ended, but he still felt better than he had in a lifetime.

Leaving the nurse's office, the admiral discovered that Huey was waiting for him in the hall, small arms crossed. "Your brother made me promise to make sure you got home safely," he said in way of explanation.

TK raised an eyebrow. "You would have done that anyway."

"Which is why there was no reason for me to refuse," he retorted shortly.

"Ah. Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered to Kari, deliberately glancing at her ankle.

The girl scoffed at this, doubting he could make the distance. "I was going to ask _you _that. But I'm sure Huey can look afer you responsibly." She smiled down at the afro-child in a way he ordinarily would have considered patronizing, but this time he let it slide. "As for me, I'll be lucky if I can shake off my brother before the week is over."

"But he already left," Huey observed.

"Make no mistake," she said lowly, glancing about with narrowed eyed, "he's out there. _Waiting_. He won't let me out of his sight for long."

TK chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit when Kari's keen gaze turned to him. "Well, uh, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Let's go, Huey."

Huey made a noncommital noise and bid a brief farewell to the Kamiya. He caught up to TK, surprised he was able to maintain such a pace. He couldn't quite forget what a bloody mess he had been a few hours ago... "So. Daemon." He had been chewing the name silently since he stepped into the hall. "'The one who would herald the apocalypse'," the boy narrated with a wary sense of drama. "It's a very fitting name."

Glancing at his young friend and ally for two lives, TK said, "You suddenly seem much more at ease with this."

They passed the front entrance to the school. "From the way you described things before, I thought we were going up against something like Cthulhu."

"Daemon makes Lovecraft's squid look like a kitten!" TK protested.

"But the important thing is you've faced him. And you survived." Huey looked up at the purple's of the afternoon sky. "If it's something we can sink our teeth into, there's less cause for alarm." The foreigner paused. "TK?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me about those Digidestined that Daemon killed?" Huey questioned. The tall blond stopped in his tracks. "I'm just curious," he added, mimicking his halt. "You never mentioned that there were kids before me who died. Although I suppose I could have derived from the 'save the world' proposal that the stakes were quite high."

"I never thought to tell you before you got here," TK admitted, ducking is head a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you. Are you angry with me?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm the type of person who's willing to do away with life or limb for my beliefs. I just hope anyone else you may have recruited would also know the risk."

Honestly, Huey felt like he had a leash on the elephant in the room. TK revealed that he'd been in the Digital World with another group of Digidestined, all of whom, save one, had been slaughtered. The others were just as surprised as he had been; they were revolted. Yet when the group broke apart, they unfailingly maintained their course of action to meet and go back into the fray, a plan made after aforementioned blond sustained grievous injury. No one stopped to question the sanity of this, including himself. They were ultimately undeterred in facing possible death.

Was this what it really meant to be a Digidestined?

TK's mind, already cloudy with a false confession and quite a bit of pain, suddenly hurled the image of Usagi at him. "I'll keep that in mind," he told his confidant placidly.

**(Digimon)**

"Okay, I'll only ask one more time," Tai promised his suffering sister. "Are you sure you're alright walking?"

Kari was at wit's end with her brother's doting. "And for the last time: **I'm fine**." She was unable to stop herself rom alternating between whimpering and threatening. And after what had been learned today, she knew this was only the beginning of it.

"I'm totally willing to piggyback you. It'll be like the old days."

Only inside the safety of her mind did Kari relent that it was a tempting offer. Her ankle was still sore, and there was sure to be swelling, even if minimal. But she just couldn't bare to go easy on herself like that. TK was up and about after taking the full brunt of a Champion's attack to protect her. Somehow, in a twisted sense, it didn't seem right that she heal before he did. Maybe that was why she was martyring her ankle.

She pouted defiantly. "No."

"Bah!" Tai scoffed. "You'll regret it."

Kari looked away, knowing that she probably would. She sighed tumultuously. It had been such a draining day, filled with the joy of reuniting with Gatomon, the trepidation of knowing some psycho kid was trying to control the Digital World, and the misery of watching her close friend endure great pain.

She glanced at Tai, a great source of her inner strength. "I'm worried about TK," Kari found herself saying out loud.

Why would she say something so... obvious? Maybe talking about it would make her feel better, let her know that she was not alone? "Me too. We all are. Dammit! I can't believe he went through that alone," Tai growled clenching his fist, feeling his anger at the situation get the better of him. Chosen Children murdered while they were none the wiser.

"I want to help him, Tai, but I don't know what I can do." She hated feeling helpless to, well, help.

The Child of Courage looked at her open expression and gave a hapless shrug. "The best thing you can do is to offer him an ear," he said after a moment's thought. Remembering, he had seen how it was tearing the younger boy up inside. Tai honestly didn't think he could handle such catastrophic loss even remotely as well as TK was. It seemed like the kid was made of steel. But even steel got worn down. "He'll open up eventually. Just make sure you're listening when he does."

Kari nodded, listening reverently to her brother's advice. Her ruby eyes then fell upon someone kicking a soccer ball against the side of a small building. After a moment, she recognized them as Davis. She pointed him out to Tai.

The Gogglehead watched his successor's sloppy form with a frown. Davis' eagerness usually made him rush things like his footwork, but he was still better than what he was unknowingly displaying. "Hey, Davis!" he called out.

Distracted, the newly initiated Digidestined did not pay attention as the ball bounced away from the building and glanced off his head. He barely felt it. He looked at the Kamiya siblings and gave them an awkward wave. "Hey guys," he said, laughing nervously, tugging at his goggles.

Kari immediately noticed the lack of enthusiasm Davis routinely expressed at her mere presence. She found herself missing it as her concern shifted to the brunette's tired face. "Are you alright, Davis?"

The boy blinked at the question before laughing it off. "Of corse I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

Tai and Kari glanced at each other, neither fooled by his bluster. "You seem a little out of it, is all," Tai commented, trying not to be blunt. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"...Kari's hand in marriage?"

"Davis!" Kari yelled reproachfully, face hot and laughing despite herself.

Tai just sighed. "Come on, kid," he muttered. "Tell us what's up."

After a moment, Davis sobered; his deliberately childish demeanor bled away. In its stead was real concern. "I was kind of thinking..." he began, hesitating. At his senior's prompting look, he quietly asked, "Were any of you guys ever hurt before?"

Tai narrowed his eyes, wondering if Davis had become fearful of the Digital World. "No, not really," he said slowly, picking his words carefully. "We had a lot of close calls, but none of us kids ever had more than a few scratches."

"When you and Matt weren't beating the snot out of each other," Tai heard his sister mumble inconsequentially. He made a mental note to giver her a noogie later.

"Then... did that happened because I was there?" Davis asked morosely. He had seemed like the odd man out from the beginning, the novice. Perhaps he threw off established team dynamics somehow?

Tai suddenly felt a little like smiling. Of course Davis didn't have the sense to be worried about himself; he was worried that the others were gonna get hurt.

"No, you idiot!" Tai admonished, wrapping Davis in a headlock. "That happened because this Emperor is a lunatic. Without you, our battleships would have been sunk."

Davis struggled against the chokehold. "I just-! I just wanna keep everyone safe!" he managed to gasp out. Tai finally released him, letting the boy ooze to the ground. "There's so much going on that I don't understand," Davis said, staring up at the sky.

"Trust me on this, doubting yourself isn't going to help. If you want to be find your place in the Digital World, you have to believe in yourself and your friends."

"Believe in myself and my friends," Davis echoed. A shadow fell over the Gogglehead. He looked up to see that Kari was smiling down at him, hand extended. He grasped it happily and let her help pull him up. "Definitely. I won't let you down."

"That's what I like to hear," Tai said approvingly. "As long as you all look out for each other, I know I don't have anything to worry about. Though I am not forfeiting my right to do so," he amended.

"Of course not," Kari said with a resigned sigh.

Davis grinned, feeling like himself. Confident and fired up. "Yeah! We'll take the Digimon Emperor down a few pegs, and then we'll take care of this Daemon guy. I know it won't be easy, but I refuse to let any of my friends get hurt no matter what. Next time... I'll be better than I was today. I'll be as good as it takes."

That caused the older Gogglehead to smile. "Not bad, kid. You're almost sounding like a leader." His words drew the most floored expression from Davis.

**(Digimon)**

Her hands worked methodically around the circuit boards. Her tools by her side, Yolei screwed and unscrewed, sometimes more than was needed, and sometimes she simply undid her work to do it again. With every rotation her wrist made, it seemed she was removing parts of herself; she became a shell absorbed solely in the task. Just so long as she didn't have to think about the Digital World. Didn't have to think about the blood.

Cody was on the balcony, giving himself a vigorous workout in kendo. He was anxious. Huey had not called, so he was left in the dark. Every so often his focus would break and he would look over the ledge, down to the sidewalk, hoping to see the odd pair that also lived in the building. The last twelve times had only left him disappointed, and angry with his inability to discipline himself.

He continued practicing his downward slash. One. Two. Three. Four. _They were all so calm and brave facing that situation. They worked together flawlessly, but there was nothing I could do to help. And I think Yolei is actually feeling worse than I am. _He still felt uneasy thinking about how he'd practically dragged her home. Above all, he still didn't know how TK was doing.

Just one more peek. He could look just one more time, and maybe he'd see Huey walking toward the elevator. Amends could be made later for this lapse in his training. So he looked one more time. And Cody saw not only Huey, but TK as well. Gobsmacked, Cody nearly dropped his shinai. Remembering proper respect to his equipment, he carefully wrapped it in its cloth. He then proceeded to his guest with utmost excitement. For him, anyway.

"Yolei, it's TK! I just saw him walking home. He's alright!" Cody said in a rush.

The girl with glasses blinked a few times, not looking up from her work. "Oh... That's good," she said distractedly. She did not seem to share any of the relief Cody felt. This left him baffled, as the situation was usually reversed.

"'That's good?' That's all you have to say? Don't you want to go and see how he's doing?"

"But I'm not done here," Yolei said, indicating the dismantled hard drive

"Yolei, how can you be so cold?" Cody demanded. "TK was hurt today. The computer can wait. We should at least check up on him."

"I'm going to finish up here. No one's stopping _you_ from going." The girl was already picking up her tools and tinkering before Cody could say anything else. Dismayed at this indifference, Cody went and put on his shoes. He paused at the door.

"Yolei... even though we don't know him very well, I get the feeling that TK would at least ask us how we were feeling if either one of us was hurt." Cody left.

Yolei looked at the door briefly before setting her eyes back on the circuit board. "I don't want anything to do with the Digital World," the girl whispered to herself.

* * *

The usual thanks to Pat and MD. They were a great help as always.

Didn't feel too great about this chapter but it is what it is. And, you waned Takato, so you got some Takato. His approach is a little more direct than I thought it would be...

Anyway, I missed the 10k mark again, so I thought now was as good a time as ever to try some Omake. Humor is not my strong suit. But here goes. This one formed from something Metal Dragoon said in an email.

"Mom, we're here!" TK called out as they set the bags down in the living room. "Mom!" TK called again after receiving no response.

"Oh, TK," Nancy said, head poking out of her office. "I'm so glad you're here." Nancy wheeled out a large suitcase, taller than herself. She pressed a button on the side, and the suitcase opened to reveal a substantial collection of air-powered guns, katanas, nunchucks, shuriken, bo staves, body armor, throwing knives, and tasers. "Could you please explain why we just had an arms shipment delivered to our door?" she asked with a placid smile.

TK blinked at array of weapons, before turning to glare at Huey. "I thought I told you to only bring one katana!"

Huey looked sheepish. "Well it's not like I could leave this stuff is in my brother's hands..."


	9. Call of Duty I

**Robby Cartwright**: I will take those bonus points, sir, but that stopped being funny fifteen episodes ago!

**Minwolf**: I've been considering that possibility as well. We shall see.

Thank-you all very much for taking the time to review. I should have mentioned this a while ago, but if I don't respond to a review, it isn't because I haven't read it, it's because there isn't a question for me to answer, or there's question I can't answer, or a question I've already answered. I read every review several times, so please don't feel ignored. That is all. Please enjoy chapter nine.

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter 9: Call of Duty I

Takehiro Matsuki yawned once he reached the ground level of his family's home. He and his wife rotated the responsibility of heating up the ovens for the day, and it was his turn. It felt like he'd done it yesterday morning too... He swore Yoshie would trick him into doing it consecutively while he was too tired think straight. The man whimpered slightly as he thought about missing those precious few extra minutes in a warm bed... Takehiro paused when he reached for his slippers.

For most it was difficult to tell when something was baking and when nothing was being baked; the smell of bread lingered night and day. Takehiro, a master bread maker, could smell the difference from freshly baking pastries and the day old bagels that purple haired woman bought. The ovens were on, and had been for some time.

Briefly and irrationally he feared that he had left them on the day before, but realized that whatever was baking would have burned to a crisp and he would have smelled it hours ago. This was a relief, for he did not want Takato to grow up fatherless, because Yoshie _would_ kill him for forgetting something like that. Also, since he was awake, that meant it had been her duty to turn them off yesterday... unless it really wasn't. His brain started hurting.

Takehiro shook his head. Slippers on, he entered the kitchen, where he saw his young son. Takato was baking something, that much even his sleep addled brain could discern. Why at this early hour?

"Takato, what are you doing up so early?" he asked through a yawn. "Oh, and you shouldn't be operating the ovens unless your mother or I are present," he chided lightly as an afterthought. Although, Takato had been working with them quite a bit lately, and seemed to inherit his old man's baking talent.

"I'm making something," the boy said, his face stained with dough.

"Yeah, I know. It smells great!" Takehiro announced proudly before coming to his senses. "What I mean is, if a young boy doesn't get his rest, he won't grow properly."

Takato laughed. "Don't worry, Dad, I can always sleep in class."

Takehiro sighed, hoping Yoshie wouldn't hear him say something like that. But it would probably hold little water, considering how their son's grades had improved recently. "Say, what are you baking, anyway?"

"It's a, hm, a sort of peace offering for a friend of mine. Last time we talked we didn't exactly part on good terms, so... this will smooth things over." Takato's father chuckled with a knowing smile.

"Ah yes, there is no better way to make friends than with a well made pastry. Take my neighbors, back when your mother and I first moved in together. They were pretty loud and we got into it one night. So the next day I baked a double-decker..."

Takato nodded and happily listened to his father, keeping an eye on his bread, making sure it didn't burn.

**(Digimon)**

TK awoke the following morning to find his back in superb condition. He got up and stretched, wincing as his bones popped. After a few jumping jacks to prod the limit of his recovery, TK happily determined that he would no longer have to walk as stiffly as he had yesterday. His mother had noticed and inquired upon this when he returned home. TK just said he was sore from helping a teacher move a desk that was heaver than it looked. If Nancy held any skepticism of this explanation, she didn't show it.

Halfway through his morning routine, TK began to wonder what the day held for their next adventure. Being dealt a potential fatality hadn't crossed his mind when he had woken up yesterday. How far would things deviate from how they were "supposed" to be? Presently, it largely seemed to depend on Ken. Thinking of the mislead Digidestined made TK frown.

Something had caused Ken to react much differently to things than he originally had. From what TK recalled, he had only sent Monochromon after them during their first encounter. This time three Digimon attacked at once in a unified strike. What had happened to change that? The only circumstances to have changed had been that Huey was with them, and...TK himself. It was unlikely that Huey's presence, alien as it was, sparked such a keg of worry. The blond hated to admit it, but TK had obviously mucked things by alerting Ken that he was aware of his eavesdropping.

After what seemed to him like a lifetime of looking over his shoulder, expecting to be attacked and possibly killed, such habits became as undeniable as blinking. When he was aware that he was being watched, TK _could not _simply ignore it. It didn't just irritate him, it pricked his very being, his sense of mind. He wouldn't go so far as to label it paranoia, but it could still be problematic.

Ken. TK still remembered how badly the Child of Kindness wished to be punished for his misdeeds; so much so that it had been his greatest desire. That level of self loathing made his own seem tame by comparison. He wanted to save Ken from feeling that, he truly did. The sooner Ken was back on the path of a Digidestined, the better. Unfortunately this would take time. And TK feared what Ken would to before then. Just yesterday he had been very close to killing Kari!

Things would be so much simpler if he could just force the Dark Spore from his body. Well, he _could_ do it. But while Ken was actively drawing on its power as the Digimon Emperor, forcible removal of the damned spore would result in death. TK knew this only too well.

Shaking his head, TK plucked his D-Ultima from the dresser. He had yet to review the schematics that Datamon had sent him as TK instructed, too focused on not screwing up the new generation's first expedition into the Digital World. That had been a rousing success.

Deciding that he could use a brief distraction, he palmed the Digivice and with a thought it projected the sick little Ultimate's plans. TK was looking at a three-dimensional hologram of the Digital World. Vast expanses of land previously estranged from one another were joined by train tracks. One even crossed the ocean, connecting the continents of Server and Folder. The mass railway was more or less what he had in mind. Datamon had done well. TK might not shock him when they next met, which would be a first.

That morning began to deviate from the norm when the elevator door opened before TK and Huey to reveal a downtrodden looking Cody standing alone, with Yolei nowhere in sight. This struck TK as odd, because he knew that the two always walked to school together, and he was used to being apart of that. The three boys greeted one another with silent nods. TK, after a moment, asked Cody where Yolei was. His answer was disconcerting.

"Her mother said that she walked to school early today," Cody said, sounding disappointed about the fact. "We always walk to school together. And it isn't like her to not even stop by to tell me..."

"You told her we we're meeting this afternoon, right?" Huey asked. He'd relayed the information very clearly the night before.

"I did, but... She said she wasn't going to make it. And..." Cody hesitated. Miserably he fished something out of his pockets. "She said to give this to you, because she wouldn't need it."

TK's mouth was suddenly very dry.

It was Yolei's Digivice. She'd renounced being a Digidestined.

**(Digimon)**

"Next!"

Nami Asaji blew the whistle in her hand. Another streak of white ran past the teacher and hurled itself into the sand for their long-jump. Jeri Kato, one of her students, quickly took the measurement. Such a helpful, cheerful girl she was, so energetic and full of life that had yet to be smothered by the misogynistic expectations of society.

"Next!"

This blur was whiter than all the others: new student Toshiro Hitsugaya. When she first saw him, Nami had been quite concerned that he was a punk with bleached hair. She soon found out that he was from a _very_ well off family; she wondered why someone so ludicrously wealthy was even attending their school. She did her best to stay on his good side. Dealing compliments to the young boy came judiciously since he excelled at everything. Top of his class, always on time. And his long-jump was excellent too.

"Very good, Toshiro. That may be a new record," Nami said in her warmest most feminine voice. Donation, donation, donationdonation_donation_.

The boy made a murmuring sound that seemed to agree while conveying a lack of interest. Jeri soon confirmed that Toshiro had indeed beaten the school's previous record, with a distance of four meters, nine centimeters. Nami marked it down, and even on paper it stood above the others as an impressive feat. One that even Kazu, quite young and full of himself, acknowledged.

"Well that beats my score. I guess even I can't be number one at everything."

Kenta snickered. "You aren't counting 'Tamer' in this imaginary repertoire, are you?" Instead of saying something snippy in return, Kazu just hissed and turned his head. Odd, given that he seemed to live for the last word.

"Forget Red Bull, money gives you wings!" the next boy shouted in jubilance.

"Let's see you do better, Takuya," Toshiro challenged, folding his arms.

Ah, Takuya Kanbara, also a transfer student from Satagaya, and previously acquainted with the shipping company's heir. Their friendship was odd for the backgrounds they came from, but typically competitive for boys. Nami noticed he kept musing his hair to adjust headgear that wasn't there. Just like Takato had taken to doing recently, Takuya was used to wearing goggles pretty much every hour of the day, and she would bet that he even wore them in his sleep. She feared goggle-wearing brunettes was becoming a trend.

"Next!" Nami called, blowing the whistle with her next breath. Takuya burst from his starting place, kicking up dust. He leapt with a battle cry, looking as if he had to fight the urge to break into a flying kick. He landed just two centimeters behind Toshiro's mark.

"Maybe another time," Toshiro goaded with a superior smirk.

Takuya took it in stride. "I was just distracted by my own awesomeness blinding me. That's why I wear goggles."

"Uh-huh," Toshiro said lowly, not sounding convinced. The boy's fleeting interest seemed to peak when his turquoise eyes witnessed who was next. Nami could empathize.

"Next!"

Takato Matsuki was turning out to be quite a puzzle; Nami wasn't good at puzzles. Throughout the year he seemed to be the a kid with potential but very little focus on anything not Pokemon. He would be constantly daydreaming or doodling during class, and sometimes shirked the duty of homework.

Then one day he strolled into class with an extreme change in clothes and seemed to have matured a few years. He was attentive, respectfully quiet... Somehow or another Takato had become a model student. She was always happy to have one less troublemaker, but she did wonder what caused such a sudden change. Still she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Nami also thought it odd that the new transfer students gravitated around Takato and his small group of friends, often talking over those creatures they liked so much. And he seemed to be the head of the bunch. He'd never struck her as the leader type, having been neither loud or brash.

At the moment, her class' enigma was drawing in the sand with a stick like the Takato of old would be doing. She had thought they were characters at first, and he could be doing something that seemed normal to him, like signaling aliens. The teacher squinted her eyes to see that they weren't characters or a drawing, instead a series of numbers and variables in what appeared to be an advanced formula.

Before she could begin to discover what branch of math it was, someone tapped Takato on the back. The boy looked up as though startled by the fact he was in a field surrounded by people. Nami caught his eyes for a moment, and he hurriedly scribbled out everything he'd etched onto the ground. He tossed his improvised writing utensil aside before taking a ready stance. Nami was quick to blow the whistle to keep the class on schedule; she'd get hell if she didn't tally everyone's scores before the period was over.

Takato jogged leisurely, his face relaxed. Already Nami knew he was not going to do well. The boy had never been extremely athletic, and if he wasn't gong to try...

In defiance of physics, Takato jumped and must have been carried by an unseen wind sent by his ancestors, because he cleared the entirety of the sandpit and then some. Nami Asaji did not feel it was inappropriate to stare slack-jawed, nor did she feel alone in doing so, since damn near everyone thought it warranted.

Toshiro in particular seemed ruffled, but he and the rest of Takato's clique recovered quickly, like they had really not expected any differently. The heir snorted wordlessly.

Kazu shook his head. "Chumley, you are a freak of nature."

"Seriously," Kenta agreed.

Takato smiled easily."When you're as amazing as I am, it's kind of hard to hide."

Nami snapped out her stupor, looking to Jeri, who was rooted on the side of the box, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "It's a little unorthodox, but, Jeri, if you could..." The girl blinked, then nodded. With the measuring tape, she proceeded to Takato's footprints and found the exact distance.

"Seven meters, eight centimeters," she gushed excitedly. "Takato, that's amazing!"

Takato squirmed for a moment. "It was nothing," he said quietly, looking anywhere but at the girl.

"No, it was definitely something!" Jeri insisted. Red eyes looked up for a moment and focused on Jeri's smiling face.

Takato slapped his hands over his mouth but was too late; he bent over and vomited on the ground. Jeri shrieked, coming close to beating all the other jumps as she sprang away. Some of it still got on her shoes.

Nami ran over to make sure he wasn't dying. Oh, she could just see the reports now. Takato was currently wiping his mouth on his golden wristbands, mumbling an apology. Having lived through the experience of a hangover, Nami rubbed his back soothingly, knowing that would help.

"Takato, are you alright?"

"Fine," he answered shakily.

Well he didn't look fine to her. She thought he would spit up again. "I'm sending you up to the nurse." Nami stood and surveyed Takato's friends. "Takuya, please escort him to the nurse. And make sure he lies down."

"You got it Ms. Asaji!" Takuya agreed with the enthusiasm he carried into everything. "I'll give him the elbow drop if it comes to it. Let's go, St. Smooth."

Nami sighed and rubbed her temples. "I suppose we can't continue for today," she addressed her class. "I'm going to get the janitor. Behave." Some of the students were ecstatic for the free time, including girls huddled around Jeri in sympathy. Just before walking out of hearing range, Nami Asaji heard something that made her stumble.

"So that's how you defend your record from being beaten: hurl. That could get messy in an arcade," Takuya said.

"You know, I could have jumped even further if I wanted to..."

**(Digimon)**

The school day had ended at last after dragging on beyond time as he understood it. Now he could finally return the item that had been burning a hole in his pocket. He'd been hesitant to even take hold of it from Cody's small hands. Upon laying eyes on the red device, TK had felt fear for Yolei's life. Without it she was more helpless and defenseless than she knew. A long list of growing casualties flashed through TK's mind when his fingers brushed against the Digivice.

It was his fault. Somehow. Even though he'd only so much as greeted her that morning. TK didn't know exactly what he'd done to cause Yolei to give up on being a Digidestined without even trying, but he knew that he was the cause, and that he had to fix it.

After class let out, Kari, Davis and himself met in the hallway. They both gauged his steadiness, as they had before class started.

"Are you ready to go back, TK?" Kari asked. He could have picked up the 'you don't have to' with his teeth.

"I'll meet you guys at the computer lab. I need to take care of something first," TK said.

"Did you forget something at your locker?" Davis asked, suddenly worrying that he himself had left something behind. He ran through a mental checklist while patting his pockets.

TK's blond hair tussled as he shook his head. "I need to pick up Yolei."

"Yolei?" Davis scratched his head before reaching an epiphany. "Oh, you mean that tall girl with the huge glasses!" He encircled his eyes with his fingers, imitating the spectacles.

"Take it easy, Gogglehead. It's not like you're one to talk. Yes, her. She's... having some kind of dilemma."

Kari frowned defensively. "What kind of dilemma? Maybe it's best I talk to her."

"I don't think it's the girl kind," TK said straight faced. He relented, showing both of them the red Digivice that was wrongfully in his possession. Kari's breath caught and Davis blinked at it.

"That's one of the new models," the Child of Light observed. Being a smart girl, she easily put two and two together. "Yolei gave up her Digivice?" Kari questioned, aghast at the thought.

"Don't you need these things to get to the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. Yolei gave it to Cody, and he gave it to me. She said she wasn't coming with us. I'm going to convince her otherwise."

Kari glanced at him, her eyes holding a bit of disinclination. "Maybe we should all talk with her. You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know."

"I'm not," TK said, feeling faintly annoyed. "Ganging up on her and applying peer pressure isn't going to help. Yolei's confused, she doesn't understand what it means to be a Digidestined. I'll clarify for her." He began walking away. "This won't take long, so we'll meet you and the others at the computer lab."

They watched his green-clad back fade away until TK turned a corner. Kari blew out a frustrated breath. She turned to meet up with the others. Halfway there, Davis decided to share something on his mind.

"I know TK says she doesn't understand," Davis said, unusually contemplative, "but could the problem be that maybe she really does?"

Kari looked at Davis, and she remembered the sight that greeted Yolei when they returned from the Digital World yesterday. "You may be right."

Usually he would be ecstatic to hear that; this time Davis wanted to be wrong.

TK quickly located Yolei's class but she wasn't to be found there. He asked around. One girl belonging to the music club told him that she went to find Mr. Fujiyama. After a bit of prodding as to who that was, TK was reminded that this man had been a teacher of some of the others, and the current head of the computer lab. Yolei being the computer club's president and actually capable of using computers, it made sense that she would seek him out.

He did not expect to find Mr. Fujiyama in the hallway, nearly in tears.

TK stared, somewhat tempted to just walk away, but he needed to find his awol Digidestined. "Sir, have you seen Yolei Inoue?" he asked, point blank ignoring his emotional duress.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've seen her," the teacher said, sniffling. "She just sauntered away, stepping on all my dreams of managing the computer lab."

Blue eyes stared blankly. "And how did she do that?" TK asked, now intrigued, but also fearing the answer.

"She just resigned as president of the computer club!" the man wailed. "What am I going to do?" he moaned forlornly. "I don't know what ram is, or how much a megabyte weighs."

TK's mind was far away from Mr Fujiyama's problems, settled on Yolei. She was taking every step short running away from home to distance herself from the Digidestined; this included the computer lab.

"Do you know which way she went?" Ordinarily he'd track her through her Digivice, but since it was in his possession, that wasn't going to happen.

Mr. Fujiyama did know, for Yolei told him as much when she bowed, apologizing. "She said she was going home." Then the man's face lit up. "Say, are you going to convince her to change her mind?"

"Hopefully," TK muttered. The outcome of doing so seemed to wane. Yolei was taking some drastic measures. He hurried to the entrance, and caught Yolei as she was putting her shoes on.

Her back was facing him, and he watched her for a moment. She wasn't fidgeting or making hasty movements. She was just calmly leaving the school grounds as if she wasn't abandoning the most important cause of her life.

"Yolei," he said, voice clear yet soft. TK didn't want to frighten her off. Yolei's head turned, and her eyes widening when she recognized who it was. Then her gaze dimmed and she returned to her shoes.

"Yes?" she asked in an unruffled way.

"I have something that belongs to you."

Done with her shoes she stood and faced him. Her eyes lingered on the D3 in his hand. "If you're talking about that tamagotchi thing, you can keep it. I'm sure it was meant for someone else. Actually, I don't care what you do with it, it's no business of mine."

TK frowned. He held the gadget out to her. "This Digivice belongs to you, Yolei, and only you. No one else could use it if they tried. It's a unique tool given only to Digidestined, children whose duty is to protect the Digital World. And you can't get there without a Digivice!"

"I told you already, it's a mistake!" Yolei yelled with such effort her face reddened.

"A beam of light shoots out a computer and into your hands, materializes into this, and you think there was a mixup?" TK's account was tired and exasperated. Why couldn't she just pick up her Digivice and eagerly come along?

"Even if I was willing to concede that's what happened, which I'm not, it wouldn't change the fact that I don't want it. Wherever it is, whatever it is, I don't _want_ to go to the Digital World."

"You're a Digidestined!"

"Says who!"

That retort locked TK's jaw to a grinding halt. And before he could recover, Yolei pressed on, unabated.

"I'm hearing a lot of Digi-this and Digi-that, but I don't hear anyone asking what I want! You're just hounding me and telling me I don't have a choice!"

"I... never said that," TK protested.

"You might as well have. 'Your Digidestined, Yolei. It's your duty.' Who says? I didn't sign up for this. I never volunteered."

"None of us did; we were all chosen by forces beyond our control. But we all own up to the responsibility."

"Well good for you guys! The 'Digidestined' can take care of it. As for me, I'm out of this freak show! You may not have any sense of self-preservation, but I do!"

TK stilled. "What does that mean?" he asked slowly.

Yolei stared right back, amber eyes alight with defiance. "Look, I'm glad you aren't dead and all, but did you get hit in the head? There's a reason kids don't touch the stove after they learn it's hot: it's common sense to avoid doing harmful things. You, on the other hand, seem to enjoy putting yourself in jeopardy. I heard what Kari said, how you threw yourself in harm's way."

"I did it to save her life!"

"Yet here you are the next day, going back to where you were almost killed and trying to drag everyone else with you. Anybody who keeps sticking a pair of scissors in an outlet, would think they were smart, let alone sane? And worst of all," Yolei stepped back, looking at him with revulsion that tore him at the seems. "I saw the look in your eyes. You were hurt so badly, and you didn't even _care_! I-I don't want to be like you. My life matters to me."

Crushed, TK weakly gaped, opening his mouth just to close it, trying to choke out some words. "But Yolei..."

Yolei shook her head into a furious purple fire. "No! Just leave me alone! If you don't, then... then I'll tell. I'll tell the teachers what you guys are using the computer lab for," she threatened. "That's your only way to the Digital World, so you better leave me alone, or else!" Yolei slammed her locker closed and bolted out of the school.

TK just stood there, rooted to the ground as she left. For a good while he stared into nothingness as he wondered over and over why this was happening. Eventually he managed to shake feeling back in his legs and make it to the computer lab, where the others had been waiting. Eyebrows drew together in concern at what must have been a crestfallen expression on his face. Or perhaps it was the Digivice clutched in his hand that he couldn't seem to put away.

"Where's Yolei?" Tai carefully asked, turning away from the monitor.

TK's eyes were magnetically drawn to the floor tiles. "She's not coming. I... I think I just made things worse." He relayed to them most of what had transpired; the deepest cutting words he kept to himself.

"Wow, she said that? Do you think she would really do it?" Tai asked, worried.

The blond nodded sullenly. "It really seemed like more than an empty threat... Maybe she would be here now if someone else talked to her instead."

"I'm sure you did your best, TK," Kari said soothingly. But this did not induce him into speaking; TK seemed to withdraw further.

"You just told her the facts, what was expected of her, right? And she said 'no thanks,' what the hell?"

"It sounds like Yolei's really scared," Sora interjected. "I think right now she just needs some time." Tai frowned at this.

"Well we don't have the luxury of time on our side. The entire Digital World is in trouble. Scared or not, she's got a job to do like the rest of us. Someone else is going to have to talk to her."

Sora sent him an admonishing look. "That attitude isn't going to endear her, you know. This is a new experience for Yolei. Think of how terrifying it must be for her to suddenly find out her life could be in danger."

Izzy nodded. "Yesterday she was quite eager to travel to the Digital World. Now she's even gone so far as to abandon her Digivice. Then again, seeing you guys fall out of the computer like that was quite a sight to behold..." The computer whiz blinked and turned to the newest of them. "What about you, Cody? Are you still prepared to go?"

Cody nodded definitively. "Some danger is to be expected. However," he looked down at his D3. "I was given this device for a reason I can only learn in the Digital World."

"You've known Yolei for a while, right? What do you think it would take for her to accept being a Digidestined?" Huey asked.

Cody thought about how best to put it into words. "Yolei is... a very stubborn individual. She doesn't change her mind easily. It is as Sora says; if pushed too had, she will snap back like a rubber band. But underneath that she is very caring. Appealing to her concern for others might bring her around."

"Very astutely surmised," Izzy said warmly, impressed. "So who's best suited for the task of recruiting Yolei Inoue?"

"I'll talk to her," Davis proposed. "You guys are all too hardcore, you'd just scare her off."

"You're half right Davis; this requires a softer touch," Sora said, casting Tai a look of vindication. "I'll do it."

Tai just rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You go and girl it up with Yolei. In the meantime, the rest of us will head to the Digital World."

"But she needs more time!" Sora protested.

"I could always talk to her myself."

"Well when you put it like that," Sora grumbled, her objection muted. In short order she obtained the address from Cody, and was also told to check the convenience store her parents owned. Sora approached TK. "Um, it'll be helpful to have the Digivice..." TK forfeited the device in silence. "Thanks, I'll take care it," she promised. "You guys be careful."

"Good luck, Sora," Tai said with fortune. She nodded gratefully and was on her way. He turned to the group, which was two people short of what he'd planned yesterday. "Everyone ready to go?"

Davis felt gracious enough to answer for them. "Heck yeah, let's do this!" There was a round of Digivices being held up to the computer. The entire group was swallowed by the portal.

**(Digimon)**

Kenta adjusted his glasses. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. Even though you have real, fighting Digimon, you're still planning to enter the card tournament? Isn't that like cheating?"

Toshiro laid down a card. "The rules don't say anything against having actual combat experience. I checked." His current opponent scoffed.

"I say you should have the decency to leave us normal folk to our simple card game, mighty Tamers," Kazu said. The bitterness in his words was unmistakable.

"Keeping our skills sharp with practice will keep our Digimon safe when the real thing shows," Takuya said. "Besides, it was Takato's idea. If you've got a problem, take it up with him."

Ever since their 'initiation,' Takato called himself teaching his fellow Tamers. Following that battle at the shrine, they had all been quite leery of the Gogglehead, stepping around him like a landmine or just outright avoiding him. Even after he explained his motivation for attacking was to test them, there was unanimous fear for Takato's sanity, or lack thereof. It was torture sitting in the same classroom as him, wondering if that was the day he would snap and summon his Digimon to level the school and everyone in it before embarking on a city-spanning rampage.

When he so much as reached for a pencil, they all flinched.

But the prospect of learning from someone capable of pushing their Digimon to _Ultimate_ was the honey that drew Takuya and Toshiro back to him. After a time of not seeing any hulking mass in the vicinity, a curious Kenta wondered back as well, dragging Kazu along. Since then, Takato had been teaching all four of them everything he thought could help, which annoyed Toshiro, because he was certainly holding his most powerful cards back in every match or spar. It was quite an itch not knowing what cards were secured in that belt of holsters.

Takato watched over them as they vanquished and absorbed the Digimon crossing from the other side; he often insisted Kazu and Kenta view these battles, from a safe distance.

The tournament was less than a month away.

With their group increasing in number, the dinosaur hut no longer provided adequate space. Takato suggested an area in the park near what was essentially a cage that Guilmon claimed. This was where they regularly met, and the Digimon appreciated the open space to layabout in. Coronamon stood bathing in the sunlight, while SnowAgumon enjoyed the shade beneath a large tree. The reptile sat up, flaring his nostrils.

"I smell something near. It is unfamiliar."

"What does it smell like?" Toshiro asked. The rest of the group was alert, not knowing if it was someone the Digimon would need to conceal themselves from.

"It is," SnowAgumon began, but stopped, stumped. "I'm not sure how best to describe this smell. It is very...girly."

That was about the time Guilmon bounded up to them with what appeared to be a lime colored rabbit in his mouth. And it was resisting this treatment. Loudly.

"Put me down you slobbering, overgrown gecko!"

"Is that a... Terriermon?" Kenta asked aloud, his eyes wrapping around the frame of his glasses.

Guilmon deposited the new Digimon on the ground, presenting him to the others. "Look what I found!" the red Rookie exclaimed gleefully, as tough expecting a reward.

Terriermon shivered on the ground, his long ears soaked in drool. "Unclean. I am unclean."

"Are we going to fight, Toshiro?" SnowAgumon asked, his muscles tensing up.

"I don't think so," Toshiro said. "My D-Arc didn't respond so he isn't hostile."

"This affront unto my person shall not be forgiven! Revenge!" Terriermon cried, leaping onto his tiny feet.

"At least he _wasn't_ hostile," Toshiro amended.

Kenta was suddenly struck by a monumental possibility. "Hey, do you think this little guy is... tamable?" In his mind, the young boy was optimistically forging a partnership with the vaccine type.

"If he's going to attack Guilmon," Coronamon said, "there definitely won't be much left to tame."

"Whoa! Calm down, buddy!" Takuya said in an attempt to pacify the enraged dog-bunny. Terriermon ignored him or didn't hear him over the helicopter blades his ears had become. The spittle around them flung and smacked Kazu in the face.

"Perfect," Kazu grumbled.

"Terrier Tor-!"

"Stop it! Terriermon, what do you think you're doing!" A new voice called out. Instantly the Rookie's spin slowed to a crawl as the green winds around him faded.

From the brush emerged a boy their age, wearing an orange vest. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second," the exasperated Tamer said. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"Aw, but he started it! And they never would have found me if YOU hadn't let Suzie bathe me in perfume!"

"You shouldn't be spying on people to begin with," the newcomer lectured. Then he gave the gathered persons a once over, a look of recognition shaping his face. "You guys are all from Class B, aren't you? I'm Henry Wong, from Class A. To think that you were all Tamers as well..."

Kazu made a disgusted noise. "I'm not a Tamer, pal. Ugh, this is just what I need, more of you."

"Me neither," Kenta said dejectedly, thoughts of having Terriermon as a partner flushed down the drain. "Those two are, though."

The only present Gogglehead gave his name with a smile. "Takuya Kanbara."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Kenta Kitagawa," the depressed boy said.

"Kazu," he said shortly, turning his visor-clad head back to the game.

Henry was quite good at math, so he noticed the numbers didn't add up. "Pleased to meet you all. But there are three Digimon here, so..."

"Takato needed to stay behind to talk with the principal," Takuya said.

"Trouble?" Henry asked, trying to think of who Takato was.

Takuya shook his head in the negative. "Nah, he just shattered the long jump record for the entire prefecture of Tokyo. He's gonna be on the paper. And they might be testing him for steroids."

This forced a laugh from Toshiro as he imagined Takato scared in a room, surrounded by men in lab coats, being told to pee in a cup.

"Oh. That's nice," Henry said with sincerity. "I'm sure the school will love the publicity. So what are you guys up to?" he asked curiously.

"Just having a few matches, waiting for Takato to grace us with his presence. You want in?" Takuya invited.

Henry nodded gratefully and gathered his cards before looking to Terriermon. "Behave." The vaccine type harumphed.

"You sound like Ms. Asaji," Kenta joked.

"I've heard she's a tough teacher to have."

Terriermon cautiously approached the other Digimon. "So... you guys wanna see me pull myself out of a hat?"

"Absolutely!" Coronamon beamed. This gave Terriermon pause. He's been kidding. He didn't have a hat.

"Your Tamer does not allow you to do battle?" SnowAgumon asked, quite perplexed.

"No," Terriermon answered despairingly. "I bet you guys get to have fun battles all the time, right?" he asked louder than necessary.

"Pretty much," Coronamon said. "I do it for justice! It's _my way_," he breathed, the fire on his tail jumping.

Guilmon gave a happy smile that belied his many sharp teeth. "And because fighting is fun!"

"Uh-huh," the dog-bunny said, inching away from Guilmon. "You're not thinking of using me as a chew toy again, are you?"

"...No. Maybe. Yes," Guilmon admitted, giggling. Without warning his eyes became feral.

A known beeping filled the air, catching their ears. The three Tamers checked their D-Arcs as they alerted them to the emergence of a contentious Digimon.

"I guess we aren't waiting for Takato after all," Takuya said. "Let's move, Coronamon!"

"We'll complete a match later," Toshiro said, gathering up his cards. "Hyorinmaru."

"I would have won!" Kazu called after the winter warrior. He noticed Kenta was preparing to join them. "What are you doing? Takato's not here to make us sit on the sidelines, you know. Stay here and let's have a match."

Kenta looked at him like he'd grown another head. "What is your deal? I think it's lucky just to get a glimpse of a Digimon battle." Kenta shook his head and continued following the others so as not to be left behind.

Terriermon bounced up and down. "Can we go too, Henry? Can we, can we, can we?"

Henry looked at the departing Tamers as they headed toward battle. "I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out... But no fighting!" he insisted.

"Momentai!"

Kazu was left sitting alone with his cards, thinking what a chump Kenta was to be satisfied with table scraps, with being a spectator. He looked at the cards before him, trying to go over the match he'd just had. But he could not pry thoughts of the battle to take place out of his head. Kazu's fist curled, the Guardromon card in his hand crumpled.

"Dammit all," he cursed. "Why not me?"

**(Digimon)**

The first thing Cody noticed about the Digital World was the air. It was fresher than anything he'd ever smelled, including the occasions his grandfather took him to Mount Fuji. It was quite a jumpstart to his senses, breathing the same air as dusty computers and suddenly finding himself in the vast expanse of peaceful grassy hills.

The second thing brought to his attention was that his clothes had changed. Something so invasive made him frown on instinct. But they were quite comfortable so he would not complain. A few of the other Digidestined also had changes in their attire and did not seem surprised, which helped put his unease to rest.

"So... what do we do now that we're here?" Cody asked uncertainly.

"Now," Tai spoke, "we find the Digimon." He scanned the area, wishing he'd brought his telescope with him like the good old days.

On the horizon of a hill not far off approached a small winged creature preceding several others, including a pink-feathered bird and a ladybug. Izzy's eyes lit up upon spotting the latter.

"Yo, Veemon!" Davis greeted his partner with a firm grasp of the hand. "Good to see ya again."

"Likewise, Davis," the blue lizard replied agreeably. "Patamon found some more of his friends."

"Tentomon!" the Child of Knowledge shouted, rapt with joy. He kneeled to embrace his insectoid partner.

"Izzy! My how you humans grow; didn't we used to be the same height?"

Biyomon looked back and forth from one unfamiliar looking human to another, her face dimming from excitement to disappointment. "Isn't Sora here too?"

"Oh, don't worry, Biyomon, she'll be along soon," Tai was quick to say. "She just stayed behind to pick up another Digidestined. You know how generous Sora's heart is..." Thankfully his words had the intended effect of picking up Biyomon's spirits.

Patamon looked down at TK, already settled in his perch. "How did things go on your end?"

"It could have been worse. They weren't happy, but seemed to absorb what I told them..."

"Except Yolei?"

"She actually wasn't even there; and it's probably for the best. I'm degraded to counting on Sora to clean up the mess I've made of things... How about you?" TK asked, looking for some good news.

Patamon sighed. "Gatomon's giving me the silent treatment." He cast a look over at the feline, who caught his eye, and turned her nose up at him.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But other than that soul-crushing detour, things went well. Agumon understood. And I think Veemon respects me a lot more; we both promised to do everything we could for the sake of the Digital World."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Patamon waved him off. "Nah, she'll come around. How could she resist this face for long?"

"She could claw it off and eat it," TK said innocently.

"She's not LadyDevimon," the bat-pig dismissed, rolling his eyes. His ears twitched. "Head's up, people! Ambush!"

**(Digimon)**

"So you yet live, my worthy foe," the Digimon Emperor said in large scale, dark eyes narrowed at one of his numerous monitors. Inevitably a playful smile fell upon him. "I've been waiting for you."

He'd extensively studied footage from the previous day, analyzing every action, every breath of the intruders. Naturally, what left him most intrigued was the boy in green...TK. When the girl had been trapped, TK had been standing on the cliff. He'd moved impossibly fast to chivalrously take the hit for her, and when he should have been at least in shock, if not dead, from the attack, he'd managed to fight off his former slave before collapsing.

The Emperor had played the incident frame by frame; there was no glitch in his monitors: TK moved with speed that was unquestionably beyond the capabilities of even a perfect human like himself. Less than twenty-four hours after receiving such a critical injury from Monochromon, he was alive and well. This spoke further of his abilities.

It seemed to him that TK was something more than human. Or... was he a _truly _perfect human? Did that mean he, ruler of the Digital World, was lacking? In any case, he would observe and learn, poke and prod until he had his answer.

"Let the games begin. Go, Kuwagamon!"

**(Digimon)**

Cody looked at the Digimon that the others called their partners. They were all so happy to see each other, even Davis and Veemon, though they had known each other only since yesterday. He wondered if he was going to have a Digimon of his own, but didn't feel bold enough to ask.

The creature on TK's head suddenly shouted a warning, and Cody found himself thrust headlong into the danger this exciting new world offered. From the sky, an absurdly large insect revealed itself from behind a nondescript cloud. The red terror dove over the group, its large mandibles almost taking their heads. Circling around, the insect was poised for another attack. The partner Digimon responded in kind.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

The onslaught of attacks had little effect. Kuwagamon dodged the fireball, the spray of metal bounced off its dense exoskeleton, and Biyomon's attack missed as well. But Tentomon scored a direct hit, the electricity from his antenna stunned Kuwagamon.

Gatomon was quick to take advantage of this, swiftly throwing her body into the air. "Lightning Paw!" Kuwagamon's head snapped back as she hit him on the jeweled shaped mark above its impressive teeth. Her hand immediately began throbbing, but she still looked for a black ring to strike. As Kuwagamon's four arms flailed she spun and twisted, still unable to avoid getting backhanded by his upper left.

Patamon dove beneath her, inflating himself to act as a shock absorber. Gatomon's back hit the plumped bat-pig; she harmlessly bounced off of him and landed on her feet. He deflated and smiled at her.

She narrowed her feline eyes, keeping her face stern. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I'm still mad at you," Gatomon said, watching as Kuwagamon hovered above them.

"Is now really the best time? Besides," he continued bickering, regardless of his own discouraging, "I let the others attack; my Boom Bubble would have blown their attacks away! I'm a team player!"

"Even if you would have done better on your own?"

"Uh..."

Gatomon glanced at him, smirking. "Yeah, still mad at you."

"Aw nuts!"

"Kuwagamon again. Man, this guy is like the problem child of Digimon," Tai said. Izzy nodded, wondering if removing the Dark Ring would actually make a difference in the stag beetle's temperament.

Veemon clenched his fists. "It's nothing a little Armor Digivolution can't fix, right, Davis?"

"Yosh!" Davis exclaimed, withdrawing his D3 in agreement.

Huey did much the same. "Get ready, Dorumon."

"Un!"

Just when their Digivices hit daylight, Kuwagamon suddenly backed off into a full retreat, flying toward the nearby mountains.

"It's running away?" Kari asked.

TK narrowed his eyes. _Retreating? No, there was no need to, no point. Why attack and run? _

Huey darted forward, Dorumon by his side. "I don't think so! Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Dorumon Armor Digivolved to... Raptordramon: The Grin of Darkness!" Huey jumped onto the unarmored crook of his neck. The cyborg type took the sky like a fish to water, chasing down Kuwagamon. Huey's afro rippled lawlessly in the breeze.

"Doru- I mean, Raptordramon, destroy that Dark Ring!"

"Huey, wait! It's baiting you!" TK warned.

Huey looked back in surprise, and when he faced front, his brown eyes saw a swarm of Airdramon snaking through the sky's realm over the mountains. Raptordramon made a sharp turn to avoid them, almost throwing Huey out of his seat. They pursued. Huey's expletive was drowned out by the wind.

Davis grit his teeth. Time for action. "Digi-Armor ah-!" The ground beneath him cracked open into a pitfall, pulling the proverbial rug from under him. However, just as quickly as he had begun to fall, he began to rise as someone had grabbed the back of his shirt. Someone who could fly.

The Gogglehead looked up and saw Patamon's wings working so fast it must have been painful. Patamon set him onto stable ground. Davis stumbled, barely managing not to fall on his butt. "Thanks little dude, you're stronger than you look. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolved to... Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

Patamon nodded before gliding over to the edge of the hole in the ground. Drimogemon's red eyed glare looked up at him. "Sorry, but no. Boom Bubble! Pah!" The compacted blast of air sent the mole tumbling end over end down the tunnel he'd created. "You're up, Flamedramon."

Flamedramon dove into the earth scar, his body spangled with the element of fire. He bulleted down the tunnel, disappearing from sight until the glow of heat was not but a twinkle. Then Patamon's ears pick up a fearsome shout of "Fire Rocket!" A large pyre erupted from the pit, briefly resembling a volcano.

The blue dramon jumped from the hole with Drimogemon in tow, no Dark Ring in sight. "That's a victory for the good guys," Flamedramon boasted, setting down the mole Digimon.

"Yeah, now we just need about seven more!" Davis said, watching Raptordramon and Huey get hounded by skull faced Champions.

TK took a stand, the lenses of his sunglasses eyeing the afro-child's plight. "Everyone, we need to retreat into the woods. The Airdramon won't be able see us under the brush; we're no more than targets out in the open like this," he more or less ordered.

"But what about Huey?" Cody asked shakily.

"Patamon and I will bail him out and join the rest of you. Go before there are any reinforcements!" TK wasted no time sprinting toward the aerial battle, Patamon hovering just overhead.

Tai blinked and shook his head. "You heard the man, let's move it, Digidestined!" He lead the charge toward the trees, humans and Digimon alike following.

As they neared the woodland, alien footsteps began resounding in their bodies. A large pair of hands cupped the bristling foliage of two tree and effortlessly brushed them aside. Tai easily recognized the yeti like creature ambling out of the forest, brandishing an oddly shaped bone in a threatening manner.

"First Kuwagamon, now Mojyamon! What's the Emperor doing, going down our shit list?"

"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon slung the weapon at them.

Despite that she felt too much like a dog doing it, Gatomon jumped through the air and intercepted the bone with her good hand. "Lightning Paw!" She hadn't intended for it to ricochet and smack the yeti in the face, but if anyone asked, she'd say otherwise.

Mojyamon screamed something that translated between species as murder. He tore his hands from his face and clapped them together. When he brought them apart, there was a sizeable icicle in his hands with a very sharp point. "Ice Blow!"

Flamedramon jumped in front of the group when Mojyamon hurled the ice. The blue lizard gathering heat around his hand, smoothly catching the icicle between three claws. It evaporated into the air.

"Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon threw four bursts of fire that converged on the yeti, setting him ablaze. The Dark Ring on his arm baked and cracked before shattering like cheap pottery. "And I'm two for two! Yeah!"

Their escape route no longer obstructed, the Digidestined and Digimon fled into the forest for safety. Only TK, Huey and their partners remained.

"Spinning Needle!" The Airdramon flapped their wings, launching volleys of sharp mini-hurricanes. One of the air spears managed to clip Raptordramon's wing, throwing him into a frenzied tailspin. In its heavy armor, the Grin of Darkness dropped like a rock.

"Pull up! Raptordramon, pull up!" Huey shouted. He was losing all sense of up or down as the world around him spun until sound and color seemed to blend together.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" Raptordramon's body gave a sudden jerked and their descent slowed. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" Another cushion of air slammed the black armor of the Cyborg's underside, helping Raptordramon stabilize his axis only a dozen feet from crashing. Raptordramon's powerful legs skid across the ground, but he lost strength. He De-Digivolved before coming to a complete stop, pitching Huey up in the air and sending Dorumon tumbling.

TK jumped and caught Huey before he hit the ground as Patamon stopped Dorumon's inertia. Neither was seriously injured; both were hard hit by vertigo. The Airdramon were swooping down for the kill. TK and Patamon watched their approach, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Now!"

"Sparking Boom Bubble!" Patamon inflated himself nearly twice as much as normal and did his best imitation of a machine gun. In one long exhale he rapidly shot bullets of air that tore apart grass hills, blinding the approaching Airdramon with an elongated trench of dust. Some clashed with others, but they all remained airborne, passing over the prey they could no longer see. They circled in unison as the dust cleared.

The targets had vanished.

**(Digimon)**

Sora straightened her clothes before politely knocking. The Inoue family's eldest child answered the door, looking at Sora through tinted glasses. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Sora Takenouchi. I'd like to speak with Yolei please," she requested, giving her most charming smile. Maybe it was a bit much, but Mantarou received her well, gladly accepting Sora as a guest. It probably helped that he recognized her uniform, which spoke for itself.

After taking off her shoes, the Child of Love locked eyes with two older girls sitting on a couch, curious as to who was visiting their younger sister. They both wore glasses as well. Did poor vision run in Yolei's family? She bowed and introduced herself, in turn learning the sisters' names, Momoe and Chizuru.

"The squirt's in her room, second door on the left, you can't miss it. Be careful though," he warned, half-smiling. "She get's testy if she's interrupted while working on a computer."

"Which is all the time," Momoe commented, flipping through channels.

"Especially today. I don't suppose you have any idea why that is?" the second sister asked. Sora squirmed and gave an appropriate nervous smile under her stare.

"I might..." she said coyly. "Nice meeting you all." She hurriedly excused herself, practically halfway down the hall. Sora looked at the door aptly labeled 'Yolei's Room.' She swallowed and remembered why she here. She knocked. "Yolei?"

"_What_?" a voice snarled through the wood, and for a moment, Sora wondered if Myotismon was on the other side.

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, and I'd like to talk with you, if now's a good time." There was a sound of something metallic being slammed down onto wood, and footsteps treading over to the door at alarming speed. Sora braced herself. The door flung open, revealing the scowling Yolei.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked tightly. This definitely did not look like a good time to Sora, though the bespectacled girl seemed to at least try a hand at being civil, sans the looking her up and down part.

Sora kept her face open and honest, trying to shun anything that could be interpreted as deceitful. "Actually, I want to see how you're doing. Um, I'm a friend of TK's." It was best to be completely up front about that. Otherwise she'd feel betrayed when she did learn of it.

Instantly Yolei regarded her as if she'd just drawn a knife and demanded blood. Really, being a Digidestined called for more than that. "That nut sent you to convert me, didn't he?"

The smallest of frowns crept over the redhead's mouth. "He's not a nut. And I'm here of my own accord. I want to hear what _you_ have to say, Yolei. May I please come in?"

Yolei looked from right to left, before ushering Sora into her room and locking the door. She probably didn't want her siblings to hear the conversation. Inside there was a dissected hard drive with metal parts scattered on the floor. The desktop near the bed caught Sora's eye.

"I thought I was clear enough: I'll tell the school what you 'Digidestined' are doing in the computer lab if you don't leave me alone," Yolei hissed through her teeth. Funny, the way she said it sounded like they were running a meth lab.

Sora took out her Digivice and placed it on the desk next to the computer. She payed it not the least bit of attention even as it held Yolei's eyes captive. "Right now, I'm not here as a Digidestined; I'm here as friend." Sora extended her hand.

Staring at her skeptically, Yolei slowly accepted the handshake, mentally noting how warm the other girl's hand was. "Okay... Uh, have a seat," she offered, indicating the bed. Sora did so as Yolei settled back in her chair. Yolei glanced at the octangular device before setting her eyes firmly on Sora. "So what do you want, exactly?" she asked shrewdly.

"I want to hear your concerns, and answer any questions you have."

"I don't have any questions," Yolei grumbled.

"Oh come on," Sora coaxed. "You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

The purple haired girl looked away. "Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat."

"I see. You're afraid." Yolei looked at her, thinking she was being mocked. But Sora was smiling understandingly. "I know what you're feeling. Being a Chosen Child... it's challenging, even terrifying. If there's one occupation that's safe, it definitely isn't being a Digidestined," Sora said.

Yolei had to give her credit for being honest about it. Still, her reservations remained severe. "Yet you guys keep going back for more? Are you a group of masochists or something?"

Sora did admirably in holding her laughter. "Let me answer that question with a question: why do you think we do it?"

Yolei shrugged; it didn't roll of her shoulders very easily. "I don't know. Surrounding yourself with dangerous monsters seems like a sick hobby to me."

"We do it because we have to. We have to fight for the sake of the Digital World as well as this one. They are connected, after all. If anything happens to one, there's no telling what would happen to the other. For the people we love, we have to fight to protect them." After saying it she couldn't help thinking it was the rousing type of speech that would make Tai swoon with glee.

"I don't want to fight," Yolei said, drawing her knees up to her chest. "When you fight, that means someone get's hurt. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially not me!"

The Child of Love blinked before her face melted into a fond smile. "I've heard that sentiment before, almost word for word. You remind me a lot of my friend, Mimi. She didn't want to fight either, because there was so much pain in it all. I felt the same way... I still do years later. But we both resolved ourselves to do what needed to be done. All of us did."

"I don't have that kind of strength, Sora," Yolei said, feeling like a smaller person facing such a tale of triumph.

Sora shook her head. "You're wrong. That doubt you're experiencing... we've all been there. The trials we faced were so daunting, but each of us found what we needed inside ourselves. You wouldn't have been chosen if you didn't have what it takes."

"Chosen," she repeated with vexation. "So it's like TK said, in the end it's someone else's choice."

"In a way, that's true," Sora acknowledged. There was no arguing around the fact. "Four years ago we didn't decide to go to the Digital World, it was decided for us. But we were chosen based on traits we possessed; the powers that deigned us fit to protect the Digital World didn't choose us at random or at their convenience. They knew that we could handle the task. Each Digidestined, in their heart, is ready to make the sacrifices necessary. I personally consider it an honor to be a Chosen Child."

Sora clasped Yolei's hands with her own. "The choice to visit the Digital World is yours to make, Yolei. I can vouch for everyone of my friends, we're all better for having been there. We banded together in a way that would have been impossible otherwise. We're not just friends, we're a family, and that includes the Digimon."

Yolei looked down at her hands as Sora released them. They now held the red Digivice. "I don't even know what the Digital World is..." Yolei said, her will to refuse weakening. She certainly liked the idea of having a lot of close friends.

"I could spend hours telling you all about what I've seen. Or," Sora smiled devilishly, reaching over and taking hold of her own Digivice, "you could learn firsthand. Don't you owe it to yourself to at least give it a try?"

"I don't know. Even going seems like such a commitment..."

"You won't be stranded like we were, I promise. If you don't feel at home in the Digital World, there's nothing to stop you from coming back home. Yolei, I'm confident whatever you decide will be the right decision," Sora encouraged.

Though Yolei fought against it, a smile broke out. She was considering a new side of the Digidestined that hadn't been presented to her before, and very much liked what she was hearing. Yolei still thought of the danger... but she wouldn't be facing it alone.

"Alright, Sora!" Yolei said, a little bit of the zeal she had felt yesterday returning. Her grip on the Digivice tightened. "I'll give it a shot. Let's go to the Digital World!"

The screen of her computer responded unexpectedly.

* * *

Hey. I see you. Please review. You might get a Digivice.

Much thanks Pat and Metal Dragoon. Seriously, these guys are life savers.

The next chapter is completed, awaiting beta, and will be released shortly. Peace


	10. Call of Duty II

**Female Marauder**: Fun fact: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto of Frontier share a English voice actor in Steve Staley. I didn't even realize this until I was writing chapter 10.

**Minwolf**: Ken is somewhat petty. In the second episode it's clear that he went after Davis probably because he felt somewhat humiliated as well as intrigued. He could have attached a ring to Veemon at any moment, but waited until Davis was awake so he could witness it, and he then dragged it out. Ken wanted to gloat over a defeated adversary because he believes himself ultimately above all humans. This time he sees TK as his worthy opponent, but isn't certain about his superiority...

**digisammiegirl**: TK alerted Ken that he was aware of his watching them. That made him think it would be more fun to play.

**Quathis**: Heh. Who says the fame is unwanted...

**Force 'Hog**: It's always a pleasure to learn SCP inspired someone to delve further into the fandom.

Thanks for reviewing! Now onto the chapter.

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter 10: Call of Duty II

The D-Arcs lead them west, near Shinjuku station. A digital field, larger than any they had seen, blanketed several blocks. Tiny bolts of electricity raced upon the outskirts of the fog. Takuya with his goggles, and Toshiro and Henry with shades, ran to the center of the field, a busy intersection. Kenta followed behind them. All the cars had stopped, as even the traffic lights were not visible; they appeared to be shorted out by the electric storm anyhow.

Takuya arrived first, ripping away his goggles to get a look at the Digimon awaiting them. "Holy crap!"

Perched upon a street lamp was an immense bird stretching a daunting wingspan. Its form bled static seemingly at random. The design of lightning bolts littered the blue plumage, streaking from the zigzagging tail to the tips of its jagged wings.

Henry looked at his Digivice as Terriermon eyeballed the bird from his shoulder.

**Thunderbirmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Giant Bird**

**Attacks: Thunderstorm, Spark Wing**

**It summons thunderclouds with a boisterous roar like thunder, and has the ability to control lightning with the horn on its forehead.**

Coronamon bounced on the balls of his feet. "This one looks like a challenge. The lightning theme is a little overdone, but still."

"Which of us shall vanquish him?" SnowAgumon asked, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to load its data.

"This is a crowded area so we should take care of things quickly," Toshiro said. "There's no telling how much damage he could do to the city's power grids. Besides that, he doesn't look like he'll be easy to take down." SnowAgumon nodded and stepped forth, Coronamon not far behind.

Kenta looked from his hiding place. He'd gotten pretty good at finding places to conceal himself and still have a good view. He looked at Guilmon, who stood near him, mouth trembling from his growling. "Aren't you going to fight too?" It certainly appeared to be what the red Rookie wanted.

"Takatomon would want me to protect his friend. They can handle it."

"What if they can't," Kenta asked himself quietly. Takato had always been present, and this one seemed stronger than the others. He began thinking maybe Kazu made the right decision in staying behind. At least he wasn't in the way.

"Did you a hear that, Henry? He said we should work together!"

"I told you, I don't want you to fight," Henry told his partner tiredly. And he had meant it. The only thing that brought him here was curiosity as to how these Tamers operated. Terriermon puffed childishly.

Thunderbirmon broke away from his roost, looming over the presented Digimon like a fierce and displeased god judging its subjects. Electricity began dancing wildly around its feathers. "Thunderstorm!" The Champion flashed its wings, siring a rage of lightning above their heads. Spears of voltage streamed down with deadly intent.

It was too fast for the Rookies to dodge; both received vicious shocks, their bodies swarmed by uncontrollable spasms. Coronamon received the worst of it, wearing metallic ornaments. Screams of pain emanated from the shocked Digimon.

Terriermon felt his hackles rise as he prepared to intervene. One of his ears, curse their longness, was grabbed, holding him back. "Hen-_ry_! I should be helping them!"

"They'll be fine. I'm sure their Tamers know what's best for them to do." Though he said that, it was difficult to stand those pained howls.

"Oh, that's real subtle."

They endured admirably, refusing to fall from the attack. Coronamon shakily lifted his hands to the flaming crown. "Corona Flame!" A lob of concentrated fire shot from his head. The giant bird type swiftly evaded, its jagged wings cutting air. "Dammit! I can't get him like this, he's too quick!" Coronamon said, twitching.

"A problem easily remedied. White Hail!" SnowAgumon coughed up three orbs of frozen energy. Thunderbirmon dodged them as well, as intended. The orbs crystalized in the air, releasing a shower of sharp icicles that pelted Thunderbirmon.

"Execute! Kumamon Activate!"

"Crystal Breeze!" The white reptile blew a cold wind that covered Thunderbirmon's wings with a sheet of ice.

"Nice. Corona Flame!" Coronamon expelled another burst of fire from his crown. The lightning bird seemed to dive into the fire willingly. Thunderbirmon screeched fearsomely as it flew smoldering from the resulting explosion of vapor, looking worse for the wear but far from beaten.

The giant bird began flapping its wings again. Takuya was ready for it. "Execute! Raidramon Activate!"

"Thunderstorm!"

Coronamon raised his arm as his own lightning crackled in hand, drawing most of the remaining stiffness from his body. "Blue Thunder!" Two blasts collided in a shining war. The lion's was clearly weaker, but it defended him and SnowAgumon from the dangers of being electrocuted.

This didn't last, as Thunderbirmon launched another, mightier Thunderstorm. With barely the time to summon any lightning to counter, Coronamon was struck full force, launched backward. The mane on his chest stood up as if ready to walk from his body.

"Henry! Come on!" the dog-bunny cried, trying to shake off a firm grip on his ear.

The pacifistic boy shook his head, unable to keep his eyes from the electricity venting from the downed Rookie. "No. We're not going to fight."

"Why not?" Terriermon demanded.

"Because this isn't the net! You don't _have _to fight. Try staying neutral."

"Well there's being neutral and then there's being indifferent, Henry!"

SnowAgumon snarled. "Frozen Wind!" Thunderbirmon dipped down to avoid the frosty gale, its lightning shaped talons scraping the pavement. The great bird hugged its shadow, flying low at the reptile, its horn glossed with lightning. "Frozen Wind!" Wings tucking in, Thunderbirmon dodged the second attack, which continued on to freeze the grill of a parked car. The Champion slashed SnowAgumon across the chest without slowing. The Rookie fell with a strangled gasp, no better off than Coronamon.

"Oh crap, I told you we should have waited for Takato!" Takuya said, fumbling with cards.

"Shut up and think of something!" the winter warrior snapped.

"Looks like we can't hold back against this one. Time to Digivolve!"

Toshiro got the needed card. "Got it!"

"Execute! Digivolution Activate!" They waited for the Digimon to reach their Champion levels, but there were no signs of evolution. "What's wrong with them? Why won't they Digivolve?"

Toshiro's turquoise eyes scanned the inactive Rookies. "I think the lightning from Thunderbirmon's attack is interfering," Toshiro said. "Shit, what are we gonna do?"

Henry froze at his partner's remark. He let go and Terriermon turned to face him with pleading eyes. Was he being apathetic? He looked over at Takuya and Toshiro, the stress of battle weighing on their faces. They were worried about their partners making it through the battle, precisely a fear he avoided by not letting Terriermon fight. Could he stand by on the sidelines as their Digimon were destroyed? He was convinced violence wasn't the answer, that it only degraded all parties involved no matter who the victor was, but he didn't see any choice between that or doing nothing. Why didn't they just stop?

"It's okay," someone next to him said. Henry was startled, and when startled, he slid into a stance. The person was wearing red and black goggles staring at the conflict, arms crossed. "Henry," he said, starting the other boy, "it is not a sin to fight for the right cause. When it comes to protecting what's close to our hearts, there is no greater purpose in battle. That is why we must fight."

Henry relaxed, at least in body. "But Digimon can do more than kill each other!" he proclaimed.

Takato nodded. "Yeah. That's why I envision a world where there are no longer Digimon who see more than survival of the fittest. Every one of them will know there is life beyond the cycle of destruction. However, until we reach that age of enlightenment, the fact remains that there are people who need to be protected, and only we Tamers are fit for the task."

"To protect," the half-Chinese boy said. "Is that the reason we met?" Henry asked, looking down at the cheerful Terriermon. "To do something only a Tamer and his Digimon partner can do together?"

"I can't answer that for you, nor can anyone else. No matter how crucial, fighting is more than a necessity: it's a choice." Takato raised his goggles, staring at Henry with red eyes. "My choice is to fight. What's yours?"

Thunderbirmon circled like a vulture. The Rookies were paralyzed, unable to do anything against the giant bird as it moved into position to strike them dead. Static climbed over Thunderbirmon's feathered appendages as they swished. "Spark Wing!" Countless electrified feathers streamed from the tips of its wings.

"Coronamon!"

"Hyorinmaru!"

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!"

Terriermon abruptly joined the fray holding a golden hexagon in front of the immobilized Digimon; charged feathers bounced harmlessly off the shield like droplets of rain off an umbrella. The dog-bunny peaked at the Champion, grinning madly. "_De-nied_!"

Taking in the scene, Takuya breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close, huh?"

"Yeah," Toshiro said. The heir searched out the Tamer who had come through for them, surprised to see Takato standing next to him. "That bastard," he growled, "he's already here."

"What, seriously?" Takuya asked. "Man this is embarrassing. Hey, I think Coronamon and SnowAgumon are waking up!" Takuya said as the two Digimon began to stir. "Let's try again while we have the chance." Toshiro nodded.

"Execute! Digivolution Activate!"

"Coronamon Digivolved to... Firamon!"

"SnowAgumon Digivolved to... Seadramon!"

The winged lion shook himself as if shedding water. "That's better." He smiled down at Terriermon, looking ready to gobble him up. "Thanks for the help, Terriermon."

"We are in your debt, but this battle is ours."

"Aw, you guys still get the fun part," the dog-bunny said, letting his shield deteriorate.

"Water Breath!" Seadramon used his body as a large hose, spraying water over Thunderbirmon. The giant bird short-circuited, treating the Tamers to a high-pitched crow. Barely able to stay airborne, Thunderbirmon swayed like a kite as Firamon took to the sky after him.

"Execute! JagerLowemon Activate!

"Dark... Master!" A dark lion shaped aura projected around Firamon, its open mouth clamping down on the fowl. Thunderbirmon released another screech before falling to the ground, twitching. Firamon landed and doubled back, closing in on the weakened Digimon; one of his treading paws ignited to deliver the finishing blow.

Firamon's winged shoulders carried him skyward before he arched down. "Fira Claw!" His blue eyes widened and the vaccine type was forced to abandon its pounce. The blaze around his paw died out as he cut back with the other Digimon.

"What's wrong, buddy? You had him!" Firamon's Tamer said. He peered at downed Thunderbirmon and noticed the human figure standing almost on top of it. "What the fuck is he _doing_?" Takuya asked in outrage.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "That's what I'd like to know."

Kazu Shioda stood next to the thrashed Thunderbirmon, looking down on the creature with an almost renounced expression.

"Move it, Kazu, it's dangerous to be that close to a live Digimon!"

The visor wearing boy resentfully glared at Takato with intensity, leaving the Gogglehead overcome with astonishment. Kazu reached inside his pocket and tore out his card reader along with a single card. His gaze turned back to the giant bird, losing none of its strength. "You don't want to die here, do you? Do you!" he asked fanatically.

Thunderbirmon regarded him with weary eyes. "No," the Champion croaked.

"Then become my Digimon!" Kazu ordered. "I am your Tamer!" A brilliant gleam enveloped the card he held. He wasted no time in slashing it through his card reader. A series of numbers ran through the scanning device's screen before it illuminated, transforming to shape the palm of Kazu's hand. The D-Arc had a blue body and yellow buttons.

Kazu pointed the device at his new partner. A ray of light shone over the Digimon, healing all its wounds. Rejuvenated, Thunderbirmon stood and stretched its wings to their full height. The Champion locked eyes with Kazu. "Tamer..."

Takato stared. "What the hell just happened?"

**(Digimon)**

The Digidestined were walking through the dense and humid jungle. Tai was leading, with Davis and Veemon in the rear, and everyone else between the Goggleheads. The tangled growth blocked much of the sky, so they didn't fear a strike from the Airdramon. That didn't stop some heads from tilting up on occasion.

Cody was walking silently, his heart finally feeling like it may not burst from his chest. He worried about Huey and TK, and could tell he wasn't the only one. Just thinking about all the excitement from earlier sent tremors through his body. Cody belatedly recognized Kuwagamon as the same Digimon that had almost crashed the plane he was on four years prior. He relayed this to Izzy.

The computer whiz nodded. "Yes, now that you mention it I do seem to recall Kuwagamon crystalizing the wing of an airplane. It's a good thing Biyomon was able to stop it from crashing."

Biyomon flapped her arms excitedly, almost taking off from the ground "Oh! Biyomon remembers that! I even had to Digivolve. Those were good times."

Cody looked at Biyomon, then at Tentomon, his mind began putting two and two together. "Wait, I remember seeing a giant bird and another really big bug. Could it be that you two are..?"

"Yep, that was us," Tentomon confirmed. "No autographs please. And I prefer the term 'insectoid.'"

"I know this is long overdue... On behalf of my family, thank you for saving us." Cody bowed to them. "Without you I would not have had the chance to be here today."

"Oh it was nothing. Really, Biyomon did all the work. At least I was able to hit Kuwagamon today, haza!"

"I wonder," Izzy muttered to himself, tapping his chin. "Davis, how about you?" he suddenly asked the Gogglehead behind him.

"Huh, wha'zat?" Davis sputtered, shaken from his own surveillance of the area.

"Where were you four years ago when the Digimon invaded our world?" Izzy asked.

Davis blinked as the gears in his head began to churn audibly. "Uh, back then my family and I were being held at the convention center."

"So you were one of the kids Myotismon brought in when he was looking for Kari," Gatomon said. The feline honestly did not recall if she had seen him back then. She'd had bigger worries than distinguishing every brat shoved into her face.

"Anyone else starting to see a pattern?" Izzy asked the others.

"You're thinking each of the new kids has a previous connection to the Digimon," Tai said.

"Exactly. I can't know for certain unless I get a chance to ask Yolei. For the moment, though, I believe my hypothesis very likely."

"But surely there were other kids who have had contact with Digimon. Does that mean there could be even more Digidestined we don't know?" Cody asked.

"An excellent question, my young protege. One that only time will answer."

The green eyed boy frowned deeply in thought. "It's seems like every answer only brings new questions to mind."

"That's because you have a mind for learning," Izzy said with approval. "With patience and persistent, we can all find the answers together."

Cody nodded, his frown upturning. "That sounds good."

A green blur soundlessly dropped from the canopy, slipping into the middle of the group without warning. Before any incidents of friendly fire could occur, they all recognized it was TK.

"Don't sneak up on your friends like that, you jerk!" Davis bellowed, eyes wide. Normally Kari would have admonished him for that, but she was in total agreement on this one.

TK blinked underneath his shades. "Sorry. I'm just used to sneaking around." He looked over his shoulder at the embarrassed Huey. "Are you good to walk now?"

"Yeah," the afro-child mumbled. The look in his eyes was caustic. Huey felt quite foolish for being lured into the Emperor's trap. TK bent at the knees, allowing Huey to the dignity of his feet. The young boy steadied himself. He hardly felt like throwing up at all. A vast improvement.

Tai nodded, looking them over. "The both of you alright? Where's Patamon and Dorumon?" A rustling behind the group caught its attention.

Gatomon looked back, finding Patamon nose to nose with her. She shrieked in surprise, giving Patamon a good laugh. "You toad! You worm! You did that on purpose!"

"I'm certain I don't know what you mean," Patamon said with a smile stretching his wingspan.

Dorumon stalked over to his partner, nuzzling against his hand. Huey gave him the attention he sought, fingers brushing against the red jewel embedded in his forehead. "We'll do better next time," Huey assured. His Digivice began beeping incessantly; Davis and Cody's were as well. With his free hand Huey checked the Digivice. "It's reacting to something in the area."

"Ours aren't doing anything," Kari noted. Tai and Izzy looked at their equally unresponsive Digivices. Lately they seemed to do little else than bring them to the Digital World and showcase their obsolescence in the face of new challenges.

"Do you think it could be more Digieggs?" Davis asked aloud to no one in particular.

Tentomon and Biyomon shared a glance. "Well, there is that vacant temple nearby," Tentomon mentioned offhandedly.

"The Digivices could be detecting something from inside there," Biyomon said.

"Only one way to find out," Tai said. "Which direction is the temple?"

"Northeast," Tentomon answered.

Huey nodded. "That's the direction my Digivice is indicating."

"Mine as well," Cody said.

Davis blinked as everyone stared at him for final confirmation. "Heh, west is left, right?"

Following a brief explanation on navigation, the group made its way to a temple nestled into the heart of the jungle. Greenery surrounded it on all sides, yet the immediate area around the building was virtually untouched by plants or time. The massive stone construct was reminiscent of a Mayan pyramid, successive layers of smaller rectangles piled onto one another, crested by a relatively small temple. It reminded Patamon a little too much of Spiral Mountain.

They began climbing the seemingly numberless stone steps built into the pyramid, excluding Tentomon who opted to fly. The sun was much more far gone before the Digidestined reached the top. They crossed the temple's interior. Despite being modeled after an ancient civilization, electricity seemed to have a hand lighting the inside.

After passing a stretch of damp hallways, one last staircase was before them. Atop these stairs were two pedestals, each holding up a Digiegg, one with the Crest of Knowledge, the other with the Crest of Love. The Digidestined and their partners situated themselves in the midst of four stone columns bordering the mystical artifacts.

"Alright, we got some excellent cardio and we found two Digieggs. Give it a try, Izzy," Tai said.

The computer whiz approached the yellow, purple marked antiquity. He reached out, fingers almost brushing against it. Before making contact Izzy pulled back, shaking his head. "No, there's no need for me to."

TK blinked. What?

"What do you mean 'there's no need?'" Tai asked, confused. "Someone's got to lift that Digiegg."

"Yes, but not me. It isn't my place. There are new Chosen Children who have been selected to wield these Digieggs. That's why I'm able to confidently leave things in the hands of my successor," Izzy said, looking intently at Cody.

"Me?" the green eyed boy asked in a stupor.

Izzy nodded. "You've got what it takes to move this Digiegg: a mind for learning. It's yours, Cody. Go ahead and pick it up."

"Well if you think I should..." Cody neared the stone foundation that was almost as tall as he was. He reached forward and plucked the Digiegg of Knowledge from its long-standing resting place.

Tai's eyes widened. "Just like with Davis and Huey." He checked the other, untouched, Digiegg. "Then this one must be for Yolei."

"Most likely," Izzy concurred.

"Welcome to the poachers club, Cody!"

Cody looked at the object that fit well in his hands. A purple ray jumped from the egg, and TK's D-Ultima gobbled it up. A light identical in the color spectrum sprang from the emptied pedestal.

Tai squinted. He swore someone decided to test Digidestined by enduring seizure inducing light shows.

The heavyset form of a sleeping Digimon came into being. The top of its yellow body was encased in a thick shell segmented into square plates. There were red markings on his forehead, including a diamond-shaped blot, much like Dorumon. His eyes, green like the one who freed him, opened as he leapt from the fading light.

The Digimon yawned, claws politely covering its mouth. "That was a good nap. Howdy, I'm Armadillomon. Thanks for waking me up, partner," he said to Cody.

"Partner?" Cody said, amazed.

"Yep, you got the Digiegg of Knowledge, that means we're partners."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Ah. I'm Cody Hida, pleased to meet you."

Kari, who had been fiddling with her D-Terminal, said, "Hey, everyone! Sora made it to the Digital World, and she brought Yolei with her!" From the corner of her eye, she noticed TK discreetly heave a sigh of relief. Biyomon was especially ecstatic.

"I knew she could do it," Tai said proudly. He wondered why she didn't tell him directly. Was she being passive-aggressive? "Do you know how far out they are?"

"She says they'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I don't really like them being on their own." Kari glanced at TK and bit her lip. "Maybe someone should-" The temple rattled violently, causing Kari and Davis, standing close to the steps, to stumble. TK steadied them both with a hand on each of their backs.

"What was that?" Davis asked angrily.

"I think the Emperor just found us," TK said. "Form a line down the steps and hold onto each other's shoulders." Single file the humans walked down the steps, TK at the front.

Tentomon and Biyomon flew. Gatomon nimbly crept down the steps. Patamon grabbed hold of Veemon and Dorumon before looking back at his former DNA partner. "You need a hand?"

"Naw, I got it. Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curled up into his hard shell and rolled of the platform, meeting the Digidestined at the bottom of the staircase. Patamon soared down with his two friends in tow, reaching the ground almost instantly. A tremor caught Gatomon as she reached the bottom, sending the feline crashing into him for the second time that day.

"I thought that cats were always suppose to land on their feet."

"Oh shut up."

They carefully made their way out of the inner sanctum, with the steady crackling of explosions echoing loudly. After reaching the top of the outermost stairway, a familiar squadron of Airdramon pass overhead. Shortly after the zephyr serpents exited line of sight, the temple shook again.

"He's bombing the place!" Davis cried. He then noticed Jurassic creatures with Dark Ring collars setting fire to the trees surrounding them. "_And_ he's burning down the forest! That sick prick!"

Izzy urgently said, "We have to get out of here before this place comes down around our ears!"

"No! The other Digiegg is still in there! If the temple collapses now who knows if we'll get another chance to recover it," Tai protested.

"Going down with the ship doesn't stop it from sinking, Tai!"

Tai growled. "There has to be something we can do!"

"If Yolei was here..."

"I can get her." The Children of Courage and Knowledge looked at TK, who volunteered. "I can bring Yolei here quicker than anyone. Everyone whose able should stop those Digimon from tearing the temple apart. The rest of you should retreat."

"Power Guillotine!" No sooner had TK spoken then Kuwagamon seemed to arrive out of nowhere, slamming his mandibles against the stone steps, creating an intimidatingly wide gap between useable footholds. He stared at them menacingly, as if daring them to make a move.

"That's inconvenient," Huey intoned dully.

Davis grit his teeth. "I was getting tired of running anyway. Let's stand our ground and fight!"

Cody's eyes widened. He looked down at Armadillomon doubtfully. "Fight? But how do we..?"

"The magic words are 'Digi-Armor Energize,'" Armadillomon said. "If you say that, I'll be able to Armor Digivolve."

"Are you sure you want to?" Cody asked. He looked reluctant.

The mammal type nodded. "I'm ready to fight, Cody. Just lend me your strength."

"I'll do my best." Cody took a deep breath, clearing his mind. "Digi-Armor Energize!" A violet light bathed his new partner.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to..."

The Rookie was incased in layers of earth molded into an insectoid shape after his predecessor: four arms, and strong wings under a thick exoskeleton. From the mineral cocoon burst five steel drills, two attached to each upper arm and one acting as the Digimon's nose. The Crest of Knowledge adorned his back, emphasized by the yellow of its hide.

"...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"

Davis and Huey followed suit, shouting, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolved to..."

"Dorumon Armor Digivolved to..."

"...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

"...Raptordramon: The Grin of Darkness!"

"Well, TK," Patamon said, "everybody's doing it."

TK nodded. The Crest of Knowledge burned the D-Ultima. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

His ears transformed into leafy antenna, eyes becoming compounded and red like a housefly's. Four gloved arms sprouted from his thorax, two legs from the abdomen. Where a wasp would have a stinger, there was a fully functional rotating gatling gun. The Crest of Knowledge flagged his wingspan, etched in brown.

"...Mothmon!"

"Everyone else with me!" TK unsheathed the golden blade of his D-Ultima and slashed open a portal.

"W-what is that?" Kari asked, staring eyes wide at the tear he'd created.

"Something that will get us off the collapsing pyramid and safely to the ground. Trust me," he added, not wanting to waste time arguing or explaining.

Kari nodded as she bravely jumping through the golden riff, Gatomon following after her. Izzy reluctantly did so as well, wishing he'd more time to study the anomaly; Tentomon went after him. Tai directed Biyomon in next. He looked to Davis, Huey and Cody. "Move it you three!"

Cody looked at Digmon unsurely, thinking he was abandoning him. Digmon, picking up on this, merely nodded. "It's okay Cody, go. I'll take care of this." The boy slowly nodded before stepping into the dimensional gateway.

Digmon turned his eyes to Kuwagamon. "I think _you_ could stand to learn a little appreciation for architecture. Gold Rush!" He fired his drills like missiles into Kuwagamon, propelling him down the long flight of stairs and introducing him to dirt. The drills returned to Digmon as if magnetic attraction was at hand; it was a good thing, too, because he wasn't finished.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon rammed his drills all at once into the stone steps. An avalanche of rocks tumbled down, burying Kuwagamon. "Now you just sit there and think about what you've done."

"Meet you at the bottom, Flamedramon," Davis said.

"Right! Fire Rocket!" The blue lizard hurled himself, streaking through the air, tackling one the creatures setting the forest ablaze. The dinosaur type retaliated with a powerful claw. Flamedramon rebounded off a tree. "This one is going to be tough."

Huey stared at the portal, his stomach lurching. He decided on the lesser of two evils. "I'll take my chances with Raptordramon," Huey said, hopping up onto his partner's neck.

"Distract those Airdramon and be careful about it. Mothmon, take care of the Tyrannomon before we're smoked out," TK said. He hated leaving them to fend for themselves, but the threat of a forest fire was more immediate. And Mothmon's aim wasn't equal to his enthusiasm...

Huey nodded before Raptordramon took flight with vigor. Mothmon fluttered into the air, giggling in anticipation. The blond motioned for Tai to go into the portal before following him in.

At the base of the pyramid, TK landed on his feet, which was more than could be said of the others. Each of them looked faintly ill, sprawled out on the grass. Even the Digimon looked wobbly.

Kari groaned, recovering. "Note to self: the next time anyone opens a glowing hole in the air and tells you to jump in, don't." Gatomon helped her to her feet.

"What's wrong with you guys?" TK asked, hefting Cody from the ground. The young boy dizzily tried to hold himself up, all of his kendo footwork abandoning him.

"Nausea... Is this a common side effect of traveling through the gateways your Digivice creates?"

"Oh give it a break before I puke on your uniform."

"I find myself wishing I had just flown."

Biyomon nodded. "You said it."

TK frowned. He didn't remember having this problem with the Virus Busters. Had he cut the portal improperly, or not widely enough? This was at least his intended destination... He didn't have time to think about it. "Are you guys going to be alright while I pick up Yolei and Sora?"

Tai suddenly gathered the will to jump to his feet. "We'll be fine! Just get Yolei here so she can get that Digiegg before the temple collapses! But, uh, you might want to warn them about that portal thing first."

"Oh no! I didn't get the chance to explain we were under attack," Kari said. "Should I send them a message?"

"Don't bother, I'd be there before it was sent." TK slashed a portal behind him with an almost lazy reach, falling back into it.

Davis snorted. "Show off."

Gatomon's eyes picked up Flamedramon having difficulties with the same Tyrannomon. "I think I'll keep myself busy." She scampered over to help out. "Lightning Paw!"

"Pop quiz!" Mothmon proclaimed with excitement as his wings carried him to the south side of the pyramid. "How many rounds of ammo do I have to go through before you're all lying on the ground?" he asked cheerfully. The Tyrannomon snarled at him. "Wrong! The correct response is: this much! Morphon Gatling!"

With unabashed laughter, Mothmon unleashed a hail of gunfire on each of the four Tyrannomon, pelting them mercilessly with slugs made from his scales. The Dark Rings were demolished under the barrage. The Tyrannomon fell as puppets with their strings. Mothmon was disappointed; he wanted to blast more stuff.

His red eyes looked up at the Airdramon. Using his gun was too risky, as he could end up shooting Huey. He had other means of attack, not as effective, and certainly not as fun, but it could take out one Champion.

Mothmon stealthily climbed in altitude, seeking out one of the mythical beasts on the outskirts of the combat box. Maneuvering around a pair of large tattered wings, Mothmon latched onto a mane of fiery hair with all four arms. "Energy Siphon!" His victim's body glowed purple as he absorbed the stamina from him.

The Airdramon broke formation and thrashed in an attempt to throw off the parasitic attack. Mothmon gave a hard yank on the hair in his grasp; Airdramon reacted not unlike a trained elephant. Mothmon pulled a few more times, getting a feel for how the air serpent responded. The bug grinned as he imagined how to take down more than one of them. "Airdramon Slice!" Mothmon steered the holy beast into the flank of his squadron and released him; he collided bodily with two others in a knotty mess of blue scales. The manufactured hydra Mothmon created crashed the ground, leaving three enemies airborne.

Mothmon smiled. That had been a lot more fun than he anticipated. The data type dared to try his hand again when he felt a twitch in his Digicore; he clutched his thorax in surprise. "Uh oh. I think I absorbed too much energy..." He retreated to the ground, wishing Huey and Raptordramon luck. They should be getting support soon, anyhow.

**(Digimon)**

A golden rift appeared in the dense woodland before a startled Sora and Yolei, and out stepped a boy in green. "TK! How did you-"

"We don't have much time; the temple is under attack and could give way any moment," he said urgently, his eyes sweeping over them. Yolei was in her Digital World gear, as he expected. "If we're going to recover the Digiegg it has to be now."

The redhead blinked and nodded before turning to Yolei. "Ready? Here comes the scary part."

Yolei tore her perplexed stare from TK. "I've gone this far, I'm not running now."

TK nodded, happy to hear it. He cut another portal. "This will take us there. Oh, and... you should brace yourselves." They all entered the portal, arriving at the base of the pyramid where the others were. The two girls swayed on their feet, but didn't seem to have it as badly as the others. This baffled TK.

Sora had a slight migraine and her ears were ringing, bit she still caught the distinctive sound of her name being called by her Digimon partner. Biyomon flew into her arms, and Sora was amazed that she stayed on her feet.

"Biyomon, it's good to see you again."

"I missed Sora so much!" The pink bird cooed, nuzzling her beak against the uniform.

When her head cleared, Yolei took in the chaos surrounding her. Fires were burning the trees, a small cat and a blue lizard were fighting a tyrannosaurus, and she _thought_ she heard what might be the sound of gunfire crackling in the background. In the sky were a legion of winged snakes dogfighting a back bird Huey was riding, and bombing the severely damaged pyramid that towered over everything in the area.

The youngest of the Inoue family gulped. "So the egg is up there?" she asked, some nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry, we can make it if we're quick about it," TK said.

Yolei nodded. She looked to the reunited pair. "Sora, you should probably wait out here while we go inside," she suggested.

Sora squeezed Biyomon in her shock. "Not happening! I'm the one that convinced you to come to the Digital World. I'm not going to abandon you during the most dangerous moment!"

Yolei smiled. "Thanks, Sora. That really means a lot, because my knees won't stop shaking."

"If Sora's going, I'm going to!" Biyomon said.

"TK." The blond looked over and locked eyes with Tai. "Make sure they get out safely." TK nodded seriously.

"Both of you, come over here, it's time to go," TK said. When they were standing on either side of him, TK wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Hey, what the!" Yolei's face illuminated.

"Hang on tight," he instructed. TK jumped, high, putting maximum pressure on his legs so there was little recoil for the girls. Yolei shrieked and clutched him tightly enough he was certain it would have strangled a normal human. Sora seemed to take it well, though she did grab at her skirt with her free hand. They lost momentum just near the top, landing safely at the apex of his jump.

He released Sora and Yolei once certain of their steadiness. Biyomon landed next them. "Wow, TK, I didn't know humans could jump like that!"

"Neither did I," Yolei grumbled as she recaptured her breath. She shot him a faintly accusatory look.

"The Digiegg is this way, right? Let's hurry," Sora said, grabbing Yolei's gloved hand and running down the corridor. TK and Biyomon followed. The Airdramon attacked less frequently than before, probably Huey's doing, but the temple was collapsing under its own weight; the building shook constantly as a reminder of its growing fragility.

They were closing in on the inner sanctum when the temple gave a particularly apocalyptic shrug, causing the girls to trip. TK couldn't tell if one dragged down the other as both girls went down. A large chunk of the ceiling broke off above their heads. Sora screamed and Yolei covered her helmet with her hands in the brace position.

"Sora!"

Biyomon's shriek was the last thing they heard.

**(Digimon)**

Huey noticed the air battle had fallen into something of a routine. The Airdramon would begin the cycle by bombarding the temple. Raptordramon would attack and dog them off. The Airdramon regrouped and attacked Raptordramon, who would be forced to dodge a variety of attacks for his own sake and that of his partner. The Airdramon would give chase, ultimately returning to attack the Digiegg's haven. Then the cycle repeated.

This frustrated Huey, because he knew that while they delayed the demolition, the Airdramon were still succeeding, slowly but surely. Even when Mothmon had taken out three of them, that left three more to the deed.

Apparently the Digimon Emperor noticed the pattern too. When Raptordramon moved to intercept them, the skull faced Champions split in four different directions. The cyborg Digimon watched confused, not knowing which to go after; neither did Huey.

The Airdramon regrouped high above them and plunged toward the temple. Their bodies, coordinated, entwined, forming a blue helix. Each of them gathered flames around their mouths that blended together until they formed a burning twister.

"God Tornado!" With no hope of stopping it, Raptordramon was forced to dodge. The meteoric fireball struck the battered roof with a deafening thunder that made Huey cringe.

"Aw, shit."

**(Digimon)**

A dead quiet air dominated. No force dared to break the grip of its silence.

She hadn't felt a thing, which made it a much less painful death than feared. And even knowing that her life was over, she somehow wasn't disappointed with her choice to venture into the Digital World. Yolei wished she could have seen more of it. She wondered if Sora made it out. She almost laughed. All that... for an egg.

"Ridiculous," she said, and her voice reverberated. That was what happened when you were a spirit. She heard a gasp in the darkness, and recognized it as Sora's. She sighed. "So they got you to, huh? Well being dead isn't as bad as I thought."

"Yolei... open your eyes."

The lavender haired girl snapped the lids of her eyes apart, not even remembering closing them. "I'm still alive? I'm still alive!" Yolei let out a scream of joy. "Aha! Take that you rocks!" She felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked at an astonished Sora who was pointing up. She looked and found herself short of breath.

The boulder she thought had crushed them remained stationary over their heads, held in place by an unseen force. Yolei flinched instinctively, but after several moments of not being crushed, she felt relieved, though confused as to how gravity was being defiled. She heard a grunt and noticed TK.

His hands were focused into something that looked like the English nine. The tips of his fingers were pressed together, turned white from the pressure he applied. It occurred to Yolei how quiet it was, compared to earlier when the temple was continuously rumbling. It was about this time Yolei noticed pebbles and rocks of all sizes frozen in descent. She realized, in deep shock, that TK was keeping the _entire building_ from falling apart.

"Move," he said in a strained voice, eyes shut as tightly as hers must have been. "Move. Get. Egg. Can't. Hold. Long."

Sora tugged on her arm. "Yolei." The younger girl only nodded. Unable to stand as close as it was to their heads, they carefully crawled from underneath the boulder, helping each other stand. Biyomon flew over, saying how worried she was in barely comprehensible words. They took several steps back in the direction of the Digiegg they sought, unable to face away from TK as he struggled.

His eyes, holding the tint of mauve, opened to glare at them.

"Let's go," Sora said, getting the message. They turned and ran full speed down the hallway, no longer having to worry about tremors tripping them up; though they remained careful of debris that had already fallen, some of which was trapped in the air. Very shortly the two girls reached the inner sanctum. Some rubble cluttered the final set of steps, but that wasn't enough to stop the Digidestined.

"Is that it?" Yolei asked upon reaching the pedestals, noting that one was empty. Sora looked at the silver colored artifact, keenly aware of the emblem tattooed on it.

The Crest of Love.

"Yes," she answered, "this is it. Take it, Yolei. Use it in defense of the Digital World."

The bespectacled girl nodded and stepped forward to do what she had adventured to do. She grasped the thin wings of the artifact and gave a mighty heave. "There can only be one!" Yolei shouted, raising the egg above her head. She bashfully thunked herself on the head. "Sorry, I always wanted to say that."

The egg hiccuped a crimson ray of light that shot down the hallway in TK's direction. Sora recognized this as something Tai mentioned the previous day. Yolei examined the Digiegg on all sides. "Now what do I-" A pillar of light revealed itself, shooting toward the damaged roof.

Within this light was a large bird not unlike Biyomon. A face of white feathers and a body of red. The Digimon wore a belt as a headband, which held up a single feather not indigenous to its body. The bird jumped to the ground, landing on large yellow feet.

He looked at Yolei with clear blue eyes. "Greetings, my dear. I am Hawkmon. I've been waiting for you. May I have your name?" he asked politely.

"Yolei," the girl said slowly. An hour ago she was fiddling with a hard drive. Now she had just picked up some mythical egg and hatched a talking bird with spectacular manners. The Digital World was undoubtedly a strange place, but it was growing on her.

"Yolei, I would like to fight with you!" Hawkmon propositioned fervently.

"I'd love to help out, but I don't really know how to fight, so..."

Hawkmon seemed quite eager to answer this. "Saa! In order for me to Armor Digivolve, you must say 'Digi-Armor Energize.'" The bird looked at the other pair. "And who might you be?"

The four felt a series of terrible quakes pulse through them in quick succession. Floating chunks of debris started dropping to the ground. TK's hold was slipping.

"What the deuce? I do believe this is no time for further introductions."

"That's an understatement!" Biyomon said. "Hurry, outside!"

Cautious not to trip, the two humans managed down the steps and out of the inner sanctum. What must have been tons of rock crashed behind them as the chamber fell in on itself. As their feet hammered the ground, a downpour of granite chased them every step. The temple was collapsing, and TK could only delay it.

It wasn't long before they saw the blond. He was sweating, a vein of effort visible on his forehead; TK looked to be in a great deal of pain. He saw them and the fall of rock approach. "Go," TK rasped as loudly as he could, sounding asphyxiated. "Don't stop for me; I'll catch up."

Yolei and Sora looked at one another before nodding. As they raced toward TK, each of them grabbed one of his arms in theirs, plucking him off his feet. His eyes protested, but his concentration remained on stopping them from being crushed.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei called as they neared daylight. "What happens when you Armor Digivolve?"

"I will become imbued with the Digiegg of Love's strength!" the flying Rookie answered.

"Will you get bigger?"

"Certainly!"

"And will you still be able to fly?" the Digidestined asked, trying not to bite her tongue.

"What kind of bird would I be if not?" Hawkmon asked, affronted. "Certainly not a proud one."

"Good. Sora, we're gonna jump!"

Sora balked, almost losing her balance and dropping TK. "We're gonna_ what_?"

"Trust me! It'll be okay!" She clutched the Digiegg in her hand. It responded to her by giving out a lovely glow.

Seeing this, the tennis player relented. "Alright. You believed in me so I'll believe in you."

"On three! One!" They fell in perfect step together, certain doom on their heels and uncertainty at their fronts. "Two!" TK's arms were pinched tightly as he saw the moment to let go. "Three! Hooooorrrraaahhhh!" Yolei roared as she and Sora leapt high over the demolished steps. "Digi-Armor Energize!

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to..."

A divine wind created by the wings of three birds washed over him, creating a sleek aerodynamic mold to fill. Hawkmon's feathered arms were worn on the shoulders like a pelt as the Digimon evolved a new set of brawny talons. The bird's head was crowned by a bladed mask with the Crest of Love.

"...Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

The wind guardian swept underneath the falling humans and captured them on his back. Yolei saddled in close to the shoulder blades, Sora holding on behind her, and the barely conscious TK lying between the girls on his stomach. Biyomon flew after them, impressed by the speed with which the Armor Digimon aviated. Behind the fleeing party, the temple imploded on itself like an ill-prepared souffle, crumbling to pieces.

"Set down near the others!" Yolei said over the screaming breeze. Halsemon's keen eyes located a group composed of humans and Digimon on the ground. He landed in the midst of them.

Tai ran over to them, his smile congratulatory. "You got the Digiegg, good work!" Tai looked over the newest addition to the team like a new car. He noticed TK's condition and groaned. "Oh no, what happened to him this time?" His jaw began to ache as the Gogglehead anticipated another punch from Matt.

"TK overdid it again, didn't he?" Kari asked exasperated.

"He stopped the temple from falling apart, it was incredible!" Yolei gushed. "We might not have made it out if he hadn't..."

Davis gawked. "He did what now?"

"Let's chat latter. The Tyrannomon are taken care of; and Cody and Digmon are digging ditches around the fires. But Huey could use some help in the sky. Mind lending him a hand destroying those Dark Rings?" Tai requested as he helped Sora down from the flying mount, careful to avoid looking up her skirt. He helped unload TK as well; the blonde stubbornly insisted he was okay.

Yolei looked up to see the dogfight raging harder then ever. She nodded. "Let's go, Halsemon!"

"Hang on tight," she was told once again. This time she was prepared. Halsemon swiftly jetted away as red blur. TK looked to Patamon.

He nodded. "I need to burn off some energy anyway."

"Right," TK said. The Crest of Love glowed on the D-Ultima. "Digi-Armor Energize!

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

He became a red-winged blue bat not much larger than his Rookie form. Every appendage was adorned by metallic sickles. Large pink ears stood from his head.

"...Pipismon!"

The bat took off to join the aerial battle once more.

Huey was starting to get worried. After the temple had been unquestionably destroyed, the Airdramon began to pursue them in earnest without any distractions. Raptordramon was doing his best but once again it was only a matter time before they succeeded in wiping out their target.

"Hey, Huey! Over here!" The afro-child looked behind him. Riding up behind the air serpents was Yolei on Halsemon, and Pipismon flying by their side. He was relieved that she had managed to retrieve the Digiegg. "Let's take 'em out!"

"Allow me to go first," Pipismon said. "Crazy Sonic!" The mutant type stretched his mouth and out poured a disorientating sound wave from his ringed throat; it hit the Airdramon exclusively, causing them to lose their sense of direction and fall from their tight formation, making them easy to pick off.

The sharp edges of Halsemon's helmet glowed red. "Mach Impulse!" Halsemon unleashed two crescent blasts that skimmed the necks of two Airdramon, cutting through the Dark Rings.

"Now, Raptordramon. Attack!" Huey commanded. The cyborg performed a half loop before diving out of it and falling upon a confused Airdramon, turning the predator into prey.

"Ambush Crunch!" He liberated the Digimon with a snap of his mighty jaws.

The three holy beasts staggered away on their wings. Kuwagamon managed to dig himself from the rubble and flew off, no longer the Emperor's slave. All five tyrannomon, some more tender than others, walked free, and the fires had been extinguished.

The Digidestined were victorious.

**(Digimon)**

Sitting in his chair, the Digimon Emperor chuckled to himself. "That was a fun game; they're surprisingly resourceful. And I learned lots of interesting things too. Let's have another match soon, TK... Now what Digimon shall I play with next?"

**(Digimon)**

"So what do you think?" Tai asked. "The new Digidestined are really shaping up to be something, huh?"

Izzy nodded congruently. "Indeed. I never would have imagined they'd do so well so quickly. It's almost embarrassing how out of our element we were compared to them."

The Gogglehead chuckled. "They do have the luxury of wise elders to guide them. Speaking of which," he turned to Sora. "You did an awesome job getting Yolei here."

"It was nothing," Sora said modestly. "Yolei had it in her all along. And... and... did you just call me an elder?"

"Er, ah, I meant it in a good way..."

"Oh really?" Sora asked, a teasing grin on her face. Tai swallowed heavily. "Well anyway, if we have to leave the Digital World in the hands of someone else, I'm glad it's kids like them."

"I for one think we still have a lot to offer," Izzy said.

"That's right," Tentomon agreed. "We're not out of the game yet. We can still show these kids how it's done."

"We'll keep checking into the Digimon Emperor and see if the we come up with anything," Biyomon volunteered.

"Just be careful about it," a concerned Sora said.

Davis threw his head back and laughed. "We showed the Digimon Emperor a thing or two. I bet he'll think twice before messing with us again." Veemon nodded.

"And if he doesn't, we'll make him think a third time!"

"It was a pleasure working with you, Yolei. Can I continue to rely on our shared strength?" Hawkmon inquired formally.

"Absolutely," Yolei guaranteed. "We're a team now, after all." She noticed Huey walking toward her.

"Hey. Thanks for the save," Huey said, ducking his head gratefully.

Yolei waved him off. "Eh, we're all Digidestined, right?"

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Hawkmon said unassumingly. Huey's eye twitched but he merely nodded to the red bird. Dorumon bounded around them excitedly.

"You were fast! I wonder who's faster, you or me," the vaccine type said. There was no confrontation in his tone, just honest-to-goodness curiosity... and perhaps the desire of a contest.

"Who indeed... Shall we find out on another day?"

"Un! Let's fly together!"

"Oh boy, I'm so tired my shell's already asleep. What do you say we pick this up tomorrow, Cody?"

Cody gave formal bow. "I'm honored to be your partner, Armadillomon. Let's work hard and find all the answers of the Digital World."

Davis approached the other D3 equipped kids. "Welcome to the team. I'll try not to make you new guys look too bad," Davis said, cocksure. "If you need any pointers, just come me."

"This is your second day here," Huey muttered.

Yolei crossed her arms. "Are you kidding? I just put Indiana Jones to absolute shame."

The bowl-haired boy coughed. "Digmon did put out those fires. I'm sure that will return to us as good karma."

Izzy observed the growing discord. "Then again, maybe they're more like us than I initially thought..."

"Break it up, you brats! It's time to head back!" Tai called.

"So... do you plan to have a brush with death _every_ time we come here, or just on schooldays?" Kari asked in no ambiguous way.

"The Digital World is a dangerous place," TK said blithely.

Kari huffed. That wasn't something she needed to be told. "TK... weren't you being rash?"

"Was I?" he asked with an arched brow.

"If it were anyone else the answer would definitely be yes; however, anyone else can't do what you can. So maybe you aren't reckless with your life the way I thought," Kari admitted. "Still, it seems to me like you're always willing to put yourself in the thick of it, but you're afraid to let anyone else be in danger. Although that makes sense considering..."

TK's blue eyes widened considerably as Tai's words from yesterday struck like lightning. _It's not courage unless you're facing your real fear._

"We're not made of glass is all I'm saying."

"Yeah. I get it, Kari," the blond said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Albeit I am wondering if you can stop a couple tons of rock, what else can you do?"

TK stared at the distant mountains. "I'm capable of things you can't even imagine."

Kari blinked, uncertain if she was relieved or troubled by that.

"So it looks like you've got two new Digivolutions, big ears," Gatomon said.

Patamon nodded, though he wished she'd stop calling him that. He was starting to get self-conscious. "Yeah. And there could be more to discover." Gatomon reached over and gave him what could be considered a very mild version of her Lightning Paw.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're taking it for granted." Gatomon sighed. "I miss flying."

"Oh, do you now?" She looked over at him, not trusting that laughing tone, but he had disappeared. Gatomon felt small hands under her arms and froze. "Then maybe I should give you a ride," he whispered in her ear.

Before she could even manage a scream, Patamon snatched her from the ground. They rocketed up, climbing the sky until everything beneath them was shrinking. From this high up she could really admire what Digmon had done to the terrain; that is, if she weren't busy screaming in terror. Patamon came to a gradual stop just before they were kissing clouds. A feeling of weightlessness grasped her for a good minute before the pair went cascading toward land with gravity at their backs. They were no longer flying; they were falling with style.

Gatomon couldn't find the breath to muster anything louder than a gasp. The ground was zooming into focus as they plummeted on a crash course. Patamon's ears flapped at the perfect speed to slow their descent, allowing the seamless transition from falling to sitting. The bat-pig landed them precisely where they started, no one the wiser of their journey. Which is why, as the group made its way to the Digiport, no one knew why Gatomon clung to Patamon as if her life depended on it.

"I... swear...when I... can let go... I'll...kill..you.."

Patamon chuckled. "Your death threats are so cute."

Once they made it to a television with no earthly business being where it was, Yolei stopped in her tracks, her gloved hands flew over her mouth in horror. "Oh crap! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyod!"

"What is it, Yolei?" Sora asked, before a similar look passed over her face. "Uh oh."

Tai stared at them. "What's going on, and is it contagious?"

"I left for the Digital World from my room! I've been gone for hours! My parents probably think I've been kidnaped!"

"And I left my shoes there! They probably think _I _kidnaped you! Or maybe they'll think I was abducted too... and they'd still call my parents!"

"You... room.. a what?" an unusually befuddled Izzy attempted to ask.

"You found a way to the Digital World from your home computer?" Cody asked. "Isn't the computer lab the only way here?"

Yolei pounced onto the tv. "Take me home!" she screamed at the box. "Take me home right now damn you!"

"Don't leave me behind! I'm not a kidnaper!" It couldn't be said who Sora was trying to convince of that.

Cody blinked. "But, Yolei, don't your parents work until a little later?"

The lavender haired girl was suddenly filled with promise. "You're right! I can still beat them home!" Yolei fumbled with her Digivice before pointing it at the tv. "Back to my room!" she ordered. The small box sucked her in whole, along with Hawkmon.

"See you all another time! Bye Biyomon!" Sora said hastily before departing as well.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the Child of Knowledge called futilely. He sighed. Izzy wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about it. Maybe later he could email Yolei and find out exactly what happened.

Tai scratched his head. "Weird. Still, they've got the right idea; we better get home before the rest of our folks wig out."

They went into the Digiport, landing in a pile of limbs on the other side, though it was probably no coincidence that Gatomon was comfortably sitting on Patamon's head. TK ended up in the chair once again.

"What the! You guys brought your Digimon with you?" Tai asked.

At the bottom of the heap, Davis felt a pressure on his head; he felt pressure everywhere, but this one wasn't particularly painful. He looked up to see a small blue creature mussing his hair. DemiVeemon smiled goofily.

"They just followed us on their own," Cody said, not in disapproval. He gazed at the squishy yellow creature, wondering how it could become something as destructive as Digmon. "Why did they get so small?"

"These are their In-Training forms," Kari said.

Dorumon seemed to have shrunk as well, now a tiny bowling ball with legs. "Maybe it's so they're more manageable?" Huey guessed. Dorimon used his proportionateley wide mouth to latch onto his hand, almost breaking skin. Huey winced. "Or maybe not."

"Perhaps they can't maintain their forms because this world is new to them?" Izzy coughed. Someone's shoe was crushing his sternum.

"This is all really just fascinating, but... could you guys get off me?"

Once they had untangled themselves with several blushing apologies, the Digidestined exited the school with the light of a full moon hanging over them. They walked to an intersecting street corner before having to part ways.

"You kids will be alright on your own tomorrow, won't you? I've kind of been neglecting my schoolwork to chaperone, and I don't want to fall behind," Tai said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Davis snickered. "Go take a nap, old timer. I already told you to leave it to us, right?" The older boy chuckled at his confidence, laying a hand on Davis' spiky head.

"Call me that after you can take the soccer ball from me, punk. Kari, let's get home and see what Mom has in store for our iron stomachs. We'll see you guys," Tai said. He, Davis, Kari and Izzy walked down one street, leaving TK, Cody and Huey to another.

The three boys walked to the apartment complex. There weren't any sirens or police vehicles in the parking lot, so they figured Yolei was home in time to avoid raising any alarms. Cody bid them goodnight and proceeded to a higher floor with Upamon in his arms.

"Are we going to tell your mom about the Digimon?" Huey asked, juggling Dorimon, who insisted on nibbling his arms.

TK shook his head. "I'll probably tell her tomorrow. For the moment, we'll keep it quiet." Huey nodded without objection and they entered the Takaishi residence. When the door closed behind them, Nancy called from her office.

"TK, is that you? You have a package on the counter."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," he called back, signaling for Huey to sneak Dorimon into the guestroom. Patamon silently flew to his room to wait for him. TK checked the parcel in the kitchen, a pink cardboard box. Intrigued, he tore the single strand of tape and opened the lid. His heart stopped.

Guilmon bread.

When he found himself able to breath again, TK noticed a card stuck to the lid's interior.

_-The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

* * *

_

Give it up, you know that was an awesome twist.

Okay, so I'm going for an update on SCP's second anniversary. A third update in less then a month? Madness!

Come on people, I'm feeling like the fandom is already dead! Review!


	11. Introvert Introductions

...YES! 200 reviews! You guys are simply awesome! I'm so glad there was such a strong response to the last chapter. Had it mind for so long I'm glad I pulled it off.

**Robby Cartwright**: There will be Taiora and Rukato but that's about it as far as pairings are concerned.

**Blazing Badger**: New series! *GooglesGooglesGoogles*

**digifreak51794**: I did not know that, but thanks for sharing. I'm always interested to learn about connections like that.

**Orpheum**: I'm honored to have inspired that! Thank you!

**Female Marauder**: You think that's weird? Takuya is voiced by _Matt_!

**FireFairy219**: I assure you they did return to separate worlds. Though I gotta admit it would be an _awesome_ twist!

**PureWolfWarrior**: Usagi will appear when TK thinks she will be useful. With the control spires still up...

**pixiegirl1000**: Prequel? I honestly never considered more than flashbacks. Sounds interesting but I doubt I'd get around to one. Maybe someone with a writing style I found suitable, I could leave it to them after finishing SC:P. We'll see...

Seriously, thank you all so much for reviewing. Seeing that number go up just keeps my spirit going! Now please join me in wishing the story a happy second birthday! Enjoy!

**Second Coming: Providence**

Chapter 11: Introvert Introductions

"I don't see why you're so worried," Patamon said, popping the last bit of bread into his mouth. Having given up on getting TK to sleep hours ago, Patamon sat with his partner in the living area well into the next morning. After a time staring at the visage of a red reptile born of Takato, he could no longer resist eating the cake. The quality of Takato's baking was equal to his zeal for battle.

TK's blue eyes burned a hole into the wall as he stared ahead from the couch, unblinking. "It's not like I didn't expect this eventually..." Takato Matsuki could not be stopped any more so than a hurricane, TK knew this better than anyone amongst the living. "But it's much sooner than I anticipated. And," TK found himself swallowing nervously. "I think I'm afraid. I'll have to face him soon."

Patamon nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, it'll be awkward. You stuck a sword through the guy after all... Metaphysically at least. Still, you'll make it out in one piece," Patamon said positively.

"I'm not too sure," TK said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the others in the apartment. The walls were not as thick as their privacy mandated. "I betrayed him. He has the right to seek retribution." The boy's eyes lidded as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "A part of me wants him to. I _deserve_ to suffer for what I've done."

"Get a hold of yourself, masochist!" the bat-pig whispered hoarsely, lightly slapping TK with his wing. The blond recoiled on the couch, stunned. "When adults do something rotten they have two choices: take responsibility for it or don't. Tell him! Don't just sit there and feel sorry for yourself. Tell him _why_ you did it, and _maybe_ he won't violently reintroduce you to Benehime." Patamon sighed tiredly, looking at him with sad eyes lost in time. "We've all suffered enough, TK. There's nothing to gain by crucifying yourself. Didn't you learn that from Ken?"

TK looked at the partner Digimon who had been with him through all the trials life offered. Patamon's words, along with Tai's warning, Kari's request for him to value his life, and Yolei's fearful remembrance of his indifference to his own injuries, rang through the blond's head like the chime of a bell. He was aware that he had become something not suited for the life he was living, but he didn't see how he could go back. The person he was now, the things he had done could not be taken back no matter if he escaped from the plane of time where he committed those acts.

But... he supposed there was no actual point to his suffering other than a twisted self-gratification. TK's lack of... self preservation, as Yolei called it, the total dedication of self to the eradication of all enemies that the Virus Busters was formed around was hurting those close to him; that much had not changed. He would not allow his obsession to envelope them as it had the others, casting away all value their lives had. He was no longer living an indefinite suicidal mission, a vendetta against evil that existed within and without himself. So why did he still feel that he was? That was why...

Properly chastised, the Child of Hope nodded. "I'm sorry. When I face him I will look Takato in the eyes."

"Glad to hear it," Patamon said, nodding approvingly.

A throbbing on his face alerted him to a welt forming. TK rubbed his stinging cheek. "I can't believe you slapped me."

"Nothing worse than what Takato will do," the Rookie said with a shrug.

A chill coursed through TK. "Fair enough. At least you'll be with me, right?"

Patamon looked at him strangely. "What are you, nuts? I'm gonna be out of there like you wouldn't believe."

TK's eye twitched. "I hope that bread was poisoned," the blond muttered. Patamon mock chocked in response, spinning and landing on his back, legs kicked into the air. Annoyed, TK jabbed the Rookie's belly with his finger, getting a face full of chewed bread crumbs for his trouble.

**(Digimon)**

Pools of gold with black irises stared with unflinching determination into the blue-green frontier perched above. Shoulders hunched, his reptilian form had taken the stance unmistakably that of a predator. Guilmon's will would not bend to this feathered newcomer. He waited with the patience of a statue, eyes refusing to leave the bird's for even a moment.

Then Thunderbirmon blinked. The challenger had been defeated.

"I win again!" Guilmon said, throwing his arms up in midst of childlike joy. He attempted a handstand in celebration, but only ended up tumbling down the stairs as he lost balance. That seemed to be a skill he would have to relearn.

"I do not believe she was playing," SnowAgumon remarked, more to himself than his fellow cold-blooded Rookie. He too had been keenly observing the lightning fowl. A short time ago she had been an enemy, but was now partnered to that Kazu boy he and Toshiro quietly dismissed as excess baggage to the group. He bore her no grudge, but her presence atop Guilmon's stone house was very alien, very... unsettling. She spoke only to her partner, and quite briefly for that matter.

"She's kind of creeping me out," Terriermon said, giving voice to SnowAgumon's own ponders. "Why doesn't she at least say something?"

"Yes... She seems prepared to snatch one of us away to feed to her young."

Coronamon chuckled. "You sure about that? Sounds pretty hypocritical."

"What?" the pale reptile asked, looking befuddled.

"Well, she kind of reminds me of you when we first met," Coronamon said. He puffed out his chest, accentuating his mane, and therefore his own pride. "Of course, that was before my fires of friendship melted your icy exterior!"

SnowAgumon sighed a misty breath and said, "Never again will you say such a thing, or I shall eat you." He glared at the laughing green rabbit. "Do you find something amusing?"

Terriermon grinned from ear to ear, making it an impressive act. "Have either of you ever heard the term yaoi?"

Making it back up to steps on his clawed feet, Guilmon hunkered down once again in front of Thunderbirmon. "Okay, best five out of seven!"

The lightning fowl narrowed her eyes, and the other Digimon may have heard her sigh.

**(Digimon)**

Takato sat with a slump. Whatever his teacher was saying went in one ear and out the other, if the words even penetrated his skull. His mind was wrapping around a single event that had thrown his perception of things into question: Kazu was partnered not with Guardromon, but with Thunderbirmon. This itched the Gogglehead's brain to no end. How did it happen, and why?

Not once had it occurred to Takato that any of the Tamers, _his_ Tamers, would end up with different Digimon. What could he have done to change that? From his understanding the connection between the two was predetermined by fate, or something. The Digidestined had their partners chosen for them, so Takato always assumed the same for Tamers. But perhaps that wasn't the case; Kazu's recent divergence from the path Takato had believed he would take forced him to reevaluate his previous assessment. He mentally peeled apart all of the partnerships between Tamer and Digimon.

The brunette himself created Guilmon by drawing the most kick-ass, fearsome Rookie with the best qualities of Agumon, along with a tail inspired by Veemon, and Patamon's ears for aerodynamic biting action! Guilmon was perfect, just as he intended. Subconsciously, Takato had been channeling the Digital Hazard and integrated it into the red dino's Digicore. Even Fanglongmon backed him up on that.

So if he had chosen to draw something completely different, or a Digital Monster that already existed, what would have come of it? Would Guilmon have still been born? Frustrated, Takato turned his thoughts to the other partnerships.

Rika and Henry had each chosen their respective partners in Renamon and Terriermon. His girlfriend had been approached by a cluster of Digimon looking for the strongest Tamer to make them evolve, and she'd chosen Renamon. Henry selected Terriermon to play the computer game with on the net. But what if they had chosen differently? Would they have D-Arcs that matched those partners' color schemes?

"Takato."

Jeri had fallen in love with Leomon at first sight, and was highly determined to become his partner. She, eventually, after a bit of stalking, succeeded in this, being granted a Digivice by the DigiGnomes that bound the muscled lion warrior to her. Was it destiny that they became partners, or was it Jeri's willpower that shaped their partnership?

Henry's little sister, Suzie, had befriended the rabbit deva and D-Arc formed right in her hands. If destiny or some predetermining force had not brought them together, then was a play date enough?

When it came to Kazu, Takato was not present when the visor clad boy bonded with Guardromon. The highlight of that exploit was that a Trojan Milkshake had been involved, but Takato recalled that Guardromon had been fighting some Orochimon without much to show for it. Chivalrous wasn't among the first hundred words he'd use to describe Kazu, especially not at the moment, so he wasn't sure what brought them together as Tamer and Digimon.

"Takato..."

Kenta's partnership with MarineAngemon had been the most passive of all in forming. A DigiGnome delivered the tiny Mega right into Kenta's pocket just as they had been leaving the Digital World.

Were all of these partnerships formed because of decisions of the Tamers? What had taken place was irrefutable. Kazu had been able to wrangle Thunderbirmon into being his partner because he willed it.

It would seem that there was no accounting for what affect free will would have on the future with Tamers having the ability to chose their Digimon partners.

"Takato!"

The adolescent in red and black snapped his head up to see Ms. Asaji's disapproving frown, and several other students looking back at him, apparently amused. "What did I just say?"

Takato opened his mouth.

"And don't you dare say 'What did I just say?'" the chestnut haired teacher warned.

Takato closed his mouth.

Ms. Asaji sighed. "I let it slide this time because I'm sure I know why you're distracted. Just don't let it all go to your head, celebrity."

**(Digimon)**

Davis looked upon the collaboration of Digimon and Chosen Children that had gathered once again in the computer lab. They had left the Digimon to hide themselves for the day, at least until classes had ended. Veemon, or rather DemiVeemon bounded up to him as soon as he walked through the door. TK and Kari were with him, but the others were currently elsewhere doing who knew what. He just wished they were hurry up. What was the big idea keeping the team waiting like this?

"Man, aren't you guys excited?" he couldn't help but ask. "This'll be our first trip to the Digital World without any older kids looking over shoulders."

"I wouldn't classify helping you adjust as 'looking over your shoulder,' Davis," Kari said. "And we aren't going for a picnic." Although that didn't sound like a bad idea now that she'd said it aloud... "Remember what my brother told you."

"'Don't do anything that I wouldn't do.' Yeah I remember," Davis said, remaining in an excited mood. "But it's a chance to prove ourselves and our independence! And when we return triumphant after another victory over the Digimon Emperor," he shrugged, "maybe they won't worry about us so much, you know?"

TK nodded, impressed by his reasoning. "He's right. We have to move away from their influence to grow on our own."

"Not to mention you will be there to worry enough for all of them put together," Kari quipped.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Yolei called, running into the room holding a plastic bag with an 'i' logo on it. She set the bag down on the floor in front of the Digimon. "I brought you guys something from my family's store. There's enough for everyone, so eat up."

"Your family owns a convenience store? That must be great. You can eat snacks until your teeth fall out!" Davis said enviously.

Not particularly fond of the image of herself needing dentures, Yolei shook her head. "I've got help out sometimes, stocking shelves and unloading boxes. Everyone in my house helps out at one point or another, and it's no walk in the park being the youngest of the Inoue clan."

Davis blinked at this, thankful he did not have such responsibility. TK made a mental note to start a tab paying for everything their group got from the family's store.

Patamon grabbed one of the food packets before the ravenous In Training Digimon started tearing apart the bag and its contents. He offered it to Gatomon, who was observing the unruly eating mannerisms with dismay. "Here, it's your favorite flavor, isn't it?"

Feeling slight bewilderment, Gatomon accepted the peach flavored food. "You remember stuff like that?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Oh. Thanks. What about you? If you try getting anything now you're liable to part with a limb..."

Patamon smirked a little, glancing at TK. "Don't worry, I already ate."

Huey and Cody walked down the hall engrossed in conversation that began at lunch and had not yet ended.

"So you're saying that we only need to eat one meal a day?"

"Ideally, yes. We might require more than that due to our very active lifestyles, and you would have to maintain a certain diet of foods. But it is more than possible to survive on one meal every day or every other day without suffering any ill effects. It's supposed to be more healthy that way."

"Is there more to this idea, Huey?"

"I do have a book that fully explains better than I can, if you're interested. I'm happy to let you borrow it."

"Yes, I would appreciate that very much. I promise to return it in good condition."

Huey looked at what was being consumed even by Dorimon, his perpetual scowl deepening. "I assume this food contains high fructose corn syrup? Japan being the birthplace of that plague, after all."

Yolei bristled in offence. "Are you saying my family purchases faulty product?"

"That depends. Does you family purchase foods containing a poisonous chemical that erodes human livers?"

"What?"

"Read about it. It'll kill you."

"Sorry to interrupt this nutrients seminar, but adventure is waiting. Time to go!" Davis said, his blue D3 already in hand.

The bespectacled girl looked like she had more to say, but scoffed. "Whatever. The gate is already open anyway."

**(Digimon)**

Dear lord she hated skirts. It wasn't a grueling task for her to decide that anyone who would voluntarily dress in one of these textile nightmares was brain damaged. Why wear clothes that were the plaything of any slight breeze? She couldn't wait to tear off the drab grey uniform of her all girl school and put on some damn pants.

Rika Nonaka quickened her pace.

The redheaded girl was itching for a fight; her frustration with school and home only fueled the desire to escape boredom. And the next day would truly wear on her nerves, with her mother visiting the classroom along with a slew of other airheaded parents.

She wondered who the next enemy would be. Nothing lower than a Champion would do. Renamon needed the data of a strong Digimon so she could finally reach the next level, because the low-level chumps weren't cutting it, apparently. Rika mentally shifted through suitable cards to use with every imagined challenger. A Frigimon would be weak to fire, so her Agumon card would do nicely. If she faced the opposite in Meramon, it would call for Shellmon or perhaps Kokatorimon... A red behemoth in armor flared up in her mind's eye, an aloof boy standing on its bleached hair.

Shaking her head, Rika growled in annoyance. Why could she not forget that damn dream? The Tamer pushed it as far away from her thoughts as she could. There were more important things of concern to her than some imaginary boy and his walking murder machine. She would make Renamon the strongest Digimon ever, no matter what.

"Nice skirt," a boyish voice commented as she passed, following up with a stupid laugh.

Rika locked her feet in place, turning her head almost mechanically to glare through the newspaper at the gaudy little bastard who'd said that. "Listen, you jerk-off," she began, fully prepared to tell the guy where to stick it. Her potential tirade was nipped in the bud as the newspaper lowered and two red eyes were looking at her with a playful, overly familiar expression.

Rika gasped and stepped back. She pointed at the boy with a nimble finger. "Y-you! What are you doing? You can't be here..."

"Well excuse me for living," Takato mumbled, eyes briefly downcast. The way she was staring at him, as if disbelieving his presence, seemed uncalled for. Even if she had read the newspaper, Rika wasn't the type to be star-struck, especially not over some long jump record. Hell, Renamon jumped, like, thirty feet every time she attacked. "You are the Digimon Queen, right?"

The girl shook off the daze that claimed her. She stared at Takato, trying to make sense of him as his words registered. "Who wants to know?" Rika asked in a steady voice, betraying none of the confusion she was vividly experiencing.

The boy smirked. "The one who shall... dethrone you." Rika felt her skin crawl. "I, Takato Matsuki, challenge you!"

Violet eyes narrowed. "Pass. I'm not into that kiddy game anymore, little boy," she said scathingly, her mask of cool impassiveness firmly reestablished. The kid in black and red was not discouraged; he in fact laughed.

"Did you know that the bomb dropped on Hiroshima was named 'Little Boy?'" he asked jovially. "I'm kinda like that."

"What? Ironically named?" the redhead asked lethargically.

"Yeah. Wait no, I meant like a nuclear bomb. Click-clack kerboom!" A shudder of annoyance frisked Rika's shoulders. This guy was seriously starting to give her the creeps.

"Look, why don't you get lost, Gogglehead? I said I'm not interested."

Takato folded his arms behind his head. If she wanted to play hard to get, he'd just need stronger bait. "So you don't want to pit Renamon against my Digimon? What's the matter, red? You scared?"

Rika tensed, and the shadows in an ally nearby stirred._ It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I probably saw this guy without noticing and he wormed his way into my subconscious, _Rika thought, attempting to lay her unease to rest. Her eyes narrowed at the brunette. _But how does he know about Renamon? _She definitely did not like anyone knowing her business. _I guess I'll just have to beat some answers out of him._ This made Rika smirk. Maybe after she wiped the floor with him and Renamon absorbed his Digimon's data, she would be rid of that infuriating dream.

"You're on, Gogglehead," the girl accepted. "I'll show you exactly _why _they call me the Digimon Queen."

Takato smiled beatifically. "Is that a promise? I'm looking forward to it," he said, honestly enthusiastic.

"Just name the time and place of your execution." Rika was palpably confident she could win.

"The park. One hour. Be there or be square!" he said, utmost seriousness nipping the heels of his words.

Rika gaped at him, unable to conceive that he had just unfalteringly said something so atrociously lame. This would be easier than she thought. "Whatever. Tell your Digimon he has one hour before his data is loaded." Rika continued walking home. At least she would have a fight to get to once she had changed clothes.

Takato watched her go, feeling a parallel gaze on himself. He looked at Renamon and smiled. "Don't be a voyeur!" The humanoid fox froze in place before melting into the shadows. Takato chuckled. That served her right. He was certain that at times he had felt a pair of eyes on him when he and Rika were being intimate. His girlfriend swore that wasn't the case, but he had never been convinced...

On his way to the meeting place, this thought gave Takato pause as he scratched his head.

"I wonder if I'm still a virgin," the veteran wondered aloud. Too loudly, though, as a pair of old ladies walking nearby gave him dirty and suspicious looks. Takato dipped his head and scurried away, praying they weren't customers of the bakery. No amount of good grades could override what he'd said.

Still, it wasn't as weird as seeing Henry with hair.

**(Digimon)**

The In Training Digimon each returned to their larger, more combat appropriate forms once in the Digital World. The Digivices picked up a signal emanating from what the group believed could be a Digiegg. Kari wondered why her older model responded as well, when it sensed nothing of the Digieggs of Knowledge and Love. Her desire to find the egg strengthened in response to this.

"It should be somewhere around here," Davis muttered from the front.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Huey asked mildly.

"Yes I'm sure!" Davis said crankily. Tai had told him there was an art to walking in front of a group and getting them to feel at ease following your footsteps. Apparently an art Davis had not mastered yet.

"I wonder who this Digiegg will belong to," Kari thought aloud.

Hawkmon said, "I regret to inform you that even we do not know the answer."

"Perhaps it is for one of us," Cody proposed. "It's already been proven that one Digidestined can hold multiple Digieggs."

Davis mumbled his agreement, still looking at the screen of his electric compass."Yeah, TK's already got like six of 'em."

"Four," the blond corrected.

"The again, maybe that's because his Digivice is more... advanced," Huey said.

"Do you guys think another Digimon will be freed?" Yolei asked.

TK sighed. It really made him feel like lying crap to hear them speculate about something he was wholly aware of and remain silent. "We'll know when we get there," he said, hoping to quiet the matter. Though if memory served, there would be enough of a distraction shortly...

The Gogglehead stopped. "Uh, guys," he bean hesitantly, "I think I may not be reading this right."

"Let me guess. You got us lost, didn't you," Yolei said, sounding highly unimpressed.

"That's not it!" he said defensively. "It just looks like there's someone else with a Digivice nearby." Davis blinked in confusion before an idea occurred that rubbed him raw. "Oh man! Don't tell me one of the older kids followed us here!"

Kari checked her Digivice. "Mine's picking up a signal, too."

"What are you doing here?" a voice most of them had never heard demanded. The image of the Digimon Emperor stood less than twenty feet from them.

"Is that _him_?" Yolei shouted in surprise.

"You piece of crap!" Davis growled. Before he made it two steps to repay the Emperor with fist to the face, TK firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Look before you leap," he advised. "That's just a hologram." Davis relaxed and looked closely at the projection he'd been ready to attack. Good thing TK stopped him, because it would not have looked cool.

"What are imperfections like you doing in the Digital World? How are you able to pass freely into this realm?" the Emperor asked forcefully, as though they owed him the explanation as tax for standing on the soil. "This world is only for the Digidestined. Your presence here is a blemish."

"We _are_ Digidestined, you smug jackass. The real question is why are _you_ here!"

The purple glasses covering his eyes stared contemptuously at the Gogglehead. "I am here because I belong, gnat. I am in my rightful place. _I _am a Chosen Child."

"You don't even know what it means to be a Digidestined!" Kari shouted. "We protect the Digimon, not hunt them down and enslave them. You're retched!"

"This world and its inhabitants are mine to do with as I see fit. I am not bound by your flawed sense of morals. I alone decide the rules of the game," the Emperor said plainly.

Cody clenched his fist, wishing there was a shinai in reach. "You think this is a _game_? You're toying with lives because it's fun to you? What gives you the right?"

"I am a perfect human being, as any Digidestined must be. This is a criteria you all fail to meet. Only I am perfect, therefore I am the sole Digidestined."

"Then how do you explain our Digivices?" Yolei asked, trying to cut through the crap he was spewing. She had heard of people who were full of themselves, but this guy's arrogance was simply blowing her away.

The self proclaimed monarch of the Digital World seemed contemplative of this. "I can only assume you must be a trial for me to overcome in asserting my rightful dominance of this world. You are an inferior breed, an unfit element that I must cleanse this world of."

Huey's eyes thinned. "Great. He's not just a fascist. He's a Nazi."

"No," TK disagreed. "Nazis believe in a race of superior beings. He only believes in himself."

"Ah, TK." The Emperor's mouth stretched into a smirk. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to make your acquaintance. You will forgive my safety precautions, won't you? I can't risk introducing myself to an unknown element like yourself."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," TK said, sounding bored. The others gaped at him, reasonably alarmed by his words, and the fact that he seemed completely serious.

"Is that a fact?" he asked, sobering. "You do have some interesting abilities, I will give you that. But do you have what it takes to end a human life?" He would tell no one, but it was the same question he had asked himself a few days ago.

"You wouldn't be the first."

Kari looked at TK, eyes wide and worried. He was only trying to bluff, to scare the emperor, wasn't he? Maybe he said it because he was angry at being hurt before. It wasn't as if TK would actually kill humans, _other children_. He said he was capable of things... things she couldn't comprehend. But could that mean..?

The Emperor laughed in a way that suggested to Yolei he was in need of medication. Were she on the receiving end of such a threat, laughter would be her last response.

"There may be a place for you in the new order of this world," the capped boy offered. "I would like to learn your abilities; if you are capable, then I must be as well. So I will spare you if you obey. That garbage you're with... go ahead and dispose of them."

The group was stricken by silence at the brazen order. "You sick son of a bitch," Gatomon hissed spitefully.

Yolei was ashamed of it, but her eyes inched over to TK, terrified of the thought of him turning on them. What would they be able to do against him and his energy sword? If it could cut through the fabric of space and time, what would it do to human flesh?

Cody wondered how twisted the Digimon Emperor must be to think of such a thing. Someone like him could never understand what it meant to care about something other than himself.

"You think I'd kill them?" TK asked hollowly. He shook his head at the genius' ignorance. "Unthinkable. Never. These people... are my life. I would die for them. There's no lengths I wouldn't go through to protect their lives."

The Digidestined felt an odd veil of protection fall over them, one that had been there all along, they simply had not been aware of it. But with it came a smothering pressure, an almost suffocating aura...

The Emperor frowned. "That's an unfortunate response. This will be the only warning I give any of you: leave the Digital World at once! Important matters have me occupied at the moment, so I have no time to play with you. Be thankful, for after today I will show you no mercy! For your sake, let this be the last time we meet." The hologram fizzled out.

"My, what a pleasant fellow," Hawkmon said dryly.

Armadillomon nodded warily. "I thought he'd be rotten but that was a bit much, I'm feeling faint."

"What an asshole!" Davis shouted, enraged. "I am totally gonna knock that guy's teeth out!"

"Only if there are any left when I'm done with him," Huey said, quietly simmering in anger. Dorumon growled feeling his partner's rage.

Veemon said nothing. Truth be told, he got the feeling that the Digimon Emperor was a very lonely person. The blue lizard had reached the peak of joy after finally being united with Davis. He could tell that the frizzy haired boy knew nothing of such bonds. But he would learn, probably the hard way.

"That's kind of guy I hate the most! He'll piss you and then be on his merry way! Ah, whatever." Davis put his arms behind his head. "Let's just pretend he didn't show his ugly mug an find the Digiegg," Davis said. He started walking again in the direction the Digivice indicated. He was tempted to look back at TK, but he was holding out so the others would follow his example and just leave it alone for now. He glanced back as far as he could. _TK, did you really..._

Yolei was quick to follow, feeling extremely uncomfortable lingering where that cretin decided to have a friendly chat. And she wasn't sure if she could look TK in the eye at the moment. Not after what had crossed her mind. Unsure of what to do, Cody looked at Huey, who shrugged, equally clueless as to what the proper response was. The fifth graders shuffled after Davis.

Kari looked back at the blond who stolidly aligned his neck, as though the Emperor's projection was still present before him. "TK..."

"Would you really want to know?" he asked preemptively. Kari chewed her lip, unable to find an answer. TK sighed. "Forget it, I was only bluffing anyway. Let's go before Davis leaves us behind. We wouldn't want to miss out on being lost, too."

Kari nodded and walked along side him. She tried to get a glimpse of his eyes, but the yellow shades concealed them perfectly. The girl looked at his back, transfixed with the Crest of Hope embalmed on his duster. She remembered how he had used that power to save her, save everyone, from Piedmon.

The Child of Light supposed, from that moment on, she already knew that TK would do whatever it took to protect them. But recently she began wondering how far he would have to go, how far TK was willing to take himself down a path of destruction for their sakes. And she knew the answer, because he'd just told her: as far as he had to.

There was only one answer to not becoming a burden, to save TK from himself. They had to be strong enough to protect themselves, so that he wouldn't feel the compulsive, obsessive need to be their guardian, to push himself beyond his limits. And in order to do that, Kari needed more power.

So, when Kari Kamiya found herself in a cave, staring down at the Digiegg of Light, she grasped it without hesitation. She welcomed the transformation of her Digivice into a new D3. And when prompted by Gatomon and TK, the latter having removed the Digiegg of Hope, she said the words to activate its dormant power, smiling as she was no longer a burden.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

**(Digimon)**

Rika's steel-toed shoes trampled over any foliage daring to stand between her and the dumbass Gogglehead. She was prepared for war. She was going to utterly annihilate him. The more her encounter with that boy, stupid, stupid boy! replayed in her head, the more furious she became. Talking down to her, underestimating her... and worse of all he said 'nice skirt.' Nice skirt! He would pay...

But she tamed her indignant fury and planned to unload every bit of it in the upcoming death match. Rika had even deigned to check her cards, as opposed to grabbing her assembled deck and heading out the door. She had never experienced the pleasure of crushing another Tamer, only beating posers who mistakenly believed they knew how they card game was played. She would settle for nothing less than total victory that sent the Gogglehead crying to his mother.

She could feel Renamon shadowing her more closely than usual. The long armed fox had mentioned some nonsense about being careful and the Gogglehead being dangerous. What did Renamon know? Did she actually feed into that garbage he was saying? That just proved Digimon shouldn't waste their time thinking; he wasn't dangerous, he was just weird and obnoxious. And in all likelihood a pervert as well. She had already told Renamon to concern herself only with Digivolving, but it seemed her order was being taken lightly.

Using the radar function of her D-Arc, she tracked the sole Digimon signal being transmitted throughout the park. She approached a chainlink fence, and there he was, lounging underneath the solitary tree, back pressed against the trunk. His eyes were closed peacefully... had he the nerve to have fallen asleep? When she approached to give him a rude awakening, one potentially involving the use of her sneakers, Rika smelled something in the air, something burning... Incense? He had lit _incense_ before their duel? What a creep...

"Gogglehead!" she barked, approaching without fear. "Wake the hell up!" Rika didn't have any problem attacking without warning; anyone caught unprepared deserved to get taken out. But she wanted to see the bastard squirm as he realized defeat was inevitable. "People can see us out here so I have to make... this... quick.."

When she saw his Digimon partner, Rika's steps swayed from the shock. It was a red reptile, black tattoos scattered over his form. To another they would seem like an innocuous design at first, but she recognized them as the same markings of the red beast that had torn through a horde. This must be its... Rookie form? And now that she thought about it, in her dream, she had seen that same mark on the boy's forehead.

The enemy Digimon was lying with its stomach against the dirt. It stirred in response to her shout. Rika tensed, which meant Renamon did as well. The fox tightened every muscle in her body when the opponent stood. Rika shivered as the carnage this creature's advanced forms could inflict flooded her mind; sheer overwhelming power. The dino opened golden eyes and stretched the muscles of its mouth. Renamon was standing between the beast and her partner in a flash of fur, bracing herself for an attack. No burning energy gathered between its teeth. The only thing he emitted was a low sound that was anything but threatening. He was... _yawning_.

The Rookie nudged his Tamer with his snout. He spoke a dreary slur. "Wake up, Takatomon. It's time to fight."

'Takatomon' blinked himself awake. He looked at Renamon and, logically deducing that meant Rika was present as well, scrambled to his feet. "Dammit, Guilmon, you were supposed to warn me when they got here!" Takato hissed quietly, discreetly making sure his hair was okay.

Guilmon whimpered. "Don't yell at me, I fell asleep too!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's just get to the matter at hand." Takato cleared his throat, squaring himself off with the opposing duo. Though he doubted very much their teamwork was a fraction of what it should be, of what it would be again.

Takato greeted them with his most amiable smile. "Welcome, ladies. May I take your coats?" he asked, staring specifically at furry fighter.

"May I take your data?" Renamon, master of all arts aloof, asked crisply in turn. The enigma would not break her composure twice in one day. Her crystal eyes slid over the reptile to allow Rika a reading on it and learn the what cards may be needed. And, perhaps, any information would settle the discontent Rika hid not so well from her.

"I'm afraid not. We're fairly stingy about Guilmon's data," Takato said, clearly making a show of sounding apologetic. "However, feel free to help yourself... TO A FIREBALL! Guilmon, attack!"

"Attack! Pyro Sphere!"

With plenty of warning, Renamon easily dodged the destructive ball of heat and energy, jumping away on her lithe but powerful legs. The impact of the explosion disintegrated a chunk of earth.

Rika scoffed internally._ Hmph. Flashy amateurs. They announced they were going to attack twice beforehand. The blast was powerful, but in their hands it's worthless. _She looked down at her D-Arc, which refused to show her anything more than an image of the Gogglehead's Digimon, vexing Rika greatly. _Come on already, is this thing busted or what? Show me the data on Petmon._

With impressive time suspended in the air, Renamon crossed her arms, a sheen of blue energy mildly resembling a halo briefly glowing around her. The ring of light exploded outward, and shimmering shards took its place when she unfolded her long arms. "Diamond Storm!" The sharp bullets rained down, pelting Guilmon with all the force that had torn through countless opponents who had proved not to be Renamon's equal. But the attack failed to even penetrate Guilmon's leathery skin. Renamon paused at this unprecedented development.

Red brows furrowed. She didn't think that anyone could shrug off Renamon's attack unscathed. And yet this thing...

_Annihilate them_, a voice not her own whispered in her head. That was what the boy in her dream ordered his Digimon to do. He wiped out thousands in one go... standing next to absurdly powerful gunfire as though the obliterating force were nothing but firecrackers.

She withdrew a card to give Renamon an edge. That was a dream, but this was real. The Gogglehead's Digimon was basically Agumon with rabies, a virus type she guessed. That much she could derive on her own. "Digi-Modify! Angemon Activate!"

Takato was struck speechless at the irony._ You gotta be kidding me._

Renamon's gloved hand glowed with an awesome power that told her to defeat the enemy in her eyes! "Hand of Fate!" A blast of holy energy shot from Renamon's fist as she punched from a distance. Guilmon, caught totally off guard, was hit straight on with the orange beam. The holy energy washed over him, peeling the Rookie apart at the seams, burning him to the core like acid. Guilmon yelped like a wounded puppy and dropped to his knees.

This was what happened when you underestimated your girlfriend: she kicks your ass. A lesson Takato had always been slow to learn. "Guilmon, you alright, boy?" He would have thought there would be some sort of... immunity to those attacks, considering who his DNA partner had been. But he did not anticipate Rika would use that card, primarily because the Virus Busters didn't carry cards of living partners with them.

Rika smirked, satisfied things were finally moving along as they should be. "That's more like it. I knew you were just a goofy little boy with a pet Digimon."

"Guilmon isn't my pet, he's my friend!"

His being was aggravated with the pain of a hundred wasp stings. But Guilmon pushed to his feet. "That's right!"

"We work together as partners!"

"Yeah!"

"Besides that, he'd make an awful pet!" the number one Tamer declared.

"Yeah!" Guilmon said, before Takato's words caught up with him. "Heeeeey. No fair, Takatomon, you tricked me!"

Rika looked at the matching pair with passionless violet orbs. Takato tried not to get distracted; her eyes always shone like gems when she thought he'd said or done something retarded. "Friend?" she questioned, as if trying a word in a foreign tongue. "Don't be ridiculous. Even a lousy Tamer like you must know that Digimon are only meant to fight. That's why you challenged me, right?"

"Heh... we like fighting every now then, but Digimon can do other stuff. They're living, breathing creatures, no two of them the same, just like humans... well, ok, some are undead and others don't need oxygen, but that's beside the point! Digimon are people."

Rika rolled her eyes and Takato watched as she did. "You're beginning to remind of freaks who think of their pets as children," she said disparagingly. "Digimon are data. Nothing more, nothing less."

"When I created Guilmon I had more in mind than some blank faced killing machine." For that... there was Takeru.

"You _created_ him!" Rika asked with more than a hint of incredulity. _He is so full of shit it's unbelievable!_

Takato proudly nodded. "Sure did! He's my greatest creation ever." He'd taken many bad things out of the world, but Guilmon was the only good thing he'd brought into it.

"Second only to Guilmon bread," the red raptor expressed his opinion. "Empires rise and fall, but bread is _forever_."

"That's impossible! You can't just make a Digimon!" Rika said. Even if they were just data, it was complex data. An idiot like him could never manage it. Though it would provide an explanation as to why she couldn't get a reading on Guilmon... and why he seemed about as crazy as his Tamer.

Takato suppressed a manly need to rip his shirt as he announced to Rika, "I live on the edge of impossible! Right between insanity and amazing, far from the land of rationality!"

"At least you can admit you're a whack job. I hear that's the first step to recovery," Rika said scathingly. "Look, the bottom line is Digimon were created to fight, they absorb the data of other Digimon, and then they evolve. If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die. That's just the natural order. Two Digimon cannot peacefully coexist... not sure why anybody would want something as boring as that anyway. And if you believe otherwise, you're just naive."

Scratching his head, Takato asked, "You know we aren't the only Tamers, right? I'm actually friends with a bunch of others, and our Digimon get along just fine... usually. In fact, you should feel free to come by anytime."

The redhead blinked. That was... surprising, if she could believe a word from this guy's habitually lying mouth. Before today Rika had assumed that she was the only Tamer. Now it turns out there was a nest of them, each with their own Digimon?

She ginned predatorily. "Well I'll just do that. After I'm finished here, I'll clean house with your friends. I hope at least one of you pansies can give us a decent challenge."

"Rika... are you happy fighting like this?" Takato asked, which made the girl pause. "Do you really find this fulfilling?"

"Oh stop being such a girl! This isn't about _feelings_, it's about winning or losing. And Renamon will win, because a Digimon that loses is absolutely worthless!"

Takato was surprised that even Renamon could stoically endure such comments about her value. At this point did she know any better? "That kind of harsh reasoning... If that's all they wanted then what do you think they need Tamers for?"

"I'd say it was a symbiotic relationship, but you probably wouldn't understand what that means."

"I do so!" He may have only had a seventh grade education, but he wasn't that dumb! Mutualist adaptation was part of how DNA Digivolution worked.

Rika sighed and shook her head. Stupid boy. "Then isn't it obvious that Digimon use Tamers to get stronger? And Tamers bring out that strength with modify cards?" She was so close to the truth but so far from its meaning.

"Not if it's done the right way," Takato muttered darkly, thinking of Kazu and Thunderbirmon. "Sure, Digimon were designed with survival of the fittest in mind. But when they form a true bond with a human partner, they don't need data. They get something far more valuable. Only then can their true power be unleashed."

"You sure talk big," Rika said, growing impatient. "But I don't see any of that 'true power.' All I see is a wimp who's out of his league and a soon to be extinct dino."

Takato chuckled, making the girl nervous. She found something extremely off-putting about his laughter. "You want me to show it to you?" he breathed so lowly she barely heard. He took a step toward her and dropped from the face of the Earth. Rika blinked, scanning the area for him. "I'll let you in on a secret," he said, suddenly right behind her. Rika frantically spun to face his back. "Of all the opponents Guilmon has defeated, he's absorbed the data of less than one percent."

"A-and that's why he's no match for Renamon!" Rika stammered, wondering how in the hell he managed to sneak up on her. "Renamon's absorbed dozens of other Digimon. And your little pet is next."

"Huh? Well then why don't we finish it now?" Takato said, walking back to the tree. Rika wearily watched him go.

"Yes, lets. I didn't come here for a philosophical debate." Though she had found it as interesting as it was ultimately pointless, having never spoken to another Tamer. Talking was not the purpose of a Digimon battle.

"Don't hold back."

"You aren't that lucky. Renamon, walk all over him," the girl ordered, taking out one of her most reliable cards. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!"

Her greatest attribute increased twofold, Renamon zipped forward, vanishing from sight. Her arms and legs became coated in a blue flame. "Power Paw!" a disembodied voice shouted.

Renamon threw a hungry claw at Guilmon, intending to take his Jurassic head off. Only because of the speed boost was she able to spot the change in his eyes from docile to feral. The red Rookie rolled his head with her punch before crouching, ducking under it entirely and into her guard.

Guilmon held firmly in position as Renamon's rib cage implanted onto his immobile skull, knocking the wind out of her completely. The normally agile fox gasped wordlessly as her legs kicked up before she crumpled onto the ground. It felt like she'd gone running into a steel girder.

"...Renamon?" Rika said. For the first time, she was seeing her Digimon down without any signs of getting up.

Barely holding on to consciousness, Renamon looked up at the blurry image standing above her. She could no longer make out the state of his eyes as he peered down. Her own eyes widened as she flipped back off the ground, landing in front of her Tamer with as much grace as she could muster. She stared at Guilmon wearily. _That precise, expert movement. He's been in many battles... more than I have. Is this the power that the boy mentioned? A power not obtained through data? What kind of level have they reached?_

Rika snapped out of her revery. "That was sloppy, Renamon," she berated. "We can't lose to another Rookie, that's just insulting."

Takato titled his head upon hearing that. It was time."Then what if you don't lose to a Rookie? What if it's... a Champion?" Guilmon swiftly Digivolved to Growlmon. The demon dragon stared down at Renamon as if admiring meat behind the glass of a butchery.

Her body shaking like a leaf, Rika dreadfully looked at the beast straight from her nightmare. Every detail matched, from the devilish horns and white hair down to its rumbling steps. It couldn't be... It couldn't be!

"Or maybe," Takato continued, "it's less embarrassing to be defeated by an Ultimate?" Flames wrapped around the Champion, armor born from the fire encased its upper body. WarGrowlmon towered over the Rookie, clearly able to crush her with a single step. Renamon stared, feeling the unfamiliar strain of fear, her instincts screaming at her to run away.

Rika tried desperately to steady her rattling knees. _I am not afraid of a Digimon, _she told herself_, no matter how big it is... It's got nipple cannons for goodness sake! _She checked her D-Arc, which was as informative now as it had been throughout the battle._ Fine, whatever. I still have a card to play. I can still win. _She noticed Renamon's fur standing on end her frustration mounted on that. "Shape up, Renamon! We're not gonna win by being scarred of that thing!"

Takato smiled approvingly. "You're still intending to fight? I commend you! The last people to face this form were sick with fear, but not you... my Digimon Queen."

"You must be talking about those wimps you hang out with. Well I'm a lot tougher than they are! Digi-Modify! Angewomon Activate!"

At the behest of her Tamer, Renamon fought on. Encapsulated by a sphere a of pink light, she clapped her hands together. "Heaven's Charm!" A cross wove between her separating fingers. The holy symbol shrouded the cyborg type in a cleansing light.

"And that's all she wrote," Rika said confidently, her grin returning. _I knew it. Nothing but a dream. I'm the best there is. There's no way some geek with a pet gecko could..._

The light died down, revealing WarGrowlmon was unfazed by the divine attack, not so much as a scratch on his shinny armor. The virus type crouched down onto his metal claws so that he was as close as possible to looking at Renamon eye to eye.

"You lose."

The fox did admirably in holding her ground and not scampering away. Unless she was totally paralyzed with fright. It was more than apparent that this was a fight she could not win.

Rika knew this as well, loathed as she was to admit it. As calmly as she could manage, Rika said, "Renamon, this is... an unknown enemy. We'll regroup for now."

"...Understood." the vulpine said. She paced backwards from the behemoth until standing before her Tamer. No matter the danger, she would stand between it and Rika.

The redhead looked at Takato disdainfully, though there seemed to be a modicum of begrudging respect. "This isn't over, Gogglehead!" she warned, calmly turning her back on the Tamer and his Ultimate level Digimon.

"It's okay to walk away, 'cause I like to watch you go!" Takato wolf called after her, laughing.

Rika sped up her pace, cheeks burning in misery. She, the Digimon Queen, had lost. To an idiot.

**(Digimon)**

TK watched the grass underneath him from Pegasusmon's saddle. After finding the two Digieggs belonging to Kari and himself, the Child of Light insisted that they 'take them for a spin.' TK didn't really see the point; there were no enemies to evade, no one to rescue...

Regardless, he was talked into it. Patamon had also wanted to go, and it wasn't difficult for him to understand why. Just himself and Nefertimon as the only Digimon... Too bad for the bat-pig that Dorumon innocently and actively insisted the entire group go flying. Hawkmon found it a splendid idea. Patamon wasn't selfish enough to deny his friends. A part of him wanted to be, though.

Excluding Armadillomon, those that could fly suited up in their Armor Digivolutions... which meant everyone except Veemon. The blue lizard was vocally perturbed by this. Armadillomon requested to ride with someone else, as Digmon tired easily from exercising his wings, and he didn't consider the strain very relaxing. Pegasusmon graciously offered his saddle to Cody and Armadillomon as well.

Playing off this, Davis attempted to lament to Kari the difficulties of having a Digimon incapable of flight. Yolei dragged the spiky haired boy over to Halsemon, stating it wouldn't be too much trouble to carry them both. Before Davis could get a word in edgewise, his crush was already settled on Nefertimon and flying away. Davis simply hung his head in defeat.

TK could not remember once ever taking a ride purely for leisure. It would never enter his mind to waste the Digisoul that could be saved for a vital Digivolution. Seeing the golden mane between his Armor Digimon's ears had always meant flying to or away from disaster. Just looking down on the untarnished beauty of the Digital World with his friends around him, no immediate danger roaring in their ears or spewing fire at them, TK had to admit that it was rather relaxing. That was a feeling he'd never had when things were nearing the worst; people found it difficult to relax in a war zone, go figure.

Cody lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, TK. What's that thing over there?" Pools of blue followed to where the young boy was indicating. At the foot of a mountain a black pillar stretched from the ground, reaching for the sky with a pointed tip. A control spire.

_Now's as good a time as any_. Reluctantly, he said, "Let's check it out. What do you guys say?"

"Those black towers started appearing around the same time the Digimon Emperor showed up," Nefertimon said. "I never had the time to give them much thought before..."

"Doesn't seem likely to be a coincidence," Yolei said, adjusting her glasses.

Huey nodded. "They are awfully suspicious. I doubt they're doing anything good."

"Well then let's stop jabbering about it and go take a look," Davis said, trying to make sure he held on to Yolei only as much as he had too. She probably already thought he was an idiot, he didn't want perversion added to the charges.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Raptordramon announced, already jetting toward the destination in his eagerness, much to the drowned out objections of Huey. Halsemon, having anticipated this, was hot on his heels, and the race was on.

Pegasusmon galloped through the air after making sure Cody was holding on tight to TK and the Armadillomon between them. Davis cheered Halsemon on, and Yolei jokingly told him to let go if he really wanted them to win. At least he thought she was joking.

Not weighed down as the others were, Nefertimon neared the front of the group the closer they got to the tower. In the end she was the first to touch down. Raptordramon tired himself out due to his haste, arriving just after Halsemon. The winged horse was last.

"I hope you didn't lose because of us," Cody said, hating to inconvenience others.

TK smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, it was just a race, no harm done."

"Besides, if I wanted to win, I would have," Pegasusmon said as his hooves brushed against the dirt. He returned to his Rookie form once his saddle was empty.

The black obelisk seemed... unnatural, like it didn't belong. The more closely it was examined, the more its presence struck the Digimon as wrong.

"What do you suppose it's for?" Armadillomon asked.

"Maybe the Emperor is compensating for something," Huey suggested.

"I'll run a diagnostic," TK said, holding his arm out at the dark tower. He'd never had the chance to before. By the time he obtained his current Digivice, all the control spires were long gone.

"You can do that?" Yolei asked, surprised. "Then again, I guess that isn't as amazing as teleporting, but still."

The D-Ultima released a probing ray that swept up and down the structure. Once the scan was completed, TK upturned his wrist. His Digivice produced a projection of the dark tower, with a dark ring floating by it; the Digidestined gathered around it like a campfire.

Yolei adjusted her glasses as she leaned in, peering closely at the hologram. "If I'm reading it correctly, then this... tower, acts as a sort of radio transmitter. It seems to be broadcasting two frequencies at once. One looks like a jamming signal of some kind. The other is being sent directly to the dark rings."

Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "Jamming signal, you say?"

Yolei nodded. "It's some sort of energy field. But I'm not quite sure what it's dampening."

"Agumon and the others aren't able to Digivolve at all," Patamon supplied, leaving a bread crumb to the truth. "Even I can't reach Champion level anymore."

"Oh yeah, Sora explained it to me. She said that was why it was so important to get the Digieggs, because the older Digimon couldn't fight back. These towers could be causing the interference."

"So the Digimon Emperor uses these things to spread the influence of his Digivice," Gatomon said, stroking her whiskers. "Can you tell how far the signal reaches?"

"It has a limited range, five miles or so But it looks like that distance increases the closer it is to other towers."

"What if we're able to find a place that's really out of the way, no towers around? Do you think they would be able to Digivolve then?" Kari asked.

"I don't see any reason why not."

"But what connection does it have to the dark rings?" Cody asked.

"I think it controls them. Or rather..." The helmeted girl gasped as she understood. "It powers them! The Emperor uses these towers to transmit a signal that forces Digimon to obey him. Without any towers..."

"Let's bust this thing up!" Davis announced, startling the group. "I'm not sure I really get all the technical stuff, but these things are making everyone miserable, right? Well I say it's time for a little vandalism, Digidestined style!"

"I agree," Huey said. "In fact, we should destroy every one of the dark towers. That way we won't have to destroy every dark ring individually. Although... it would quicker if we simply took care of the Emperor first."

Yolei's eyes widened. "By 'take care of him' you mean...?"

"I _meant_ we should take his Digivice," an exasperated Huey said. "Without that he can't stop Digivolution, right?"

TK shook his head. "He won't show himself while I'm around, he's too cautious. Besides, it doesn't sound like that would free all the Digimon under his control, right, Yolei?" he asked, to which the girl responded with a nod. "Then that's our mission from now on: we'll wipe out every control spire in the Digital World."

"Control spire?" Kari asked, raising a delicate brow.

"...You don't like that name?" TK asked, trying to cover his slipup.

"Works well enough for me. I just think Izzy will be disappointed. You know how he loves naming stuff."

"I'll send him a fruit basket. Right now, Patamon and I will take care of this."

"Are you gonna use the Digiegg of Light?" Gatomon asked happily.

"Th-there's really no need for that," Patamon answered nervously. Using that egg was the _last_ thing he wanted.

TK smiled, in the know about Patamon's reluctance. "It couldn't hurt," he said with feigned innocence. Patamon quietly shot him a look that said otherwise, swearing vengeance if he dared push the matter. "But I'm sure we can manage without it." The blond stretched his arm toward the control spire. "Slay him." A slender blade of golden energy shot from his D-Ultima. TK swung his arm in an arc, his blade sheering through the base of the tower.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" Patamon slammed the attack near the highest point, toppling Ken's tower backward against the mountain with a resounding crash. The black obelisk fell to pieces from the impact. The others cheered at seeing it laid to waste.

"Awesome! Next time it'll be our turn, Veemon. I think that about wraps up another day."

Cody nodded peaceably. "We should go back and tell Izzy and the others all about our findings right away. I'm sure he'll be very happy with you, Yolei." The girl let a out a small squeal of excitement at the thought of impressing her predecessor to the computer club, which she had rejoined.

"Kari," TK said, pulling her aside, "do you think you could let Cody ride back with you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Why? You are coming back with us, right?"

TK shook his head. "You guys go on ahead. I've got something to take care of. And don't give me that worried look, I'll be home shortly."

"Are you sure it can't wait?" Kari asked.

"More sure than I have been about anything. This has been a long time coming."

Kari could see the resolution and clarity in his eyes. "I don't know what you're up to, but please be careful."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised. The brunette nodded before joining the others. Once they had all flown away to the nearest television, TK turned to face his real fear. "Lets go somewhere more private... Takato."

The Tamer of the Digital Hazard shrugged. "Sure thing, Takeru."

TK unsheathed his blade, watching as Takato's hand clenched reflexively. He slashed a portal and walked through, the Tamer no more than two steps behind him as the gateway closed.

* * *

It's been rough month for me, but I am so glad I managed to make my deadline.

So the time has finally arrived. What will the be the outcome their encounter? Even I can't predict... Stay tuned Digimon fans!


End file.
